Visitation
by kalimecat
Summary: Loki has returned to Asgard and is imprisoned for his crimes. While in prison he has the occasional visitor, will the love of others bring back the fallen prince or is he truly too far gone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello Readers, In my last story Snow Days Siibi, a faithful reader of the work requested a chapter where Thor and Loki have a talk in the present. Well Siibi this is that story! Dedicated to you. This story could kinda be seen as a sequel to Snow Days but doesn't necessarily have to be I think the story stands well enough on its own so whether you've read Snow Days or not I think you'll be ok. Well God bless and happy reads! Without further ado...**

** Visitation**

"You have a visitor" a gruff and guttural voice rang out through the abyss of quiet that he had been surrounded by. Other noises followed such as the harsh thud of the iron door crashing against the rock and granite of the wall. He was kept in a separate hold from the rest of criminals and villains. He was held in a secret compartment away from those who had committed high treason and other felonies. He smirked. He was so vile, so despicable that even the scoundrels left to rot should not be exposed to the likes of him.

He listened on and heard footsteps approach with hesitation and keys jingle and clank ever so faintly. The sound of words tickled his ears. It had been a few days since he'd heard intelligible noises. He heard the heavy boots of the guards kept just outside his old patrolling. He had hear a whip or two crack against some prisoners back and he'd heard the poor soul cry out for mercy. But honestly he hadn't heard even those disturbing sounds in a few days...at least he thought it had been a few days. He He was beginning to lose track of time. The utter silence of the room was maddening, deafening. It took all the strength with in him to keep from banging his head against the slime slick walls of his confinement in order just to hear something. Perhaps the pounding of his head would have been away to keep track of time. He knew not for certain how much time had elapsed since he'd been escorted to his new room…a few days…a week? Sometime less than one moon cycle he was sure.

"_Escorted_" he sneered to himself as the word tumbled through his head, that was putting it graciously. He had not been escorted by some gentle hand. He had not been ushered politely to his seat. "Right this way Prince Loki," No, no, no, he shook his head still scoffing, it was more like wrangled, dragged and thrown in to these chambers.

"Chambers" was a sugar-coating it at best. This was no chamber, this was no bedroom or place to rest the head after an arduous journey. This was a cell. It was a lowly prison hold, kept deep within the underbelly of the palace. It was a dungeon so submerged that even the superlative glistening golden splendor that saturated through every nook and cranny of the royal household could not be found to permeate the bleak and dreary atmosphere of this penitentiary. The cell was bleak with no windows. The lighting was so poor and dismal that at first his eyes burned trying to adjust to the flickering lanterns. The floor was nothing but mud and straw. It was disgusting squalor. It was drafty and the air was polluted and unclean being that there was no ventilation. The sickening smell of bile and blood and every other noxious odor that could be produced by bodies left to rot in jail filled the place. It was nearly death to breathe it in, not that he could breathe well, not with the hideous contraption strapped around his face. Still what little breathing he could do was through his nose forcing him to constantly inhale the stench of the filthy varmint who though kept separate from him managed to allow their foul odors to waft to him.

Despite his pathetic existence in this prison stories above him 20 or 30 if he could recall correctly they were living quite lavishly. He need not see it now. He'd lived through it enough times to know what to expect. He knew exactly what was going on. The festivities were legendary for after his brother had vanquished the later foe. There would be great celebration throughout all of Asgard. A new holiday would be proclaimed. The palace would fly the great prince's colors, trumpets would blast, wine would be overflowing and abundant (they'd empty the fountains of water and pump grog and ale through the street and all the peasants would be drunk in revelry for days on end), minstrels would singing songs of glory, heralds would proclaiming the events riding to even the smallest provinces of Asgard (No one should be kept from knowing the exploits of the Might Thunderer) and inside the palace oh they'd feast and they'd feast. Light and decorations would be hung. They'd dance and party until they had no strength left to make merry.

He gagged now that his holds door had been opened only momentarily and his dwelling was flood with the putrid smells. He constantly felt like retching, only, he had nothing to retch. He hadn't been fed since he'd been carted back to the golden realm. Above his head they dined sumptuously. They stuffed themselves with lamb and boar, fine filets of pheasant, honey cakes, potatoes and squash, dumplings thick with all the fixings. His hand clutched at his flat abdomen. It was the first time he'd noticed his stomach growling since he'd returned, but how long had that been? A few days? A week? Sometime less than one full moon cycle.

Beneath the thick muzzle, that guarded his silver-tongue, he smirked. Was this Odin's plan? It was a such a childish punishment. Did he really think sending him to his room without any supper was enough to get him to capitulate? As if he was some naughty schoolboy who'd come down the stairs the next morning broken and contrite after a night of a rumbling belly. As if he'd sit at the table head bowed, eyes lowered, hands neatly folded in his lap and say "Yes Papa, you were right...may I eat now?" Oh yes it was laughable indeed. It lacked imagination. He was hungry, but Odin would be surprised to find how long he could go without food by the aid of his magic. If he would have had the ability he would have broke into the merriest of laughter. Was that all the better that weary old man could do?

"Did you hear?" The rough sounding voice bellowed. It was closer to his cell now. His cell was blocked by a glassy looking, glowing, green force field. It kept him in and it kept others out. If he tried to use his magic on it, it was instantly repelled. His powers would backfire and be released on him. He tried twice the first night he was locked away only to have his hands singed miserably, after that he hadn't tried again. He'd not be a lab rat who keeps taking the same exit only to get shocked at every turn. No he was shrewd and he observed that there was some combination lock placed on the side long the wall on the outside of the cell. That was the only way the magic repellent force field could be lifted. It had yet to be used. " You have a visitor!" the deep voice of a husky palace guard screamed at the former prince and slammed his meaty fist on the outer wall of the cell. . Loki kept his back to the guard. He sat on a slim stone slate that came out of the wall. His shoulders were straight like rigid planks, but it hurt so to keep them that way, the chains on his wrist were heavy. He kept his glance fixated on nothing but the wall. He knew who was speaking with him and it was no one of consequence. It was Ingvar Shelkson. Ingvar was a muscular dark-skinned man he was bald, but a stately and respected figure throughout the realm. He was the warden of the dungeon and all the maximum security prisons in Asgard. It was the family occupation even one of his sisters served the Valkyrie as their jailkeeper. Loki chuckled to himself as the over awarded guard continued to shout obscenities at him. Ingvar was a dog with no teeth. Shelkson was a simple subject who had forgotten his place. When he was out of these shackles (He would be in due time) he would remind this peasant how to address his King. He wouldn't kill him, but he'd break him, break him publically, shamefully, he'd learn how to speak to him and all would it would be a memory burned into the minds of all Asgard. " You don't even deserve for him to grace you with his presence" Shelkson spat as he stood a few feet away. He paced angrily like a furious animal. One of the ones that was kept on hold in the coliseum just before an event. "His majesty shouldn't even have to come into this disgusting dungeon. He should never see the likes of this place! Let alone give the time of day to monster like you," he continued to explode. "I would have opposed him," Ingvar growled, "Save that I owe him all duty and obedience," He added quickly. "To think, I was to give you the same loyalty," His lip snarled as he contemplated the thought. "To think once I bowed when you treaded through these halls and called you my prince," the guard was fuming with anger over the years he had given this madman any honor. Loki never deserved it. He was never an honorable person. He was always deceitful and conniving, always a weasel. He always treated those who served him with contempt exacting cruel remarks and punishments for minor slip ups and sometimes he would play malicious pranks just out of spite. Still he had been shown reverence because he was a Prince of Asgard, Odin's son. He had heard Odin may disown him. He hoped his king would. Loki was a disgrace to the royal family. "You make me sick !" Ingvar continued to rant. "You're lower than any of the filth I have ever had the privilege of hosting here," he said with a sneer. "You're a murderer and a traitor!" he spat. He literally did spit only his saliva couldn't break through the shield that contained Loki. It enraged the hulking warden all the more. He was a tough as nails man and he showed no mercy to those terrible animals who committed crimes of treason and murder and anarchy. He concocted all manner of torture for those who fell into his good graces, but he had been held off. He'd been given strict orders not to touch the son of Odin until his trial. He had already concocted a rigorous torture regime that he was sure would have Loki's spirit broken in a few months, but his hands were tied ... for now. It was the only thing that kept him from snapping Loki's neck for the monstrous acts he'd committed. "You don't deserve a trial. You deserve nothing save death!" the warden continued. Loki didn't respond to Ingvar ranting. He merely mused that when he did once again rise as rightful king of Asgard, Ingvar would be made an example of. He'd execute with his own hand before all and that would be a lesson to all the Aesir of the fate that would await those that spoke out of term to their king.. "If I was your father," He began clenching his massive fist together so tight his warm brown knuckles started to turn white. "I would have seen that you gotten the chop soon as you returned." He growled. _'if you were my father_,' Loki thought as he sat ignoring the provocative words of the warden, '_you would have abandoned me in an ice temple many centuries ago,_' he concluded. '_and you would have died by my hand_," he confirmed to himself for good measure and he smiled beneath his bridle.

"Ingvar," a new voice entered the room. It contrasted greatly with the warden. Both voices were strong and deep, but this voice had an air of kingliness to it. It was booming and big commanding attention. Ingvar's voice was plebian...easy to block out.

"My liege," The chocolate skinned warden dropped on his knee groveling before the majestic man before him he placed his hand over his heart and then kissed the signet ring, showing all duty and respect to the honored guest. He hoped that his highness had not heard the things he said to the prisoner.

"How is he?" this stately tone continued once Ingvar had risen to his feet.

"How can I say, sire," The chief of prisons began. He turned his head pityingly toward the young man sitting inside the cell. "he sits and stares or paces around. He's obviously mad." he reported. "I am ready to enact your orders on this creature," The guard shot his head back and glared at Loki he couldn't help the growl that rolled from his throat... how dare he not bow at his majesty.

"I see," The masculine voice confirmed. "Leave us," The order was gentle, but no less the an order and as any good soldier of Asgard Ingvar jumped at the command.

The newcomers' footfalls fell quickly until they were right upon the cell. The prisoner listened intently to the clicking sound as the combination dial was turned. It was the first time he'd heard it, but he was quickly able to lodge the nuances of the sequence in his memory. He heard the faint fizzing sound as the shield dissipated and allowed his visitor to enter. The boots were heavy as lead as they walked across the mud floor and left their imprint there.

"Loki!" The voice boomed like a raging tempest. The new voice was not unfamiliar. He knew it so well that he need not look in the direction from whence it came. He could almost picture the expression etched on this person's face. He did not want to see him. Why was he here? He'd almost thought he'd forgotten him and he was glad of it. If he was forgotten if he was simply left to rot in this forsaken dungeon it would make things so much simpler. It would make his detestation of the man so much more understandable even in his own eye, but of course he came.

Loki kept his eyes transfixed on the wall. The visitor came closer. The footsteps strutted over so that the legs and chest belonging to the feet came and blocked the dirty prisoner's view of the nasty wall. "Loki look at me," soldier clad in regalia commanded. Loki let a growl of annoyance escape his throat from behind the muzzle. He thought it was the first audible sound he had made since his wrongful defeat. Loki held his blank stare at the pair of thick legs in front of him. "Loki?" the tone was gentler now, fragile with affection. The visitor obviously didn't get the hint that their presence was not welcomed for they merely stooped down to eye level with Loki. Loki was seated. His shackles were heavy and they exhausted him. He would pace about, but soon became weary of the chains making his once graceful, stealthy, soundless movements lumbering, obvious, and full of rattling noises. So he sat. He was seated on the stone slate that came out of the mold covered wall.

The guest's fleshly lips pursed with worry at the lack of response. Loki didn't bat an eyelash at his presence. Without hesitation this uninvited guest rubbed the back of his knuckles against the exposed part of Loki's cheek. The touch almost felt good. The hands were warm in contrast with the cool temperatures of the were big and rough, masculine and calloused byt the were tender. Maybe for a split second he leaned in. The visitor took this time to examine Loki. The wounds had healed relatively well. Loki's skin looked and his unscathed, but Loki was dirty and unkempt looking. He supposed it couldn't be helped this place wasn't clean and it wasn't as if Loki had been offered a bath and it had been a few days…a week…less than one full moon cycle. He also looked haggard. He had large dark circles under his eyes and his skin was taking on a sickly pallor. He knew good and well that he hadn't been fed. "Oh Loki," the familiar voice beckoned him from his visions in a sweet whisper. Even the whisper exuded power…power that he had been on the cusp of knowing power that he still longed for deeply, power that he was denied. But the power of the voice was betrayed by the way it reverberated with emotion. Emotion leaked and oozed from every fiber of this person. Loki could sense them all. There was Pity, anger, disbelief, hurt and sorrow, but they were undercurrent. The most prominent feelings being displayed, were warmth, relief and…amazingly enough….love. Dreadful sentiments they were the only weakness of one who possessed such matchless strength. "Brother," Thor uttered with a sigh as his big hands continued to stroke Loki's cool flesh in every attempt to wake him from the blank look that he wore on his face. There was some success the empty-eyed expression faded, Loki blinked. Thor smiled, slightly, his eyes dampening. Loki's eyes met his and quickly his green eyes cast a piercing glare at Thor as he yanked himself away from the tender hands.

Loki's green eyes flashed up keeping contact with Thor's pupils. They were laced with resentment and boiling to the brim with anger as he beheld Thor and all his radiance. If it wasn't for the chains that held him captive and made his body practically a dead weight he would have lunged at the blonde-haired prince. If it wasn't for the contraption that held his silver-tongue under lock and key he would have unleashed the most vicious poisonous words upon the golden son of Asgard.

Loki glared at Thor like a viper in the grass. He was coiled and ready to strike. His sinister green eyes casting piercing daggers of hate as they stared at the man who had once been his brother. But their brotherhood no longer existed as far as Loki was concerned and he loathed Thor using the term. "_I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER_!" He attempted to yell, but the bridle drowned out the words making it only sound like grunts and groans.

Even though Loki pulled away enraged by the affectionate moniker that Thor dare had allowed to roll off his tongue so easily, Prince Thor still kept physical contact with his brother. Loki flinched the more as Thor's hands fumbled to keep contact with Loki's ice-cold skin. Loki was always cool to the touch, but this frigid feeling was almost unnatural he wondered if it came from him being in this freezing prison and not his normally cold body temperature. Still as Loki tried to resist the physical contact, Thor managed to slip his fingers up to the hinges on the side of the muzzle.

Thor large fingers gingerly pressed one of the sides of the straps of the mask in. The contraption made a snapping sound as its airtight clamp on Loki's mouth was broken. Finally, the device was loose enough so that Loki could take a much-needed breath out of his mouth. It was just a raspy wheeze for air, but it still it provided some relief. He had grown so tired of breathing through his nose without end. His nostrils were sore from excessive use. Soon Thor repeated what he had done on the strap on the other side of the muzzle and then the contraption completely released its grip on Loki's mouth and jaw. It fell like a dead weight down his slender, white neck and rested with thud on his thin collarbone and heaving shoulders.

Loki sucked in the air greedily with a loud gasp as he tried to take as much into his lungs as possible. The air in the cell was repugnant and tasted like bile , but it was good to be able to breathe freely of his own accord out of whichever airway he pleased. He smacked his dry lips together and ran his tongue over them. It stung to do so, they were so cracked and chafed from being pressed against the metal muzzle. "Brother," Thor began taking Loki by his thin shoulder.

"Why have you come, Odinson?" Loki asked voice was coarse and gravelly, it actually hurt…he hadn't spoken in a while. A few days? A week? Less than 1 full moon cycle. His voice sounded out-of-place in his own ears. It was grating and breathy from disuse. His whole mouth felt like jelly. He wiggled his jaw back and forth slightly after the phrase had come forth from his ashy, cracked and lips. His jaw creaked and cracked with the subtle movements as those muscles got use to working again. They had been held in that stiff and unchanging position for far too long.

"I had to see you," Thor remarked smartly. He smiled. Thor had a droll sense of humor and he never knew when to use sarcasm or irony.

"Does Odin know you are here?" Loki asked his voice was still strained. "Surely he wouldn't want his little prince keeping such bad company," Loki sneered.

Thor did his best to ignore Loki's digs, "Brother…" he began.

"I was never your brother, you fool,"The bound man retorted bitingly.

Thor shook his head, "Loki," he then tried to rephrase while he reached his hand out to touch Loki's shoulder, "I have spoken with Father,"

Loki's head turned sharply and he glared at the pristine bronzed fingers that held his shoulder. His green eyes quickly scanned his own hands that were bound at the wrist... they were dingy and begrimed, it was unfit for a king to have such dirty hands. "If you reference Odin," Loki's voice came out smooth now. "He is not my father," Loki said coldly his sharp green eyes looking defiantly into the elder young man's sea blue pupils. The trickster nearly smirked as he said the words. Ahh, it was so refreshing to have the power of his tongue back. He watched Thor's wide blue eyes blink dully batting back hurt as they processed what had just been said and he relished in it.

Thor rose to his feet and immediately gripped Loki by his emerald collar and forced him off the seat. "STOP IT LOKI!" He yelled. "Stop it, you hear!" the crown prince screamed in his brother's face while shaking him violently as his boots barely skimmed the ground. "Stop it," Thor's voice dropped and cracked. He shook his head shuddering as he managed to lower the dark-haired prisoner so that he was standing on his own. "The council is convening right now" Thor began. His blue orbs shifted around nervously. "Your sentencing is a fortnight from now," Thor said with a sense of urgency.

"And here I thought you had forgotten about me." Loki let a bitter chuckle came forth. " Even my crimes fall on the back-burner to your applause. It is the same as always I suppose…nobody can get to me until they are done lavishing you," He let out a croaky, humorless laugh. "Did the mighty Thor enjoy his week long war celebration and victory banquet?" Loki mocked. Thor's eyes gazed perplexedly back at the wild glow in Loki's green orbs. "Or was it two weeks? Was it three? Maybe it has even been a month. Such a wonderful battle such a glorious triumph of good over evil. Surely you needed much time to regale them with your feats."

"Loki," Thor shook his head and his brother rambled on.

"Now that you have dined, drank and danced sufficiently you have taken time to tell me of how others will decide my fate, how gracious sire," Loki sneered and he began slow clapping tauntingly in his brothers face.

Thor snarled. His lip twisted at his brother's nonchalance at the seriousness of the situation. "They want you dead! DEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he demanded, he clamped his strong hands around Loki's slender forearms and gave him of rattle if only to jar some sense back into him. Thor finally controlled himself to keep from shaking Loki senseless. He composed himself. Took a deep breath and held Loki still. His ocean colored eyes stared into Loki's jade pupils. Those green eyes had once been filled with a playful mischievous glint. But that had had been replaced by a malicious gleam. His jade pools had once shown his fierce intelligence and shrewdness now they only reflected an individual who teetered of the fringes of madness. Once those emerald orbs would light up a flicker with good emotions from a sensitive, loyal and kind person. A person who had been a respected prince, a friend, a good son…a brother. As the blonde Viking looked deep into those tainted windows he wondered was there any trace of his brother still left? The more he frantically searched the more he was starting to believe what everyone was saying:

"_He's scum" he heard some kitchen hand remark._

_"Loki's venomous, treacherous snake!" One of his father's advisors railed at a meeting_

_"He has no heart!" some noble woman screeched_

_"He's no Prince of Asgard…He's not one of us!" Sif yelled out after a night of drinking_

_"He is unworthy of a hearing!" a mob of angry protesters shouted out side the palace walls_

_"He's a traitor!" spit a guard in random conversation_

_"He's dangerous!" a foreign delegate professed_

_"Loki doesn't deserve to live!" One of Odin's officials raged._

_"He's mad!" cried Volstagg after word of what Loki was doing had spread to them when he was discovered alive. _

_"He is a disgrace!" Frandal told._

_"He's a monster!" some child whispered to another._

Thor shook himself from such thoughts. No. That wasn't true. That wasn't what Loki was. He wasn't…he wasn't a soulless wretch. Thor had seen something when he'd talked to Loki on the mountain top before he'd unleashed the Chitari. He'd seen the confusion and sorrow and hurt that swirled around in his brother's eyes. There was so much hurt and…and something else…fear. "The council wants you dead, " Thor began again steadying himself and regulating his breathing once more. "They think that you have no remorse…they say there is no hope for you. "But…I…father…Loki if you are repentant, Father will show you mercy," Thor proclaimed with a glimmer of infuriating childish hope.

"Loki," Thor began tentatively, "Loki, are you…" Thor thought and paused. He wasn't good with words like Loki. He wasn't silver tongued and able to weasel and connive truth out of people effortlessly. He was left to ask blunt questions and get blunt answers. "Are you sorry?" he asked as he let out a pent up breath. His thick, hammer-wielding hands patted down Loki's rumpled and tattered tunics tenderly before his right palm shot up and affectionately strayed to clasp Loki around the neck. He let a small but hopeful smile show through his golden beard and mustache. He was so guileless and trusting it nearly made Loki sick. Thor's sky blue eyes held an expectant gaze like a hopeful child. His eyes brimmed with tears. How long had he dreamt of Loki returning? All the mighty warrior of Asgard truly wanted to do was pull Loki into a tight embrace and tell him how sorry he was. How much he loved him and missed him and just wanted him back. How much he'd cried and wept for him when he'd thought he was dead. How finding out he was alive had been the happiest moment of his life. It had been more grand than Father announcing him heir or than the thrill of the coronation day. Even now… even though he was corrupt and violent…even though he wasn't the same...no it hurt him to the core, but he was nothing of the witty young man he had once been. He was a far cry from that person, but for all the evil things that he was now and for all the lovely things that he was not he was still alive... he was still home... and he could be forgiven.

Loki's eyes flickered as they looked back at Thor's. He batted his creamy pupils over his emerald colored eyes, he was almost made speechless by his brother's childlike naiveté. He continued looking at the blonde warrior prince's puppy like expression. He wanted to slap that dopey, trusting smile right off of the fools face! But for all the anger that Thor's love made him feel, it also kindled something. It brought to life something deep down. It was something that lingered in a crevice in the furthest recesses of his heart. It was so familiar, so warm and squishy. It was an ember, a speck, but it longed to burn full and bright again. It once had glowed so. It was a vulnerable tender feeling. He squirmed ever so mildly in place as he felt it arise in him. It reminded him of when he was a small child (at those times in his youth he had idolized Tho) and he and Thor would fight (They weren't much of fight it would just be Thor pushing him or hitting him...him hitting the ground and getting teary eyed), to ease the tension between them he'd ask _"Tor mad?" _afraid the answer would be yes and Thor would never wish to speak with him again, but Thor would always shake his head give him a hug and say "_Nope, Loki I'm not mad,"_ The memory almost made the fallen prince smile. Then the warm feeling twisted. Sentiment. He scolded himself for allowing such a pathetic emotion to resurface. No wonder he had buried it. He was no longer that sniveling little shadow. He was strong, powerful, ruthless. The tides were turning and soon it would be Thor trying to coddle up to him to appease his ire. Thor would find that his temper was much worse when flared though and there's be no fond embraces or gentle hugs to cool him. He'd rather watch him writhe!

Loki's thin cracked lips twisted downward, he dropped his head. He averted his eyes and looked at the ground that was mad of simple dirt, rock and straw. His shoulders slumped as he felt the heay hand still firmly resting on his pale neck awaiting an answer. He sighed in defeat and pointed his toes in. "Yes," the prisoner mumbled softly.

"Loki," Thor beamed. He patted his brother's neck and then raised his narrow chin so that it was elevated and Loki was able to look him in the eye. "Brother….I knew" Thor started to gush, but his overflowing sentiments were cut off quick. Loki reciprocated the affection only by shoving Thor off of him. Loki infused the blow with magic and it sent Thor hurling at the ground.

The golden prince looked up at his younger brother with his mouth gaping. He wasn't sure what exactly had transpired but he felt like a lightning bolt had coursed through all his veins. He watched in horror as Loki took staggering , menacing steps toward him as the chains rattled behind the him. The almost conquering ruler of Asgard loomed over top of Thor. A sickening smiled splayed across his scratched and dirty face. He hated Thor for his simpleminded sentiments and his naïve faith. It reminded him of when they were boys and Thor kept up his foolish belief in Julenissen for far too many solstices. It was pitiful. Just as he had extinguished that fantasy so he would extinguish this one. He'd snuff out Thor's belief in him and therefore he'd snuff out the pesky remnants of their bond which still sought to entangle him. He's snuff these things out just as easily as he snuffed out the fragile lives of several mortals.

He chuckled a cruel chuckle as his tall, sleek for loomed over Thor. The gorgeous blonde was beneath him, practically cowering. It was glorious. "Yes I am sorry," he sneered as he mercilessly enunciated every syllable of the words on his silvertongue. The sinister grin never left his chapped lips. "Sorry that Midgard isn't under my boot," he hissed.

"You can't really mean that, Loki" Thor uttered in disbelief starting to get up. "I know you can't honestly..."

"But I do," the once prison of Asgard replied an unceasing smile still on his face. "I'm sorry that once again," he nearly yelled, "you," He spat," green eyes burrowing in condemningly at Thor. "You have kept me from my moment of triumph!" he growled.

"Moment of triumph?" Thor echoed with horror. He shook his sunlight locks. His body still burned with some electric pulse, but that was nothing compared to the pain caused by the heartlessness of his brother's tone and words. "is that what you call that tirade of mayhem that you performed? A moment of Triumph? He asked still aghast as he managed to clamber back to his feet. "Loki thousands of people would have died had we not stopped you," Thor tried to explain.

"I know," Loki shot right back eyes never blinking. He lowered his dark eyebrows, "I'm sorry that they didn't," he confessed. "Only then would the humans have feared me and seen me for all that I am," his eyes glowed dancing about wildly with giddy madness.

"And what is that?" Thor demanded. "huh?" he asked abruptly. He grabbed Loki by the arms. "What is that that you wish to be seen for?' He questioned harshly. 'Some savage monster?" Thor demanded with a bellow.

Loki started to laugh. The laugh rolled into a crazed cackle. Thor recognized the insane guffaws. His bright blue eyes got wide. He'd heard these manic cackles once a long time ago, in a terrible dream….a nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare as he had dismissed it as being then. It was vision. A vision given to him in the sacred temple and it was coming to pass. "Isn't that my role?" Loki asked as his frenzied cackling continued. "Isn't that the role you assigned me? Don't you remember, brother?" The green eyed young man asked with a sneer and Loki said the last word as a dig. He turned away from Thor sharply looking at the thin shield that kept him from escaping this lowly prison. 'I'll play the warrior Loki," He said mocking Thor's voice as a youngster, 'You play the dragon. I'll play the guards…you play the thief," he went on. "I'll play Father…you play Laufey," Loki grumbled as he recalled their games as boys.

Thor's eyes were still wide with guilt. It had all been fun and games. At least it had been to him. But is that what their childhood play had turned Loki into? "Loki," Thor said rushing behind the man clad in dirty green garments and taking him forcefully by the forearm and roughly spinning him around. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I treated you that way when we were younger," he blubbered. "I was a boy, I was thoughtless…I didn't mean to…I never meant to hurt you brother or condemn you to that role…that isn't who you are. You're a good person. No matter what role you played in our make believe time as boys…I…I…You were always my... hero," The older brother stated eyes shinning "I always saw you as brave and strong…You were always the champion in my book…I'm sorry I didn't tell you that…I'm sorry brother… …"

"No Thor," Loki ground out through gritted teeth as he listened to Thor blubber with apologies to long over do. Still he was Thor's hero? Thor looked up to him? "You're not sorry," he said cringing from the weight of the future kings words. He turned on Thor sharply his emerald eyes ablaze with a seemingly unquenchable fire, "Not yet," he stated with a snicker as he forced his firey eyes to stare back at Thor. "But you will be," Loki swore his voice simmering. "You'll wish to the high heavens that I wasn't the villain you made me out to be. The humans will fall, their world will be but a bobble to me, the tesseracts power will be mine to harness and then…."

"Loki please!" Thor screamed. "What is wrong with you? Are you truly mad?"

The dark-haired prisoner threw his head back laughed with intensity, he finally composed himself after a minute or so of unbound cackling, "Is it madness to want revenge on those who oppressed you?" he asked seriously.

"Oppressed? Oppressed!" Thor yelled. "Loki you were a prince of Asgard! You had power and riches...love...everything...I..."

"I had a window with a view!" Loki snapped back his lip quivering with a snarl. "A view of all I could have if you weren't in the way," he went on his voice low and husky.

"You're mind is running away with you, Loki" Thor tried to explained as he watching Loki shake with rage.

"A diamond collar is no less a leash," Loki explained his anger cooled and he spoke calmly and precisely once again. " Beware the animal which has been caged, Thor," Loki warned with a smirk.

"This path…it will only lead to destruction," Thor expressed desperately trying to appeal to any shred of reason that was still left in the bound prince's head.

"I know," Loki said it like a breath fresh air. "If you would have allowed me to rule over them as I had intended your precious little Earthlings would suffer less," he stated licking his sliver tongue over his stinging crusty mouth. "No matter now," he shrugged a devilish smirk on his face that was anything but concealed. "They shall face my wrath, when I return," He flashed his blazing green eyes up at Thor. "Because I will return to that pitiful realm and I will rule and have all that I am entitled to." He snarled.

"You are entitled nothing Loki! You are entitled to be hanged to death for what you've done, do you understand that?" Thor roared and raised his hammer as if ready to strike Loki and send him hurling into another realm. He tired so greatly of hearing the evil intentions spew forth from his brother's lips.

Loki saw Thor rally with anger, he loved it. His dark forest eyes gleamed with the thrill. His breath hitch with excitement. He would push Thor. Push him to hate him. He'd push the future king of Asgard to call him his enemy instead of clinging to the dreadful bond of brotherhood. It was a false brotherhood. It was a lie, a sham, a farce of what true family was meant to be. He had been the brunt of this joke to long. He, Loki, trickster-prince by trade had been conned and doped for his whole life. No More. He would push Thor, and force him to see them as mortal enemies and then there would be no trace of guilt, no fleeting sentiment to crawl back in his heart and keep him from inflicting his fury.

"I was so sorry that I didn't get to meet that little Midgardian whore you met during your banishment. But I will find her. I know where she is," Loki admitted small smirk on his chafed lips as he folded his arms with satisfaction as he watched Thor's eyes grow wide.

"No you don't Loki," Thor said back he tried to remain calm. Loki wanted him to react.

"Why would I lie?" Loki asked as he started to chuckle.

"Because you always do,"

"Not that you could ever tell the difference," Loki reminded him. "I am not one for idle threats Thor. I don't threaten…I simply make you a promise," Loki said and licked his lips. "That I will send her warm regards in due time," Loki went on. His smile sickening straight as he articulated his point into Thor's face. " when I have brought you and the rest of Earth's Mightiest Heroes to your knees… I will come to call on her….Maybe I'll keep her as my little pet," He said with a wink.

"Loki stop," Thor rumbled. "Your issues are with me…leave it at that."

"Perhaps I shall have my way with her," Loki started to pace about smirking as he did so "and you Odinson," Loki turned around sharply and his as he saw Thor muscles bulge ready to attack. "and your friends…" Loki laughed. "Will be the honored guests at the little show. I'll have you bound as I am now. Hmm maybe I'll even recycle this little contraption," Loki growled as his chained hands reached up to push at the muzzle.

"Loki enough," Thor said clenching his fist and barring his straight white teeth.

" So that when you see me beat her, when you are chained to the wall and forced to watch a whip dance across her back and hear her cry and scream and beg at my feet then call your name, imploring her hero to come and save her… you'll be able to do nothing! Not even offer a sound of protest as a make her my play thing." The green eyed war criminal spat. "She is attractive, yes?" His eye brows arched as he looked into Thor's eyes. "Oh yes she'd very fair isn't she…then which would hurt more…seeing her in pain or watching her melt at my touch, call my name with lust," he whispered leaning his pointed nose into Thor's face.

"Loki I'm warning you," Thor raised his large finger.

"Then…when I'm bored with her," He straightened up, "because I will become bored with her weak mortal form...I'll dispose of her like the worthless slut she is!"

Without thought, the elder prince found his mammoth bronzed hand wrapped around Loki's pale and slender neck. He crushed the frail prisoner against the wall lifting him in to the air and growling as he did. He pressed thumb into the side of Loki's neck and felt his pulse trembling under the weight of his hands. Thor's shoulders heaved with horror at the things Loki had just uttered. He loved Jane. The time he spent with her changed his life. He had courted many women in Asgard. They had been beautiful women of charm and grace and noble birth. Princesses and queens whose beauty and youth would be eternal. They had been powerful and gifted. They'd lined his door some begging for a simple one night stand, but with Jane it was different. Maybe it was her mortality. She was a quick fading flower, but yet she was firey and passionate. Perhaps it was her intelligence, she was so very clever. She reminded him a lot of Loki. She was delicate and vulnerable. He knew the words spoken weren't just idle threats, Loki would do something horrible to Jane if he'd be given the chance and although he loved Loki, he couldn't just let him hurt the woman who had captured his heart.

It wasn't until he heard Loki's distorted, raspy cackle that he realized he was choking his brother. Loki's laughter was manic and high pitched as if a child squealing at some game. Thor narrowed his eyes looking furiously into Loki's gleaming green pupils. "Do it!" Loki taunted as Thor's hand remained tight around his throat. His feet dangled in the air as he declared the terrible thing, but Loki did not struggle in the least. "Go on," his silver tongued voice prompted the blonde warrior prince. "Save your precious Midgardian harlot from her gruesome fate at my hand." The dark-haired prince ranted. Thor shuck his head defiantly at Loki's twisted suggestions. His grip instinctively loosening around his little brother's neck. Loki panted gratefully as his breathing eased. "What's this?" Loki questioned his left eyebrow raised in confusion. "Will the Mighty Thor not rise valiantly rescue fair damsel and slay the villainous dragon?" Loki mocked as he annunciated every syllable with cruelty. His emerald eyes never left their piercing glare into Thor's. They were mean and provoking, Thor's gaze faltered he looked down. The way Loki was now sent a shiver down his spine. "No?" Loki whispered back quite amused. "Then when you cradle her lifeless body remember that bleeding heart of your toward your pitiable brother," He sneered.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"Thor gritted his teeth, looked back up in the maniacs eyes and jolted him so that his head once again collided with the wall. "Is this what you want to stay locked away in this cell forever?" the blonde prince roughly asked. "Answer me!" he demanded. "Do you want to never see the light of day?"

"For the rest of my days?" Loki scoffed though his breathing began a shallow cough. "Do you honestly think any pitiful prison could confine me forever? Even you must know more than that. I will escape...and I will bring Ragnorok to your door.'

"PERHAPS ALL ARE RIGHT ABOUT YOU...PERHAPS YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Thor raged.

"Ahhh, so now we finally have it..." LOki's smile broadened sinisterly, "You admit you want me dead,"

"What?' Thor asked his head reeled and he took a step back allowing Loki's feet to touch the ground once again. "No! No...no Loki...I…I…love you Loki, please…please... I want you alive...I want you well and sane...I want my brother...my little brother...my best friend, my companion, my support...I missed him...I...come back... just come back to us..." Thor choked out anger fading and pure desperate emotion surfacing. The tears bubbled in his eyes and then they spilt hot and fresh down his face. He pressed his forehead down on Loki's slender shoulder and blubbered there. Loki looked down his then mouth twitching with repulsion at the tenderness and the overwhelming feeling of affection that tried to creep its way back inside him. He was reminded of a time so so long ago...he had been hurt trying to help Thor chase down a Bilgeschnipe when they were but youths. He'd been unconscious for a few days after the battle, when he woke up the first face he saw was Thor's. He remembered his older brother being so over come with elation and guilt that he started crying like a baby, muttering about how sorry he was. He remembered his own hand, small in comparison to Thor's muscular body at the young age, gently rubbing Thor's back to calm and comfort him assuring him that everything was alright. He clenched his cuffed hand down by his side to keep it from having the practiced reaction. "please don't have me go through your death again," Thor begged as he gasped trying to gather

"Don't worry Thor," Loki said in a low voice a slight smile on his lips. "I will survive, because I will not lose to you anymore. I will get out of this filthy cell and when I do…dear Thor…you will wish I was dead," Loki swore.

Thor could take his brother's malice filled taunts no longer. He slapped him hard across the face sending him spiraling back into the slick mold infested wall. Loki gasped as his spine collided with the hard surface, his back arched as he slid down into the muddy ground below. The eldest young man's shoulders heaved he was still furious from the horrible things Loki had said.

Loki looked up at Thor from his humbled position. The left side of his face was slick with mud and entangled in the chains like some wild horse that had been roped to be dragged back and be domesticated. It was almost pitiful. Thor clenched his fist closed. Guilt crept up as he watched the slow trail of scarlet liquid trickle from Loki's nostril. He saw his little brother sniffle and tear up after they'd had a fight and he wanted nothing more than to go and say he was sorry that he was wrong. He was his big brother and he should protect him, but when he took a second look he didn't see innocent emerald eyes looking up at him trembling on the verge of leaking, he saw gleaming eyes of with a venomous glare. There was a ruthless look in his eyes like a starved dragon.

Ingvar Shelkson and a few other guards of the prison rushed to where they had heard the brawl. They looked in pass the magic shield and saw mighty prince Thor looming over Loki. They saw Loki, that cowardly traitor, struggle to even get on his knees the chains around his wrist and ankles were so tight and burdensome. He floundered like a new born colt. Thor nodded to the security and they let down the force-field so that they could enter. They roughly yanked their former prince up. Two grabbed him by his trembling shoulders and the warden came behind them and yanked Loki's matted ebony hair forcing him to hold his head up. Loki hissed and wriggled, but he was only met by the massive boot of the head jail keeper on his spine holding him in place. Ingvar and the other officers of the dungeon were practically giddy perhaps Prince Thor would bid them to have their way with the merciless monster before he had his court date. Loki shook his head, but Ingvar held it fast like one holds the head of serpent. Blood spilled down Loki's keen face. He gasped and panted as it threatened to pool inside his mouth. Thor approached tentatively he crouched down beside Loki. He cupped Loki's dirty cheeks in his calloused but ginger hands. Thor went on slowly looking into Loki's eyes. "You bleed… therefore you are not truly heartless," Thor explained rubbing his thumb over Loki's cheek and under Loki's nose to catch the crimson liquid.

Loki raged. "YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE THE SAME NAÏVE FOOL YOU HAVE BEEN SINCE CHILDHOOD! BUT THIS TIME I WON'T BE THERE TO SAVE YOU FROM YOUR INCOMPREHENSIBLE STPUIDITY." Loki hollered at the tips of his raspy lungs as he twisted and struggled to pull away from the hands of the guards. Red hot tears pooled in his eyes and he fought to hold them in place. " I WILL HAVE EVERYTHING THAT I WANT! DO U HEAR, BROTHER!" he taunted "MIDGARD…ASGARD! AND YOU MIGHTY THOR…YOU …YOU… WILL RUE THE DAY..." Loki was unable to finish the sentence instantly the terrible muzzle was wrapped around his lips. Forcing him to breath through his nose that was congested with blood. He thrashed and bucked and the guards subdued him.

Then suddenly Loki felt something cold and sharp slip through his tattered garments and press into his skin near the shoulder. Loki felt his whole body become like a rag doll, where he could control none of his muscles. Even his eyes started rolling about against his will. His head slumped forward, the warden no longer needed to hold him. He dropped him by the hair and the once regal prince dropped face first into the mud.

Loki was conscious though barely so. He felt Thor's large, strong hands tenderly lift him by the shoulders pulling him from the muddy ground. Loki's eyes reopened, but they continued to roll aimlessly about in his head. He was grateful for the muzzle at that moment only because it kept his brother and guards from seeing how he'd lost control of his silver tongue and even it dangled from the side of his mouth like some panting dog. Quickly, Thor picked up the rest of Loki's limp body and carried it gingerly over to the slate. The care was infuriating and Loki wished he had his own body under his control on to punch Thor in the face, but slowly he was becoming less and less lucid. The chemical continued taking its effect and soon Loki found himself succumbing to sedative. His rolling eye fluttered shut as he felt Thor's massive hands stroke his brow and wipe the mud-caked hair back away from his face. Gently he swiped the rich fabric of his cape across Loki's face removing some of the grime.

Loki was drowsy and helplessly so with the serum moving through his system. His own body would not obey the signals that his brain sent giving his mind little other choice than to become lethargic and crave sleep. He had not slept sense he'd been taken back to Asgard and he was unaware of how many days that had been. A few days? A week? Less than one full moon cycle. Random thoughts flittered to his mind as sleep engulfed him. His sleep gave way to a dream.

He was in a dark room and a man…no an animal…a monster had him strapped to a table and he'd been tortured for a long while by then. His torment had stopped momentarily and he caught glimpse of someone, beautiful and tall, and muscular and heroic, blonde hair blowing, armor gleaming. He got excited. "Brother!" He called as the bars flew from the cell and Thor appeared triumphant and splendid. "Thor! Thor! I'm here!" he yelled desperate to get his brother's attention. He was bound hand and foot to the table and his body was weak but he strained calling for help. The cells bars flew off the hinges as Mjolnir swung and destroyed all in its path. Thor entered the dank chamber. He crossed to the table where Loki lied bloodied and beaten, emaciated looking. He took Loki by his thin chin and nudged it up. Loki's eyes were already drooping but he rallied himself as he felt the touch of the calloused hands on his face. "Brother, you came for me! You came!" he panted like an ecstatic child. Thor continued to stare at his pitiable state. He was chained around the neck, blood oozing from his wrist and down the side of his face. And Loki had one eye swollen and black. "B-b-brother help me quick before he comes back," he pleaded desperately. His eyes darted around nervously. "It's been so long…so much pain…I thought…you…weren't going to come," he breathed his eyes watering.

"You are just as he," Thor replied shaking his head. "A monster," Thor dropped Loki's chin and his weak neck was unable to support his head and it flopped on the cold metallic surface. Loki groaned and winced from the pain. His eyes shut for s second as he tried to regulate his breathing. When they opened he saw Thor's red cape flutter out the door.

"Huh? No, Thor please" Loki called in a small voice as he saw Thor turn on his heels to go. "Thor! PLEASE! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…brother…I'm sorry…" he whimpered in his sleep. "I can be good...I...brother I can...Icanicanican," he panted desperately,"THOR!" he hollered only to note Thor was no longer there, "Don't leave me! I'm frightened," he pleaded audibly to no one.

**A/N Well Siibi, hope this was worth the wait. To all others, what do you think? Want to see more visitors for Loki?**


	2. Words with Father

**A/N Hello Readers, Thank you so much for your responses, knowing that you hve enjoyed makes writing a treat!**

** Siibi: I am so glad that this lived up to your expectations! :D I appreciated your comments and wanted this to be special for you.**

** Misty BLue: Thank you your words are truly a high compliment**

** Jaqulinelitte: I appreciated your thoughful insight in your review. I understood where you were coming frmo. Yes it it true that in Viking Lore it seems such sacrifices were apart of their practices, but that doesn't seem to be touched on in the movieverse. It seems as though Odin was a king who wanted peace as he fought on the side of the humans when they were attacked and he was also angry with Thor about his starting a new war. I think that the movie portrayed an Asgardian culture that glorified the honorable warrior rather than a ravenous pillager. **

**To all who reviewed favorited and followed Thank you happy reads and God bless**

The Great Hall of Judgment was crowded and full of whispers. It was a sea of murmuring voices that swirled about raging with condescension. "I never trusted that trickster" a pod a chattering elder commented. The fear the was now etched in every nobles heart flung from their lips and frantic paces and caught in the ivory spires and flying buttresses that formed the ceiling. "He's a terrible monster," whispered a herd of dignified ladies of the kingdom, they pulled out their fans and hid their painted lips as they uttered the cruel words scared that the villain would sneak up behind them as he had done in days of old.

Thor made his way down the aisle and passed the clambering courtiers. Everyone was speaking in hushed tones, but in the mob of nobles, courtiers, delegates from the far-flung territories and stately soldiers turned from their conversations only for a moment to pay respect to the Golden Prince. Immediately the gossiping groups fell silent. They bowed and curtsied, saluted and swooned, thumped their fists across their chest and waved their handkerchiefs as he marched proudly pass them. Normally, the Mighty Thor lapped up the applause of his subjects like a hound thirsty for a bowl of water after a hunt, but in the moment at hand he hardly heard their cheers and adoration. Usually, he'd raise his arm high displaying his glorious hammer for all to behold, but he felt not like a champion today.

The people of Asgard packed into the Hall of Judgment. It was a grand chamber. The coloring of the court was gold and blue. The gold representing the fact that it was the highest court in all the land and blue to represent justice. That justice would always prevail above all else in the Hall of Judgement. The only people in the courtroom given seats were those of the Royal elegantly dressed men and women sat on decorative cushions with tablets of parchment and quill to take all dictation made throughout the proceedings. They lined themselves in two rows on either side glass stair case that lead to Odin's Judicial Throne. The others who were seated in the Hall of Judgment were the Chief Justices of the Realm. They sat in stadium style seats behind the throne of the elderly leader. They kept their faces hooded but they wore solemn looking robes. They had long since reached their decision about the matter at hand. For a while they had squabbled over the issue, but it was little squabbling in all honesty. No one was truly willing to cast a vote for mercy for a murderous would-be dictator. The matter was not even up for debate in the eyes of this wise party. It was Odin's sworn duty as King to protect the Nine Realms and by whatever means necessary. It was their job as shrew interpreters of the ancient protocols of their forefathers, to remind their great ruler of the oaths he had taken when it seemed that he may have forgotten. Now all that was left was the execution of the Council's will. The true verdict lied in the hands of Asgard's elderly king. The thought was on every councilmen's mind. It was on the mind of everyone present in the Hall of Judgement. The question was on the mind of those throughout the kingdom. It hand hung in the air for many weeks now, dangling like the prized flank of a Bilgeschnipe dangling off the rack to be displayed in a fine butcher's window. Would he do it? Would he render the ultimate punishment on his son?

The question raced through Thor's head as well. It had plagued him all night and left his tossing and turning in his bed the night before with out even hardly a wink of sleep. He approached the bottom step to the dias and dropped to one knee bowing before his father. The inquiry beat between his temples. What decision would his father make? For so many days and nights he'd pleaded for mercy for Loki. Father was willing, but it was contingent on Loki,But that would mean that Loki would have to have remorse for what he did. His sapphire orbs darkened. A fortnight ago he had spoken with his brother…if that was even the word to describe that person. That villain... that snarling animal was so far removed from the brother he once knew. That being was without regret for his atrocious crimes. Instead of apologizing and begging forgiveness he merely planned to do it all again and to do it with even more cruelty and spite. The great, beautiful, blonde prince's shoulder rolled as he felt an uncomfortable feeling run up his spine as he replayed staring into merciless green eyes. He sighed shoulders slumping…was any part of Loki even the least bit ashamed for all he'd done?Crown Prince Thor stood raised foot to stair and ascended to stand by his father's right side. He steadied himself exhaling in a puffy manner and tapping his strong bronzed hand along Mjolnir's handle. Maybe Loki would merely be banished as he was. Yes Banishment. He learned much in his few brief days of exile perhaps Loki could as well. His brilliant blue eyes lit up for a moment as hope mounted in the pit of his stomach…banishment was mild in comparison to some of the other punishments that had been tossed about during the sessions of the delegates.

A trumpet sounded and a dignified figure clad in beautiful amethyst walked toward the throne followed by a few demure and lovely women dressed in fine garbs that matched the lady they served, although their apparel was nowhere near as splendid. All bowed as she and her handmaidens made their way toward the Odiny. The crowd bowed to her and whispered their adoration. She nodded politely to her noble and loyal subjects. Once she was at the base of the glass steps of the throne she nodded dismissing her gentlewomen. The walked to left and faded into the crowd of other members of court. She daintily curtsied before Odin. Her head was down as she did so for a minute before rising and starting to climb the steps. His sole good eye gave her a scrutinizing disapproving glance. With every step she felt her husbands' blue eye burrow into her. Frigga let a gulp slide down her throat, but she dare not retreat. She continued to climb and then looked only to Thor her eldest son. They exchanged weary smiles one to another as she came and took her place of Odin's left hand. She turned to Odin one last time. Her features were so soft and perfect. He couldn't be angry with her. She had a ever been a faithful companion. She had been his loving queen since the moment they became bethrothed. She had always honored him. He should have known she couldn't stay away from had advised against her coming. When she protested against his recommendations. He even went so far as to forbid her.

_"I will not allow it!" he roared the night before in their bed chamber._

_"You will not allow it?" Frigga asked back her toned was a mixtrue of mirth and scoffing. "He is my son!" she yelled back slammping her hairbrush against the onyx stone vanity._

_"He is not who he was, my Love," Odin said more affectionately. He came behind her where she sat in front of the night stand and put his stong capable hands on her delicate shoulders._

_"I care not," the queen declared her voice a timid whisper as she tried to keep herself from crying, "i care not," she repeted her head slumping as tears dripped from her lovely blue eyes and down to her chin. "He's alive...he's alive when I thought he was dead...and I must see him...I need to, please," she whimpered._

_"It'll only cause you greater pain," he tried to explain. "I cannot allow it," _It was harsh and unnecessary. He was as overwhelmed about the matter as she was. Later that night he apologized. He didn't recant his earnest desire for her not to come to the sentencing and at that point he had done everything except lock her in her bedchamber to keep her from coming. She wanted to come. She needed to present. She wanted to see him. It could be the last time she'd ever see her son again. She knew all that was intended for Loki. It broke her heart. No mother would want to see her child in pain, but what words could she offer in Loki's defense? There were none now to spare him.

The King of Asgard set calmly on the onyx throne on the elevated platform. He had Gungnir in hand. His grip was slack on the mighty instrument. Gunginir had many functions. It was a weapon in battle, a staff by which he led his flock, the people of Asgard and today as in many times in the past it would be a gavel of a judge. The great king's eyebrows furrowed then he nodded resolutely to himself and clenched his fist around the fine scepter. Odin rose. Gungnir hit the ground and the crowd froze. The murmurs slowly came to a standstill. Odin's voice had a treble in it as he declared, "Bring out the prisoner."

All the eyes in the room flung toward the enormous gilded door in the back of the hall. Carved in the gold was a unique image. The image of a woman blindfolded. Her arms crisscrossed over her chest. In one had she helf a sharp two-edged sword and it rammed into the gut of some brutish looking being. In the other hand she had a shield that she held overtop a head of children cowering by the hem of her gown. This was the sign of Justice.

The woman started to divide in two as the door was pushed open slowly and the prisoner was carted forward. Frigga watched. Her eyes were wide as she tried to catch the first glimpses of Loki. She had heard Loki was alive, she had been told he was alive and she knew he was alive, but she hadn't seen she hadn't actually beheld he youngest since the day of that dreadful destruction of the Bifrost. First all she saw was a herd of burly soldiers. It must have been a whole troop they came in as if they were dragging the carcass of a bilgeschipe all the iron and weapons and chains that the dragged and carried with them. Slowly they made their way down the carpeted walk away and she caught the glimpses of Loki. She bit her lips stifling a cry of elation. She manicured finger flew to her quivering lip as the tears of joy welled up in her sapphire eyes. It wasn't just a vicious rumor, or hearsay. It wasn't another false hope. Loki was home.

She watched as he was brought before the great assembly. Guards surrounded him on each end his arms held tight in chains that three guards held fast to on either side of him. A thick medal collard was latched around his ivory throat. One soldier held a chain that connected to it from the front and the other hair a chain in the back. His mouth was just as guarded as the rest of him. It was trapped in the terrible device. She studied all the restraints and security, was all of this really necessary? It made her eyes falter for just a moment. Quickly her sweet blue eyes flashed toward Odin, but she only caught his stately profile. They treated her sweet child like he was the most dangerous being to ever roam the realm. Was he? For a moment she closed her eyes doing the best she could to hold back the tears she longed to shed. The queen calmed her fraying nerves and opened her eyes to take in the sight of her youngest son once again.

His clothes were torn and dirty, still caked with the mud and grime that was unavoidable in the dungeon. Odin should have at least allowed him the dignity of bathing before he had to march before the people of the court. She remembered many time chiding Thor that "Cleanliness was next to godliness," he was always such a dirty little scamp as a youngster, but Loki on the other hand had always preferred to be clean and polished. Even as a baby. He loved the tub.

He'd get dirty, he'd spill something on himself or Thor would touch him with messy, grubby fingers and leave some sticky ooze on Loki's flawless smooth skin. Loki would get upset and flustered. He'd cry and pout in his soiled state. The nursemaid would get frustrated with having to constantly bathe the fastidious babe. "I'll take him Helga," the queen would say as she stepped into the nursery only to find Loki wailing and Thor running amuck. She'd chuckle as she'd scoop the squirming child from the old woman's arms and take him to the bathing room inside her own private chamber. She set him in the small porcelain basin designed with little lilypads and leaping frogs. Loki would immediately start to gurgle becoming happy about the bath. Once in the tub he was contented splashing and playing. His tiny hands would reach up eagerly to try and touch the bubbles that had risen from the suds in the tub and had become airborne. He'd laugh if one popped on his nose and clap his hand, then expectantly look back at her and make the popping sound to see if she'd laugh to and she did. She'd finish bathing him, take a green towel and swaddle him as he dried. "Now you're all clean and tidy, like a prince of Asgard should be,' she declare to him proudly tapping his nose.

The queens mind came from her reminiscing, she looked at the disheveled and battered appearing young man before her. He was so filthy with atrocities that she felt no amount of baths could ever make him the pristine and sparkling prince he had once been.

He continued to make his way toward the majestic bench where he would be given the penalty for his dastardly deeds. Their eyes met, for the first time in more than a year. It had been by accident she doubted he had really been trying to look in her direction, but it happened none the less. Momentarily, his proud footsteps staggered. He had envisioned seeing Thor many, many times in the days that he planned his revenge, he had thought about encountering Odin once more after he was the King of Midgard, but Mother…Frigga…he hadn't really thought of what it would mean to see her at long last.

It was the look in Loki's eyes that broke her heart. Still as she watched him she couldn't help but note how much he had changed. It was apparent from the dark circles that formed under his eyes, to the feral glint that shown forth through his pupils… He was not the same. She shuddered. His icy gaze made her tremble. Loki had always been a reserved person. He'd always been slightly austere, but he was never cold. He wasn't tainted and malicious. He wasn't like this rigid animal that made his way to her.

He was marched to the foot of the podium from behind which the King of Asgard would give judgment. Despite his rough and ragged look and boos and jeers and hisses of the crowd of regal Asgardians (They called him all manner of evil names. Some even spat as he passed. They raised their fists threatening at him) the prince held his head high. His back was straight and proper. Green eyes keen and sharp and his mouth held in his characteristic smug grin.

Finally, he was at the base of the throne. The scribes who sat on either side of the daïs cowered as he drew closer. The guards shoved him to the ground and a few of the soldiers pushed his shoulders forward forcing him into the humble posture. Odin started to make his way to stand on the edge of the step where he could look down at Loki. He put his hand up signaling for the warriors to release the skinny young man and released his mouth from the confining muzzle. Tentatively, the command was obeyed. The soldier hesitated slightly the snatched Loki's head up by his matted hair forcing it back and exposing his porcelain throat as he undid the muzzle. It feel from around his jaw and settled on his collarbone. When the guard was done he thrust Loki down on the velvet carpet. Loki fell forward, barely managing to catch himself with his elbows and lower arms being that his thin wrist were bound. As soon as the faithful soldiers of Asgard backed away Loki popped up, standing firm as a stone. The beloved queen of the realm started to descend the steps. She started to rush up to greet her youngest son. Her precious baby boy who she'd thought was lost to her for all time. She was horrified by hearing all that he had done. It was unthinkable. Unspeakable. But at the moment, seeing him, alive, dirty, filthy as he was, but so very much alive… all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around his neck, kiss him until her lips were sore and weep into his chest. It was only her husband muscular hand turned back and pressed toward her stomach that held her in place.

"Kneel, Loki!" The thunderer ordered.

"Kneel before whom?" Loki's voice came out crisp and clear with unbridled defiance and bitterness as he stood before all. He was not supposed to be in this position. He was a King. The Rightful King of Asgard. He need kneel to no one. "Before whom shall I bend my knee?" he questioned boldly. "Before you, oh mighty Thor?" he continued smartly. Thor growled and started to come and force Loki down himself, but Odin restrained him with a simple gesture of the hand. "

"Loki Odinson," The great king spoke and his one eye burrowed into Loki's two dark green pupils. "Kneel," he ordered.

" Shall I kowtow before my king?" He inquired one snake like eye brow raised. His voice was sincerely questioning he put on a childlike expression putting his dirty finger on the edge of his dry and cracked lower lip " Before my…" He paused his arrogance faltering for just a second. "my…my… father?" Loki's voice cracked he dropped his head. He could feel hot tears forming behind his eyes. He slammed his eye lids closed. He'd not cry. Not here. Not now. Not in front of them. Not ever again. Not over him. He growled as he squared his shoulders once more. He had no father. He had no brother. He had no…mother. He looked up at Frigga. She was crying. He twisted away from her kind, unconditionally loving gaze. Mother….Frigga…she made it so difficult, she had been his mother… once. His pale eyelids slid closed and he averted his green eyes from her own crystal blue pupils. He opened them again with ferocity and focused his emerald eyes on the Odin. Odin was easy to fume and rage at. He regretted every moment that he'd ever spent trying to please the man…he thought of as his father he was never his father, merely his captor. He was never his son, he was merely a relic a pawn to be used at will. " Well you are none of the above, Odin," he remarked. His green eyes looked up into the elderly king's face. Odin jerked. It was a quick reaction only a person as shrewd as Loki could have noticed the pained reaction. His smile grew wider as insolence filled him. The Asgardians were horrified. How dare he speak to their king in such a way! Their murmurs were like a roar and he sucked it in merrily how he shocked them. One dedicated palace soldier came rushing from the sidelines enraged like some rabid bilgeschnipe. He charged sword raised and letting a battle cry ring from his throat. He would teach that traitor to the House of Odin some respect. He raced up on the slim man clad in muddied green tunics only to find himself being lifted into the air by an invisible hand. He twisted and kicked his legs frantically as he felt his windpipe being constricted. He writhed in the air. The people yelled and screamed. Loki looked at Odin sinisterly a tiny smirk on his lips. It was so small and so jaded and contented.

"Loki put him down!" Thor yelled from the raised daïs.

Loki's smile broadened even the more. His hand that was just barely raised above his chest pantomimed squeezing and the poor overly zealous soldier struggled all the more. "I see you haven't told the people of our little family secret ," Loki said aloud, still cool and collected. His jade pupils darting around to fix on familiar faces in the crowd only to watch them recoil or screech. The solider still hung in the air kicking and flailing desperate for breath "Ahh, but secrets, secrets are no fun until we share with everyone," he chided his father publically with the humor of a nasty schoolmaster who sought to embarrass pupils. "Go on Odin and tell them," Loki said cocking his head to the side gesturing to the crowd. "Tell the children of Asgard of the spoils you brought home from the Great War," He arched his eye brows and bared his teeth in a sick grin challenging the king. "Because the Casket wasn't the only thing you brought from Jotunheim was it?" Loki asked as if he was a lawyer and not the one at the mercy of the court. But with that he did lower the scrambling guard. The man's body fell to the ground with a thud. He staggered to his feet and ran back to his place. "Was it?" he taunted the more emerald eyes never faltering as they stared at Odin. His hand quivered as he held the person's life at bay. . Be proud of your work, Sire," he turned his gazed from the blonde who stood tall and proud dressed in finery like a prince shoulder. "Go on," he insisted his voice a testy whisper, "Tell them," he urged levitating the feisty, young soldier higher into the air, right at Odin's eye level where he could watch the young newly pledge servant of the king claw at the invisible fingers that clutched at his neck. "TELL THEM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The court was silent as Loki's voice rang out like a clear bell.

The King of Asgard looked at the young knight, his blue pupils dilated in fright thinking that this youth may be slaughtered in him sight. He looked at Loki. He was little more than a madman now, and Odin dare not give into his taunts and demands.

"Loki, release him!" Thor yelled once more as he watched the poor soldier twitch while Loki held him in an invisible chokehold. The bulky blonde prince was horrified at Loki's display. He had only seen Loki use the spell 2 other times. The first time Loki had been a teenager and he had done it to save their lives. He performed the act with tears in his eyes and when it was over he sank to his knees and cried into his palm. Thor had comforted him led him away from the scene telling him that he did it out of self-defense and it was alright. The second time had been a similar scenario, but Loki didn't cry like a baby after he did it. He was stoic and calm about the trick. He took out three men at once and he barely batted an eyelash. "Brother?" Thor remembered softly murmuring in the after math of the battle and finding the 3 warriors at Loki's feet. "I…I…it was necessary," Loki uttered his voice distant and soft. Thor had simply nodded along. This, this was different than both those times. Loki never took such delight in it. Thor watched as the face of the young soldier turned bright red. A few women screamed when the watch the sight of how Loki's breathing got ragged with pleasure as he squeezed his fist shut tighter. His eyes darted around with devilish glee seeing who would flee and shout as his merciless acts continued. The court was in an uproar. It was the feeling of power that Loki loved most of all. He finally released the boy of a warrior. He let him fall to the ground just before the last bit of air was choked from his lungs. "Guards!" he called.

Immediately soldiers rushed in from all sides they burst from the behind the doors and columns and came rushing through the crowd causing screams and shrieks and they jostled those around. Their swords and spears were drawn they were ready to seize Loki. Loki was not at all unnerved by them, rather he stood as if he were ready to take on the whole army. The golden realm's rule told him mean to stand down. They were confused by the order, but the were obedient as well trained soldiers should be and they put their weapons back by their sides. Though they still stood surrounding the once prince of their realm. "Be still," declared Odin, but his voice is sad and hollow. It is weary like that of the parent of a toddler tired of the noncooperative child. "And kneel," the king uttered once more and he didn't speak the words as a command. He asked and almost begged for Loki to comply so that the court can see that Loki can make the right choice. So that Asgard could see that Loki wasn't completely gone and so that he could see that there was something remaining of the smart and gentle lad he once called his son.

"NO!" Loki roared back sharply. The court raged. They shouted and screamed and begged for Loki's immediate execution because nobody…no one dare say no to Odin. The guards finally could take no more they rushed to seize the scrawny, dirty enchanter who dare make threats and make the Hall of Judgment a place to display his twisted spectacles. At once, the palace defenders had encircled him. At least 50 or so dedicated men and women who had sworn oaths as warriors of the realm surrounded the green-eyed prisoner on all sides. Loki looked around giddy with the thrill of the ruckus he was causing. His jade eyes roved over the numbers of the troop. He even spied the few he had dared called his 'friends', their swords and spears drawn same as the other soldiers. None would have hesitated to skewer him where he stood.

"Stand down, Loki!" He heard Sif growl she was directily behind him and he could almost feel her freshly forged blade press against his back. He smiled the harder. Shaking his head as if bemused by a child and he maintained his magic death grip un the new recruits throat. The young person huff in any attempt to pull in some air, his face turning purple.

Prince Loki ignored Lady Sif's warning, he kept his focus on Odin. "Think you that I will beg for my life? Think you that I will plead for mercy from your hand? Think you I'm some simpering whelp trying to escape a beating?"

"Be silent!" Odin shouted. His good eye looked up at Loki, his cherished younger son, his missed…so deeply missed boy, his pitiable child. His sky blue eye gazed into Loki's emerald eyes. Loki merely glared back, no humility or shame or traces of regret. Those crazed jade pupils danced and laughed with an evil type of mischief. Loki's eyes are wild and ravenous. They darted back and forth as if looking for another target. Odin saw just how far gone Loki was the gentle youth Loki had been. He was dangerous. Odin would not allow any more of Loki's monstrous displays to continue. "Now kneel," he whispered his voice raspy with displeasure. It was no longer a choice. Odin tapped Gungnir on the ground and all of a sudden Loki felt his chains shake as a magnetic forced pulled them toward the floor. He fell on his knees. His hands became glued to the floor. He fought and bucked but he was like a bilgeschnipe in tar…stuck. He fought hard causing himself to get winded and weak He still hadn't eaten well in many days. He trembled and looked up at Asgard's true ruler. He started to say something, but found he couldn't. He panicked, finding his lips were forced to be pressed together. His lips quivered with rage and fear. "Read the charges!" Odin told the Chief Scribe. The court official did so. Slowly, methodically he read the list of grievances and atrocities committed by this once respect man in the house of Odin.

The Royal Scribe took the podium and unraveled the scroll as voice fell still. "Loki Jarl, Second Son of their Imperial Majesties Queen Frigga the Beneficent and King Odin the Brilliant, High Chancellor of the Court of Universities, Master Mage of the Realm and Prince of Asgard is hereby charged with and found guilty of

Conspiracy against the Crown, Conspiracy to Murder, Attempted Murder, Treason, War Crimes on 3 realms, Harnessing unlawful power sources, Assembling an Army and Attacking and Innocent Realm, and Numerous Casualties of Mortals," The scribe elaborated.

"Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard " The great king proceeded. "Your arrival to Asgard was an omen of peace and goodwill to the Aesir. Your birth set the town for a time when wars would cease after many centuries. You were meant to represent a beacon of light and promise after much time of darkness. Never could I have foreseen this that you have become. Your crimes against Asgard, Jotunheim and Midgard are horrendous!" The great king roared. "You have deceived your realm as their prince and you have brought shame and dishonor to this very house. Most of all you have betrayed yourself. You so desperately seek power…you crave to rule…lust for other to acquiesce to you, but you deserve no power. You deserve no crown. You are not fit to rule over a flea! You have brought war and chaos to the innocent. You have become a heartless monster. I find you unworthy to be called Prince of Asgard."

Thor drew in a sharp breath, "Father," he entreated quickly his voice a roll of thunder amongst the hush.

"Silence," Odin dictated turning and glaring sharply at his eldest. " Now in the name of my father and his father before, I Odin your father take from you your title," Odin proclaimed and slapped the magical "Your privileges," He declared and hit the ground with the staff again. Loki barely winced at the sentencing. "And what you love most Loki" He stopped and breathed because it did pain him to do so. "Your power,"Loki's gemlike pupils practically jumped from their sockets. He shook his head vigorously in protest since he couldn't speak. Loki grunted and screamed through his teeth and most would have been even more grateful that his thin lips were clamped shut for all the vile filth that he attempted to utter.

Odin raised his mighty scepter, his eye closed for just a second, his lips curled downward under his white beard, then his wizened blue eyeball was opened once more and his look got firm and resolute. He shot a streaming blast of pure gold energy at the dark-haired criminal he once called his son. The minute the streaming bold hit him, Loki felt as if his skin was set a flame by 1000 suns. He thrashed rocking from side to side allowing his body to slam against the floor as he felt his energy and essence drain from him. Loki writhed in pain. He twisted and squirmed in agony fighting to maintain his power. He screamed through closed lips. Tears poured from his forest colored eyes. . It was frightening to see.. Women averted their eyes. Even the strongest warriors did the same. He covulsed like a fish out of water and the bloodcurdling scream that echoed from his sealed shut mouth could even be heard outide the palace,

"My lord, my lord," Frigga cried dropping down to her knees. She grabbed Odin's free hand and pressed her lips against his ring. "Show mercy! Show mercy! Show mercy !" she sobbed into his palm. "Please," she begged. She finally brought he gently blue eyes up to gaze into Odin's one good eye. She knew Loki had done horrendous things. Things that made her blood run cold, but she was still his mother. He was still her son…She couldn't bear to watch him suffer so. "Please," she asked in earnest once more and clutched his robe burying her face there.

"Father!" prince Thor cried out seeing his brother's distress. He was tempted to snatch Gunginir from Odin's hands. Loki was so helpless, he couldn't stand or run ao get away he couldn't even scream properly as father stripped him of all. He thought surely Loki's very life was being torn from his body and he couldn't watch him die...not again. He couldn't sit back and scream like a powerless infant as Loki slipped through his fingers once more. "Father, no more. No more." The crown prince begged. Eventually the pain became so great that Loki frantically tore his lips apart. He wailed all the louder from the sheer pain a feeling the sensitive flesh rip as he broke free of Odin's magic. His mouth bled profusely his lips had already been parched and cracked. He slammed himself back and forth on the ground groaning madly.

Odin heard the pleas of his family and finally stopped Gunginir from taking its toll on the man who had attack Midgard. Amazingly enough, the torment hadn't left Loki completely devoid of his magic. After so many years of study and practice magic was apart of the dark-haired young man. It was embedded in every fiber of his being It mostly just weakened it. Still the effects were devastating. Loki was a quaking mess. His body convulsed on the ground as if he was having a seizure. He screamed and thrashed for a long while as he felt the energy pulsate through his body robbing him of what he had for centuries worked so hard to obtain. He was exhausted, spent and finally all he could do was whimper as he lied in a curled up heap at the foot of the steps to the throne.

"For 500 years you shall sit in that cell. Alone." Odin emphasized. "Then it shall be decided if you have atoned for your sins." He confirmed. "he stated firmly. "I want you to know… I consider this punishment extremely lenient. And if need be Loki, you will face the maximum consequence for your vile deeds." Odin declared. Loki trembled, but managed to raise his head and take Odin in. The man's face was stern as stone. Would Odin really make good of his word? Odin was weary, weak in his old age, frail and soft-hearted. Loki gave a feeble by none the less defiant smirk at Odin. His eyes that of a snake in the grass that bides their time before they strike as blood from his bleeding lips stained his teeth. It made the ruler draw a breath back.. " Take him away!" the king ordered The guards grabbed him, hauling him into a kneeling position once again.

The guards yanked on him and Loki collapsed into their rough grips. He was too weak now to put up any struggle. "Wait!" Loki heard a frantic feminine voice cry. He was listless now, he was scarcely able to lift his green eyes let alone his head. His ears were muddled with frenzied, feverish sounds, boos and rantings and jeers from the citizens of Asgard. Their taunting words as slanderous names were indistinguishable as he struggled to hang on to consciousness, but this desperate cry of "Wait!" forced him to try and keep his orbs open. He looked up into the face of a beautiful golden queen rushing toward him, her arms outstretched desperate for him and Loki thought that maybe out of old habit he attempted to raise his arm back to take her in. "Loki," he heard her call his name. "Loki," her tone was softer closer, a mere whisper in his ear. Perhaps he felt the warmth of her tender hand swipe across his dirty brow. Perhaps he inhaled her perfume the soft scent of lilacs and plums. Perhaps he hadn't...his emerald eyes lifted and he saw guards block her path, placing their spears before her holding her back. "I love you," he heard, but after that everything was black.

* * *

"Father,please, recant this decision!" Thor begged Odin when the two were able to speak in private after the sentencing. They were in the scribe quarters. The head scribe had written the decree out on formal and decorative parchment in the signature style of calligraphy that depicted the royal documents. Once the decree was signed it was sealed into law and there would be no revoking of the punishment than for the rules of the eternal realm were ever binding. Odin was sitting at his desk. Hours had passed since the sentencing and he had read over the document time and time again. It would seal Loki's fate, but Loki's own actions had decreed what would await him. He nodded to himself

"The decision is final," Odin replied sharp and unyielding as he unrolled the scroll and read the runes that held the details of the sentencing over once more that night.

"The punishment is too great," Thor insisted, his voice rising and ringing out clear as day. He slammed his fist down on the mahogany desk where the document rested. His fist pounded loudly at it called the golden king's attention away from the details of his harshly rendered punishment.

"The punishment is not great enough!" Odin yelled back he rose to his feet and leaned heavily on the ornately engraved table. He and Thor stared defiantly at each other. The King's glare was firm as a mountain and Thor's as turbulent as a storm at sea. Odin sighed. He recognized the look in the young man's eyes. It was the same look he would get when he and Loki were but lads. Loki had always been impish. Playing pranks on people speaking out of term to adults who he found to be buffoons. Odin would go to punish him, but then Thor would jump in insist that the fault was his. Somehow the eagerness to protect always softened the rulers heart. Odin's shoulder's slump as he felt deflated of his fury, he was now just weary. He started to remove his helmet. His hair which was already gray with age looked positively white after the stress of recent events. He raked his strong but wrinkled hands through his snowy hair. He frowned as he placed his crown on the rich wood desk in the room full of the private legal documents. "Loki is very ill, my son…you must recognize that." He announced steadily. He reached across the desk that separated them and put a hand on Thor's shoulder. His only' eye glistened with the words.

"Exactly, Father," Thor said nodding and smiling a little more at ease now that he was making progress. "he's sick. He needs time to heal. He needs a chance to recover." Thor explained with such fervent hope.

"After all he has done you prescribe a convalescence?" Odin shook his white-haired head almost scoffing.

The great warrior almost felt foolish. His father's wisdom often made his own logic seem so obsolete. "I do not mean to suggest that Loki not be punished. But Loki should still be tended to…We don't know what transpired after he fell from the Bifrost," Thor went on.

"Nothing he has endured can make up for his heinous crimes, Thor." Odin explained authoritatively.

"I don't offer excuses for his behavior father, but he needs us…He needs to know that we still care about him. Rejection…look at what years of rejection drove Loki too…" the beautiful blonde young man tried to explain.

"Loki was never rejected, he was embraced and he was loved,"

"Loki saw it differently,"

"Than his silver-tongue has finally worked against him where he can no longer decipher fact from fib," Odin stated decisively.

Thor shook his head, golden lock flopping as he did. "You miss the point!" he nearly shouted. He composed himself quickly, "When I talked to Loki before the Chitauri arrived, he asked if I mourned him." Thor tried to convey desperately to Odin. "He wants to be missed, Father," Thor tried to clarify. "He needs to know how much we mourned his passing, how much we love him and want him back. " Thor added quickly.

"Loki may be too far gone to come back," the wise leader whispered plainly.

Thor shook his head. "What are you saying?" he questioned a puzzled look taking over the blonde's features.

"I am saying, Thor that this time away…has changed him… you are right," Odin paused, "We know not what he encountered when he fell into that abyss, it was obviously a pathway to a dark realm, but Loki…he is not who he was ." Odin replied. "There may be no traces of the old Loki left to return to us." His head hung when the words parted his lips. He tried his best to sound strong, for Thor's sake. He too had mourned Loki. He too had been guilt ridden after the boys' suicide. He too had gone to Heimdal asking for news of his son. He went every day on a vigil. After so many days past he gave up hope that Loki had survived, but he at least wanted the body. He wanted to hold him like he did the day he found him and tell him how worthy he truly was apologize and give him a proper burial and lay his body in the family crypt or float him off to sea in a burning boat. He commissioned a team of Valkyrie to go and search for Loki's body. He used a great amounts of magic to conjure the female warriors to the father's corners of each of the known nine realms hoping that one would bring back the shell of his son. There was no such remains found and his grieving continued. He felt as if he had failed, thinking that the raven haired boy's corpse floated around in space.

When Heimdal finally called him and explained that he had seen Loki it was almost a year later. He burst into tears of joy. After the gatekeeper had described what he had seen the tears of joy turned into only horror and the his mouth formed the phrase that had rung in his ears like an unwanted gong, "No Loki"

. "He is very dangerous," Odin spoke up once again.

"He's still my brother!" Thor yelled because he just couldn't stand the thought that Loki was too far gone. That he was unreachable. He wasn't was he? Deep down inside…he was still…Loki…wasn't he? "he's still your son." Thor pointed out he regulated his voice. He looked at the king hopefully. Odin didn't return the hopeful glance. He turned his head and looked down at a scroll in his hand. "isn't he?" Thor urged. Odin's eyes didn't turn to meet Thor's rather he looked a small portrait that he had on his desk. The portrait was of Thor and Loki. They were but boys then. Thor had been about 10 by human ages and Loki roughly 7. They had both been standing next to their new ponies they'd received. Odin smiled fondly. Loki had been so pleased when he'd brought him that winged horse. King Odin's large strong, but withered hands strayed to hold the old portrait. His calloused fingertips brushed against the imaged of Loki's young smiling face. Some of his teeth were even missing then. Odin's mouth turned up. His eyes crinkled. Thor noticed.

Odin looked up and that sad smile remained he placed the portrait back on the mahogany writing desk and turned it down. His look immediately hardened."This is for his own good Thor," the gray-bearded one stated softly allowing a heavy hand to rest on a marble column.

"Own good? Own good? Chaining him to a wall, keeping him in that wretched dungeon, stripping him of everything and then leaving him isolated." Thor argued shaking his head refusing the statements he was saying. "How is that for his good?"

"And what would you have done? Roll out a red carpet? Play trumpets? Have a grand feast for him with sugar cakes and pheasant?" the monarch demanded his temper flaring. He took no pleasure in what had to be done but it had to be done. Loki could not be trusted. He was power-hungry and ravenously so.

"No, no," Thor protested, " But Loki still needs some contact! He still needs to know he has a family who loves him and wants him well."

"And if he cannot be made well?' Odin questioned.

"Will you not even give him a chance?" He asked.

"A chance to what? To wreak havoc on the innocent once again? To awaken Ragnorok?"

"A chance to redeem himself father!" Thor yelled.

"He is a rabid dog, Thor! If you slack the chain he will turn around and bite and devour," Odin said with a grave tone.

"So we just forget about him? Leave him in that dungeon to rot? To be driven insane from centuries without anyone coming to see him? What life is that?"

"it is a better life than he is deserving of." Odin growled. He heard his eldest son's lips smack together forming a protest. "HE DESERVES DEATH!" Odin shot. "And nothing more." The Avenger took a step back. "As a king Thor, I must protect the realms that is the oath I swore. That is the oath that you swore," Odin explained. His right hand still hovered unsteadily over the declaration. "it is for the good of Asgard…for the good of all the realms," Odin thundered. His heart broke as he placed his signet ring on his middle finger he pressed his signet ring into the dip of red dye. He rolled the ring back and forth stain the tips of his knuckled with the crimson coloring. He rolled out the long parchment scroll. He took a long deep breath and Odin's hand trembled ever so slightly as it hovered above the scroll. Odin swallowed the lump in his throat and confirmed.

"Father, will you not at least visit with your son?"


	3. Missed

**Hello Readers! Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows. They are always appreciated and I look forward to them. This is a longer chapter so brace yourself and enjoy.**

She kicked off her brown boots and removed her armor as she entered her chamber with in the palace. The young noble woman slipped out of her garments. Her short tunic skirt and tights. She didn't bother folding them. She roughly untied her hair from the pony tail it was end. She was still sweaty from head to toe but she was too exhausted to bother with a good bath. She was simply ready for bed. She had come from her weekly round with Thor. It had become a game between them. They'd spar together once a week to keep themselves sharp and on their toes. It was a way to prove to each other the gender superiority which was a constant and merry dispute between them. The game was always good fun the winner got the bragging rights for the week and the loser had to treat the winner to a nights worth of ale at their tavern of choice… even if that Tavern was as far as Alfheim. The warrior woman always looked forward to practicing with Thor. He was one of few who could actually give her a run for her money. Besides that it offered her a few rare moments alone with him. She had been ready for a good battle. She got it. Her sparring match with Prince Thor had been challenging and draining. Not in the right way. Not in the way that left her brow dripping or left her muscles begging for her to quit (Not that she ever conceded victory. She'd sooner live as a servant in Odin's household than surrender her title as the most fearsome female warrior in all of Asgard without being truly bested.) It had not challenged her in the sense that got her blood pumping from head to toe and left her invigorated and thirsty for the next bout.

Once they started sparring it didn't take her long to find the wide open areas in his defense. He kept his legs too far apart making his stance shaky. His foot work was clumsy and amateurish. He was relying solely on strength and not all on technique. Thor was much too skilled a warrior to truly believe that sheer size was enough to win a battle, especially with a soldier as versed in war as she. His mistakes throughout the sparring session were careless mistakes. They were blaring and she easily exploited them. She knocked him flat on his back with in only an hour of the first round. She laughed and taunted him before offering a hand to help him up. "What have you grown weary?" she asked jovially as his massive hand wrapped around her slender, yet calloused palm. She pushed her straggly, fly-a-way brunette hairs from her face and flashed a smile in his direction. He grumbled and dusted off his tunics. "I'll count that as a practice round," she went on reached to the side of her belt and pulling the wineskin from one of the leather belt straps and taking along drink of water. "Come on, best 4 out of 5," she urged She wiped the back of her hand removing the access moisture from her lips. She tossed the wineskin aside after she plugged the cork back in. She flung it and it hit the silver wall of Prince Thor private chamber. She immediately pulled back out her double-bladed staff and got in fighting position. She showed her teeth in a playful growl ready to continue. The golden son of the great king gave a lackluster grin, but picked up a sword and continued in the bout. He seemed to have a little more concentration. He seemed to put a little more effort in, but still he was distracted. His eyes weren't watching the flash of her lance. They seemed somehow far off. She took a jab at his middle and he doubled over grabbing his gut. A foolish move. She shook her head almost pityingly at how he would leave his defenses so vulnerable. Nonetheless she could never allow herself anything less than a victory. She jumped up using her staff as a pole and swung around kicking his face up and landing him on his back again. Normally, their matches could go for several hours and still end in a tie. He hated losing, same as she, but he merely accepted the defeat and asked for his attending male servant to fill his wine goblet as he sauntered over to lift some barbells. Each weight 15 tons, but it was meager work-out for the thunderer,

"Six- pence for your thoughts," she said as she followed him to the area of the gymnasium where he could press weights. She watched as his glistening biceps pressed up on the barbells before she fetched the coin from her money purse and tossed it at his massive chest.

He chuckled as he felt the small copper coin bounce off one of his bulging pecks. "What do you mean?" he asked Sif as he lowered the weights to the ground.

"What's on your mind?" she inquired further she took a step closer. "It obviously not on our sparring session tonight," She shrugged. "So what is it?" she pressed,

"It's nothing," Thor attempted. His big hand flapped as he flagged away her friendly concern.

"You're a terrible liar," the shield maiden declared. She rolled her eyes and smiled and folded her sculpted arms across the gleaming silver breastplate on her chest. "Just say it!" she nearly ordered as she punched him in the shoulder. "You can talk to me," she offered hopefully.

He sighed heavily. He rested his elbow on his knees as blew exasperated breath from his lips as he buried his handsome face in the palm of his sturdy bronzed hands. " I've just been thinking about...Loki," he confessed.

"Loki?" Sif couldn't control the way her lips snarled when she said his name. It was as if it were almost taboo, a foul word that no one had business uttering. She curled her lip as if such guttural terms should not be uttered in front of the Golden Prince. It had been almost two months since the disgraced prince's sentencing and after the first week no one had broached the subject with Thor. Sif thought perhaps Thor was finally seeing how this was for the good of all Asgard and possibly all the realms in general as the king had stated.

"Father has been unyielding about his decision of punishment," The blonde son of Odin elaborated.

"As he should be," she replied.

Thor looked up at her his sapphire eyes seemed to be baffled and hurt by her staunch retort. His blonde hairs bobbled as he shook his head rejecting her words. "What?" He asked in disbelief

"There is a reason why he is being kept in solitary, you saw what he did at the sentencing," the brown-eyed warrior reminded him sharply. "He's dangerous!" she hissed.

"His magic is weak now... he's not that much of a threat," Thor shrugged."Isolation for that long of a time, though," The burly royal felt a shudder crawl up his spine as he thought about centuries passing with Loki having such little contact with anyone." Loki will not be sane by the end of it," Thor sighed his blue eyes gazed with horror thinking about what centuries alone could do to someone. Someone like Loki. Loki had always been a bit of a loner, but he was still a person in need of some contact. And not just contact from a jailers iron rod beating him on the back.

"You speak as if he is sane now," Sif scoffed boredly.

"Loki is beyond reason, but he's not a raving lunatic," Thor tried to express to her. "Not yet at least," he stated and looked up at her. Her face didn't show much emotion, but she stepped closer to him placing her palm on his sweaty shoulder. "That's what he'll be by the end of all this Sif...if he even survives," Thor urged."The punishment is too severe!" the older son of Odin stated firmly, "It is a fate worse than death," Thor expressed he was halfway vehement.

"Then it is justice," the dark-haired warrior responded without any remorse.

The prince stood up enraged. "How can you say that?" he demanded of her.

"How can you say otherwise?" she questioned back with boldness her temper flaring at the thought

"He's my brother! Because he's my friend." Thor yelled back at her. His voice was a rumble of thunder to be heard across the land. It was so powerful and gigantic that it would send anyone running and ducking for cover, not her though she stood flat footed in her boots the resolve of a warrior of the highest medal never faltering with in her.

She threw her head back and laughed. "He's your brother! He's your friend?" She scoffed. "Is he? He tried to wipe out an entire race. Frost giants or not… he would have committed genocide had the Bifrost not been destroyed."

"He just…"

"He had you banished and stole the throne," she insisted.

"My own actions led to that and Loki was lawfully the next in line," Thor reasoned quickly.

"He tried to enslave an entire realm! You claim that as a brother?" she asked her lip snarling with repulsion at the thought.

"Yes," Thor answered resolutely.

"How?" Sif shouted back.

"Because deep down inside I know that the real Loki's still there!" The future king insisted. "A Loki that's kind and wise, and humorous…that's loyal…and"

Sif rolled her dark-colored eyes to the back of her head. "The real Loki," Sif chuckled humorlessly tossing her head back. "What if the qualities you mentioned were never really there, what if it was all just a lie and a sham?" She questioned furious as she stared into Thor's blinking blue orbs. She saw the hurt flicker there and the mist form beneath the lids. She almost stopped almost stifled herself but she couldn't. The truth had to be shed. "Perhaps this is who he really is," She expressed almost breathlessly with the confession. Perhaps he is no more than a destructive creature of chaos!" she protested pointing her hand toward the ground.

"You Know that's not true," Thor thundered at her.

"I know that he's a liar. I know that he's always been cruel and deceitful and I know you always turned a blind eye to it!" she growled. "What I don't know is why?" he voice rippled angrily and she glared up at him demanding an answer. Her deep set brown eyes nearly jumped from their sockets. "Why? Why?' she demanded with all indignation. "Why would you want to see him after all the terrible atrocities he's caused?" she threw her hands up in the air and paced around the muscular blonde. "You saw how he acted during his sentencing. Shameless! He would have killed that poor guard!" she pointed out.

"He didn't kill him," Thor defended Loki quickly.

"Only because Odin stopped him he was choking the life out of him in front of our very lives. He slaughtered hundreds of innocent mortals! He's a monster," she finally blurted out grabbing Thor by his strong sweating shoulders and shaking him as if trying to shake some sense into his thick skull. . It happened quickly. So quickly that she hadn't even processed her tongue forming the words. She gasped after the words escaped her lips. Her calloused, manicured fingers faltered in their hold on the prince. She looked up at Thor. Shock plan as day in his crystal blue eyes. Before she could suck her lips back in and regret the harsh name she felt Thor solid hands wrap around her forearms. He spun her around and pinned her against the wall. Her armor protected her from much of the impact that his brute strength would have caused. The hold was hard and rough. Her breath hitched as she watched his face burn red with a fearsome rage.

"Don't call him that!" He shouted in her face. "Don't call him that!" he roared all the more. She never flinched. Thor's booming voice was enough to make the sky seem as though it was going to split but it didn't make her quiver. "Don't you dare call him that!" he ranted. His tone became softer. His tightly hold loosened. The clasp on her forearms became tender and he moved his strong hands up and down the smooth skin of her limb. It was that touch. That light and oh so desperate touch that made the mighty female warrior feel like a puddle. How she had longed to feel that caress from him. Of course she hadn't pictured it coming like this. She had pictured it one night when they had made camp and she'd been wounded. He's carefully changer her bandaged and them his rough and rugged fingertips would brush against her hardened calf muscle and… She was called from her own runaway thoughts as she her him suck in a sharp breath. He mashed his handsome lips together holding something in. He looked up at her. His eyes were an endless sapphire sea of turmoil. The warrior maiden shook her head pityingly and raised her war hardened palm to brush against his thick blonde beard and cheek. She had always loved him. She loved him for his might and strength and skill. She loved him for his bravery. Nothing scared him no foe or enemy was too great for him to face. There was no giant he couldn't slay. But in that moment when he was so broken and weak and so frail with anguish over Loki's fate she felt she loved him even more. She longed to wrap her arms around him and comfort him as if he was no more than a child. She wanted to tell him that it was alright that she was there, she'd always be there.

"Thor," her voice was delicate breath as she watched his face lean in closer to hers.

"If everyone calls him that…if everyone says that is all he is…what choice has he but to become that?" he asked seriously.

"He's a threat Thor, he's too dangerous to be around people now, can't you see that," her tone wasn't scolding or biting like it had been before. It was now sensitive and gentle. She almost didn't recognize the tenderness that escaped her throat.

"If it was your own brother?" Thor exclaimed furious shoving his finger in her face. "If it was Leif…would you want to see him locked away in some miserable dungeon for the rest of his days? Would you truly wish to never see him again…to never see him restored and normal…and…"

Sif raised her hand and wrapped it around his thick finger. She cleared her throat taking the loving tone away. "If Leif had done those monstrous things if he'd committed the vile deeds that Loki had…I'd finish him myself," she swore. The words came out hot a fresh. They were horrible things to say. She hardly knew if she meant them or not. Then in her heart she knew she did she would do anything to protect Asgard, to protect her King, to protect Thor.

Thor pulled away from her. His eyelids batted heavily over watering stormy sea eyes. She shook his head in disbelief, "You'd kill your own brother, Sif?" Thor asked hesitantly.

"I couldn't let him hurt you Thor," she implored him reaching out in earnest.

"There's good in him, Sif," Thor retorted, "There's still good…"

"No there isn't!" she declared with a shout that bounced off the gymnasiums high ceilings and gold walls. "No there isn't" she repeated softly with composure now, but she dropped her head as the words fell off her tongue. "There hasn't been in a long time!" she went on. "Maybe there never was," she finally confessed.

Thor pulled back away from her. His great hands detached from her skin as if she had burned him. He shook his head looking at her as if she cut him. He started to exit the chamber. He gathered his few weapons and marched passed her. He turned and looked sorrowfully. "Loki was a good brother Sif and a good friend."

She was ready for bed. She was angry with Thor for his foolishness. He was an idiot at times and it infuriated Sif to no end. It was his naïve tendencies that always had enabled Loki to trick and deceive him for all those years. And even now, even after Thor had witnessed firsthand all the horror Loki had inflicted on the innocent. He still defended him. He still thought that deep down inside Loki possessed the smidgen of humanity. He was like a shepherd boy who finds a wolf pup and thinks that he can raise the creature as a faithful dog. He takes the wild animal end and ignores the feral glint in its eyes. He dismisses the way the animal licks its chops as it watched the lambs frolic in the pasture. He disregarded how it howls at the moon, its savage instincts barely under control. He pretends a predator is mans' best friend. Then even after the vicious wolf takes the life of a few sheep, he merely scolds the wild animal and then releases the wolf amongst his flock once more, convinced that the savage beast was no more than a playful puppy. He just doesn't see that a wolf cannot be trusted. His blindness maddens her to know end. Still she knows she will defend him from his own good-natured heart.

The more Lady Sif thought about it the more livid she became. Why? Why? Why would he want him back after all the pain and suffering he'd caused? How could he defend his after how he had tried to kill him tried to destroy the peace after how he had just brutally attacked the innocent? He wasn't worth defending. Loki wasn't even worthy of being kept in a cell with in the palace strongholds if Sif had her say about it. He was a monster. Monsters didn't get pity… monsters didn't get sympathy or second chances, no one reasoned with a beast. Monsters were simply slain. That was what he deserved. Sif confirmed to herself as she slipped her body under the cool silk comforters of her royal bed. She was ready for bed and thought to rest well.

The female member of Prince Thor's war party gritted her teeth and clenched her fist tight at her sides as she rested under the plush burgundy and plum colored quilts. She twisted back and forth. She turned the right and the left search for a comfortable position. She tossed one pillow aside and reached for another. She picked different sizes and textures. She positioned them around her body at different angles, under her head behind her back, under her slim belly, but still she felt restless. Her eyes flung open only to gaze up at the dark. She never had any trouble sleeping before. She slept in this chamber just as much as she slept at the domicile within her father's household. What was the matter with her? She scooted from one edge of the bed to the next, trying to find a cool spot to no avail. The room somehow became stifling. Irritably she thrust the thick quilts off of her body. Sif curled her body up into a tight ball and slammed her eyelids close. She even resorted to counting sleep as the wee hours of the morning started to creep up on her. She lied there counting endlessly. The dark-haired maiden counted so high that she lost count. Finally, she flopped over on her back, breathless with frustration. She raked her calloused yet freshly polished fingers through her brunette hair as she let out a grunt as she felt unable to escape the feeling that started to encircle her. She tried to suppress it. Sif strained and fought with all her might, but despite her best efforts it stuck. She heard Thor's baritone voice mutter, "Loki was a good brother and good friend.

"No he wasn't!" she defiantly shouted into the darkness. "No he wasn't!" she protested aloud to no one save herself. "He was always a sneaky little weasel." She explained. "Lying and tricking, scamming and scheming. He always had a mean streak!" she told someone as if she was in a court of law. "And he was never my friend," she insisted. "He was horrible too me! Always insulting trying to make people feel small with his high and mighty intellect. Sometimes I wanted to rip out his little silver-tongued. Perhaps we could have been friends were he a mute," she reasoned her voice falling soft until her mouth was no longer moving and she merely was left with thoughts in the night

The Summer Solstice Cotillion was right around the corner and Sif hadn't attended one single dance lesson that her parents had arranged for her. The Cotillion was always one of the highlights of the summer. It was a rite of passage for young noblewomen. It was a night of glitz and glamour. A night for a young maiden to establish herself as a pursuable woman of court. They were to enter the age of courtship with a bang. Young Aesir girls were expected to festoon themselves in the most lavished of apparel, show charm and poise and refinement, play the blushing in coy damsel in hopes that some young son of a Viking lord or noble or even a farmers teenaged heir would ask them to dance. Sometimes father's would negotiate betrothals and make biddings on the bride price for those who would choose to court their lovely female children.

The very thought repulsed Sif to her core. Parading in some gown in order to have some Einherjar's son kiss her hand and make her curtsy. She thought not. She sought to court no young man. Well perhaps there was one. Only one who she could think of as so worthy, There was one who she longed to have his admiration and love. He was loved by all. Girls far fairer than she. Sif was 560 years old, making her roughly 15 by human years. She should have been well into the bloom of her adolescence, but alas she was a bit gawky for her age. She was bow legged and her limbs were muscular and taunt. She wasn't extremely curvy like some of the other young ladies were starting to become. She wasn't buxom, like Freya or Britta who all the young warriors fawned over. She didn't wear her hair in elaborate styles with braids and ornaments in her tresses a simple ponytails was all she needed. It was quick and easy. She never sought to paint her face. It was such a ridiculous notion. When one was in the heat of combat the paints would run off your face from sweat. Besides, to her it seemed like wearing a mask.

The thought of going to the dance lessons made her stomach turn. She told her parents she was going, but secretly she'd snuck off to the Temple of The Valkyrie. As a part of the summer games the Einherjar and Valkyrie would face each other in different competitions. She loved watching the proud female warriors train. It was sure to be a great match this season. She got lost in watching their sparring sessions. Time drifted away from her and she just forgot about those silly debutant dance lessons.

* * *

Students of the Royal Academy were expected to the most cultured and well educated young people Asgard had to offer. Naturally, the young maidens that meant that at the Cotillion they would be expected to be the most elegant of dancers. With that notion being firmly planted in the mind of the professors of the academy, the week before the Cotillion time was taken each day for the young ladies of the academy to practice their social graces in the form of dance. They were dismissed from the first half of their regularly scheduled scholastic studies in order that they may study dance with Mistress Melena. Mistress Melena was one of the richest and most renowned matchmakers in all the nine realms.

Sif was horrified as she and the other young ladies of the academy who were about her age marched through the crystal halls and made their way to the alabaster ballroom. She kept trying to push herself to the back of the giggling pack. Most of the other daughters of nobles were giddy. Having a whole morning off from studies to simply dance about was a dream come true for them, but it was a nightmare for Sif. She knew not how to dance. Soon the whole student body would see she had two left feet. She watched as the other maidens went up and displayed several formal dances. They made their moves perfectly. They were like graceful doves. Their delicate arms were like dainty wings flittering and fluttering with the rhythm of the orchestra. Their sandaled feet moved in time with the melody and they never missed a step. If only they would have been practicing for a formation in the heat of battle. If only these positions were posed for strike and kill then she would have bested them all.

Still, she had never been a cowardly sort. Boldly she joined a group of girls as they formed a circle to begin a routine for a classic waltz. The music began to play. The melody was slow and graceful. She tripped and stumbled over her own two feet. She felt like a clumsy ostrich as her limbs seemed to fly out of sync with the rest of the girls who were in her circle. Everyone twirled left and she twirled right. When everyone curtsied and dipped she was standing straight up. She was so terribly off beat that it was unbearable. She kept bumping her shoulders and hips with the other girls as she tried to master the movements to the more lively tunes. They were so fast she couldn't keep up her feet got tangled with another and she ended up tripping that poor girl. Who shrieked in horror that Sif caused her tunic to tear. The dance instructor had the girls practice as each other's partners for a little while when they did a playful polka, just so that they could get the feel for dancing with a partner and she couldn't get the steps right. She stepped on the toes of the other young ladies who she'd been partnered with in preparation for actually being partnered with a male the night of the Cotillion. She at one point was supposed to do some kind of dip, but she couldn't hold her balance bending back on one foot and so she ended up falling into the noblewoman in front of her and a domino effect spiraled at that point until all twenty young ladies in the studio had fallen flat on their faces.

The lesson ended. It had only been a few hours but the time she spent tripping and bumbling felt like an eternity. She gathered her belongings and quickly started to dash from the ballroom as the other young women stood around gossiping and casting glances at her before covering their mouths daintily with their hands. "Sif," Freya called. "You weren't that bad," She began and she came and wrapped a consoling arm around the slender girl's shoulders. Sif turned and looked at the young Viking girl to her side. Freya was pretty. She was pretty enough to catch Prince Thor's sapphire eye. After the Cotillion she'd be eligible to take on suitors and Sif could only hope that Thor wouldn't be beguiled by her alluring façade. She was long curly platinum blonde locks, sharp features and a flawless complexion her eyes were an entrancing blue. Her pouty lips formed an almost trust worthy smile. Beautiful faces didn't fool Sif though. Her eyes narrowed as she glared up at the girl. She was tempted to punch her in the face. Freya wouldn't be so charming if her narrow little nose were made crooked. "Honest," Freya added and flashed stunning smile at Sif. She knew Freya had a crush Prince Thor. Perhaps she thought if she'd cozy up to Sif, she would put in a good word with her for Thor and he'd ask her escort the night of the Cotillion. "I went to the circus just last week, I saw a bear dance and the brute was much worse than you," she laughed turning to the girls who were following behind. The group of teenagers broke out into a symphony of chuckled.

Sif was about to retort by flipping flighty Freya over her shoulder and landing the girl flat on her back but soon Freya wasn't the only one making sport of her inept dancing capabilities. Other girls joined in calling her and awkward goose. They jeered at her saying she'd be lucky if an old drunken swine hoarder asked her to dance with her lack of graces.

She fled. She fled the taunting laughter of the other young ladies. Normally at this hour of the day shed make her way to the mess hall to have lunch with Thor, Frandal, Hogun and Volstagg. The mess hall would simply be a swarm of torture by now. She needed somewhere to go. It came to her as she quickened her pace and hurried down the hallway to get away from the jeers and jests. The library in the East Wing. Nobody would look for her there_._

The East Wing of the Academy was where the most scholarly of students studied. They had specialized classes in alchemy and physics and linguistics. The library in the East Wing was hardly ever used. Even the young scholars who took most of their classes in that sector of the school hardly ever used that library. It was more of a show piece for the academy. It was lovely little doom shaped room. It was compendium of ancient knowledge, but it wasn't a true place of study. It went unutilized unless one was instructed to go there for a research assignment or detention. It was remote and quiet. Sif doubted there was even a librarian on duty.

Sif opened the stained glass door. She looked around wide eyed as she stepped inside the old room. The cost seemed clear. She let out a sigh of relief. She tossed her belonging aside as hurried passed the mounds of books and scrolls and ran to the back of the room, there she lodged herself between the wedge that separated the shelves. She sat down and looked around anxiously. Just to make sure the coast was perfectly clear. Her eyes scanned the empty area for a long while before she pulled her knobby knees up to her chest. She pulled her face toward her knees and softly started to cry. The Cotillion was in less than a week. She could not show up and be unable to dance in front of all the nobles of the realm. There would be dignitaries from every province in Asgard. There would be royals from other realms looking to take brides amongst the Aesir nobility. Her father would be a disgrace. She couldn't bring such dishonor and shame upon her house. She could not show up. It was the high point of the summer. People would question it. Her mother would never allow her to not go without a due process, which would mean she'd have to give her parents a reason.

"Sif?" a cool voice inquire curiously of her. Reflexively, she lifted her head from her knees to look up at the voice addressing her. Her deep brown eyes still held pools of water as she quickly tried to wipe the tears that kept sliding down her face away. She took in the form before her. The emerald and gold tunics pressed and pristine, the well shined black boos that she could see her own reflection in. The person was slim, ebony-coifed with pointed features and piercing jade eyes.

"Loki!" she barked his name irritably, "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Nice to see you too," the young magician replied cheekily.

"What are you doing here!?" she yelled.

"Isn't it I who should be asking you that," the prince pointed out. "You most assuredly do not take classes in this part of the school. I'm surprised you even knew how to locate this library," his eye arched up.

"Did Thor send you to find me?" she inquired and the question almost held an air of happiness.

"No, I was looking for a particular scroll for a research assignment given to me…. Beside I come here often enough to know this is not usually one of your haunts,"

"Yeah, well get out!" she ordered as she picked up a book on the ground and chucked it at Odin's youngest.

"You can't kick me out of the library." Loki reminded her. "You can't banish me from any place…peasant," he spat angrily as he dodge the line of fire of the thick leather bounds she was hurling at him. He only missed them with a few teleporting spell. Finally Sif ran out of ammunition. "If anything I should make you leave," he responded actually chuckling at the thought of Sif trying to give him commands. She never showed him any respect as a prince of Asgard and there were times when he loathed her for the contempt she showed for him in front of their peers.

"How about I physically throw you out of here then, huh?" The Viking tomboy offered roughly. Her lips curling into a snarl like an angry hound. "Hmm?" she prodded further as she began to push herself up from her crouched position amidst the bookshelves. She stalked over toward Loki with her hand balled up in a tight fist. She drew her hand back ready to strike him in the eye. She had contained herself long enough. She thought that the dark haired prince would flinch if she got close enough to his smooth little face, but before she could land the first punch Loki quickly caught her hurling fist in his nimble hand. Sif growled noting that her attack had been blocked. Furiously, she raised the other hand. It was open palm and she was ready to slap him across the face. As her hand glided through the air Loki managed to catch her by the wrist ceasing the no doubt heavy handed slap from contacting his skin. "Let go of me!" Sif railed trying to pull herself free of his hold. She tugged and tugged and finally Loki released her and sent her sailing back into a cabinet full of manuscripts. She staged backward bumping into the cabinet and the loose-leaf papers flew all around. They fluttered in the still library like freshly fallen snow. Loki laughed a bit as he watched Sif pull herself up from the pile of parchments.

"Why are you in here Sif?' he asked somewhat seriously as he waved his hands and caused the room to return as to how it had been before Sif flew against the cabinet. He stooped down slightly and offered the dark-haired girl a hand.

"That's none of your concern!" Sif spat and slapped Loki's pale fingers out of her face. She got to her feet quite quickly on her own.

At first Odin's younger child pursed his lips with annoyance. Then he noted how flushed and red her cheeks were. Her nose was read too as well as her eyes. He smirked. "Why were you crying then?" he asked that sick little grin never leaving his thin lips.

Sif looked aghast. Her mouth dropped open and her hand immediately strayed to her flushed damp cheek. "I wasn't crying!" she shouted.

"Of course you weren't, raindrops must simply be falling on only you," he stated with a nod and started to walk away. He had a book in his hand that he opened up and continued to read.

Loki crossed to the other side of the room. He had moved pass the bookshelves and was going by the tables that held atlases of all the nine realms. He was practically out of sight before Sif called, 'Loki wait!"  
In an instant, the young magician was back in front of her face. His gem-colored eyes were large as if taking her all in, an impish smile started tugging at his mouth. "Yes," he replied and arched his two black snakelike eyebrows.

The female student looked down, she fiddled with the hem of her tunic before smoothing it so that it rested flatly on her thighs and covered her black leggings. "It's…it's…It's about the Cotillion," she confessed with a deep breath. She could scarcely believe she was telling him. She sucked her lips back in after the words had staggered off her tongue. Why would she tell Loki? She couldn't stand Loki half the time. Still, she needed to tell someone. Loki's eyebrows shifted all though his facial features hardly altered. One jet black brow arched up even higher. While the other almost went flat. It was a quizzical stare. The look alone prompted her to say more. That was one of the things she didn't like about Loki at times. He was a liar, but somehow he could get truth out of people. It simply wasn't fair. "It's in only a few days," she began again. "I just… I just came from the rehearsal dance with all the other maids," she sputtered. Her breath catching as she replayed the scene. Her eyes dropped. "It was a disaster," she blurted out. "I can't get the steps down…even the most basic dances…I…I told my mother I had been going to the lessons she and my father signed me up for, but I had not been going. I went to the Valkyrie Temple," she went on shaking her head. "Now…now it's spreading around like wildfire how I dance like an ox in the mire. I will disgrace myself come the Cotillion," she erupted. Loki's face remained in the same position for a minute or so, then he tossed his head back and laughed. He laughed so hard he snorted. Sif's fist wasted no time in flying to meet his face as her other hand yanked him by his green collar and brought his face closer to her. "Breathe a word and I'll wring your scrawny neck!" she threatened. Her knuckles shoved under his pointy nose forcefully pushing the skin of the tip of his nose up.

Loki tried to stifle his laughter best he could. Sif finally relaxed her hand and loosened her grip on the prince silky threads. He did his best to control his laughter but a few giggles still bubbled up in his throat. Immediately, the female in his group of friends returned her tight clasp around his collar. Sif was strong and nearly lifted Loki off the ground. "It is rather laughable," Loki admitted pushing the young lady's short, bitten-nailed fingers from around his neck. He took a step back and straightened his attire. "You being so athletic and all," he went on as he massaged his nose, "But not being able to catch the rhythm of a simple beat," he shrugged.

"It's not so simple," she retorted testily. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from the emerald eyed prince. "I hate dancing," she grumbled.

"You only hate it because you do poorly at it," Loki told her.

"I hate it because it frivolous,"

"Ooh that was a big word," Loki teased.

"Shut up!" Sif barked.

"Dancing is an art, Sif," Loki expressed as he gestured his hands flamboyantly toward one of the beautiful pictures that aligned the walls of the room they were in. "The elves believe that skillful dancing equates to skill on the battlefield," the prince pointed out.

"What do Elves know of battle, they sit up and play their flutes throughout the forest all day and at the first sign of trouble the call upon warriors of Asgard to help defend their kingdoms." She insisted. "I don't even want to go," Sif finally stated.

"Because you can't dance?"

"I'm not going to become a mockery for Freya and her band of dolls," Sif explained in a small voice.

"I could teach you how to dance, Sif," Loki offered with a light heart and smile. Usually Loki was smirking or snickering behind someone's back. She had a tendency not to trust him when he smiled, but this smile. Was broad and earnest, happy and boyish…kind.

Sif's eyes narrowed, "You?" she scoffed. "You know how to dance?"

"I'm a prince of Asgard you think I know not how to function in a formal setting?"

Sif still wasn't convinced of Loki's sincerity, "I don't want to dance with you, Loki," she rebuffed the offer.

Loki's warm smile instantly collapsed into a sharp grimace, "And who said I wanted to dance with you," he snarled. "I was merely offering to help you save face," he explained. He turned sharply on his heels and started to leave . His fist clenched tight by his sides as he skulked away. Sif never showed him any respect. She always acted as if he repulsed her and it was truly starting to annoy him. It wasn't as if he found her company so enjoyable. He merely endured her presence for Thor's sake.

"And what do you want in return, hmm?" she asked condemningly as she chased behind. She beat him to the old stained glass door and stood in front of it, blocking his exit. " I know you're not simply offering out of the kindness of your heart, my prince" the dark-haired girl sneered. She jutted out her chin and pumped out her chest emphasizing a challenge.

Loki's brows slightly furrowed. He honestly hadn't wanted any payment for the service. It was just supposed to be an act of kindness between friends. Not that Sif ever showed him much kindness. Still he had never seen Sif so distraught before. He actually didn't like to see maidens cry. If one could even consider Sif a maiden. He shrugged. No he hadn't been trying to barter one service for another, but since she brought up the subject, he could bargain with her if that was what she wanted. A mischievous smirk appeared on Prince Loki's quirky young face. "If I teach you how to dance," He started slowly, he paced methodically back and forth across the marble floor with his boots making a calculating clicking sound. He tapped his slender and polished white fingertip across his smirking lips, "You have to lose to me in an arena competition week after next,"

"What?" Sif balked outraged that Loki would even suggest she concede a victory. Not in a thousand years would she willfully let any boy show her up in a display of warfare. Especially not a sneaky brat like Loki. "Never!" she hissed back.

"Fine," the raven-coifed trickster uttered calmly. He simply rolled his forest colored eyes at her refusal. "It's only the social event of our young lives," he expounded. "Only the day our mothers have been dreaming about since they held us in their arms," he continued. "I suggest you don't show up," he added. "Seeing you bumble around the dance floor certainly won't bring your family honor," he went on. "Still, if you don't come you'll have to tell your parents that you squandered the money on those very expensive private lessons," Loki confirmed. "Pity," he shook his head and placed his hand to his heart. 'Whatever will your mother think," he shrugged smirking ever so indirectly as he managed to push Sif from blocking the doorway. Sif's mind was flooded with the thought of his words and she scooted to the side absently her lips ajar as she pictured the disappointed faces of her parents.

Loki left the library. Leaving Sif with her back pressed against the door after she slammed it behind the skinny dark-haired prince. She gritted her teeth chiding herself for even giving credence to consider Loki's underhanded offer. The only way Loki could ever beat her or anyone for that matter was because of his magic. In a fair fight the little snake wouldn't have a chance against her prowess with a blade and everyone knew that. She weighed the cost. She knew that the free hour had nearly come to an end. Her lessons would be resuming in a matter of minutes. She slammed her fist against the wall angrily as she seethed. With a resolute deep breath she flung the stained glass windowed door open.

"Loki wait!" she hollered. Her voice echoed and reverberated off the walls in the isolated halls of the East Wing. She slapped her hand over her mouth quieting herself before she immerged from the abandoned library.

"You called?"" Loki asked slowly turning around, a devilish and winsome smile danced across his visage.

The practicing shield maiden marched forward angrily. She sulked as she came with in arm length of the prince clad in his green tunics. She puffed out air and fidgeted. "Alright," she breathed hesitantly.

"Alright what?" Loki prompted his smugness never failed to make her want to pop him.

"Alright if you can," she paused emphasizing the word, "teach me to dance in time for the cotillion, I'll do it." She stated quickly.

"You'll do what?" the dark-haired Asgardian prince questioned torturously.

"I'll do what you suggested in the library," Sif whispered testily in any moment the hallways would flood with the populace of the student body once more.

"I can't seem to recall, all that I said," he taunted her.

"You little worm!" she railed. "You know what…"

"I can't make an agreement unless the terms are fully laid out Lady Sif," he explained.

"Fine," Sif grumbled. "If you teach me how to dance…I'll …I'll….I will…L-l-let…you…w-win," she forced the words off her tongue.

Loki beamed devilishly, "Agreed," he replied and stuck out his pale hand. Sif reluctantly made the shake. "We will have to practice much," Loki pointed out. "We can meet at the palace at dawn each morning and after supper at night," he explained.

"Before dawn! At the palace? "

"Yes," Loki stated simply. "We can use the music room." He expressed as he examined his nails with boredom over such trivial details.

"Won't Thor be there?" Sif asked and Loki detected an unnecessary hint of nervousness in her tone.

"Yes I suppose, he only lives there," he replied sarcastically.

"Look, I don't want him to know!" Sif scolded and turned sharply and pointed her hand in Loki's face.

"What difference does it make," Loki shrugged. "Thor can be your dance partner… he's actually pretty good" Loki went on.

"No!" Sif nearly shouted. The raven haired prince quirked his features. Sif bit her lip before looking in to Loki's questioning green eyes. "I don't want anyone to know…especially not Thor," she added quickly.

"Why?"

"Because," Sif answered.

"Because?" Loki asked rolling his hand ushering an answer from the brazen young girl.  
"I just don't!" the warrior girl barked. "Tell him and no deal."

"You can't do that," Loki warned her. "We already shook on it," he protested.

"I said," She growled as her left hand reached to grab Loki by his collar once more and her right hand drew back into a fist. "Tell him and no deal," she breathed threateningly into the son of Odin's face.

Loki brushed her hands aside. "Thor won't be up at that hour anyway," the green eyed prince explained. Thor and father usually spar after dinner…we can practice in the old chapel," the prince explained… "No one ever goes there."

Over the days Loki and Sif made good of their deal. Both young teenagers rose up from their beds in the wee hours of the morning to begin the sessions and returned to finish the lesson at the end of the night. The first day Loki conjured up some images to show Sif how the dance was supposed to look. She actually found she enjoyed watching Loki's little illusions dance. They seemed so graceful and poised and she found that there truly was beauty to dance as he had said. She attempted to copy after the figures, but her attempts proved futile. She twirled about wildly, she at one point spun out of control Loki watched with amusement and horror as she knocked into the pews and candelabras. He hopped up from his seat in an attempt to grab her, but it ended with her accidently smacking him across the face leaving a big red mark across his left eye. Suffice to say the session ended abruptly after that.

The next day Prince Loki tried a different approach. Perhaps the illusions were too advanced for Sif. It was obvious now that she needed very rudimentary tutoring. So Loki took to showing her the moves himself. He couldn't believe he was actually attempting to dance with Sif. " Sif let me lead!" Loki demanded as the Viking girl roughly pulled and yanked his body all across their makeshift dance floor. She stomped on his toe before actually stopping. Loki yelped and hopped on one foot.

"Why should you lead?" she asked her lip curled.

"The gentleman is supposed to lead," He explained still hopping up and down.

"Well you most certainly aren't that," She stated with disgust as she looked Loki up and down the way he was hopping in his green tunics he looked like frog.

"And you're no lady," Loki spat. "More like a bilgescnhipe heifer," he muttered under his breath. "But for the moment let's pretend you actually are one and follow courtly manners," Loki proposed bitterly. He finally got over the pain in his foot and returned to being Sif's partner. "Don't stomp on my feet," He warned her as he slid his hand around her waist.

"I'm trying to figure out where you're going," the Viking girl explained.

"Well stop looking at the floor," Loki chided her

"Watch your hands," Sif declared eyes his fingers as the slowly moved down her back.

"Sif this is the proper positioning for a tango, you'll have to dance in close proximity to your partner in order to have the right balance," Loki explained. He wrapped his bony fingers around her slender back and held to her. Loki inched closer to her and tightened his grip around her waist. Sif pulled back as he bridged the space between them. In a moment of panic Sif's bony knee landed its way to the young prince's groin.

The green eyed lads' eyes grew wide as he doubled over in pain. Sif jumped back and he staggered catching himself of a bench as the other hand instinctively went to the offended area. "Sif," He squeaked out as he shut his eyes. He fell to his knees. "What in Asgard did you do that for?" He asked breathlessly biting his lip as her curled up in a ball on the cobble stone steps of the chapel.

"I told you to watch your hands!" the feisty brunette protested.

"I was just trying to get you in the right position, gosh," he groaned. "Ugh, you're such a shrew!" he spat as he curled up a fought back a tear.

"I'm not a shrew! Just because I don't let boys touch all over me," she corrected him. "Goodness you don't have to be such a baby," she teased. She smiled and started to stoop down to offer him a hand up. Loki shook his head and slapped her palm away.

"Get out," he growled from the fetal position.

"Loki here, let me help you," the brunette warrior girl insisted trying to stifle her chuckles. She didn't know why she took such glee in humbling boys so. It was a naughty little pleasure she just couldn't seem to shirk from childhood.

"No…no…you've done enough…just… go," he breathed and shooed her away.

The following day Loki tried a new approach. There was no way he was risking life and limb again to tutor that miserable little wench in social graces. He painted feet across the floor for Sif to follow. He painted different foot prints showing the steps for the different dances. She finally managed to have some success. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" she called out with glee as she watched herself maneuver her body in graceful patterns. Loki gave an approving nod, but offered few words of praise.

"Again," he told her. So she did it again. And again. And again and then several more times. He kept her going at one point she refused and she watched as he wiggled his fingers about. All of a sudden her feet were no longer under her jurisdiction. They were under the influence of some incantation that forced them to obey Loki's commands. Her feet slid in and out of position. Loki watched as her upper body flopped along trying to catch up to her swiftly moving legs as he drove the spell harder and faster. Loki merely chuckled.

"Loki stop!" she protested furiously as her feet followed the steps without end. She let out groans of protest as she tried to fight but it was useless. "Loki you're dead when this spell breaks!" she hurled threats, but it didn't keep Loki from drilling her. She was forced to dance for hours. By the end Sif was sobbing. Her feet ached, her legs protested and burned. When Loki finally stopped his torment she could not even feel her legs. They were numb and sore all at once. They gave out beneath her.

"Sif!" Loki called out as he noticed the brunette warrior girl slowly starting to sink to the ground. He leapt from the chair where he had been watching with great amusement, he rushed toward her his slim arms held out as Sif crumbled into his skinny, but suddenly very sturdy seeming limbs.

'Loki Odinson, I hate you," the young warrior uttered tiredly as he held her up.

Loki sighed and slightly laughed, "You should thank me, now you will actually be able to remember the steps for the Cotillion," he informed her good naturedly. She slugged him clear across his face. Loki's head turned sharply to the side from the impact of her blow. She had blatantly punched him in his narrow jaw. He growled. Loki had a good mind to drop the weak kneed young woman onto the rough cobble stone floor. He thought to but then he looked down at her. Her knees limp and buckled unable to support her. Her body loose in his arms. Her head pressed against his emerald and gold vest as her mouth hung open. Best he could he carried her over to the resting couch. He gently pushed her limbs up so that they didn't dangle over the edge of the regal red day bed. She muttered something as he tried to position her comfortably. Her legs kicked and bucked a bit, now so used to unceasing movement. He whispered a gentle series of mysterious words and her dancing feet stilled. He slipped his cloak off and bundled her in it and she snuggled into the folds.

The night of the Summer Solstice Cotillion arrived and it was crowded as ever. The debutants decked themselves in all their finery. The Grand Ballroom of the academy glistened like a radiant new moon. The crystal floors sparkled like a star and the buffet tables were filled with a wide ray of assorted scrumptious goods for the feasting. Proud parents sat on the outskirts at the banquet tables watching with due interest as their young ladies and gents took on the manners of the court. Young girls from noble families that lived outside of the Imperial City of Asgard made their way to be introduced to the realms king, queen and princes. When formalities were finished with dinner was served. Slowly, once the dinner ended the sons of generals and court officials started to maneuver from their seats and began to ask young noble daughters to dance. One by one the young women were escorted away from the tables where their families sat and on to the floor to dance. There were always a few wallflowers. Sif was of their league. They stood by the wall waiting eagerly be asked to take a spin that night.

Sif refused to stand with the other maidens who seemed to be condemned to the wall. She went over to talk to her friends, Frandal, Hogun, and Volstagg…Thor. Thor had been at the center of the attention of most of the young women that evening. All the young ladies looked so lovely, their eyes painted and faces powdered, their hair flounced in bouffants, they were so eye catching. Frandal busied himself with the young women taking sometimes three or four out on the floor at one time. Volstagg chased a few beauties around aimlessly trying to get someone to dance with him. Hogun was most assuredly not interested in a romp around the room. And Thor, had his pick of the litter. He could dance with any woman in Asgard that he pleased. He danced with Freya, Liv, and Britta. He danced with Britta the most he never batted a golden eyelash in Sif's direction the whole night. She had thought…perhaps…he'd see her as more than just a chum on tonight, but no. Even in her elegant black gown and in her glistening silver. Even though her mother and aunts and sister in law had scrubbed and tubbed her like a baby and spritzed and sprayed her with perfumes and oils. Even with her hair made neat and sleek and her face painted up like a porcelain doll. Thor still didn't seem to notice her any more than usual.

The free dance time was coming to a close. The chamberlain rose up and gave a speech about what a grand cotillion it was tonight about how all the young ladies looked so lovely and the young gents looked so handsome. He said the single partner dances would begin. He begin to call the names of the young ladies to take center floor and usually within a few minutes a young man would come up and offer his hand to dance with the girl. Sif began to feel nervous she threw back glasses of punch as if she we were taking shots at a tavern. Her palms sweated. Would she have to stand before all with no one to dance with? Her mother and father would feel such shame.

"Why don't you ask Sif to dance Thor," Loki asked his brother now that young people had been separated by gender on to opposite sides of the room. He and Thor sat next to each other and Thor's lips were smudged with pink after an interlude with Freya on the terrace. Thor Looked drunk and giddy after the kiss he'd shared with the forward daughter of one of their father's advisors. He smirked and snickered with Fandral, the pair of them throwing punches at each other and counting how many they'd danced with that night.

"Huh? What?' the handsome blonde prince turned around and questioned his younger sibling.

The younger prince refrained from slapping his forehead with annoyance at the goofy grin plastered on Thor's face between his developing mustache and beard. "Sif, she hasn't danced all night, why don't you ask her," the raven haired boy pointed out.

"Really hasn't she?" Thor asked with some concern.

"She'll need a partner for the solo partner dance," Loki explained. He felt conflicted as the words flipped off his silver tongue being as though they were oxymoronic.

"Volstagg, dance with Sif!" Thor ordered looking over at his pudgy redheaded friend.

"What? I can't" Volstagg insisted. "My mother says I must dance with my cousin Great, her father fears no one else will," He explained.

"Frandal?" Thor looked over at the other pretty faced blonde Viking.

"Who me?" he pointed at himself. "Oh No!" he waved his hands in front of his face. "I have already promised delectable Ida, splendid Oletha and sweet Bridgita, I would escort them and there may be another fine young filly or two who may yet need a partner," He expressed. Frandal wet his thumb and slicked it over his golden eyebrow as he eyed the maidens giggling at him. They flirted with their eyes behind their dainty fans.

"Hogun?" The other three boys turned to the almond eyed young warrior and asked his position.

Hog cleared his throat and shook his head in one long stride. "I. Don't. Dance." He stated.

"Guess that leaves you brother," Loki nudged Thor's massive arms with his narrow elbow.

"I couldn't possibly," the bulky teenage prince explained.

"Why?" Loki asked almost indignantly. "You're always saying how Sif is your best friend," he reminded his brother.

"Exactly," Thor began.

"Exactly what?"

"That is exactly why I can't dance with her."  
"Thor that makes no sense!" Loki protested.

"It makes absolute sense," Thor protested. Loki started boredly at his regally dressed brother. "It would feel like dancing with you," He laughed. "Yuck!" he declared and palmed Loki in the face, nearly knocking him out the seat. Loki was pensive for a moment. Someone had to dance he had worked too hard to actually teach her how to dance properly. It was a miracle that he had been able to do it. Transform a bilgeschnipe into a doe. No, his handiwork could not go unseen. He'd suffered in that teaching, his face had been slapped and his feet and been stomped his groin assaulted, no he'd endured too much agony in showing that girl what to do for it to just be for naught. Besides if Sif didn't dance with anyone she might not honor the compact that they'd made. He snapped from his musings as he heard the Chamberlain announce Sif's name to come and take the center of the ballroom.

Sif stood proudly as the lights turned to her. She stood on the polished marble floor by herself for 1 minute… then 5…the 7…soon 10. She felt water forming in the back of her eyes. She looked to her friends her best friends. Not one in the group even seemed to notice how she stood alone waiting for some young man to simply perform a simple tango with her. They were too busy chatting with ditsy maidens. She felt like fleeing. She was about to leave about to dash from the scene and never return. She looked at her mother. The noblewoman stood frantically biting her nails. Her father hung his head. She started to run, but soon a pale cold hand caught her. "Lady Sif, might I have this dance," a young silver tongued tone asked. She turned to see a raven haired boy kneeling before her.

"Loki?" she gasped and started to pull her hand away.

The youngest prince of the realm held her painted fingers type. "Might I have this dance, my lady?" he asked once more and he looked up at her and smiled. He didn't sneer or smirk. He smiled it was genuine and kind.

"I'd be honored, my prince," the shield maiden in training replied and as Loki rose she curtsied. The brisk tango music started to play and the two of them got information.

"Sif do not kick me or I swear I'll turn you into a frog," He warned her with a rough kind of playfulness as he pulled her body next to his and stretched her arm out long.

"As if you could," Sif responded back her tone just a jovial.

"Don't test me," Loki scolded.

"Just watch your hands," she reminded him and her brows knitted together. The music continued and as she was still forming words Loki started the dance pulling her always in a straight line. They twirled in and out. He twisted her and dipped her and Sif's once clumsy feet never missed a beat. At first she thought that maybe Loki was using some enchantment to keep her in rhythm. It wasn't until the end of the song as they had their smooth cheeks rubbed against each other that she heard the magic producing prince tell her that she looked nice that night. She froze at the compliment and caused them to falter at their steps for just a moment. Before she could respond she felt Loki spin her out. She spun out gracefully her plain black dress sweeping over the floor elegantly. Then he gave her hand a swift and light tug causing her to turn back in. She twirled into his arms and landed against his thin chest. She was a bit out of breath as he dipped her. She managed to throw her leg up effortlessly as she had seen the characters in Loki's illusion do. She missed him by a mile. The proud warrior girl nearly cried when she heard the cloud exclaim with hoots and whistles clapping wildly for them in a standing ovation. She thought she did feel a quick dab of water roll from her eye. "Thank you Loki," She uttered gracefully still having her back supported in his thin arm as they came from the dip pose. "For…for everything," she breathed. "You're a good friend," she confessed planting a kiss on his frigid cheek. Prince Loki's eye grew large, his mouth hung open. She smiled at him, probably one of the most demure smiles she'd ever given to anyone in her life. The young magician nodded, his posture relaxing as he pulled her back to standing up right. He beamed back at her and his smile was pleasant and friendly and warm. As the night continued she ended up dancing with several noble sons. She couldn't admit it to herself then, to this day she couldn't admit such things aloud, but it felt good not to be just one of the lads. It felt good to be seen as every other girl who attended the Cotillion. It felt good to be treated not as a warrior or a sparring partner, not a rival gladiator, but as a lady. That was all made possible because of Loki.

* * *

She shook herself from the dream almost with a start. She felt something wet and damp on her face. . Her left hand flung up and pressed against her cheek as she caught the singular tear that trickled from her brown pupils. She wiped the tear away sharply, it smeared her remaining eye paints being as though she hadn't bothered to wash her face before heading to bed. Immediately, the tough woman stifled a gasp that was ready to come from her mouth. She heard the handsome blonde's final words before they parted company that evening replay in her mind "Loki was a good brother and a good friend" Sif was furious. She was furious with herself because deep down inside she actually missed Loki. She had missed his smart mouthed commentary when they'd sparred in the arena. She had missed him being able to calm Thor down and talk some sense into him when he was getting out of hand. She had missed his silver-tongued getting them out of the jams they'd get themselves in during battle. She'd missed his illusions and spells coming in handy in the heat of a skirmish. She had shed tears for him when she'd thought he'd passed. She'd felt guilty. After the initial moment they'd encountered Loki sitting on the throne, she hadn't tried to talk with him. Perhaps if he wouldn't have felt so attacked perhaps he wouldn't have killed himself. She hadn't wanted him dead…He was the prince of the realm after all…He was her dearest friend's brother…. he was her friend too. She had to see him.

The shield maiden slipped the key into the latch-hole on the iron door. The door was 3 feet thick and almost impossible to budge. It was a work out pushing the iron against the slate and stone to get it to move. She panted after she managed to get the door to open just a crack or so wide enough for her to slip her body through.

Once behind the door the warrior maiden was immediately assaulted by the sweltering heat in the room. It was stifling so much show even she felt like she could barely breathe. Her eyes searched but she found no window. The room was void of ventilation. The air was musky, stale and thick with the smell of bile and refuse. She nearly gagged. The chamber was dark aside from the two torches that lined the entrance. She took one of them as she trudged through the dank cellar.

The brunette swordswoman had expected for Loki to be being contained right behind the door, but he wasn't she had to walk pass several empty holdings. This dungeon often known as the Pit of Despair was where some of Asgards most despicable creatures had been contained. She had brought a few of them to such a holding place. Some had been executed, but she knew that many were still a live serving their sentences meaning that they had simply been relocated to another facility so that Loki could be kept completely isolated.

Her boot sloshed through the wet floor. Until she came to the back of the dungeon. There she saw the monsters cage. A glowing green force field sealed him off from escape. She stepped closer the torch held high in her left hand while her right hand reached for her sword as she peered in. Chains dangled from the slime slick ceiling. Loki's arms were pulled above his head hanging from the shackles. The shackles were not the normal iron binds. They glowed with a faint blue light. They sizzled and cracked as they gave off electrical discharge. It made Loki's limply hanging body jump and made his dirty fingers twitch desperately. He was no longer wearing his princely attire. Now his was dressed in simple prison garbs. The tunic was gray and patchy, prisoners didn't get custom fitted clothing the tunic hung baggy on his thin form. His arms and chest were exposed being that he had on only one layer. The pants looked just as pitiful the were tattered and soiled

Lady Sif swallowed down the feeling of pity at looking at this wretched sight. "Loki," she spoke his name and it echoed and bounced off the wall for the place was completely void of all save them.

"Lady Sif," Loki's voice croaked in a chilly whisper. He didn't raise his head though. "What an unpleasant surprise," he sneered. He gave a humorless smile beneath his dripping locks. "Are you to be my tormentor today?" he asked the inquiry was almost jovial. The feisty female's deep colored eyes raised the torch a little higher and she got a look at Loki's pale, gaunt arms. She noted how burn marks and scabs lined his once unblemished flesh. She winced taking in how some of the injuries festered and oozed. She thought of the times when he'd healed her worse wounds after a particularly horrific battle. He'd run his smooth chilly fingers along her bleeding side and chant some secret words and her skin would once again come back together. More and more she realized the good that had once been in him. She regretted telling Thor it never existed. It seemed as though no one treated the Loki after he was no doubt beat and whipped and poked and prodded mercilessly. "Speak up Sif," Loki teased. "You never held your tongue before me in times past." He urged. "I must be quite a sight to leave such a hardened warrior as you speechless," he chuckled. "So sorry I didn't tidy up before you came, but I'm all tied up at the moment," he laughed and then coughed. She listened to his twisted laughter and hacking coughing. Finally he composed his fit. He rolled his eyes up and looked at her through his sloppy tangled hair. His head still hung low and he wriggled his shoulders in a half-hearted effort to get comfortable.

"Do they charge admission for curious eyes such as yours to come and stare at the creature?" he asked a devilish smirk playing on his lips underneath his jet black strands of hair. "Is there a sign?" he asked trying to wriggle his shoulders, but his movement was limited. He gasped as the electrical binds got tight on his thin wrist. The snapped and sizzled, Loki twitched and jolted. His fingers moved jerkily above his head. "Be warned…" he started out of breath. "Don't tap on this animal's cage, Sif, I bite," he warned her testily "Does my misery give you your money's worth or do you want more of a show for the cooper coin you greased the guards palm with?"

"No one would pay to see a monster like you," Sif snarled stepping closer.

"Then why are you here?" he asked once more. "No one is to see me. "You know this well. Naughty girl." He teased. "What will Odin say when faithful warrior Sif has disobeyed his strictest commands. I would so love to see you do three days' time in the stocks for defying your king as a sworn warrior of Asgard," he went on. "Course, it should come as no surprise. You defied me," he growled low in his throat. "Your king."

"You were never my king Loki, and you never will be."

"When I get out of here Sif I will see you choke upon those words," the prisoner explained.

"You are in no position to make threats."

"I don't threaten." Loki explained. "I promise," he whispered in a seething tone. "But you have not yet answered my question, Sif…why have you come, if not to make spectacle of me?" he inquired genuinely curious.

"Because I needed to see you," she retorted.

"You have seen," Loki answered back smugly, he panted as the electricity surged into his body. Like clockwork.

"And I have something to promise you…you heartless worm," she raged nearly pressing her face toward the shield.

"Do tell, dearie," the shackled man replied.

"Thor intercedes on your behalf to your father every day," she told him.

"And look where that has gotten me," Loki scoffed. "These fine accommodations," Loki attempted to stretch his arms out.

"You ungrateful snake!" Sif spat. "It is only Thor's insistence that has kept you alive all wanted you dead!" Sif yelled. "Thor thinks there is still good in you." She began collecting herself.

"Thor is a fool." Loki responded. His shoulders wriggled with a small chuckle. "But you are as foolish as he no doubt. For you have actually come to see if there is good left in me yourself have you not?" He asked knowingly.

"I had thought… I had hoped…maybe you…" Sif began taking a deep breath. "For a moment I had imagined Thor was right…perhaps you were not just some savage…perhaps there was some spark of the old you," She explained shaking her head. "Is there?"

"Look in my eyes and tell me what you see," Loki said as he raised his head for the first time since their conversation began. He lifted it slow. He rolled it back onto his shoulder managing to fling the nasty hairs from his face. His face was wet with perspiration from this hot prison. His eyes had deep black bags and circles under them. He looked haggard and warn, sickly and tired. He hadn't slept in several days. Sleep avoided him with the knew electro shackles that kept up his torture when the guards left. He knew not when it was day or night so he had no rhythming cycle to help him rest. His breathing was ragged and labored from the movement in the stifling cell. He lethargically rolled his silver tongue over his cracked, ashy lips moistening them for the first time in a while. His brittle lips felt rough on his tongue and he tasted the metallic flavor of the coagulated blood on them. He smiled more fully showing his straight teeth. His cell was a desert and he was parched. He smiled. It was a twisted, jaded nasty sneer, not like the mischievous little smirks and impish little grins that used to cut across his face as a boy. It was not the sweet, friendly smile he'd shared with her the night of the Cotillion when he's helped her so. It was a sinister beam and it made her skin crawl. His eyes were wild and furious. Nothing point poisoned green gems. Sif Bit her lips and turned away sharply from the horrific stare of the dragon who glared at her from behind the glassy shield

"You thought wrong," Loki hissed pulling against his restraints. "You and Odin's naïve boy, have both made great folly! I am no longer that weak playmate that you had in your childhood!" he declared with a violent cackle. "I am no longer Thor's dog or Odin's beast of burden," He snarled.

"And you are no prince of Asgard!" Sif explained slamming her fist on the magical shield.

"I am Asgards true king ," Loki breathed to her countering her ferocity with a smirk. "When I am free of this temporary abode… you will know that…you will say it to me every day and Thor…will kneel before me as my slave," Loki spat pulling violently against the chains that kept him in place. They didn't give slack rather feeling the movement they emitted their electric shock and Loki winced and writhed.

"I promise you if you somehow manage to escape this wretched place," she began strongly. Her tone was resolute and unflinching. "If you rise up against him…if you try to hurt him again. I'll do what you're your father and Thor won't do," she declared.

"What would that be?" he asked turning his head ever so slightly so that his ear faced her.

"I'll end your miserable life!" She whispered harshly back.

"Always the charmer Sif," Loki replied unfazed by her threat.

"I mourned for you Loki!" Sif stated her voice quivering as she stared him in his crazed emerald pupils. "I mourned your death. I even missed you. I missed your wicked sense of humor, I missed your tricks I missed, your silver tongue weaving stories that got us out of scrapes. I blamed myself thinking that perhaps if I would have tried to talk with you rather than just defying you wouldn't have died so. I did miss you," Sif stated sadly, he eyes stinging with tears as she remembered the green eyed prince who spun her around the ballroom for her first dance. She swallowed before glaringly looking into Loki's twisted emerald gaze. "But I promise you this…you shall never be missed again," she pledged before him. She would miss that boy who she teased and mocked. She would miss her mystical companion in battle, but she wouldn't miss this tyrannical monster that lied in the depths below the palace. If this was all he was now, he would not be missed at all. "I mean it Loki!" she shouted indignantly. "I won't let you hurt him. I will do what needs to be done and I won't think twice. "

"Oh, won't you? How brave. How noble. How virtuous. So when you save Thor from the snarling dragon, when you slay the beast think you that he'll come bounding to your arms? Imagine you that he shall run from the tower the villain has kept him and shower you with kisses? Shall he call you his hero and proclaim his one true love for all time? That is quite a tale. Tell me how shall it end? Think you that the two of you shall ride off into the sunset, that you will be his bride?" Loki demanded of her cruelly. "You know what he feels for you… the same he feels for me… he looks at you as his brother!" he spat. "He'd rather spend fifty years with some mortal wench! He'd rather love her when she is old and gray than have you young and vibrant for 1000 years!" Loki roared with laughter. He cackled wildly in his binds like a madman.

"You talk only to hear yourself prattle!" Sif shot. Sif started to turn on her heels to leave she had nothing left to say to Loki. She'd said her peace. She'd seen what she needed to. She knew what he was. It hurt. Her stomach was in knots as she started to flee the animal's cage. Her body felt tingly with goose bumps. She started to let a tear fall. One for Loki or the old Loki another for Thor and the love she had for him. The emotions swirled about and she went to let out a sob as she quickened her steps trying to reach the end of the hall that led away from the prison. She started to let out a sob, but what escaped was a ribbit. She looked down. She was no longer walking through the sludge of the cell. She was on all fours, stubby green legs poked out around her slimy belly.

Had she had the ability to scream it would have rang out through Asgard and then into Vanaheim. Had she been able to draw her sword she would have chopped Loki's legs from beneath. She hopped back toward the chained and sinister young magician with fury, croaking her protest and her swearing. Only to be met back by Loki's endless cackling, she flung out her sticky tongue allowing it to hit against the force field door in the only effort she knew how to break it down. She thought of strangling him with her sticky tongue. "I thought I'd help you out with that little fairytale romance of yours, lady Sif," Loki jeered. "I've always preferred more classic romance, where the prince rescues fair damsel," Loki explained a sick large smile playing on his thin face. "This is one of my favorites of folklore. Now only true love's kiss can break your spell." He instructed her. "Better go find dear Thor," he laughed wildly as Sif bounced away from him

Loki laughed for a long while to himself. Odin hadn't bested him of his magic. Two months later it was returning. Oh he would make great mischief for those who imprisoned him like a slave. He laughed only until he thought on Sif words. He had been missed. He thought that his death would be a slight thing. No one would care if he lived or died. He had been missed. Which meant that he was worth something in someone eyes? No one missed that which was worthless. He felt something kindle deep inside. It was something warm and squishy. It was vulnerable that it sickened him as he thought to extinguish the tiny glow of comfort in his heart. He pressed it down, but not before it made its way to prick his eyes and splash down in the form of a hot wet tear. "I missed you too," he confessed in to know one in that stifling hot, dark, lonely prison.


	4. Monster

**Hello Readers! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but life get's pretty busy at times and pushes out the moments devoted to writing. Once again I thank you for your encouragement and opinions expressed through your reviews, favorites, and follows. I welcome them to the fullest**. **This is a longer chapter but hopefully it is filled with enough to hold your interest all the way through, but I felt it was only fair to make it longer since it took me so long to post. Enjoy!**

** Jaquelinlittle- To answer your question at the Academy they would study a variety of subjects such as Literature, Astronomy, Rhetoric, History/Law, Art (Pottery, sculpting, architecture), Music and of course weaponry and combat would be a large part of the curriculum as well. Sif would be required to take these subject matters. To some extent all students may have been exposed to some basic magic as in how to do some basic healing, but I would consider magic, alchemy, linguistics and barding (becoming and actual minstrel or bard) specialized classes for only the most outstanding young scholars. In regards to you question about was Thor supposed to be able to attend the Cotillion the answer would be yes. The cotillion is about presenting young women as eligible for courtship, being a prince and teenage boy Thor would most certainly want to know who are the eligible bachelorettes of the realm.**

**To all readers happy reads and God Bless!**

Light flooded into the dreary dungeon like 1000 candles being lit all at once. The radiance was at a distance, but it no less penetrated the heavy shade of black that engulfed the dismal cell. The chained wretch confined to such utter darkness, squinted as the bright glow drew closer. Jade eyes watered, the sudden exposure to such illumination, after being in perpetual obscurity was a great shock to the senses. He floundered an shook violently like a bat that got caught in the sunrise, the light blinded him and left him startled and disoriented. Then out of the rays he heard his name being shouted and bellowed furiously. He smiled devilishly beneath his raven locks. The lead feet thumped and stamped belligerently toward Loki's lowly prisoner. "LOKI!" The voice shouted from a distance. The prisoner smiled wickedly as he heard the distress and anger in the bellow. "Loki!" The voice yelled once more. The voice's owner clumsily and rapidly turned the dial to make Loki's magic shield wall dissipate.

Finally, the glow had form as Mjolnir's wielder entered. The light that surrounded Asgard's beloved prince slowly started to cool, but h is presence was no less immense or grand. He was so regal and dignified looking. He was a stark contrast from the hideous dungeon he had entered. Crystal blue eyes looked around. He had not visited the prisoner in quite sometime. Such contact had been forbidden, but he came out of necessity now and not a real to visit. He tried to remain firm, but as he viewed the horrid living arrangements he couldn't help but curl his lip in disgust. Thick black mold covered walls. The air in the room had no filter and it was wet and humid and bog like in atmosphere. It was sweltering and hard to breathe even for lungs such as his. He had to take a deep breath when he came into the holding place. He regretted it as his nostrils inhaled foul and pungent odors and his mouth tasted the rotten oxygen. The floor was nothing but mud and thatch. This quarter was even more base than the one Loki had been confined to before the sentencing. At least then Loki had the slate that jutted out from the stone wall to sleep on. Now there was merely a pile of sand and straw squeezed into the corner of on the farthest side of the cell, a makeshift mat of a bed. Not that the disheveled man before him probably ever laid down. His arms were tethered to chains that dropped down from the ceiling and the prisoner had no choice but to dangle from his confines like a piece of meat hanging in a butcher shop window. His arms were stretched back about his head and painfully so for Loki's frail arms trembled pitifully from being held in the uncomfortable position far too long. His knees bent and scarcely didn't drag the ground. The knees of the trousers no longer existed and Loki's pale knobby knees skimmed across the rough mud and gravel ground causing them to be bloody and scabby. Even in the prime of his boyhood Loki had never had such unsightly knees. His prison clothes were thin ragged pieces of mesh material. They hung off of his lean body like old dish rags hanging on the dripping faucet of a rusted sink. The only thing that hung any looser and lower on the one time prince was his head. The head connected the long and matted midnight mop nodded lifelessly as his chin pressed against his heaving, white, scarred and bony chest. It was pathetic. And had it not been for the fact that even in this piteous state Loki had caused harm the visitor would have tried to free the prisoner. He would have felt moved with compassion to at least allow this wretch to liberty of his limbs and bind up the festering wounds on his arms and exposed chest. He couldn't help but feel some bit of sorrow though for this poor man who had once lived in the lap of luxury and now was forced to live without even the freedom allowed an animal. "Loki," the tone was still commanding and dominant but a quiver broke through the cadence.

"Is my sentence up already?" Loki asked mockingly as he breathed in the putrid hot air like sniffing a bouquet of daisies. "My, my, my," he chuckled a dry and bitter laugh that then came out as a harsh cough. His whole thin body shook as he choked. Despite the pain of his dry throat when his fit ended he wore a sickening smile. He stretched as best he could being that his arms were pulled like tight ropes above his head. "Well you know what they say," the emerald eyes prisoner began. "time flies when you're having fun," He smirked, he kept his head bowed unwilling to look the one he spoke to in the eye.

" Do not test me Loki?" the blonde prince scolded his sibling. He raised his thick finger and pointed it in Loki's direction. "What you have done is outrageous!" The blonde son of Odin railed. "You will change her back!" Thor ordered slamming his fist along the slimy stone wall.

"Change who back?' Loki questioned his voice the purr of a cat relishing toying with a mouse.

"Do not make sport of this," Thor protested. "For no one takes this matter as mere jest. You have dishonored a warrior of Asgard," Thor explained.

"I swear I haven't the froggiest idea, what you are talking about," he smirked to himself.

"You haven't the froggi… GRRR!" Thor roared enraged at Loki's jokes and mockery. In a blaze he gripped Loki by his thin throat jerked him forward. His paper-thin shoes scraped along the mud floor leaving a trail. Loki laughed an unbridled and manic cackle as he felt his brother's solid fingers circle round his neck. "Think you this a game?" the blonde prince demanded. He shook Loki a bit and the chains rattled and Loki's bound form flopped and jerk like a puppet on stings. "Think you that I am amused?" he yelled furiously in his brother's face. "CHANGE HER BACK LOKI!" Thor screamed.

For nearly two weeks now Sif had been forced into a toad's body. She's been nearly stepped on several times. She'd been thrown into the ponds that made up the palace grounds and she'd been kidnapped by a group of stable boys who attempted to use her for mean-spirited jokes on the stodgy palace cooks. She was placed into a boiling kettle and nearly made into a delicacy. During a royal dinner in which they were honoring a few elfin warriors who had come to study battle techniques amongst the Aesir her true identity had been discovered. Frog legs were and Alfheim treat. But when one Elfin maiden discovered her legs were connected to an entire frog that let out a croak before jumping off the platter and on to her head the dinning hall went into an uproar. The women of both the Elfish court and the noble women of Asgard broke forth in shouts of horror protesting for the men amongst them to slay the slippery creature as if it were a fire-breathing dragon rather than a warty little amphibian. Sif hopped all about the hall. Pandemonium broke forth as women squealed trying to get away from the big eyed green-skinned thing and mead soaked warriors chased after it as if they were performing a great heroic feat. Lady Sif leaped around from head to floor from plate to chair onto a chandelier. Thor couldn't help but let out a hearty guffaw as he and the Warriors Three joined in the chase. It was quite a humorous event. It reminded him greatly of one of Loki's impish acts of mischief in his younger years. All of a sudden Sif lunges her frog form from off the chandelier and she came sailing toward Thor's wide open laughing mouth. The great warrior immediately caught her in his large hands. She croaked in protest and pumped her frog legs behind her trying to squirm from the Might Thor's iron clasp. Cheers were going up proclaiming how Thor had vanquished another foe. For a minute the blue-eyed young man gobbled up the unnecessary applause but then he heard the croak "Rib-bit, Rib-bit, Rib-bit…Ib-if, ib-if, ib-if...it's Sif! It's Sif! It's Sif!" For days Asgard's master mages had been hard at trying to transform the female warrior back to her beautiful self, but it was no use. The spell persisted. Sif was sick from the potions and tonics. Her Father screamed for Loki's head. "NOW LOKI!" Thor railed his hand encircled tightly around Loki's neck.

"Sif should be grateful to me I am merely giving her a chance to live out that girlish fantasy she has had for so long," the raven-haired prisoner chuckled and choked all at once.

"Enough of this Loki!" Thor roared. "Enough!" he declared. He managed to release his brother's throat. "Sif has grown very ill," He stressed with urgency.

"I suppose a frog's diet would require some getting used to," The pale green-eyed young man shrugged.

"She is sick because of the magic that is being worked upon her trying to alter her form. You must change he back Loki. She could die. I know that deep inside you wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of a friend," Thor muttered his tone was now just bewildered as a child.

Loki tossed his head back and laughed thin and breathy but none the less it was cold. His mud-caked, dirt matted black lock flopped back with his head. "Friend?" He shook his head pityingly and clicked his tongue like a chiding schoolmaster. "My friendship with the Lady Sif," Loki began his voice crisp and sharp like a knife as he pulled his head back and stretched himself forward so that his pointed features nearly touched Thor's softer face, "Was much like my brotherhood with you," He whispered harshly near Thor's ear. "A charade," he spat.

The blonde prince's sky blue eyes flickered with hurt as he heard the cruel statement annunciated with precision in his ear. It was a dagger meant to sever the bond he still shared with Loki. The bond that deep down inside he knew Loki must still remember. A millennia of brotherhood could not merely be dismissed so easily could it? The wordsmith's forged dagger was sharp, not sharp enough to cut the cord, but sharp enough to prick the skin and draw blood. "Stop it Loki! Brother, I am trying to help you," Thor entreated. The once prince quirked his eyebrow at his adopted brother's words. Do you think that the council is going to allow you to rant and carry on this way? They think that Father's punishment was too mild. And Father agrees," Thor spoke in a hushed tone as if he hated to even say it. "Do you want to lose all your magic permanently?" Thor asked roughly. ""Because that is what they are thinking of doing to you, Loki. They plan on extracting it from you in its entirety." Thor went on. Magic Extraction was rare, painful and in most cases a lethal procedure. "Father tried to spare you. He tried to show you some mercy Loki and not remove all your power at once during the sentencing, but you will leave him no choice when even after you are left to suffer and atone you still intend to misbehave and work mischief. I told father that you could be reasoned with," Thor explained earnestly. "I told him that you were not so far gone that you couldn't be bargained with."

"You spoke falsely." Loki shrugged best his could while his arms were strapped to tight chains. "Tell Odin that we are beyond reason now" Loki stated simply a blank look in his green eyes.

"Brother?" Thor asked his water-colored eyes scrutinizing the frail, torn looking waif before him. He took no pleasure in seeing his brother chained and bound. He got no joy from seeing the filth he was forced to live as. "Are you still sane?" it was a strange question, but the look in Loki's eyes was so untamed and stormy, so different from the calm and collected rational boy he was once that it needed to be asked.

"Sane or mad it matters not…" The bound man tried to offer some form of a shrug but the iron shackles that held him high were heavy and his limbs were weak and sore from days on end being unable to change his position. "Diplomacy has never been your strong suit," Loki admitted and looked back at the hulking son of Odin who stood before him. "You could not talk a dog into chasing its tail let alone bargain with me," he laughed giddily his limbs shaking. He became breathless and the electricity charged shackles sizzled and cracked. The current moved down his spine and Thor watched Loki's body twisted and twitched involuntarily. After the shock treatment was down Loki panted and his eyelids drooped as he head lurched forward to hang against his chest.

"Loki," Thor said taking a tentative step closer. "Loki," the strapping young Viking prince called. His voice was tender as Loki felt the rough callous of Thor's mallet wielding finger tips glide to cup his face. "Loki," he whispered while scraping his thumb along his filthy jaw line. "Loki, just change Sif back and we'll cut down the manacles," He offered he smiled with a sincere type of compassion.

Loki rolled his heavy green up his breathing was heavy and labored. His emerald eyes housed so much anguish. For so Long he's be confined, held in place and left in the impoverished dungeon in the darkness only to be electrocuted every so often to remind him of the horror that he had committed. It had been so many endless days now of that torture. It would be nice to be able to move his arms, scratch the itches on his legs shoo the varmints that crawled into the cell to eat the food he could not stomach. His weak looking green pools changed into hate filled jade orbs that glared back at the blonde as he roughly broke contact with even the faintest touch of Thor's flesh. "Think you I am so weak that you could quell my temper with such a meager offer?" Loki snarled.

"Then what do you want?" Thor yelled. "Father will give you one concession if you cooperate," Thor tried with earnest to explain. He breathed in and out soothing his ruffled nerves. "better food? " Thor offered.

Loki's mouth immediately started to salivate. He had eaten so little since his return to Asgard. The guards didn't come to his cell every day, he doubted they came more than once a week. Odin had mandated that Loki's contact be absolutely that which was essential and food was not essential everyday. Only Ingvar and a handful of the sturdiest of the palace guards were permitted to approach the disgraced prince and give him a mug of polluted water or a bucket of slop that wasn't even fit for a pig to grub upon. The water he was given was dirty and it made him ill to drink it and the food was not even up to code to what the rest of the prisoners were served. Even the sinister criminals taken to the prison camps ate better than he did. They were at least give a bitter cabbage broth and a few days stale bread. At least their measly rations were served to them once a day. What he received had been scraped from the bottom, barrel buck from some feeding troth for the animals of the palace plantation and he couldn't track when it would be offered.

He had wondered had his the king actually commission that he consume this disgusting slop. He loathed him the more for it if he had. When the guards had come and slid the magical rod through his shield and offered him the horrid slop he'd turned up his nose refusing to even smell the awful stuff. "he'll eat it," Ingvar told one of the guards who reported how the ex-prince hadn't eaten since he'd been sentenced. "he'll it," the warden assured the keeper. 'And he'll learn to be grateful for it too," he ground out his dark eyes glaring at the chained prince as he took the untouched pail of sludge from the young guard. But after a month or so with his powers weakened he was unable to fight off the nagging pains of hunger eating away at his stomach. After so many weeks of stubbornly snubbing that which was presented to him, his gut turned against him. It's protest become undeniable as it grew a consciousness of its own. And one day at the point of feeling like he would surely starve to death, He was so famished by that point that when the gross boar's chowder was presented to him he'd plunged his head in face first like an animal and gobbled what he was given senselessly driven to fill the gnawing pit in his belly. He hated himself for it. Its taste was nauseating and even as Loki's body urged him to consume for survival sake her gagged with every bite. What was worse was how he could hear Ingvar's laughter. It was base and deep and filled with pleasure. As he slipped the a rusty pail connected to a stick through the magic barrier that Loki couldn't phase through. "Thought you'd see it my way after a while," the burly chocolate skinned warden jeered watching the fallen prince consume the horrible contents of the pail. "Heard there's a ball tonight," he insisted on speaking as Loki tried to feed himself, "Mmm, bet they've got prime rib and lamb mutton, you remember what that taste like Prince Loki," the proud warden mocked. "I heard my queen wanted to send you some table scraps," he went on and Loki did his best to ignore being that he felt sick from what he had just eaten. "Mothers are so kind aren't they?" Ingvar said as he picked up a tray that had been placed at his feet. The contents were simply half bitten potatoes, burnt rolls and fish heads. It wasn't exactly a feast, but it was real food. Loki's green eyes flickered up and took in the sight. He lifted his slop covered face from the rusted pail and looked at the platter desperately. He watched as Ingvar tossed the food to the ground. Loki growled as the warden smashed the vittles into the mud floor with his boot. "But I'd not see you consume a crumb from her fair hand," he spat. "So feast upon the dirt you worthless worm." The overly decorated guard taunted before he yanked the gruel filled pail away.

"An actual cot" The blonde's deep voice continued breaking into Loki's psyche. He gestured his head toward the piled of straw that Loki was supposed to sleep on. Not that he had. The guards came sporadically and when they did they never loosened the binds and actually allowed him to lie on the floor. How he missed his bed. The king sized mattress and the dark cool linens always crisp and pressed. The pillows stuffed with swan feathers and the soft silk quilts that lined his spread. The rich colors that were his own. He wanted so desperately to put his head down on the gentle, sweet-smelling fabrics allow the plush mattress to sooth the contours of his aching body. He needed merely to rest his arms. To let them fall down and lie limp or move freely, not have them chained. He was so weary of dangling in the holding place like one of he and Thor's broken marionettes for their puppet theater when they were boys. They set it up in their playroom and they had great times then.

"A bath," Thor attempted. Loki's eyes flickered as if some semblance of right mindedness still remained in him. A bath! He was so disgusting in appearance, infested with mud and dirt, sweat and other body fluids coated his skin. How he longed to plunge himself into a hot tub that smelt of musk and lemon and wild spices. How he ached to take water and run it through his matted, muddy hair and cleanse, clean every fiber of his sullied and foul-smelling body. To lather up with fresh soaps and sit for hours. To get Tipis leaves and grind them up let them foam in the bath to cool his sore muscles. Even if he couldn't have all that even if the water was harsh and freezing cold at least it would save him from the unbearable heat. He bit his lip to stifle himself from begging Thor for that much dignity. "I won't deny you what you ask for, brother," Thor said reaching his hand out once more to swipe against Loki's grimy face. "What do you want?" Thor prompted a kind and watery smile playing under his full golden beard and mustache.

"I…" Loki started his voice hushed and his eyes looked down for a moment. "Want…" Loki stuttered out.

"I won't deny it, Loki as long as it's within reason, I promise," the handsome, kempt blonde prince pledged. His clumsy large mitts making their best effort to gently smooth back Loki's nasty midnight hair.

The former prince of the realm felt his trembling chin being gently nudged up so that his glass emerald eyed gazed back into tranquil blue orbs that housed hope and tenderness. The unkempt criminal slammed is pale eyelids over his shiny green eyes breaking away from the affection glance of his elder sibling. He sank his teeth into his quivering ashy lips to keep from sobbing like a helpless child. He bit down so hard that his chaffed mouth started to bleed. He hardly felt the pain, pain was a familiar mistress by now, he was growing bored with her, but the taste of his own blood was somehow always jarring it always brought back a fresh new sense of vengeance. He dabbed at the metallic taste of the hot crimson liquid deftly with his tongue before he cackled icily. He cackled loudly after awhile and Thor pulled away the cruel guffawing that sounded like nails against granite in his royal ears. Loki's emerald orbs flashed up the glare they gave shot through the massively muscular blonde who knelt next to him. "Only to see you suffer," He gave a sickening straight smile his teeth gleaming under his crusted lips. "Only to watch everything you have been stripped from you. Only to gaze upon you writhing in defeat," Loki explained in a silvery tone.

"Do you want to be robbed of every ounce of your magic?" Thor asked with a bellow he was so sickened by his brother's words. "Is that what you want?"

"Odin has already tried to remove my magic and we see that he couldn't…not for long at least," Loki replied.

"You're a fool," Thor muttered angrily.

"Come again, dear brother?" Loki taunted

"YOU'RE A FOOL!" He shouted in the frail looking prisoner's face. His boisterous tone made the cell rattle. "Do you honestly think Father couldn't take your powers fully if he wanted to? Do you? He was trying to give you a chance, a chance so that one day if you didn't die in this cell you could go back to your life," Thor explained.

"Ahh my life…" Loki nodded a small smirk on his face. "My life," he repeated smacking his crusted lips together, "My life as his shiny relic?" he questioned. "My life as your shadow?"

"Stop it!" Thor scolded.

"I will never go back to that life," Loki spat. "I have tasted power." He nodded to himself and looked into Thor's huge eyes. "It was a dish so long kept from me, but I find it is a meat to my liking," He smiled wickedly. "It's quite addictive," Loki licked his lips.

"You will change her back!" Thor yelled. "This is not a game and it is not a joke and you have no say in the matter!" Thor boisterously explained to his sibling. "You change her back or lose your magic Loki," Thor warned.

"And if I'm robbed of my power and you simpletons can't figure the elementary way to break the curse on your own how do you suppose Sif will ever turn Aesir again?" The trickster posed.

"You speak in riddles?"

"I speak plain truth, but you are a fool. If Sif remain a frog for all time it will be by your hand not mine for you are unable to decipher that which is spelled out before you and you are blind as always to blaring truth,"

"As I have been blind to what is in you?" Thor questioned threateningly he raised Mjolnir and set it as if he would hurl it at Loki. The bony prison grinned like a Cheshire cat as he watched his once protective old brother rally with fury against him. He loved the power he had even when they thought he was powerless. He had all the power he really needed… the power to provoke.

"Ahh are your eyes finely opening? Finely seeing me for what I am…isn't it glorious? Doesn't it fill you with dread?" Loki dared his wild green eyes darting rapidly across the room with excitement. "Call me what I am, Thor. Everyone else has," Loki stated finally. He glaringly and defiantly brought his green orbs to stare down Thor's sapphire blue irises. He wanted to see horror and fear and hate. He craved to bring forth those vile emotions from with inside Asgard's golden prince. Instead he saw sentiment. Disgusting and sweet, pleading and broken. The strapping, pride of Asgard turned on his heels. He shuddered as he left, but there was no point talking anymore.

* * *

The healers labored over how to transform Lady Sif, but none could seem to find a way to change the woman back. The clue Loki had given had only proven to be meddling unhelpful. It was Loki's old friend and one time apprentice Dagmar Audricdottir, a well-respected healer among the Vanir and well learned mage , who solved the riddle and told Prince Thor to kiss the frog to break the spell. Sif was raving mad once the terrible curse had been lifted from her. She was ready to ram a spear through Loki's stomach and had she been able to stand she most likely would have. But she was weak from being imprisoned in a slimy toads body for nearly a month and being magic drunk from the countless brews she'd been forced to scarf down. The king assured her that Loki's antics would no more torment the people of Asgard. That settled Sif long enough for the healers to at least coax her into bed. "She will be ill for a few days, but Sif has such a fighters spirit she will bounce back in little to no time," Dagmar chuckled as they walked through gilded corridors to stop at her bedchamber.

"If it wasn't for you Sif may have been doomed to live out the rest of her days as a frog," the crown prince stated with a small smile tugging on his lips as he and Dagmar quietly exited the recuperating shield maiden's healing quarters. He took in Dagmar it had been some time since they'd seen her presence at the palace. After Prince Loki's funeral she hadn't come to call even though her father was still a frequent figure at the king's dinning table. Her work as a healer kept her busy, she traveled to help the less fortunate among her own people. She had studied under Eir at Asgard's University of Fine Medicine and she was well versed in herbal remedies, anatomy and of course mystic cures. Her work as a healer was a secondary reason for her absence. The primary reason was her recent betrothal to a wealthy Vanir statesman, Olaf Dirkson. Olaf Dirkson was new to the court, but he had come as an emissary from Vanahiem and he had been captivated by Dagmar's exotic beauty. She was a rare prize. Her alabaster skin glowed beneath her midnight tresses. Her eyes were large and the color of a cloud's silver lining. He had asked her father about a courtship and the Vanir noble readily agreed to allow the handsome representative of his land to pursue his daughter. In a few months time Dagmar accepted his proposal to marriage.

"You would have figured it out in due time," Dagamar bowed her head gently as she and Thor linked arms. Her slim forearm contrast greatly with Prince Thor's. His was a rugged muscular bronzed tree trunk. Hers was a porcelain vine of a weeping willow. "Once you told me the riddle I knew what was required. It was a childhood story Loki and I used to like...Beauty and the Beast," she shrugged.

"But wasn't it the prince rescued by the commoner?"

"Role-reversal, but the concept is the same" Dagmar stated simply.

The handsome prince clad in his sterling armor stopped outside Dagmar's bedchamber. "it is good to see you again Dagmar," he explained to her eagerly. "We have missed you," he insisted.

"Likewise it is good to visit again," Dagmar replied happily she stretched out her pale arms and wrapped them securely around her old friend's shoulders. "Olaf was not pleased with my coming," she confessed once they disconnected from the embrace.

Thor's thick golden eyes brows quirked at her admittance as he watched her posture fold into something small and her shoulder slumped heavily. "he is not yet your husband," Thor began.

"Yes I know," She added quickly her silver eyes flashing up at him. "A legal betrothal amongst the Vanir though states that a man betrothed to a woman due to be wed in a years time may enact the rights of a husband," she expressed and shrugged. The Vanir customs were different from those of Asgards. Their codes for women were stricter."He is a bit old-fashioned at times," she joked a flash a beautiful smile quickly on her pomegranate lips. "And I think a bit jealous," she added cupping her hands around her lips and snickering. "But I was summoned by the king and that is not a call to be ignored. This was an important matter... to help a friend. I would not have seen Sif suffer a moment longer," Lord Audric's daughter nodded her confirmation.

Thor gave smile back to her, "I heard you pushed back the wedding date..." he started.

"yes, It was premature, we do not know each other well and there is no need to rush," Dagmar explained easily.

"that is what I thought in the beginning, but when you seemed so certain of it ...I...I figured you truly loved him," the burly blonde shrugged.

"We must grow into our love's old friend," Dagmar explained in a wise tone as she started to turn the latch opening the door to her room. She opened the door and invited the prince in. Thor took a seat on the couch in the sitting salon.

"I know it is not my place Dagmar..." the hulking blonde began as his hands rubbed on his thighs and he looked up at her, "But I am glad you are waiting," he stated firmly. "You are like a sister to me and I wouldn't want to see you settled with someone who would treat you as less than a princess," Thor assures her. "I guess...I suppose...You know Loki always cared so deeply for you," Thor stated a half-hearted smile on his face as he gave a sigh.

"Yes, yes, I know," Dagmar whispered back her silver eyes glistened as she tried to blink back newly formed tears.

"Thor...I...I need to know... How bad is Loki?" she asked with great concerned she take a seat across from the crown prince. Her delicate fingers frantically fumbled to clasp the hammer-holders mighty hand.

Thor exhaled deeply his massively broad shoulders sagging as he did so. " Loki...he...he is different now, Dagmar. he is very different " Thor started to explained to her. "After this recent occurrence with Sif... the council and Father think more drastic measures need to be taken in Loki's punishment," Thor began to expound as he pulled his hand way from her delicate fingers to allow him to run his hand over his golden beard pensively.

"Such as?" Dagmar inquired her eyebrow raised in a fervent curiosity.

Thor gulped, he had tried hard to convince Odin of varying alternatives, but Odin said that Loki's antics made people feel unsafe made them feel as though Loki wasn't well contained like he could do great damage if he wanted to. " Magic Extraction," the golden prince silver eyed Vanir maiden gasped putting her hand to her heart. Thor saw her alarm, "Father tied to spare Loki, he tried to just limit Loki's magic, but Loki's powers are strong and they are coming back more quickly than expected..."

"Does his majesty know the full extent of damage that magic extraction can cause?" Dagmar asked in earnest.

"Yes," Thor nodded his tongue felt thick and heavy.

"He realizes that Loki could become very ill...he could end up paralyzed. The extraction could kill him!" she exclaimed.

"Father is aware Dagmar and he want to take precautions to prevent such things from happening..." Thor assured her. "That is where your help is needed, my friend," the muscular king to be expressed as he reached out and caught the Vanir noblewoman's hand.

"I don't understand," Dagmar said, her cloud colored eyes searching Thor's face.

"Father wants you to aid Eir and a team of other skilled mages and healers of the realm in the process," Odin's oldest son expressed.

"Me?" Dagmar pointed to herself in disbelief. "Whatever..."

"You were Loki's apprentice Dagmar...you have intimate knowledge of his" Dagmar's eyes went wide as she watched Thor's mouth for the word "Magic," She sighed as the word escaped his lips, "It'll be easier for you to slip through his shields and barriers than a sage who never worked with Loki before..." Thor explained.

"Surely Eir is skilled enough to..."  
"Eir suggested this method," Thor confirmed.

"If this is as the allfather thinks best I shall consider the task," Dagmar nodded hesitantly. She felt her stomach twist in knots as if she was committing some great betrayal. It was Loki who had taught her so much of what she knew. He and her and been such close friends. She more than anyone knew how much magic meant to Loki. How could she simply agree wholeheartedly to take it from him. Perhaps this was not necessary, perhaps Loki was not the tyrannical beast everyone made him out to be. "I wish to see him," she stated gently. She reached out another hand and touched the future king of Asgard on the shoulder. She lowered her jeweled glass onto the lambs wool soft white carpet and then nudged the large young monarchs chin up to look her in the eyes. She nodded as she

batted her silver pupils at him and a small wishful smile made a trail over her full pomegranate mouth.

Thor pulled back vigorously shaking his head. "No," he muttered more to himself than to her. "No! No!" he shook his head vigorously turning away from her sincere gaze.

"i only wish to..."

"He's unwell!" Thor insisted harshly

"I am a healer perhaps I can..."

" I don't even know if Loki is completely sane anymore." Thor rambled.

"Thor," Dagmar urged as his bronzed shoulders escaped the tender grasp of her porcelain fingers.

"No!" Thor erupted. "No one is to see Loki, Dagmar. No one." He qualified. "His punishment is solitude for 500 years," Thor told her.

The raven locked damsel touched her hand to her chest and shook her head pityingly. "500 years! 500 years. Thor that is a life time. You say that Loki is hardly sane well he will be completely mad by then." she stressed.

"I feel the same way, but with the recent development. Loki transfoming Sif as he did, the things that loki says...even when he is offered kindness, he treats those who come to him with contempt. He's dangerous!" Thor told her bluntly.

"Loki was my best friend," Dagmar began. "I cannot believe that he has changed so much in so brief a time span," she shuck her head refusing the thoughts. "Surely, there is some part of him that is still salvageable,' she stated but it was more of a hopeful inquiry than a declarative.

"Somewhere," the mighty hammer holder confirmed. "Somewhere, but it's buried down deep, there are moments when it flickers but it changes in the blink of an eye and he becomes this wicked vengeful creature again." Thor said his deep see blue eyes started into the warm glow of the fire place.

"Buried," Dagmar echoed the phrase, "Buried..." she repeated when her reverie ended. "I mourned him so" Dagmar stated. The hammer holding prince sighed. They all mourned Loki, everyone in their own way he supposed. Loki's funeral had been a blur for him. It all felt like it was slow motion and surreal, most of his memories from that terrible a night were simply of his own pain, but he could scarcely remember Dagmar. She walked up to the empty burning pyre trembling as sobs choked out of her throat. "Oh Loki," he heard her whisper as she pulled out a white lily from inside the folds of her dark dress. Thor watched through misty eyes as she held up the stainless flower and kissed its snowy petals staining them with her pomegranate lip print. "My sweet friend," she mumbled. "Be at peace now," she uttered as she cast the flower over into the flame she tossed it and sank to her knees crying in front of the pyre. Frandal and Hogun went to help her up, but her father pushed passed the warriors and rushed to his daughters side. He picked her up and huddled her in his arms. He practically carried her down the aisle and away to make room for the royal family to pay their respects to their fallen son. Later on in the night when the rights had all be said and the casket no longer blazed. Thor came back to the pyre where the plaque was. He thought he'd be alone, but he wasn't. Dagmar was there. "Oh Loki," The young noblewoman mumbled as she placed her hand on the now cool stone that served as the cremation pyre. "What have I done?" she questioned shaking her head. "I'm so sorry...I don't care what you Loki...I shouldn't have cared then I just...Know that I love...for always," she pressed her pomegranate lips on the black and green marble.

"I just want to see that he is alive, I just want to tell him…" She stopped mid way and bit the inside of her cheek stifling herself. Her entrancing silver eyes looked back up at Thor they were big as a doe's, the were pleading. "Please…" she whispered. "Please, Thor," she begged bending her body over until she was falling over the chair and on her knees. She rubbed beautiful face against the future king calloused knuckles. "Please," she begged "I won't hold conference with him long," she assured the Prince Thor.

"No one is allowed to see him Dagmar," Thor whispered back. "I don't want you to get hurt…" the blonde went on. "he wouldn't want you to see him like this Dagmar," Thor replied sympathetically. He took hold of her small shaking shoulders. "He wouldn't want you to remember him like this," Thor soothed as he noticed the liquid leak from her lovely twinkling silver eyes. "And I cannot allow it," Thor told her concisely, he helped her stand and looked down not wanting to look into her tearful starlit pupils a moment longer or else he would grant permission to her.

Lady Dagmar wiped under her eye, catching the water that leaked out. She nodded vigorously. Convincing herself that Prince Thor's words were truly for the best. "I understand," she replied softly before glancing back at her longtime friend. "I do not wish to think of Loki as the true monster that everyone makes him out to be now," she confirmed.

* * *

Sometime after his visit with his one time brother, although the prisoner wasn't completely sure how much time (a day? A week? Sometime less than one full moon cycle?) a familiar and loathed presence came to call upon him in his cell. The heavy boots trudged toward the confinement chamber for Odin's disowned progeny. They slapped and splattered as they waded through the nasty floors. They got closer only to stand right outside the glowing green force field that kept Loki in place. A strong metal beam that was made a sterling bronze poked a whole and penetrated the shield. "Drink it!" A gruff voice commanded as a corroded and diseased looking mug was waved in front of Loki's pointed nose. The green-eyed inmate looked up weak eyed at the proffered drink. His eyes then darter over the pole and to the face of the snarling warden. "Drink it scum!" Ingvar spat. "I do not hold my hands to attend your highness," he sneered. For a while Loki merely glared at him. Then Ingvar shook the cup with irritation. Loki sighed heavily, before managing to tilt his feeble body forward, he pursed his lips to touch the edge of the rusty tin mug that hovered a little too far back and a little too low for him to reach. The sullied water jerked and splashed in his face. "So sorry," the chief guard mocked as he pulled back on the pole and slipped it out of the cell. Loki grunted as the dirty water stung when it went it his eyes. "Catch it on your tongue as it rolls off your nose," Ingvar advised cruelly with a chuckle as he attached the pail full of sickening slop to the opposite end of the rod. He started to push the gross contents through into Loki's cell. "Dinner is served," the cocoa skinned man stated with a smile, "Maggot!" he shot as he shoved it toward Loki. Loki dipped his head toward the slimy chowder. He opened his mouth bracing himself to take a disgusting bite. Then his jade eyes darted up and he started Ingvar right in the face a taletell smirk on his dirty chapped lips. The pail and pole pushed back out against the guards control. "What the…" the great warden sputtered in confusion feeling the force. He looked up and saw the pail coming toward him. The contents jutted out and the pail was thrust forward and pressed against his face. Ingvar bucked and fought trying to pull the bucket from his head. He strained and ran trying to escape the suffocation as he the thick sludge being forced down his throat and nasal passages. He threw himself upon the ground even going so far as to use his boots to try to push the pail away. Finally he stopped struggling. His limbs fell limp.

"Feast upon the mud, you worthless worm," Loki mocked as the bucket fell from Ingvar's face.

Two days later Ingvar's presence became missed around the jail cells. The other guards went looking for the warden only to find him dead a few feet away from Loki's cage. But when they looked inside the cell cage no Loki was present. The chains dangled empty. Then they saw him standing behind them impish grin on his face. The guards immediately sprang in to action. The leaped on the murderous trickster with their clubs and swords, but even when a dozen burly and strong soldiers dog piled him he vanished. More images of Loki started to appear throughout the dungeon. The soldiers darted around chasing after the forms only to have them vanish as they were about the accost the once prince of Asgard. Soon the 12 watches were surrounded by more than 24 Loki's all multiplying and laughing manically. They felt as if thousands of tiny spiders had been unleashed. The sensation of tiny, prickly, hairy legs scurrying across their flesh was intolerable. They felt the fangs and bites of legions of arachnids sink into their skin through their tunics and armor. It lasted so long. The men could escape. The door was bolted shut. They tried to force it back open but it wouldn't budge. Frantically the screamed begging for mercy from the excrutiating torture. All the while their cries were met only with an unceasing, mad cackling. The guards grew so desperate that they pulled out their swords and began cutting. Cutting thinking they could cut away the army of spiders. The slicing seemed to bring some relief from the insufferable bites a sharper than the daggers they possessed. As a day started to pass the guards grew panicked. The torment had not ended. The bites never stopped and the feeling the unnerving feeling was enough to leave theses proud defenders of Asgard howling and weeping. They begged and cried screamed for help, but Loki's dungeon was so much so buried in the bowels of the castles that such screams would never be heard. They started to tear their clothes rubbing and wildly scratching to get the spiders off of them. They started to run into walls. They were jumping , screaming, clawing at themselves and one another trying to escape the terror of being a meal for the critters. One guard got so frantic and desperate that he grabbed a torch off the wall and flung it into a nearby haystack. His only thought was to kill the insatiable insects that pesters and tormented his flesh so.

"You fool!" shouted another guard as he ran to try to tackle the panicking soldier. He jumped on the raving man's back but it was too late the torch had already flung from his hand and was now a blaze on the straw cot. The rest of the soldiers watched in horror momentarily forgetting the pain and burn of the itching feeling that encompassed their skin. "You'll kill us all!" he shouted in the face of the flame thrower. He then slapped the crazed man across the face knocking him to the floor as the flames started to consume the cell.

The other soldiers ran. Ran for their lives toward the exit as the flame leaped up and slowly started to burn throughout the dungeon. They furiously banged on the iron door. Their bloodied fist pounded without stop. They called out at the top of their lungs. "HELP! HELP! FIRE!" The flames danced on their heels scorching their bare bodies and the cries of agony were unbearable. They pushed harder in their panic and finally the thick, heavy iron laden door budged.

The 12 battered and mad soldiers tumbled out from the confines. They screamed and ran through the prison like madmen. A handful of other guards who were simply doing the routine rounds of the day watched and streaked by screaming, scratching and waving their hands wildly as they ran without sense to escape. The regular sentries looked bewildered at the sight of seeing their comrades in such a state. "What in the name of Asgard to you suppose has gotten in to them?' a older prison keeper asked scratching his head watching and the flung themselves around shouting about a plague of spiders had descended upon Asgard.

"Must be drunk," Another guard dismissed the unseemly behavior easily enough as he returned to his own bottle.

"There everywhere! There everywhere!" one of the escapees came out yelling he gripped up the normal patrol by his collar and blubbered like a baby in his face. 'Get them off me get them off!" the muscular warrior pleaded like a frantic little girl.

"What do you mean Burlhome?" asked the veteran amongst the prison guards. He had seen how a few days doing night rounds in the dungeons had often scared a few rookies, but never to this level.

"Millions! Millions! Millions! Billions! Trillions!" the poor guard babbled endlessly. "Fire! Fire!" he screamed out before pushing away from the veteran and fleeing for dear life.

"He was stark raving mad?" one of the regulars explained as he scratched his head.

"Not that mad," a thin almond eyed soldier explained to those in his division. "L-l-look" He pointed out his almond eyes wide in horror as a swirling inferno rushed toward them moving fast and swift flying up the hall.

The patrol who had been casually guzzling from his bottle spat out the brown liquid. "FIRE!" He bellowed before he and the rest of the watchmen dashed from the raging fire. They ran without stop up the 9 flights of steps finally when they got to the top of the staircase one of them had the presence of mind to sound the alarm. "FIRE!" he shouted.

The prison had to be evacuated. The criminals were carted out of their cells to save their skin. 800 convicts were rushed from their holds and emptied onto the palace lawns while soldiers darted back and forth trying to douse the blazing flames. The fire raged for hours it took until nearly nightfall of all the sparks and embers to die. The dungeon was burned to a crisp. The servants quarters and one-third of the southern hall were severely damaged. It was the first time the Imperial palace hadn't experienced a fire in nearly 2000 years. Not since Odin's days as a lad had he seen his home fall under such disarray. When the king and crown prince went to assess the devastation they were pleasantly surprised. Though monuments had been charcoaled and halls were covered in soot and ash, while curtains and tapestries had been scorched and singed, but no lives had been lost. All the guards and staff and guest had an escaped. All the prisoners were accounted for. All except one.

When Thor came into the dungeon, it was covered with ash and the smell of smoke engulfed the place making the air almost a breathable. He walked to Loki's cell only to find his brother cackling to himself manically. "Loki," Thor approached the glowing shield to look at his brother. "The whole palace could have been destroyed!" Thor explained in a blaze of rage as he pressed his face against the glowing force field. It was crimson. His blood boiled. What was Loki now?

The dirty midnight locked arsonist craned his neck and corrected his wild gleeful guffawing, his face fell calm and placid. "Pity it wasn't," he whispered.

"ENOUGH!" the blonde hollered he roughly turned the combination lock and the force field melted away instantly. Without Thor's mighty fist swung Loki. The clean strike sent the frail looking prisoner sailing into the wall. The hit was so forceful that it broke the chains from the wall. Loki slid down into the dirt. His arms dead weights at his side. He looked around in a daze at first before the hulking golden behemoth came into view gripping his by the shoulders and hauling him to his feet. Loki's legs were weak and useless and he was unable to support himself it had been so long since those muscles had been worked they were atrophied and rusty. He fell into Thor's chest and Thor harshly pushed him from him. "This is your home!" he hollered as he held his brother in place. Loki's mouth bled profusely. "Your little fire spread not only through the dungeons but went out into the courtyard and into the riding stables. Dagmar was there," Thor informed. Even Loki couldn't hide the curiosity in his eyes. What was Dagmar doing there? She was tending to one of your old steeds I believe when all of a sudden the who stable bursty into flames. She was trapped!" Thor announced loudly. "You could have killed her," Thor explained and he violently shook Loki with every word. "DAGMAR!" the great blonde shouted. Loki's eyes flickered. The sinister emerald glance melted away for just a second. He blinked several times rapidly. Thor saw the water form inside his vivid green orbs. Dagmar was in Asgard? What time of year was it that she had returned? How close had the fire gotten to her? Was she severely injured?" His mind was a hodge-podge of worried inquiries. It wasn't as if he had known. It wasn't as if he sent the fire raging into the stable purposefully. Loki snarled what was this guilt he felt? It was awful it reeked of old attachments and bonds and feelings that should be long forgotten sentiment that was worthless as stubble and should have been burnt up in the very flames. 'You could have killed her!" Thor bellowed. "I told you that the council was going to strip you of your powers and still you persisted in this madness! Why? Why, Loki?" Thor demanded brimming with horrified and bitter tears. "You killed a royal official and you could have destroyed the entire palace," Thor went on his sapphire eyes wide as he stared at his brother. He was becoming a man he hardly recognized."This is where we grew up! Where we played as children, where we lived. Where are ancestors still sleep," Thor ranted frantically. "This is a Asgard's stronghold, this is the 'beacon to the realms," he panted with fury, "And you would have destroyed it all? For what?" Thor demanded. "FOR WHAT!" he yelled frantically.

"So you will know to fear me," He breathed sinisterly.

Thor's bright blue eyes dropped. The blonde prince shook his head. His lips moved in quirks and twist of confusion before his tongue found a way to formulate words. "I don't know who you are anymore, Loki" Thor began his voice was not hard or dominant it was actually very timid sounding. "I fear losing you losing you to this dark bitter creature that so desperately wants to take the place of my brother. I fear that you will let this beast control you and I fear that one day you will go so far that you won't even know yourself. I fear that the most," the blonde stated with a shudder. "Father has decided to remove your magic Loki and I...I am sorry about that...I am...but you...you have brought such on yourself," he announced and he released Loki's shoulder. The thin younger man crumpled into the dirt without Thor's support.

* * *

She knew she shouldn't be going to see him. Olaf would not approve. He'd be furious no doubt. But she'd deal with his ire if need be. She had tried to appease him, but there was no need for such a façade anymore. Still, She had no right or authorization to go to the dungeons let alone to go and visit someone who had been confined to solitude by the expressed command of the king of Asgard. She had been specifically told by Prince Thor that visitation to the cell was forbidden. Truth be told she was actually terrified to see him. She knew not what he would do to her when she entered his lair. Would he treat her as he treated Thor with contempt and hatred? Would he do her as he had done Sif… Transform her into some creature? Would he drive her mad as he'd done the poor prison guards? Would he simply slaughter her as he had done the warden? After the barn fire she didn't know what to expect. Despite her reservations she could agree to work with Eir and the other sages of Odin's court to perform the extraction without seeing Loki for herself. She needed to know what he was once and for all.

Her feet slowly tiptoed down the old and abandoned stairwell that led to the isolated dungeon. She had put the guards to sleep, but the incantation she'd used was mild and she was afraid that they'd wake from their slumber if she made too much noise. As she crept closer to the thick iron door that held Loki in the lowest recesses of the prison she heard harsh breathing like that of a dragon in its lair as she drew closer to the iron door that held the once prince of Asgard. The fine ebony hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. She felt her pulse quickening as the questions and thought ran through her mind. It was enough to make her want to sprint back up the staircase. To fly back up nearly 20 flights of winding steps and never look back at this eerie dungeon again. She held the banister. She turned around and raised her silver slipper covered foot to go back up the step. Her free hand hiked up her flowing sapphire shaded nightgown Breathlessly she started to dart away from the dank and dreary prison. Even though torches lined the walls down the stairwell it was still an abyss. She had only begun to run back up a few of the steps when she heard a shaky, scared, desperate voice call out, "Dagmar! Don't run…it's me…it's…Loki"

The young enchantress froze in her tracks, the back of her ivory hand flung to cover her gaping mouth. She choked back a sob. She closed her eyes tight with shock and clenched her fist firmly around the rough wood railing. The dungeon was not a place of beauty that was polished and buffered as the rest of the palace, the railing was full of splinters and Dagmar pressed her hand into one jagged piece of wood. She gasped for the puncture stung, but it was mild in comparison to the way Loki's frail sounding voice tore through her heart. She bit down on her pretty pinks lips and lowered her lovely embroidered shoe to the grimy step. She ran away before. She ran away out of fear. She ran away when her friend needed her and it had cost her the life of her friend. She'd run away because she'd seen a monster. She'd seen a hideous creature when she should have seen a wounded child…a tortured prince…a man…a man who loved her…a man she loved…her friend. She'd see Loki for what he really was this night and she'd not run, she swore to herself and him as she turned around and started to go down to the dungeon.

The last time she had seen him was a few nights before the Bifrost accident. She'd gone to him about Thor returning to Asgard, on the request of Sif and the Warriors. Apparently they had thought that she would have greater influence on his than they, but the conversation had not gone well. She had tried to convince Loki to bring Thor back, but he had taken great offense at her words. It ended terribly. They shouted at each other. The fight had gotten her too worked up and she retired to bed early that evening, but had been unable to sleep. She hadn't wanted to argue. Nor had she intended to make him sound incompetent. She'd just been trying to help. Perhaps her efforts had been ill times. Loki was under so much stress. She knew he needed support, he needed a listening ear rather than a person trying to instruct him on how to do the task which he'd been given. She pushed herself from bed that night and thought she'd go to Loki and just apologize. It wasn't her place to question his decisions or the Warriors' places to challenge him.

_She made her way through the corridors made of gold and marble. As she walked she noticed a slender figure immerge from Loki's bedchamber. It was no other than the new king himself. She started to call to him, but then she noticed his teetering stance. He walked with his arms outstretched in front of him feeling along the side of the wall. He rocked and seemed off balance as he sluggishly tottered down the hallway._

_"Sleepwalking?" Dagmar surmised as she watched him stagger toward the west wing of the palace. She followed behind him silently as she could. She thought to tell the guards, but then she thought better of it. Loki would be terribly embarrassed if he'd found out he'd been walking in his sleep let a lone to think that the guards would have to carry him back to his chamber. No she'd do it discreetly, she'd let him wander to his desired point and then shed carefully turn him around and usher him back to bed and he'd be none the wiser in the morning._

_The ebony haired young Vanir enchantress quietly followed Loki. She was close behind, but her footsteps fell silently lest she startle him out of the night terror, which was a terrible thing to do. Loki turned and entered the Weapons Vault. The night guards were making their rounds and had no doubt already secured the prized chamber of relics so no one opposed the half-sleep king as he entered. The silver-eyed noblewoman stopped right outside the great gilded door pensive for a moment. The Weapon's Vault only opened to those who had been granted said permission by the Odin. Dagmar doubted she could enter. She felt a little uneasy about going into the secured room. Once she had gone in with Thor and Loki when they were children. They had played some make-believe game where they were wrestling and tussling about of the ground as youngsters do. She bumped into a pedestal that the tesseract talisman had been placed upon. She caught a glimpse of the enticing blue gemstone. She felt like a moth with flame and her hands eagerly reached up to touch the shiny object. Her fingertips barely skimmed the edge of its casing. "Mar-Mar don't" Loki shouted. In the blink of an eye a great metal giant emerged from behind a gate. It's eyes a blaze with fire as it turned to look at her. She stood trembling in fear as the heat swelled in the large hollows that the mechanical creature had for eyes. Thor and Loki rushed over the guard her. The destroyer would not attack the two princes unless otherwise commanded by one who held Gungnir, but even as the robot drew back into it's cell Dagmar's eyes had welled up with tears and she fled the vault._

_She had not stepped foot inside the chamber since, but thinking that Loki could injure himself in the vault sleepwalking prompted her pass her anxiety. She pressed her hand against the heavy vault door and phased through the metal. She was nervous after her experience perhaps the Destroyer would remember her or know that she was an unauthorized intruder and seek to attack her again. She looked around pensively expecting to here the clanking feet, but she didn't. She walked in a little further. The weapons vault was a museum, an endless trove of powerful tools. She walked pass the place where the tesseract talisman had once sat, she immediately clenched her hands to her side resisting even the urge to think about walking near the empty pedestal. The tesseract had long since been lost to Asgard. She hurried pass it and continued looking for where Loki had roamed to in his sleep. She soon found him head was walking toward the Cube of 1000 Winters. She gasped. "Loki don't!" she cried out. Then she clapped her hand over her mouth. Partially in fear of waking the destroyer and also fearing waking Loki with such a start out of his night walking. "Loki," she crept up on him whispering, "Loki,' she said as she tiptoed behind his back and watched his pale fingers hover over the casket. They glowed in the blue light. "Loki, don't" she warned. "Go back to bed," she spoke softly as she got closer. "I know you are under a lot of pressure, you need to rest," she explained soothingly as she drew closer to him. Loki nodded as his hands slightly lowered. "Come," she reached out her hand slowly and gingerly wrapped it around his shoulder. He was shivering so and the room all of a sudden became very cold. He sighed and groaned rocking on his heels unsteadily as he felt her warm touch over his freezing form. "Come away," she insisted gently. She looked down noting his fingers wrapped around the icy handlebars. "Loki put it down!" couldn't help but shout with panic not knowing what the weapon was capable of._

_Loki spun around the harsh sound of her voice. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was slack-jawed, still a sleep. But beneath his half-lidded the Vanir maid didn't spy his normally rich emerald pupils, but rather glowing red eyes. His normally flawless pale skin was azure and lumpy carved with strange markings. Dagmar let out a bloodcurdling scream._

_The now king's bright vermillion eyes flung open and the high-pitched shriek jarred him from his sleep. His heart pounded from the start and he looked around wildly until he cast a glance upon the petrified screamer. He stepped down coming toward her._

_"FROST GIANT!" Dagmar cried as she pointed with horror at the blue figure descending upon her. She instantly bolted heading for the door. "Guards! Guards! GUARDS!" she yelled desperate to escape. She was nearly to the door almost out of the monster's reach when she felt freezing fingers grab around her pale wrist and yank her back. "Let me go!" she begged. "Guards!" she shouted once again. She flung her hand out and filled it with a magic charged dagger and hit it against the assaulter's face and she had to admit she was aiming for the terrible red-eye that gleamed at her. Her attack didn't do much except make the beast head swivel long enough for her to try to run again._

_"Dagmar...don't run...it's me..." the frost giants voice called chasing after her. "It's Loki," the voice uttered._

_The terrified noble could hardly make out the Jotun's grunts as she ran breathlessly down the stretch trying to get way once again she felt the icy hands fumble to clasp her. This time it caught her by the shoulder and pull her back. She shut her eyes as she felt locked in its cold grasps. She had heard that staring into the eyes of a frost giant could cause a person to turn to ice. "Lemmego! Lemmego! Lemmego!" she sobbed as she bucked and kicked and slammed her fist forcefully into the icy creatures chest. "HELP! HEL" She started to yell but soon she felt the monster's rough, coarse hands wrap around her soft pomegranate lips and cover them. She was desperate and crying tears streaming down her face thinking that his Jotun would slay her then and there._

_"Dagmar," The Jotun's voice called. How did this creature know her name. " Dagmar it's me..." the voice slowly started to sound less like some screeching beast and she heard the articulate and precise way it spoke. "it's...it's...I'm...Loki," he confessed softly removing his hands from around her mouth._

_Dagmar's squinted shut eyes slowly managed to open, "Loki?" she uttered, seeing the jagged blue skin fade away and the once prince's now king's flesh turn back to normal hue. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she looked into his downcast wide tear filled jade eyes._

_"Yes," he managed to utter bobbing his head... "Dagmar...I" he started a lump forming in his throat. "Look it's just me...Loki," he offered in earnest somewhat releasing the strong clasps that he had around her waist and binging his hand away from her face. He looked down then hesitantly almost fearfully looked back up..."just Loki right?" he posed and smiled._

_"Loki...I...you...casket...you...sleepingwalking.. .casket...you... frost giant," she articulated best she could as her pulse quickened and she started hyperventilation. "You...Frost giant?" she asked as her lovely gray eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her body went limp like a rag doll in his arms._

_Dagmar came to lying on a small sleeping couch with gold upholstery. she said as she looked around taking in the rest of the room noting the décor was green and gold and black hues. Not her room. Loki's chambers. "Loki?" she asked groggily sitting up from the sofa and touching her delicate fingers to her temple. "How'd I get in your room?" she asked as she stretched._

_"You fainted, Dagmar," his voice almost emotionless as he continued to stare blankly at himself in front of the long full length mirror that was trimmed with gold snakes for edges._

_"I did?" she asked. "I...why?" She questioned somewhat dizzily._

_" I know not," his silver tongue offered the lie less easily than ever before. "I found you in the corridor collapsed...Perhaps you were flustered and tired after our spat this afternoon," he offered._

_"I suppose' Dagmar shrugged "Why did you not take me back to my own chambers?"_

_"I was concerned for you and my room was closer," Loki responded effortlessly._

_"Thank you, my friend," Dagmar began smiling more to herself. "I think I'm quite alright now," she began with a stretch as she reached her bare pale arms back to massage a kink in her neck,"I had the strangest dream," she began as she shook her black locked head to clear it. "It was so strange, more of a nightmare really..." Dagmar paused and breathed feeling her tension release. "I was following you and I went into the weapons vault and all of a sudden I was being attacked by this Frost Giant," she elaborated._

_"That doe sound rather nightmarish," the green-eyed king stated as he came from out of another room carrying a cool, tall glass of water. His slender, pale hands at her eye level while the other came and gingerly held her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled warmly before taking the drink proffered to her. "Good?" he asked with a very slight smile barely tugging the corner of his lips._

_The Vanir noblewoman sighed as the water hit her parched tongue. "Mmm yes," she said nodding and taking another sip, "Thank you._

_"Was that the end of your dream?" Loki asked raising his snake-like eyebrow as he watched her finish the beverage._

_"No," she chuckled. "It became even more peculiar," she went on."_

_"Oh," Loki paused as he took the finished glass from her and placed it on his onyx dresser before taking a seat and sitting down there. He turned his back to her and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked at himself for a few minutes as if lost in his own reflection like he was seeing it for the first time. He drummed his fingers impatiently into the shiny black stone that made up the night stand. "What happened next then?" he inquired emotionlessly._

_Dagmar was still chuckling in the normal silvery sweet tone that was always her brook like laughter. "Well then it caught me,"_

_"You were scared?" Loki said his tone without feeling._

_"Yes... I thought my heart would burst from fright," Dagmar explained and pressed her hand over her heart. Her night dress was low-cut and her cleavage was exposed._

_"I can only imagine," Loki clutched the edge of the dresser._

_"But then... then I found that it was only you," She pointed out with a sigh of relief._

_"Me?"_

_"Yes, you were the Frost Giant... it was so odd... it must be all this talk of Jotun attacks and Frost Giant treachery, Sif and Frandal and Volstagg speaking about things in Jotunheim... the break in during the coronation...it's got me all jumpy...even subconsciously," she explained and rose to her feet._

_"There are no Frost Giants here, Dagmar. You are safe," he told her as her in a whisper._

_"Yes...I know it was silly," she shrugged chuckling..."I mean the thought of you being a Frost Giant... It is quite preposterous," she let her laughter roll out freely in the sweet silvery tone. Normally it was music to Loki's ears. Now it made him cringe. He quickly stood up and took a few small steps to bridge the gap between them. Dagmar's beautiful mouth was still formed in a smile as she laughed about the notion. Loki's face however was painted and contorted. His bony hands reached up to grab her shoulders and he dropped his head before he spoke._

_"Dagmar?" he asked his green eyes were wide and wild as her search her sweet silver pupils for truth. "Wh-wh-what if it wasn't so preposterous?" he stammered out._

_"What if what wasn't so preposterous?" Dagmar asked in confusion._

_"The Frost Giant...Me...The dream," he sputtered shaking his hands trying to get his point across._

_"Loki what are you talking about?" she asked her face quirked with genuine worry for her friend whose breathing became labored and his cold palms with damp with nervous perspiration._

_"When Thor, the warriors and I went to Jotunheim something happened..." Loki started to explain his tone hushed a secretive. His green eyes looked into her silver ones as he tried to stay calm_

_"You were hurt?" the gray eyed young woman asked. Her lips pursed and brows furrowed wondering why Loki would wait so long to tell some one of the injury._

_He wagged his head against the question..."Not exactly," the green-eyed now King of Asgard replied. "A Frost Giant grabbed my arm..." he began._

_"Where?" the young healer asked in earnest. She shifted her hands to pull up the sleeve of the right arm. She examined his pale flesh. "Which arm was the burn on. Loki you shouldn't have left it untreated... a Frost Giant's skin burns, but the burn can inject poison into an Aesir's skin if it is not healed properly"_

_"It didn't burn me," He muttered and looked down and her porcelain hand as it skimmed across his forearm. "My arm...my hand... my skin... it became...blue"_

_"What?" the dark-haired young maiden puzzled she rolled up his other green sleeve, but Loki's flesh seemed clear. "How would that be possible?"_

_"Because I'm not Odin's son." he stated calmly his hands sliding off her beautiful porcelain shoulders. "Because I'm not even of Aesir blood?" He stated his eyes wide a turned from her clenching his fist to his side. "Because I'm just another spoil from the war."_

_"What war? Loki you're rambling," she pointed out and stepped toward his back slowly reaching out her hand to touch his trembling shoulder._

_"No I'm not," he murmured so low she could barely hear"NO I'M NOT!" Loki shouted turning on her and growling. She drew her hand back quickly as if she's touch a hot kettle._

_"Ok, Ok," Dagmar spoke softly nodding as she cautiously tried to step closer to her old friend._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the ruler of Asgard apologized as his slim fingers reached back out to hold her once more. His cool hands barely touched her warm and tender. "I...Odin found me... he found me at the end of the war in an Ice temple, left on an altar and he took me... I...I don't even know why...he wanted to use me as some bargaining chip or peace treaty...I don't know...I don't" Loki shook his head and grabbed._

_"Who told you these things?" Dagmar asked in confusion as she pulled Loki's icy hands away from clutching his head._

_Loki looked up and her his emerald eyes now a turbulent sea of rage. "The man I called my father," he explained._

_"So...You're saying... you're..."_

_cheeks. "I'm...just...I...I...I I'm the nightmare, Dagmar...I'm this horrible creature...I'm...the monster parents tell their children about at night!"_

_"Shh," she cooed. Reaching her finger to his trembling lips. "No you're not, w you're just overwrought. You put too much pressure on yourself. When was the last time you slept? You need to rest,' she assured him. "You're confused and ...and...and" she tried to soothe and find every excuse to cancel out this alarming confession. "You're Thor's brother...You're Odin's son," she assured him he voice lulling him into a relaxed state._

_"I'M LAUFEY'S SON!" he exploded. Then all the rage and anger seeped from his visage. His whole face crumpled as a painful choking sob escaped from somewhere deep inside. Loki fell on his hands and knees tears freely flowing now that he was in a hunched over position. It didn't take long before a puddle formed beneath his face. "I'm a monster," he sniffled. "I'm a monster...I...I...I'm a monster," he hiccupped through his weeping gasps. Dagmar stood horrified and perplexed for a few minutes. Before long Loki felt gentle, graceful hands nudge up his quivering chin. He wagged his head as if trying not to look at her. He didn't want to see the repulsion that would leak through her gorgeous starlit eyes now that she knew all that he really was. Still the hand raised his head forcing him to look at her. His eyes running like waterfalls and his nose dripping as well. "I'm a monster...D-d-dag-Dagmar" he stuttered between his raspy breaths._

_"Shh," she cooed finally dropping to her knees and gathering him in her arms like he was a boy. She pulled his head so that it rested on her chest. His cool face gathered to the side of her warm bodice, he turned his face toward her body and pressed in further and blubbered the harder as he cheek made contact with her soft upper body. He felt like a helpless child suffering from fretful dreams in the middle of the night seeking solace in the arms of someone who loved him. He burrowed his flushing, tear dampened face against her bosom feeling like a frightened lad. He mumbled and gasped and clung to her silk drapes as he felt her delicate porcelain hands make soothing circles on his quivering spine. He must have seemed so sniveling and pitiful, so desperate and juvenile. He didn't like the feeling of such open vulnerability, still her felt powerless to do anything else, but lie there in her arms crying like a baby. "It's alright, Loki," she whispered tenderly as she watched his hard weeping give was to pitiful whimpering. He'd exhausted himself with his blubbering he felt he could fall asleep then and there. He body was so warm and soft,yet she was so terribly strong that he felt he could cast his heavy troubles on her and should could bear them and support him just for a little while. He felt safe. "It's ok," she spoke softly in his ear. "Shh, no more of this," she comforted him. She pressed her pomegranate lips against his jet black crown. Loki nodded as sniffed trying to collect himself into having some semblance of dignity once again and acting like a prince and not an infant. "Enough of this," she told him gently stroking her hand through his ebony mane and then placing a kiss on his wrinkled brow._

_"D-d-dagmar," he stated her name finally managing to raise his water-filled emerald eyes to look at her her. He sniffled and rubbed under his running nose. "I...I..." he started as he hands clumsily tried the swipe away the water on his cheeks_

_"It's ok, you don't need to explain anything thing," she informed him and slowly slid him off of her on so that the two of them could rise to their feet. Loki did so clumsily still feeling clingy and unwilling to break physical contact. "You should get some sleep," she admonished him. Her lips pecking against his pointed nose. . He bobbed his head obediently as he watched her lovely hands smooth out his disheveled garments. His shaking hands raised to catch her own, he pulled her close to him_

_"Loki," she gasped feeling his slim fingers wrap around her waste._

_"I...I...I love you," he whispered softly as his pointy nose grazed her button nose. He looked up emerald eyes still shimmering as he timidly caused his mouth to meet with hers._

_"Loki!" she gasped pulling back. "What are you..."_

_"Please?" He asked his green eyes large and hopeful like a stray cat the mews at the door on a cold winters night hoping to be let in._

_"Loki," She shuck her head taking a step away only to have him step closer to her and catch her wrist. "Loki, I...I think you're confused and stressed and...I...I don't want you do do anything you're going to regret," she expressed her breath hitching since Loki was only a breath away from her face._

_"I"m not going to regret this," the new king stated letting his hand ride down over her backside. " I want this...I want us," he explained as he inhaled her sweet scent she smelt like sugar and spring rain. "I need to be close to you," he explained best he could as his hands moved up and down her arms and slowly pushed down the strap to her sleepwear. "I feel so a lone in this Dagmar," he expressed making his nose touch hers. "I need a friend," She didn't refuse and Loki dove back in tenderly kissing her succulent pomegranate mouth once more. His fumbling, frantic fingers feverishly flutter over her night her night gown as back her toward the bed._

_He pressed her against the dark silk sheets and hiked up her pretty blue nightgown and ran his trembling fingers over her alabaster thighs."You're not alone," she moaned as she felt his tongue slide down from the dent of her ivory neck to the valley between her two twin peaks. He pressed her back against the satin forest grin spread that lined his opulent bed. "I'm here," she breathed as he wedged himself between her legs. He hadn't imagined that their first time together would be like this. He hadn't thought that the moment he made love to this gorgeous woman he was see himself as a hideous creature unworthy to even be in her presence or in Asgard let alone touch and caress her body. He hadn't thought when they finally came together he'd be this sobbing, needy wreck. But he was he was a weak and desperate man at the moment. He felt so unloveable. He hated himself for his true parentage. Could anyone love him for what he was? He had to know._

_"Are you afraid?" he asked his voice husky from lust as he fingers ran down his spine and abdomen._

_"No," Dagmar uttered feeling his passionate kiss on her neck._

_"Of me...of what I am...what I really am?" He asked breathlessly._

_"You're not a Frost Giant," she told him grabbed his face and brought it down to kiss her._

_He gave into her sensuous pomegranate kiss for a while, then peeled his lips from her plump panting mouth. Her lip paint staining his thin mouth. "Then what am I?" He demanded feeling her rise beneath him. Her back arched up in a sensuous languid movement like an ocean swell. Loki moaned as he felt her break against him. He wet tongue toying with his ear. " Mmm... Tell me what I am Dagmar?" he questioned. "Tell me what I am," he begged. He brought her frisky hands out of running through his dark mane and pinned them behind her head. She growled before looking into his tormented green eyes "Am I a monster?"_

_"No," she whispered back._

_"Say who I am?" he growled biting her juicy lip. "Tell me," he panted next to her ear. "P-p-please,"_

_"Loki!" She gasped as he released her wrist allowing her long nails to scratch at his back. He his and growled as he dove into her with more passion._

_"I love you," he gushed unbridled His breath hitched and his pulse fluttered like a hummingbirds rapidly beating wings as he looked deep into her endless silver eyes. "I love you,' he repeated, as his lips moved over the uncharted territory of her alabaster body. "What do you want" he asked between breaths. "D-do you want to be queen?" he questioned between slow kisses on her mouth._

_"Yes," she panted..._

_" of Asgard? Vanaheim? Midgard?" he posed ._

_"I want to be..." paused enjoying the pleasure for a moment and losing her train of thought... "of your heart," She whispered._

_" Oh Dagmar," Loki sighed , " I love you... now...tomorrow...yesterday...next moon...next year...ever...always...til sun falls..til moon burns..til ragnorok...all time...eternity," Loki swooned as tears spilled from his jade pupils, "Dagmar, my heart's yours. He took he hand and kissed her milky wrist. "Be benevolent to me, my queen," he implored her sweet as he kissed he ivory throat. "I love you" he swore until the act was done and he was so spent physically and emotionally and intoxicated from their love-making that he passed out._

_The rays of sun peered through the dark tinted curtains and tickled her head spun and body floated. Her heart stomach was filled with butterflies. She pushed her wild, messy black ringlets from her face trying to get her bearings. Her nostrils were flooded with the smell of dying embers and incense. She smiled and stretched as her eyes blinked taking in the room. Not her chamber. She looked around the chamber was tidy except for the articles of clothing thrown without care about the floor. Her neglige was draped recklessly off the back of a chair. Her undergarments scattered sloppily over a couch. Loki's armor and and tunics and pant, tossed without caution about the ground._

_She felt Loki's pointed, cool nose nuzzle against her bare back. His lips moving on her creamy flesh making her laugh as he muttered lazily in his sleep. He clenched his arm protectively around her stomach wanting to feel her inviting warmth in contrast to his chill. She turned toward him ready to mutter back words of devotion to him when she noted a hideous, scaly looking blue arm lazily draped around her naked porcelain abdomen. "Luvyou," he slurred in his sleep feeling the bed move a bit. "stay," he muttered in the haze as he tightened his old on her. She gasped and covered her mouth to keep from waking the entire palace. She snatched her bare body from beneath the monstrous arm that wrapped around her. Loki's blue fingertips dangled off the bed._

_Minutes later Loki's hand moved restlessly around the green silk sheets in search a soft warm sweet-smelling body. His finger groped only to find nothing to hold. He stretched and awoke empty-handed. "Dagmar?" he asked rubbing blue frozen hands over his burning red caught glimpse of his own skin recoiled and cringed and he changed it back to an Asgardian tone. He'd never woken up like this before period let a lone after being intimate, but he didn't think he'd ever given himself so fully to a woman in bed before, besides with Odin in the Odinsleep his spells would weaken. He pulled the discarded trousers from hours before onto his body. "Dagmar?" he called perkily thinking she was in the study salon that was a part of his chamber. He smiled shyly to himself it would be so nice to wake up every morning and find her in the study salon on in the powder room or in an adjacent suite cooing over a child's cradle, but better yet to wake up to by his side. He pulled out a small chest from beneath his bed and took an item from it. "I have something...I want to," he spoke as he walked back to the bedroom finding that she was not in the sitting pallor. His green eyes scanned across his dresser and noted a scroll made of his own parchment._

_My dearest Loki, _

_I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry about last night. That shouldn't have happened. Our passion was in err. You were vulnerable and so distraught I wanted to comfort you, but it all happened so fast without time to think or process the true gravity of what you had said. All this...all this revelation at once is more than I can fully comprehend now. I won't tell. I won't tell, I swear. Please understand that this is too much for me. I am sorry. _

_Dagmar_

_Loki rolled back up the scroll and gritted his teeth allowing his mother's gold and sapphire ring to clank against the Onyx dresser._

The prisoner detected a presence entering his lonely confine. The figure reeked of the that dreadful emotion he detested...sentiment. He growled. Thor? No. This person was female. Sif? He scoffed at that notion Sif would not come to him with sentiment, not this time, She would come to him with a vendetta ready to slay him for his disrespect. Somehow her contempt would be so much more welcome than the dreadful feelings of fondness and warmth that drew nearer to his cell. Ah yes this presence was very familiar, very tender and loving, so gentle and mild and beautiful...Mother...Frigga? Loki guessed. No...

Just as the name entered his mind the voice called, "Hello old friend," an elegant silvery voice whispered from beneath a hood that obscured her lovely features.

"Dagmar!" the once prince couldn't help but gasp. The cloaked maiden standing before him on the outside of the shield flipped back the hood and revealed herself. She was a vision of an angel the midst of squalor. Her presence radiating light. Not Like Thor's light. Thor's light was burning blaring, a sun that one sought to find shade from. Her light was starlight gentle and too far away to touch yet one longed to hold it. Stars sparkled in her misty silver eyes as she looked at him disheveled and filthy. He was Covered in mud from head to toe. He caked and matter. His thin shoes worn down to the point that his feet stuck out. His tattered apparel barely seemed to count as raiment. His hair was growing long and unkempt. His nails like grew longer. to. He was shackled although he was no longer tethered to the ceiling. His face was filled with dirt as well as blood. His thin lips cracks and chaffed. He was almost gaunt in appearance. His always clean-shaven faced patched as a faint beard seemed to be starting to grow.

"It's good to see you Loki," she told him honestly.

He scoffed she was a sight for sore eyes and he was a sight to be hidden. "Why did you come?" He snarled.

"I came to see you...came to see what has become of you... who you are."

"Haven't you heard about the terrible things I"ve done?" He asked his chains rattled as he dare step closer to the shield.

The lovely Vanir damsel gulped and nodded slowly, "I have." she stated daring to look up into Loki's wild green eyes. "I have heard about the abominable acts that you have committed. I have heard of the chaos you've spread. I have been told of the lives you have taken. I have felt the heat from the fires you caused. "

The green-eyed prisoner winced at the last of her words then smirked. "What do you think about it?"

"It tortures me!" Dagmar expressed thumping her open palm against her chest. It hurts me to think that the little boy who used to write me as a child would be capable of doing such awful things. I kept his letters. I reread them after the Bifrost accident no words written on those old scrolls seem to depict the animal that you are now. I couldn't imagine that my brilliant tutor had become this lunatic which makes all the realms cringe," Dagmar declared turning her head from Loki's cold gaze only to wipe the tear forming in her eye."The Loki I knew," She began although by now she was failing miserably at keeping her eyes from flooding over. "He...he... was a kind and gentle boy." she confirmed to herself. "I one time fell out of the twisted willow by the palace lake and he came and bound up my wounds. He used to take in stray cats who roamed the streets of the Imperial City," she laughed as she remembered a feline frenzy surrounding him. He was funny." she nodded and her laughter was harder now."One time I was ill and he put on this magic show for me...He was always a little impish and smart mouthed, he was troublesome with his pranks, but he was never cold and cruel, never unfeeling and evil. He was a wise and studious young man. He was his father's prized diplomat, he was his brother's advisor and he was Asgard's most powerful mage and learned scholar. He was my tutor and friend." she explained thoroughly and then looked into Loki's large but distant green eyes.

"I remember him..." Loki uttered stopping in his pacing and turning around to stare into Dagmar's shimmering eyes. "He was weak and pathetic," he spat.

"No!" Dagmar threw out her hand in protest.

"He was a shadow that no one ever noticed." He growled and looked her straight in the eyes his gaze so icy it sent a tremble right through her.

"That's not true. He was loved and respected," she shouted.

"Did you love him?" Loki asked an inquiring smug smile tugged on his cracked lipes

"Yes," Dagmar replied nodding firmly and stepping closer to the force field that surrounded Loki, "I wept...I wept for you. Thinking that it was my fault! That I was the reason for your untimely death...that had I...i just been therefore you...had I told you I cared not what race of people sired you...Had I just told you that I loved you that maybe you'd be alive. I blamed myself sore. I became so sic over your death Loki. Think of the pain that my rejection had caused. I'm sorry for the part I played in pushing you to this place.

"Liar!" He yelled back then tossed his head back and laughed in a crazed cackle. "Think you my memory so short..I remember a simpering child begging you to love him and you never did," Loki spat turning on her like a coiling snake.

"I did Love..."

"I remember that sniveling, gushing, lovesick boy pouring his heart out to you until he would have been putty in your hands all you ever did was throw it on the ground."he shot back and slammed him hand against the shield and it reverberated.

"Oh Loki, I'm so sorry," she blubbered as her pomegranate lips quivered. "I'm sorry for every time I hurt you Loki. I never wanted to cause you pain. I loved you...I just... I just was afraid," Dagmar said reaching out and touching the shield as tears spilled down her cheeks. She vigorously wiped them away, "But I'm not afraid...I'm not afraid anymore," she replied and stifled herself from sobbing anymore. She touched her porcelain fingers against the shield and phased through it and she was inside the cell with Loki.

The dirty once prince clicked his tongue. "You are a foolish girl Dagmar," he explained as he walked closer to her. "You know not when to stay and when to run," he shook his head and laughed bitterly. "You know not when to be afraid," he muttered and slowly the hot, stiflingly, humid cell started to drop in temperature. Before long the confine was freezing and ice and frost formed on the shield and on Loki's dangling fetters. They jangled as he took methodical steps toward her. The young enchantress shivered. "Are you afraid?" Loki asked his voice low and gravelly. He looked up at her his eyes gleaming red and his skin jagged and hard blue as an ice. She gasped and bit her lip holding in her first reaction which was to scream and runaway. "Are you afraid?" he repeated. Lord Audric's daughter shook her head, but the frost giant could taste her intimidation. His icy hand reached out and wrapped tight around her neck. His long nails black like tar piercing against her flesh. "Answer me, Dagmar, my love?" He hissed cruelly.

"L-l-loki...please," she stuttered out as his Jotun skin seared her flawless flesh.

"ARE LOUD AFRAID?" He demanded squeezing tighter on her throat and burning her flesh til she screamed out his free hand clawed into her upper arm and punctured her creamy skin crimson liquid spilling from the wound.

"Let me go," she sobbed.

"Tell me are you afraid." he stated firmly still not releasing her.

"Yes! yes! YES!" she finally screeched as she felt the sting of ice shoot through her entire body.

The red-eyed creature uncoiled his hand from around her neck. Hey ivory throat blue and black from the frostbite burn. His hand slowly almost gently trailed down her unmarred arm as he pulled her roughly toward himself while she trembled with in his clasp. "Call me what I am Dagmar," he whispered lustily his blue mouth pressed against her ear. She pulled away but her held her fast and firm. "Call me by my name," he stated as he breathed in her sweet intoxicating perfume.

Tears pooled in her wide and trembling silver eyes and flowed out like waterfalls. "You're a monster," she barely managed to say.

The Jotun slowly transformed from a horrible creature into an Aesir form of a gaunt and haggard twisted figure. Dirty and wretched looking. Loki released his grip on her neck then gripped her roughly by the arms and shook her a little before pushing toward the floor. Her elegant gown now covered in the disgusting grime. Her porcelain flesh was now coated with mud and even the side of her lovely face was thick with the dirt. "Get out," he growled in a still voice as he loomed over her threateningly. Lady Dagmar remained on the floor sobbing as she rubbed her hand against her frost burnt neck trying to heal the new injuries. She tried to gather herself to get off the floor best she could in midst of her gasping spasms, but soon her once friend grew impatient with her slow progress, He gripped her roughly by the arm he had damaged hoisting her to her feet that she was hardly able to stand upon. "I said 'Get out!" he repeated to her as he watched her quake in his clutches. "Leave you mewling quim!" he shouted in her face.

Instantly her muddied, bloodied porcelain hand slapped the prisoner across the face. The dirty raven locked man's head swung to the side from the impact of her open palm. "I WAS PREGNANT!" she screamed her voice shrill with distress. "I...I...I was pregnant with your child!" she hollered. "I found it out some months after your funeral. That was why I agreed to marry Olaf...I didn't want your son... Our son...daughter...baby to be born a bastard! I was scared of course scared that the child may look like a Jotun but I cared not for I bore the seed of the man I loved and I determined that be my baby white or blue I would love them with all the heart I had. And when they became old enough I would tell them who their real father was. How he was so powerful and good and wise...how I adored him, but as the case would be I lost the baby. I wept feeling as though I had lost all traces of you in my life. I...suppose Jotun and Vanir don't often interbreed." she said. "But I am glad now that the child did not come to see the light of day...I wouldn't want them to learn...what you really are," Dagmar stated and with that she fled from the chamber.

"Dagmar!" she heard Loki's gentle refined voice call her name as she ran she felt his cool finger tips skim across her hand trying to take hold but she escaped sobbing as she ran. Loki pressed his face against the shield as he saw the last glimpses of her shiny black mane disappear. "Dagmar, wait!" he yelled out desperate even though he could no longer see her. He stood face pressed against the shield for a long while. What had he done? "I am a monster," he confessed as he sank to his knees and cried alone in the prison.


	5. Tears of an Angel

**A/N HELLO READER! It's been a while but I'm back. I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but getting your reviews and comments was definitely and encouragement always to keep writing. You guys rock my socks off! Anyway the Thor 2 trailer has finally been released and it has changed a bit of the direction my story was going to go but not much :) As a forewarning this Chapter is long, but I figured you all deserve it since you so patiently waited. Anyway happy reads and writes and God Bless!**

Dagmar ran, ran full speed down the dank, humid corridor away from Loki's cage. She was hot and panting in the stifling subterranean prison. Her feet slapped and stamped through the slime and muck that made up the floor of the catacomb. Her vision was obscured by the hot salt tears that poured out of her silver eyes. They tumbled down her cheeks like a rapidly flowing waterfall and they stung the burn marks left on her neck, collar and shoulders by Loki's hand. The splashing eye liquid sizzled and gnawed at the raw black and blue frost bitten flesh. She gasped and tried to stifle her sobs as she sprinted down the dimly lit corridor or the forbidden dungeon.

"Let me out! Let me out!" she cried frantically as she approached the door. Her hand outstretched as she almost grasped the door. Her dirty porcelain hand viciously pounded on the thick iron threshold. Finally she composed herself long enough to remember her own magic. She quickly whispered a breathless incantation allowing her to phase through the thick metal obstacle.

She fell through the other side of the door on her hands and knees weeping. The guards on the opposite side of the door were finally starting to wake from their spell induced slumber. They immediately jumped to strike position seeing any emergence from the "Pit of Despair" as they referred to it. Their electro-staffs were pointed and aimed glowing with the vicious purple light. "Stop!" Dagmar cried as she through out her arm causing an invisible ripple and pushing the guards and their weapons slightly away from her allowing her to rise to her feet and wipe the tears and dirt away from her face.

"Lady Dagmar?" One of the guards guessed as he raised himself up from the floor. "What are you..." he started but instantly the beautiful yet now filthy young maiden had taken off again. Lord Audric's daughter bare and soggy feet carried her quickly up the abandoned steps that lead away from the dungeon. Her heart thumped with in her chest aching from exhaustion and the torturous pain of all that had transpired. Her burns and wounds throbbed as she reached the top step on the old stone stairwell that lead back into the lower levels of the palace.

The young healer leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath and trying her best to master her out of control sobs. Why had she gone? What was she thinking? Thinking that she could break his spell as simply as she had broken Lady Sif's. Like in the tale she loved so well. The one where the cruel prince is turned into a beast and the sweet maiden saves him from himself. She scoffed at the notion now. He was a monster. Her sweet childhood friend, that shy and smart emerald-eyed boy had turned into a monster. It was like some twisted fairytale where there would be no happy ending where the deep enchantment that imprisoned a kind soul was never broken. No gentle kiss would break this evil spell on him. He was cursed, but not by a cruel wizard or malevolent enchantress, no he had cursed himself. Perhaps Loki was lost.

She remembered the first winter when her father had taken her to odin's palace to be introduced at court. She remembered meeting the two young princes. It had been a delightful winter. She'd traveled to a new world full of peace and beauty; so unlike Vanaheim which was a war ravaged desert where the citizens were at the mercy of pettty warlords. She'd learned of magic, found an accomplished young tutor, she'd learned of snow for the first time... it was so wondrous. She'd made a friend.

_They were preparing to leave. Father helped her mount her pretty white pony, a gift from Asgard's king and queen for their young visitor. "Your majesties have shown great hospitality to my lovely, darling daughter," the slender, long mustached, brunette Vanir nobleman clad in white and purple drapes explained as he extended his hand toward his little girl. He affectionately traced his fingers over Dagmar's plump freckled cheeks. She giggled as he tickled her chin._

"_You are most welcomed to return anytime, Lady Dagmar," the lovely queen stated and smiled her benevolent golden smile at the young girl. _

"_It was a delight to see you again, my old friend," King Odin responded in kind toward Lord Audric._

"_It has indeed been too long, but matters in Vanaheim are very pressing' he explained a staunch stormy looking coming over his dark colored irises as he looked out toward the rainbow bridge._

"_These are perilous times for the Vanir," the Pime Minister of the old realm stated gravely. "The wars in Vanaheim many a life," he nodded to himself._

"_We were so terribly grieved at the death of your beloved wife, Ida," The great king expressed and reached out his hands to clamp down on his friend's shoulders._

_The Vanir nobleman returned a watery smile in Odin's direction then cleared his throat dismissing the subject. "But with the new friendship between our children I am sure our visits will be more frequent," he said a twinkle now coming in his mahogany eyes. He gave a wink toward the great king and Odin chuckled good-naturedly as he absentmindedly clapped a hand on his eldest son's strong shoulders. Thor was merely a lad only about 11 years of age by Midgardian standards but he was hearty and strong a beautiful child of countenance and even though Dagmar was a bit of funny looking little lass. The king had no doubt that in time she would blossom into an attractive young maid and she was from one of the most influential families in Vanaheim. Lord Audric was the Prime Minister and he had more power in Vanahiem then their own king did. _

"_It was good to meet you Dagmar," Thor stated enthusiastically sticking out his hands and shaking the young woman's. He gave her arm a vigorous and hearty jiggle that jostled her from head to toe. "You have to come back next year so we can go to the winter games. Oh you will love them. There are Icecapades and sled-dog races and ice-skating competitions. I'll naturally enter a dog team next year... perhaps you could help me train." the young blonde prince went on._

_Little Lady Dagmar giggled and bobbed her head. "Ooh that does sound fun,' she responded. "I'll be most certain to come back next year!" she declared then looked up at her loving father. _

"_Go on, Loki dear," Frigga encouraged her youngest from the sidelines. Loki had nearly hidden behind Frigga's skirt._

"_Mother," Loki fidgeted awkwardly as Frigga smoothed back some of his flyaway curlicues ebony locks. "I don't know," the 8-year-old looking Aesir prince began as he dug the toe of his boot around in the vibrant green grass. "What if she,"He started his eyes darting back up the lovely queen for reassurance._

"_Nonsense, Loki," the woman draped in gold and peach explained. "You two spent a lot of time together over the season..." she pointed out. "And you worked so hard on your crystal carving dear,"the queen reminded her youngest son as she looked at the tiny angelic looking sculpture in his hands. He noticed her beautiful blue eyes glancing down affectionately at the little ornament in his hands. "Go on, Loki don't be shy," she prodded gently giving an affirming nod and giving him a slight push forward._

_Loki approached Dagmar's tiny pony tentatively. His small pale hands clasped behind his back. "Uh...Dagmar," the dark-haired prince started. His green eyes were trained on his polished black boots. "I...I...well...I made something...I...have something...uh," he stammered feeling clumsy and in articulate. "Uh this is for you," he finally got out quickly. He pulled his hands from behind his back and placed it in front of him. He was still a bit shamefaced as he did. Her sweet and large silver eyes squinted taking in the details of the crystal figurine. It was dazzling. It was a little lady with a gorgeous gown. This was fine craftsmanship. She could see the details in the design. The crystal was cut with circles and spiraling patterns, stars and snow flake shapes. But this maiden possessed more than just a lovely gown she had an astonishing set of wings._

"_An angel?' little Dagmar gasped as her plump fingers reached out very tenderly to scoop up the loves crystal creation._

"_Y-you like it?' the green-eyed youngest asked looking up hopefully at the female child._

"_She is lovely," Dagmar squealed she clutched the glass carving to her face. "Is she not wonderful papa?" the child asked her father energetically._

"_oh yes, very beautiful," Lord Audric nodded. "What do you say to the prince, Dagmar?" her father asked immediately raising his eye._

"_Thank you prince Loki," she said with a smile spreading over her chubby dimpled cheeks. _

"_She will watch over you, like the angels we made in the snow," Loki explained. His thin finger reached up to point to his creation. "Until you return next Solstice," Loki prefaced. _

"_Not like them," Dagmar shook her head and giggled._

"_yes, like them," he insisted back. "Remember how I told you if they were watching the Frost Giants wouldn't come," he tried to refresh her memory. It had been a couple of weeks since the Vanir girl had first discovered the wonders of snow, but the night had been so magical surely she couldn't have forgotten already._

"_Frost Giants!' Lord Audric barked horrified for his daughter at the mention of the creatures. "I hope you were not scary my daughter Prince Loki," the Vanir official stated sternly to the ebony-haired lad. "My Dagmar is a very delicate girl," he expressed._

"_No, papa," Dagamr began to correct the Prime Minister. "Loki didn't scare me, he protected me...like an angel," she said with a giggled and a wink at the slender green-eyed boy._

_Lord Audric tossed his head back and laughed turning his attention toward Odin and Frigga, "My my, my Frost Giants, angels what active imaginations these youngsters have," he continued to chuckle._

_Soon Dagmar and her father, Lord Audric bid the king and queen and the young prince's farewell. The two of them started trotting out pass the gate that surrounded the courtyard and toward the main road that would lead to the Bifrost. Dagmar turned around vigorously waving at her hosts. "Loki," she yelled out, "Thank you for the angel, Don't forget to write!" she reminded him before her and her father dashed off._

Dagmar broke herself from her memories only to notice that she'd slid down the wall and was now sitting in a massive muddy heap on the golden tile floors of the palace. That kind and gentle boy was gone. She had caught a glimpse of him for a moment the night they'd made love. She remembered Sif telling her that something was off with Loki, but then again Sif had never much cared for Loki. perhaps' something had been off, slightly askew, but he was there and had she been there in the morning perhaps he'd still be here now, but perhapsing were futile; that man had been destroyed murdered and buried by the heart of a monster that lied beneath ivory skin. She had carried his child. She had carried the child of a mass murderer in her stomach. Her lips curled as she shook her head refusing to allow the statement to stick. Her stomach turned as if she would retch right then and there.

Slowly the gorgeous gray eyed maiden began to pick herself up off the floor. She looked a horrible sight and she didn't want anyone to see her. She tried her best to remain inconspicuous. She tiptoed down the well-lit hallway ducking behind columns if she thought she detected the slightest rustle. She wanted to get to her chambers quickly. But she was in so much pain the burns were torturous and her arm bled profusely. The open cut was infected with the dirt making it sting. She gripped at her bleeding shoulder just as she neared her door. She put pressure on it trying not to allow the blood to drip of the white carpets in the guests halls to arouse suspicions.

Dagmar staggered toward the door her porcelain fingers tremble as she fumbles to clutch the knob.

She started to turn it, but then she hear's Frandal's jolly voice. "Lady Dagmar," the heartthrob warrior of Asgard calls out to her. His tone is rowdy and robust and full of mirth. She gasped biting her lip and holding back a cry that is ready to escape from all the pain she finds herself in. "You are just the maiden I wanted to see," he declares with a snap of his fingers. "Thor, Volstagg and I were having a little dispute on maidens. We thought to ask Sif, but let's face it Sif is about as much of a maiden as I am," Frandal chuckled. "Would you be a dear my lady and come help us sort these matters out?" the blonde warrior asked as he was now right upon her.

The silver-eyed Vanir woman kept her back turned, but nodded. "It is rather late Frandal, I mean to retire for the evening," she confessed her silvery voice quaking slightly.

"Is it?" the chipper swordsman's asked as he scratched his sunny colored head, "Oh well so it is. A night at the tavern always makes me forget my hours...but the dispute shall be easy to put to rest," she shrugged and flashed a winning grin in her direction only to find the foreign noblewoman still had her back turned to him. "Come my dear Dagmar tis but a moment," he insisted and came and wrapped his chiseled muscular arm around Dagmar's slender shoulders. He felt the way they shook immediately, but before he had a chance to respond to the way the trembled Dagmar let out a whimper as his arm tapped the area where a Frost Giant had sunk its claws into her lovely skin. "Dagmar?" Frandal questioned nervously feeling her sway and crash back into him. "Dagmar what is it?' he asked desperately coming around to face her and catch her propping her up slightly against him and giving her support. "My goodness you're filthy!" he reported.

"Frandal please," the noblewoman whispered as she still clutched her arm. "I merely fell," she expressed,

"Where with in a pigpin?"

"No, I," she began to throw out her arm, but the movement was excruciating as she instantly clutched at her wounded limb once more. Frandal's eye quickly beheld the crimson liquid spilling through milky fingers. He scrutinized her further and then detected the telltale frost bite scars encircling her graceful alabaster neck.

"Dagmar, what has happened?" her friend urged as he gripped her tenderly as he could by her arms.

"Frandal!" a thunderous voice called coming down the corridor, "Did you find some maid which we can question and settle these matters?" The Crown Prince asked he had a goblet in his hand full of wine. 'Oh indeed you did, why hello Dagmar," he sung galloping over to where his two friends stood. The blonde hair to the throne didn't have to take many steps closer before he saw how disheveled Dagmar was. Her clothes were caked with mud and grime her feet were bare and dirty, Her clothes tattered and bloodied. "Dagmar," Thor stated tenderly, "What has..." he started to form the words as he pulled the trembling female into a brotherly embrace. He engulfed her in his large muscular arms enfolding her securely as she melted and started to blubber.

"I shouldn't have gone...I shouldn't have gone...I shouldn't have gone...I shouldn't have gone," the silver-eyed healer blubbered helpless against her old friends solid chest.

"Shouldn't have gone where Dagmar?" Frandal questioned still not sure he had pieced together this peculiar puzzle.

"To see Loki!" she shouted angrily although she wasn't angry at Frandal. She gasped in shock at her tone and covered her plump lips with her hand. She turned back to the golden prince. "Oh Thor you ere right... you were right... he's not the same... he's not...he's ...he's...he's a monster." she hicupped. "I just had to tell him...I just wanted to see him... I wanted to tell him," she started but her words could not come out any more as she wept furiously against Thor's breastplate.

Thor and Frandal exchanged looks. Thor's look was one of disbelief. His sky blue eyes looked around wildly as if trying to search for another explanation for what had happened. Frandal's eyes that were always so jovial smoldered with anger. "Dagmar was it that monster who did this to you?" the slighter built man asked his voice stern. Dagmar nodded unable to bring herself to speak anymore.

"it's ok Dagmar, it's alright," Thor soothed stroking her head mildly as he could with his calloused, Mjolinir wielding hands. "We must get you to the healing room," he explained to her gently. He slowly scooped under her knees picked her up and rushed her to the chambers of medicine.

* * *

Loki's jade pupils stared vacantly out passed the glowing green shield which kept him at bay. A thought echoed through his mind like Dagmar fleeing footsteps had echoed off of the empty walls of the dungeon as she ran from his cell. He'd hurt her. He'd intentionally injured her and caused her pain. He'd bruised her lovely form. He'd made cry. He'd made her afraid. He'd wounded her when he'd sworn he would protect her. When they were children he promised her that he'd protect her from the Frost Giants.

"_Dagmar!" a bright-eyed, dark locked child called enthusiastically as he poked his head into his new friend's bedchamber. It felt good to have someone to call a friend. All his other friends were he and Thor's friends, but he felt as though Dagmar...well it seemed like she was more his friend than Thor's. They had so much in common. They both liked to read. He'd shown her the palace library and went through reading to each other and showing one another their favorite tales and legends. Dagmar was good at chess; she actually presented a challenge and they had several games that ended in a stalemate and she had even beaten him in a round or too. He told Thor he let her win and that was true the first time she beat him. They both liked magic. Loki had never had a friend who actually enjoyed the mystic arts before. And she complimented him, made him feel like his magic was something special and rare she marveled at it. Her eyes would get round and big like silver coins when she saw him do a trick. Even if it was something small like lighting a flame in his palm. She clapped her hands and squealed with delight then would ask him to teach her and of course he'd readily agreed each time; partly because he was desperate to gobble up the praise, but also because he couldn't say no to her. He couldn't say no to her doe gray eyes or her gapped tooth grin that made her freckled cheeks flush like a cherry. _

_The little maidens room was brightly colored. The walls were painted pink with scenes of flowers and unicorns frolicking through meadows on them. Mother had gone to great lengths to make sure the motherless daughter of Lord Audric felt at home and comfortable. "Dagmar are you still awake?" Loki asked as he stepped in. "Dagmar guess what?" Loki asked chipperly. His slight frame almost couldn't contain his enthusiasm. "It's snowing!" the youngest son of Odin and Frigga blurted out with glee. "Come! Come see!" he encouraged. But no one answered. "Dagmar?" He questioned truly puzzled at the silence to his grand announcement. This was strange, only an hour or so ago the chubby cheeked ebony haired young lady had invited Loki and Thor to a tea party. She had arranged her stuffed animals neatly around table and invited to the two young prince's as guest of honor. She set her china set out and actually served the boys tea and cakes that Frigga had one of the servants bring up for the children. They were at the formal gathering for quite sometime although Thor was getting bored with showing courtly manners to stuffed white teddy bears and velveteen rabbits. He started pretending to be a rebel army captain crashing into the polite affair. He was terrorizing Dagmar's toys and would have continued in his reckless romp, for Thor never enjoyed dignified and refine play, save for the fact that their nurse maid, stodgy old Helga had called them to get ready for bed._

_Still that had only been about an hour ago. He suspected Dagmar hadn't gotten into the tub and fallen asleep that quickly. Loki scratched his head as he continued to make his way into her room trying to find the raven haired Vanir child. "Dagmar?" He asked more quietly this time as his vivid green eyes surveyed the area. Some toys and games were still scattered along her white carpeted floor and her lanterns were still glowing brightly it didn't seem as though she was a snooze. Loki's sharp eyes scanned the domicile, he listened intently and finally his ear were tickled by a faint muffled whimpering sound. Loki's dark brows knit together as he followed the tiny cry. It led him to the foot of Dagmar's bed. The sound was so close, but Dagmar's sheets were flat and still lying on top of the mattress. It didn't take much longer for Loki to note that the pitiful catlike mews he was hearing where coming from below. He finally decided to look under the canopy bed only to find the plump little girl cowering under her bed._

"_Mar-Mar?' the young prince's voice was perplexed as he gazed at her with hi body bent and tilted and his head turned upside down. Her face was pressed to the floor her hands folded tightly over her head as if she was trying to shield herself from falling debris. He watched intently as her shoulders quivered slightly in time with the sobbing gasps that she was taking. "Are you alright?" Odin's youngest son asked tentatively as he squatted down near the foot of the bed._

"_Loki?" she asked timidly she scarcely manged to lift her head enough so that her large gray colored eye could look ar the pale boy's concerned face._

"_Yes," he nodded and smiled at her noting that her gentle eyes were filled with tears. "Hey, what are you doing under the bed?' asked his vivid green eyes seemed confused by her new location._

"_Hiding," the Vanir child squeaked out and buried her face back in the crook of her arm._

"_Hiding?" prince Loki scratched the crown of his head. "Hiding from who?' he asked with a slight giggle. Thor and he often liked to play hide and go seek right before bed. Mostly, they played it to drive their nurse crazy. She'd frantically chase them down the halls yelling that they must go to bed this instant. She'd tell them that when she caught them she would make them both chug a quart of snake oil and then march them straight to Odin. Every now and then she would catch Thor. He'd laugh loudly or stick a limb out so that it wasn't fully concealed. She never caught him though, he kew all the best hiding places he was good at finding hidden nooks and crannies even in the most obvious places. Eventually he'd sneak out from a hidden place behind a bookshelf or inside a vase and find stodgy, old Helga slumped against a wall exhausted after only a few minutes of the game. One time Loki got out his paints and brushes and he and Thor made a mural of their old nanny's face. He snickered with a wicked contentment as the thought ran through his mind. Prince Loki pursed his lips though and took his little finger to scratch through his jet black curls. Last time he checked Thor was still fighting Helga over taking a bath. For the life of him he couldn't imagine why his brother despised bath time so. One time Thor Volstagg, Hogun Frandal and Sif all wanted to see who could go a month without taking a bath. They tried to convince Loki to join into the unhygienic contest, but he refused to be part of their stinky competition. He argued with his brother that he was a prince of Asgard, what would dignitaries think when they came and found a filthy grimy prince. Thor cared not. He was determined to have a manly musk just like the warriors of Asgard after they returned from month-long field training. Frandal bowed out of the contest with in a week. Once one of his many little girlfriends snubbed him because his gold locks were starting to look a bit shabby he headed to the tub. Hogun soon too lost interest in smelling like he was pigfarmer's sun. Volstagg's mother threatened him with the fact that if he did not wash himself up for dinner he would no longer be able to eat dinner and the redhead immediately caved. Sif and Thor were the only two who remained, both diehard to achieve the maximum level of uncleanliness. Finally Loki could no longer take his brother's stench. He got tired of having to douse him in their mother;s expensive perfumes, for even after a bottle was dump on him it could no longer hide the fact that Thor reeked. Loki eventually tricked him into a tub claiming it was a mud bath and he bathed his brother himself. Sif one the little lady had the bragging rights of smelling like full-grown Viking men in a month-long summer battle session. Her mother was thrilled. _

_Loki slowly reached out his thin hand to clasp at her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly. "What's wrong?"_

_The Vanir girl immediately took Loki by the hand and yanked him so that he was under the bed with her, "Oh Loki, I'm so scared," she confessed now that they were both safe and tucked away under the bed. She was still lying flat on her belly, her freckled cheek pressed toward the gentle fur on the carpet as tears rolled out her eyes. She started to cry harder. _

"_Scared?" Loki wondered aloud. "Scared of what?" he asked looking around. The young royal's face was completely baffled. Dagmar could not bring herself to answer him as she started to cry harder. The young prince's gut clenched feeling as though he'd upset her even further. "Oh Dagmar," Loki began tenderly as his hand automatically flung out to pat her on her shaking back. "Its ok," he told her trying to be of as much comfort as possible. He couldn't imagine what could have caused her such distress since he'd last seen which had only been an hour or so ago."I'm here," he encouraged still rubbing her back soothingly and leaning his narrow face closer toward her chubbier cheeks. "There's nothing to be scared of," he assured her rubbing soothing circles on her back like mother did at night if he woke up screaming from a bad dream. He started to part his lips and sing to her the lullaby that mother sung to him. It was such a beautiful song. He started to hum it. "come stop your crying it'll be alright," he began with the first line. "Just take my hand hold it tight," _

"_I want Papa," young Dagmar blubbered harder._

" _Alright," Loki nodded quickly stifling himself from singing another note. He gave her shoulder a firm and reassuring squeeze, "I'll go get him!" Loki responded back instantly with a snap of the fingers as he started to scoot his lanky frame from beneath the bedpost. _

"_No," Dagmar nearly shrieked. "Don't go!" the gray-eyed child screeched as she quickly clutched on to Loki's wrist holding him in place and not allowing him to shimmy any further away. "Don't leave!"_

_Loki looked into her terrified, pleading eyes and nodded while swallowing the huge lump he felt forming in his throat. "Mar-Mar, what are you so afraid of?" he asked in a soft whisper instinctively taking his slim fingers and rubbing them over her midnight tresses just as mother did on nights when he'd wake from his sleep in a start torments by frightful dreams._

"_Outside," she whispered back. Her voice had grown hoarse with crying. She managed to raise her hand ever so slightly just enough to get her chubby little finger to point toward the window._

"_Outside? Outside?" Loki puzzled audibly. "You saw something?"_

_Lord Audric's daughter bobbed her head to over come with fear to dare speak the name of that which she had seen. "Everywhere" she breathed back the simple description. "So much...they're coming," she attempted to elaborate as she pressed herself next to Loki._

"_Who's coming?" the prince asked._

_Dagmar lifted her head up and looked into Loki's shiny green eyes. "Snow... Frost giants' she explained and then ducked her head back into the pit made between her folded arms. _

"_Frost giants? Huh?' the raven haired prince of the golden realm uttered with bewilderment. "What do you mean?" _

"_The snow Loki... they're coming. They're mounting an army just like in the stories...they're preparing to march on Asgard and turn us all the ice sculptures," Dagmar squeaked. _

"_Dagmar, what! No! No, that's not true," Loki stated he wiped his brow and chuckled slightly now that he knew her fears were totally irrational. _

"_Yes it is Loki... yes it is... they're going to..." she began huffing and puffing with exasperation as anxiety engulfed her as she pictured the dreadful blue creatures gripping her up and dragging her away._

"_Dagmar there are no frost giants," Loki laughed and patted her on the back. "No Frost Giant would ever rear its ugly head here in Asgard. Not after Father stole their casket. If Father caught any around here he'd... kill them all on sight!" Loki explained to the girl and snapped his fingers._

"_But...but...but" Dagmar started to protest, "But the snow," she pointed out. "Whenever I hear a horror story about those dreadful monster's it always starts out on dark cold snowy nights." the gray-eyed girl persisted._

"_Well snow is just rain that has frozen over Dagmar it's very natural...doesn't it snow in Vanaheim?" Loki asked. Dagmar wagged her head her black curlicues bobbing as she did. Her face looked positively stricken at the notion. Loki thought of what he had learned of Vanahiem... it was mostly desert so he imagined snow wouldn't be a normal occurrence, but still he hadn't suspected that Dagmar would have thought of snow as a dreadful omen. _

"_It's just snowing Dagmar... it snows a lot in Asgard when it is winter time. It's very beautiful," The youngest son of Odin told the Prime Minster's daughter eagerly. "Go, go look out the window... You'll see. You'll like it." the young magician insisted. "Thor and I... we often go out and play in it," he tried to tell her to make her feel comfortable._

_The young freckle faced girl still looked appalled and horrified. "But the Frost Giants," she questioned._

"_There are none. Snow has nothing to do with the Frost Giants... Frost Giants just live where it snows all the time, but many other realms have snow. Asgard, Midgard, Alfheim..." Loki listed. "You can go out n the snow and make things and run around, have snowball fights, ride on toboggans, go ice skating... it's fun Dagmar... come out with me I'll show you!" Loki offered as he started to back out from hiding under the bed. "That's what I was coming to tell you originally that it was snowing and we should go play," Dagmar still looked hesitant. Her eyes still brimmed with tears her lip still quivered. "Come Mar-Mar," Loki said gently once his whole body was out from under the bed. He offered her his pale little hand. _

_With a deep breath and a thick gulp Dagmar timidly slid her pudgy palm into Loki's slender hand. She slowly slid out from under the bed. "You'll want to bundle up" Loki instructed her as he gave her a tug over to her wardrobe. He pulled out a couple of her scarves and thick fur overcoats. Dagmar wrapped herself up tight and Loki followed suit. Before long the the two were slinking down the hall and out into the garden. _

_Loki pushed open the great iron door that lead to the outside world draped in white garments. He pushed open the door wide and allowed the chilly winter winds to nip at his pointed nose. Loki burst forth running eagerly toward the exit. He got so excited that he let go of Dagmar's hand that he had held so firmly only moments ago. He ran out into the snow it was thick on the floor going half way up his calves. He spun around in the snow and allowed the crisp, clean snow flakes to catch on his tongue. He laughed to himself until he turned around and saw Dagmar stand on the edge of the steps looking like a frightened deer out at the wonderland around her. He pointed his finger toward his thin lips and thought for a moment until his mind landed a good idea. He smiled that telltale smile that often over took him when he felt particularly brilliant. He stretched his arms at his sides before he flopped back into the soft white powder. He began flapping his arms and legs. He got up and looked proudly at the pattern he made in the snow. Then he did it again and again until her had a complete circle of the characters in the snow. He saw Dagmar poking her head out from under her fury hood to see what he was making. He scampered back over to her excitedly, goof grin on his chilly looking face. He grabbed her hand. "Don't be afraid Mar-Mar," he said breathlessly taking her soft blue mitten covered hand. _

"_But the...the..."_

"_I'll protect you from the Frost Giants, milady," he stated and kissed her palm. Dagmar beamed back up at him. Her smile was large as a shining sun and full of holes. Frandal had teased her when they first met and called her Hagmar...It was a cruel joke, but honestly couldn't understand why he would call her that. Dagmar wasn't a hag. Helga his nurse was a hag, but Dagmar...she was... he blushed... Personally, he couldn't stop himself from looking at Dagmar._

_Dagmar clutched his hand firmly as he guided her to the circle he had made with the strange design. _

"_What are these?" Dagmar askded baffled by the beauty of the creations that her friend had made in the snow. She pointed to them. They looked like people, but more graceful like lovely dancers. Surely these were not the makings of Frost Giants. _

"_They are snow angels," Loki shrugged. _

"_They are beautiful," Dagmar said spinning around and observing the mighty angel army that encircled her._

"_They'll help protect you from the Frost Giants too," he winked. "You wanna learn how to make one," Loki shrugged as he dragged his foot through the snow looking down. But Dagmar had beaten him the prince to the punch as she flopped back in the snow and rolled about. They played for a long time. Loki showing Dagmar how to make a snowman. Together they made a great big one. They chases each other through the ice-covered trees. But finally they were cold and tired and quickly made their way inside. "Did you like it?' Loki asked as he and his soggy friend plodded their way back through the corridor to their rooms slowly peeling off their damp scarves and mittens and coats._

"_It was wonderful!" Dagmar exclaimed a little too loudly. She flung her arms out a twirled about merrily._

_Loki's narrow face lit up seeing his new friend's delight. "See no Frost Giants" Loki explained to her with a wink._

_Dagmar's face reddened slightly. "I don't know why I thought that. It was silly, there was nothing scary about being out there at all it was beautiful," she flagged at herself. "Especially the snow angels," Dagmar expressed as Loki lead her further down the corridor back to the room that was hers._

"_Yes," the little prince shrugged. "They're fun to make," he nodded. "Thor's come out terrible though," he shook his head thinking about how his brother's awkward and large body made such strange designs in the snow. "I call them snow beasts!" Loki teased._

"_That's not right!" Dagmar chided. "They can't be all that bad," she stopping in the middle of the hall to sit down in one of the beautiful armchairs and pull off her white fur boots._

"_They are bad...i tell him they scare off birds," Loki snickered. Dagmar's face scrunched up with worry._

"_They don't lure Frost Giants do they?" she asked nervously as she gave futile attempts to try to pull off her boot._

_Loki's lip curled, 'What?" he questioned. "What? No! NO!" he expressed. "There are no Frost Giants in Asgard Mar-Mar... never," he told her outright. She sighed with relief still struggling to undo the high laced boot. "Here," the raven haired prince offered hoping up off of the seat next to her and bending to his knees and helping her undo her shoe. "Guess you don't get much wear out of these in Vanahiem," he chuckled as he easily untied the strings and slid the boot off of her small feet. Her little feet were red and chilly from their first exposure to snow. She nodded and thanked him as he passed her the animal skin footwear and they walked on a little further until they came to one of the small sitting rooms with a small fireplace. Loki easily lit the hearth with a slight of hand trick that allowed him to produce a flame. Dagmar clapped as the pair took a seat warming their cool feet while the petite flames sizzled the logs. _

"_You believe in angel's Loki?" Dagmar asked as she gave a tired yawn._

"_Yes," the prince replied rubbing his hands together and allowing them to get toasty. "Mother says, that when people we care about leave us and cross to Valhalla, they become angels to watch over us, protect us" he shrugged._

"_Perhaps my mother is my an angel?" Dagmar mused with a sigh. Loki slowly reached out his hand to touched the plump child on her shoulder. She smiled up at him not feeling the need to cry any longer. "Or perhaps you are," Dagmar added quickly as she pressed a quick peck on Loki's frozen cheek._

_Loki's green-eyes bulged. "Wh-Wh-What you do that for?" he asked feeling hot all over. The little maiden didn't respond rather she got up grabbed her stuff and scampered toward her room. Loki's mouth hung open for quite a while he was completely stymied by what Dagmar had done, but at the same time he kinda liked it...maybe...maybe not... his eyes darted frantically across the room hoping that his older brother hadn't seen the display. He exhaled noting that the close was clear. He touched his pale hand toward his cheek. His normally cool flesh now felt warm._

_He wandered slowly back down the golden hallway until he made his way to his room. "Loki," he heard his mother's voice call. "There you are!" Frigga stated a bit fussily rushing toward him. "You were supposed to be in bed...where were you, young man?" she demanded with a playful sort of huffiness as she met him in the middle of the hall arms fold over her white nightgown and slippered foot patting quickly._

"_Mother...I...I...I...I was outside," He admitted shamefacedly looking down as he marched toward her._

"_Outside! Loki at this hour? Unsupervised? In this weather?' she shuck her head worry naturally engulfing her for events now passed._

"_I...I wanted to show Dagmar the snow... you know in Vanaheim it never snows and I wanted her to see it while it was all crisp and clean, before Thor goes traipsing through it like a big lumbering bilgeschnipe and messes it all up," he explained reasonably to Frigga._

_The queen couldn't help but giggle at her youngest child's expression. "I assume you had a good time," she stated dragging her hand gently across his wet hair... "You're sopping wet," she confirmed and clicked her tongue._

"_Yes, mother...we had so much fun..." Loki began and started to elaborate about the snowy adventure he'd had with the young Vanir girl._

"_Come dear," Odin's wife said gently to her youngest child, "Let's get you out of those wet things," she expressed as she took him by the hand to walk only a few more steps to his bedchamber. She slowly helped pull him from the damp clothing and getting him some warm sleepwear to put on. She pulled the wet evergreen tunic from off of his thin pale chest and helped him slide out of the soggy black bottoms. Then she carefully pulled a long-sleeved sleeping shirt over the little boy thin body. Loki sat down on the edge of the bed still chatting sleepily as Frigga hummed and rolled back his quilts and blankets gently ushering him to lay down on the cool and comfortable mattress. "Blow your nose," the blonde woman instructed sweetly as she placed a handkerchief in front of Loki's frost reddened sharp nose. He obeyed blowing his nose clean while the queens manicured finger's swipe tenderly across his forehead and she gingerly lowered his back toward his soft and inviting pillows._

"_Then she said something real funny, mama," Loki went on eyes half-lidded and sleepy as he felt the beautiful queen take a seat next to him on the edge of the bed._

"_What did she say?" _

"_She said I was an angel?"_

"_Well...what's so funny about that?" Frigga shrugged._

"_Well aren't angel's those that have passed on from here...I'm still alive."_

"_Angels are among us everyday, they a beautiful, brave, strong loving people, they do good. They show mercy and are kind, they protect and heal, there are many people like that Loki,"_

"_Like you and Papa and Thor?" Loki inquired so drowsy now he couldn't even keep his eyes open. "And mistressigridandmarmar," he slurred feeling heavy. He yawned, "Andyoumamandandheimdal," he went on._

"_And you what about you Loki?" Frigga asked tenderly._

_'I'm...I'm..." Loki allowed the wor'd to fall still on his lips sleep taking claim._

"_You're my little angel," the queen whispered kissing her son's forehead._

Finally, he managed to break his trance-like gaze at nothing but a barren corridor that led away from his empty holding place. He blink reacquainting himself with his squalid surroundings. He was no longer that neat and tidy child who frolicked and romped through lovely halls and corridors within the stately palace. He was an unkempt vagabond left to wall in filth. The stench of the cell once again swept into his nostrils as the sweet smells from childhood drifted away. He was sitting on his knees still in the same spot where he had sank down to after Dagmar fled from his presence. Maybe that had been a few hours ago, perhaps a whole day... maybe a few days. He hated how time was like running water that slipped through his fingers. Fingers. His rested idly in his lap. His eyes glanced down and he looked at his hands. They shook violently as he held them in the air to observe them. They were disgusting and begrimed like the paw of some mangy beast of the field. His lip curled as he took them in They continued quaking like withered leaves on a limb in a cool autumn wind. Desperate to stop the shivering of his fingers, he drove them into the mud burying them in the brown clay floor. He pressed them in there deep and he pressed them deeper still until her felt the mud and slime and gunk ooze between his fingers. He'd tried to clutch them into fist bellow the soggy, soft dirt, but the quivering of his hands didn't cease. No the quaking continued and it spread quickly becoming a harsh tremor that rippled up his arms and into his shoulders then finally trickling down his spine and back. His teeth chattered. He didn't know how it was possible for him to feel cold in the sweltering prison, but a chill ran across his body as sweat trickled down his back and brow.

Annoyed he yanked his hands from the mud. They still quaked, but they shook to a distinct rhythm. It was the rhythm of Dagmar's throbbing heart rate. He could still feel Dagmar's pulse fluttering furiously against his thumb from when he'd pressed his right hand tight around her swanlike neck causing the cold burns to form on her milky throat. He could still feel her supple flesh tear as he dug his now talon like nails into her forearm. He felt the subtle warmth from her blood as the liquid rolled to get caught beneath his black claws. He thought her could still detect the moisture on the back of his hands from when her hot tears splashed down

He absently lifted one of his begrimed hands to rub at the offended area of his dirty face. His palm rubbed up against the rough patches from the places where facial hair started to sprout. The strange feeling of hair upon his chin and jawline jarred him slightly from his musings. He had never much cared for facial hair. At least not on himself. He'd tried to grow it once in his adolescence, trying to be like his older brother, but it didn't suit him.

Loki's thumb continued tracing across his fuzzy, matted and muddied facial hairs until he detected a small rise in his skin. The area was tender. It was a small welt. It was from the impact of her ring grazing across his jawline in her anger at him. The ring hand been on her engagement finger. Her betrothal ring.

He growled and pulled his hand roughly away from rubbing the small bruise. Dagmar's hand coming across his face had hurt his pride more than his flesh, surely her petite hand a lone handed left the nasty mark. She was wearing a ring, solid silver with a big amethyst stone shining from the center. A betrothal ring. The betrothal ring must have been from Olaf. Olaf. That was the name she had said, was it not? The scraggly prisoner puzzled as he pulled up images to his mind's eye of the Vanir delegates that he knew in court. He remembered Olaf. He was statuesque, long chestnut hair riding down his back. He had a goatee and mustache. He thought he'd talked with the foreign guest once or twice._ One time he'd challenged Loki to game of Segnet. It started off as a very simple wager. Nothing more than Olaf boasting about how he was a champion Segnet player in his university days. Apparently he'd noticed Loki's handsome Segnet board in the hall of games set up for state banquets after dinner entertainment. Loki politely stated that he hadn't had a worthy opponent in quite sometime if Olaf wanted to put his money where his mouth was. Olaf wanted to place a wager on the friendly match, just to make things a bit more interesting. Loki smirked slyly at the drunkard brash rantings of his want to gamble. He pulled out his chair and set down at the table. "The stakes then?" he asked arching his eyebow._

"_A horse," Dirkson declared with a drunken slur waving for one of his manservant to bring him another cup of grog._

"_A horse?" Loki asked back dully. Besides segnet, the Vanir statesman other hobby was riding and breeding fine racing horses. _

"_Not juz any horz," Olaf errupted not willing to allow the smooth talking prince to keep him from what he truly wanted._

"_Any stallion or mare in the stables," Loki agreed with a pleasant nod and a gentlemanly wave of the hand._

"_Slepinir!" the noble from another realm demanded._

_Loki's green eyes went wide. "Slepinir, is a colt, that is not with in the agreement," Loki stated simply._

"_Don't try to con me trickster!" The guest demanded slamming his hand down on the table and making the pieces jump off their posts._

"_And what do you have to offer that could even be worth the rare specimen?" Loki countered._

"_My family crest," Olaf sated firmly as he pulled the medallion from inside his shirt and showed the fine craftsmanship of the trinket._

"_You would stake your family name for a newly born colt?" Prince Loki posed._

"_My family name, the gold of my treasury, my carriage and the clothes off my back this very night!" Olaf ranted angrily. "Now do we have an accord!" he demanded._

"_All that and a weeks time of you cleaning out Slepnir's stall," Loki posed devious glint in his eye as he did so._

"_Sir!" Olaf's man-servant called out to Dirkson._

"Quiet_!" Olaf stifled the man. "Agreed," he stuck out his strong hand and shuck with Prince Loki. _

_ The prince shrugged, "very well," Loki stated simply snapping his finger and arranging the pieces on the table._

_The chestnut haired man sneered at the antic. "No magic," he barked brusquely, "Segnet is a battle of the mind now a time for smoke and mirrors," he snapped still chugging another point of his alcohol._

"_Quite," the green-eyed prince replied as he watched a bit a frothy liquid lodge on the man's goatee. When he lost their friendly little game he threw a fit and accused Loki of cheating. It mattered not. Olaf was dismissed and sent away without the clothes on his back and was made to report for stable duty the next morning._

This was who Dagmar wanted? He was surprised the man became a diplomat. He was overly fond of drink and short tempered. He was quarrelsome and demanding without just cause during council meetings and hearings. He'd noted the way Olaf interacted with the women at court he had a roaming eye and yet he spoke harshly and with dominance wanting completely loyalty and submission from the women he was with. So many years he'd fawned over her. How long as a lad had he stumbled and tripped over himself attempting to impress her? He would have given her the world on a silver platter had that been what she truly desired. Had she asked him to fetch her one of the leaves of Yddrasil he would have happily run and brought her back an entire branch. He would have scarcely kissed the ground she tread upon if that was what she needed from him. But she'd rebuffed him as she had times before. She was gentle with it, but she rejected him all the same. Even after he'd poured out his heart and soul to her through every word and tear kiss and caress, she'd still turned from him. He'd put the throne of Asgard with her grasp...it was only a word away from being hers and nonetheless she spurned him. He would have been faithful to her until the end of time, but she would not be his. No. She was due to give herself in matrimony to Olaf. Loki growled at the thought. Olaf who he was sure would consider her as a notch in his belt. The first wife of many to come no doubt. This is who Dagmar saw herself with? He shook his head in horror at the notion. This is who she would pledge herself to until her dying breath? This was who she'd give her body for 1000 years.

Pictures from their night together ran across Loki's mind in a torturous sort of pleasure. Her body pressed against his so tightly that not even a hair could separate them. Her damp tongue teasing and tickling sensitive areas of his skin. Her pomegranate lips tasting so sweet and divine on his own thin mouth. Instinctively, his tongue darted out to wipe across his beaten, cracked and bloodied lips. How he loved her. He panted as her scent of sugar and fresh jasmine blossoms wafted back to his nostrils. Perhaps her enticing perfume still lingered in the air from just before he'd caused her to run from his presence. He breathed in again his narrow nostrils flaring to catch a whiff. It was so good to smell such a pleasant aroma when normally his nose was accosted with the pungent nauseous odors of refuse that powdered the dungeon. Loki felt his body fill with goosebumps from excitement and anticipation when he remembered her moaning his name.

The once prince shook himself violently from the vision of passion and intimacy from the night so long ago. It was only a little over a years time, but it felt like centuries. That was in another age and another time. That was fleeting, sentimental dream and it had no place in his heart anymore. The disheveled raven locked ex-prince slammed his green eyes shut and gritted his teeth crushing the dreadful feeling of affection that sought to well up from deep within him.

Loki got to his feet, enraged. He looked around wildly searching for something to fling or destroy, but the cell was blank and void of decoration. His shoulders heaved as he sucked in the stifling suffocating air. He let out a harsh breath then startled laughing frantically before he heard Dagmar's silvery voice scream out shrill from stress and horror, "I WAS PREGNANT!" He stifled his cackling collecting himself best could. He dropped his head and bit his thin bottom lip to keep himself from sobbing like a scolded child. The once prince shook his head vigorously as guilt started to gnaw at him from the pit of his stomach. She had only agreed to be with Olaf to protect herself from the scorn of court gossip being caught in such a condition. Court was not a pretty place for such scandal to be discovered. The noblewomen would drag her name through the dirt. How could she have explained to her father that she carried the baby of a dead man. She'd only done it to shield their baby from a life of being completely fatherless. She'd only done it to cover him from having to add child abandonment to the list of his crimes.

"You're a monster," Loki heard her say in a weak trembling voice while his Jotun hand held fast around her throat. Her silver eyes quivered as she dare not stare back into his gleaming pupils.

Loki's emerald eyes flickered as he batted back the moisture that started to for there. He'd rather hear her call him "Angel." What was he? What had he done? How could he? Guilt quickly faded from his heart. His lips snarled like an angry hound. Had she really tried to protect him? He tossed his head back and now cackled with even more ferocious venom. NO. No she hadn't protected him when he needed her the most. She'd run away. When he'd felt scared and lost and confused, when he'd so desperately needed someone to turn to she'd fled the scene. She had left his fragile heart to fend for itself. She had left it to freeze in the ice and it would not be thawed out with her tears or her much too late confessions of love.

He made his way to the corner of the cell where he was provided the luxury of straw and granite laid over the mud and sludge to use as a place to sleep. He had tried to avoid it. It as so pitiful and disgusting. Even the horses in the stables were given more comfort than that. "Monster's sleep in caves," he reminded himself as he frowned and looked at the thatch and sand that beckoned him. He sneered before his eyelids closed on their own accord. He felt himself sway and caught himself before he would have surely collapsed into the grime the couldn't even be referenced as a floor. Begrudgingly he plodded to the corner where the straw stack was. He was tired, so very weary. He smoothed out the straw before crawling into the pile. He hadn't slept in a long while. It was hard to sleep when one was strapped and bound in electricity producing shackles. He'd drift. His consciousness would fade his only defense mechanism to shield him from the unending pain, but eventually a strong current would ripple down the electricity charged chains and shoot through his body and jar him from a thing a sweet as slumber. He was fast asleep before he hit the hay.

* * *

When she came to she was lying on her back in her lovely room shaded the color of pink and red inside the house of Odin. "Dagmar, my child," he father clasped her hand firmly, yet gently as her silver eyes blinked taking in his face.

"Papa?" she coughed as she started to smile up at him.

"Shh, shh, my little one," the white bearded Vanir man's eyes were misty as he looked down at his only child.

Her eyes squinted and she did her best to breathe easy, "How are you feeling, my little angel?" he asked earnestly as his weathered fingers ran up from her hand to feel the terrible scars on her the skin of her arm.

She winced slightly at his delicate touch but manged to smile. "I'm alright papa, I'm alright," she assured him. "When did you arrive?" she inquired making her tone jovial as she attempted to sit up in her bed.

Immediately she felt her father's hands push her down so that she was still resting on the silk pillow. "Just this morning. I was so very concerned when the messenger came from the palace." he explained patting her pale fingers with affection. "I cannot believe that monster would do such a thing to you, my dove," Lord Audric carried on he pushed up from her bedside and began pacing right in front of the foot of her bed.

"Father, it was my fault," Dagmar mumbled slightly.

"He will be dealt with though, Odin has assured me that these matters will not be taken lightly... Olaf will see to it that you are avenged for this disrespect my sweet angel" he continued to mutter he walked around and raked his hand through his long thin white beard.

"Avenged? Father, no! Please...it was my fault," Dagmar insisted sitting up and trying to grab the sides of her father's tunics as they fluttered by.

"Your fault!" Lord Audric's head shot up looking away from his curly-toed, pointy, gold shoes "Your fault?' His eyes looked questioningly at his beloved daughter. "Your fault," his tone fell cool and calm. He went over and set down on the rose colored quilts of her bed and brought his warn brown hand up to smooth her crinkling forehead. "Shh, Dagmar, darling you are confused," he explained to her mildly once again trying to ease her back to a resting position.

"No, no Papa...I'm not I shouldn't have gone down there." She confessed. 'I knew it was forbidden and still I went. I disobeyed a decree. I provoked him."

"Provoked him? Provoked him?" the Prime Minister to Vanaheim scoffed. "Dagmar how in the world did you provoke him? What did you do? Go beat a stick along the bars of his cage? Make faces at him?' The noble man nearly through his head back and laughed. "Your presence there is not provoking him," the Vanir elder shuck his head dismissing Dagmar's gentle protests.

"But I shouldn't have gone father...I shouldn't have gone," she insisted shaking her head. Her neck stated to ache from the movement. She gasped and winced. Bringing her light-colored fingers up to feel around her long neck. She could still feel the deep ridges and grooves that the Frost Bite burns had left in her skin, but she imagined that they no longer were black and blue.

"Hush now Dagmar," he chided her lovingly. "He killed the warden Ingvar," her father stated. "He drove those poor guards crazy, changed poor Sif into a toad, all those monstrous thing he did on Midgard now attacking you the way he did." The older man's shoulders shook with a shivering shudder. "You dare not blame yourself for him Dagmar!" He scolded bringing a firm hand to squeeze on the forearm of her undamaged arm. "You dare not defend him!" he warned her.

Dagmar's silver pupils got wide as she gazed into her father's furious amber eyes. She dropped her head, she had never been able to look him square in the eye when he was heated. He must have noted how stern and scolding his voice sounded. He reached out his hand and wiped her brow lovingly, "He was my friend father...I have thought of him much...I lo," she started only to feel the gentle touch of her father's hand along her forehead.

"he is a vengeful maniac, Dagmar!" Lord Audric uttered with disdain. "Why did you go to the awful dungeon?' Her father asked baffled as if trying to piece together a jigsaw puzzle of 5000 pieces and he had no idea where to begin.

"I had to see him Papa," Dagmar blurted out.

"Why?" Lord Audric shook his head.

"I had to say something to him."

"Say something to him? Dagmar he's a horrible-"

"I had to father... I had to get it off my chest...I just...Father, before Loki's death..." Dagmar began grasping at his strong fingers. "His alleged death...While he was king...I" she started her eyes dampening and without any warning she felt the tears flowing down her face. "Something...I...did...we did..."

"It is alright, my angel," Lord Audric explained as he engulfed his daughter in a strong embrace and wrapped his thin but sturdy arms. "Do not think on him or anything that happened in the past...he will be dealt with," he stated and kissed her warm forehead.

"No Father, you...you don't understand..." she uttered between sniffles.

"Loki is going to lose his magic, he won't harm you again or anyone," he promised. "Odin will still need you to help with the extraction process my dear, but not until you are well and strong," the gray-bearded man explained. He kept scraping his thumb over her alabaster forehead and the ebony baby hairs that made up her brow. Dagmar winced. She scarcely felt her father's caress scalp. Her silver eyes looked slowly across the room. A room she had spent so many moments of her childhood in. Her childhood when her and Loki played. Where's they'd practiced magic and read books together. Where they'd shared meals and secrets, worked on jigsaw puzzles, talked for hours. Her eyes finally fell on a small glass figurine, with the beautiful wingspan... a gift of from a fallen angel. Dagmar sighed. She felt water prick behind her cloud colored eyes. "Now you are to speak to your husband to be Dagmar, he traveled a great many miles in only a days time to be with you in your time of recovery," the gray-haired Vanir told his beautiful daughter.

"I am tired papa, I wish not to talk. " she stated allowing her body to flop limply on her pillow as she closed her sweet silver eyes. "Papa I've meant to talk to you about..."

"Olaf!" she gasped noting the statuesque figure enter the room.

Lord Audric turned around and looked up proudly at his soon to be son-in-law. He bent over and gave his little girl a sweet kiss on the forehead before pushing one of her straying black tresses gently behind her ear. "We will talk soon my angel," he ensured her before rising to his feet. He gave an approving nod to the statesman before he exited his daughter's quarters.

'Olaf," Dagmar began again as she brought her hand up around her collar instinctively. She only irritated the burns. "I..."

The long-haired brunette merely put out his thick hand silencing her. "I told you I did not approve of your coming here," he stated firmly as he crossed the room to be by his bedside.

Lady Dagmar shook her head."I was summoned by Odin himself, it is not with in your right to keep me from the king's request."

"And is it within my right to protect that which is mine... protect my honor?" he asked of her harshly his voice rising. Dagmar's eyes flickered and batted at his cruel tone, but she remained steadfast in her stance. "Now you are hurt from it." he looked her over with his harsh eyes. "I do not want a scarred bride," he stated as he scrutinized her to inspect for blemishes.

"The burns are mild and will heal in a day or so,' she shrugged and looked down at her hands and played with the bed spread.

"It matter's not!" he barked gruffly. "I am owed recompense for my when what is mine has been damaged." he expressed. 'This is not only a personal outrage, but it is a disrespect to the Vanir," the young representative protested boisterously. "You are an ambassador of Vanaheim and Loki's attack on you is a political matter now. He shall be punished!" The nobleman growled he began pacing about.

"Olaf," Dagmar said between a yawn. "The matter was more personal.' the gray eyed woman explained. "It wasn't political." she went on slowly allowing her body to fold into the comfortable mattress.

"it matters not," Olaf replied in a brusque manner. "It has political implications," he nodded greedily to himself.

"Loki was my childhood friend. We were very close..." she stated with an overly fond sigh.

"I am aware," Olaf raised his head and looked at her a scowl etched on his face.

"What I'm saying is..I went to see him for sentimental reason not on an ambassadorial assignment." she tried to to explain. "You should not take the visit out of context. Loki will already be punished enough for what he has done," Dagmar said taking a long exhale. "Do not make ore trouble for him," she nearly pleaded.

Olaf rolled his eyes at the injured woman's gentle request. "You should sleep now, you must save your strength to work with the other healers to make sure that proper fetters and bridles are given to that animal!" he confirmed. He drew closer to her bed. Her linked his hand forcefully behind her neck thrusting her to sit up so that he could mash his lips against her's. The kiss was rough and domineering she scarcely had a chance to respond as he moved his tongue inside her mouth. He pulled away and allowed her body to flop back down against the bed as he left the room. He went out the room with loud, stomping feet and he closed her door roughly causing things on her nightstand to topple over. She watched the domino effect as perfume bottle slammed into a vase and vase knocked into a portrait frame, which collided with a small glass figurine of a maiden in a lovely and intricate dress, with the massive wings. It seemed as if she watched the tiny, fragile crystal carving tumble from her nightstand. She watched in slow motion in horror as the beloved knick knack fell to the floor. Her mouth was open pursed from uttering a breathy "No!" Her hands outstretched to catch the trinket, but she missed it by a mile.

Dagmar flung from her bed, pushing back the quilts. The quick movement caused her arm to ache, but the pain scarcely mattered. She knelt, her hands hovering over the broken gift as she found herself fumbling to pick up the sharp, shattered fragments or the fallen angel.

* * *

"More drastic actions must be taken against Loki!" One courtier shouted as the 50 members of Odin's council slowly began to trickle in to the Great Chamber of Summon. The delegates looked weary. The hours were wee, but the meeting was that of the utmost importance and so all the lord and earls and scholars of the realm med their way to the council chambers of Odin's palace.

"This is an outrage!" A Vanir delegate bellowed standing up and pumping his fist in the air.

"Loki has gone too far!" yelled out a noblewoman. Other started to clap and cheer and clamor among themselves calling for death and execution. The blonde-haired prince exchanged a nervous glance with his father. Odin's face did not falter at the chants and roars of the council members though. It remained firm. Although he was weary. He struck his scepter against the marble ground and it called the squabbling delegates away from their fussing. Their heads all swiveled to attention facing the great golden king. Odin raised a steadying hand, but did not lift from his throne.

Algrim, Odin's chief adviser took the stand. He came and took the podium before the hall filled with lords. "Order, people order,' the pointy eared councilman declared. "His Grace, Crown Prince Thor, will be presiding over this session," the court minster informed the delegates.

For a moment the council members looked confused. Odin was present why was he not presiding over the affair. Soon the question was dismissed as the Viking lords and ladies started to call out.

"This has gone to far your highness, Loki is on a rampage!" a stocky built, well painted and opulently dressed noblewoman proclaimed before all.

"Loki will be punished for his actions," Thor interjected quickly as he felt the tension rise among the council members who had all convened in the middle of the night due to the recent developments.

"My dear Prince Thor," Lord Audric began shaking his head. "Since Loki has been brought back to Asgard it has been promised to the people that Loki will be penalized for his wrong doings and yet we see not such penalties," chimed in an elder of Asgard.

The blonde prince nearly choked on hearing the insinuation. "Loki is in prison.." Thor began. The thunderer's voice rising octaves as if he was attempting to bring the crystal domed shaped ceiling down.

"Really?" the pudgy elder mocked. He grabbed his bowl full of jelly belly and laughed heartily. "You could have fooled me," he continued to scoff. He stepped away from his chair and moved to take the center of the round floor. He extended his arms to address all the delegates from Asgard and abroad. "I could have sworn he was free to roam the countryside all the mayhem he has caused," the rich man sneered and turned and cast a condemning look at the now only prince of the realm.

"The citizens grow fearful, my lord," the head of security of the Imperial City reported. "Rumors spread through the streets that Loki will awaken Ragnorok," He continued. "Children are advised not to go out at night for fear that Loki will crawl from deaths of the palace prison and slay them!" Other delegates started attesting to the terrible wives tales that were starting to spread about Loki.

"That is absurd," Thor immediately defended.

"It is obvious that your efforts highness have been too soft," he spoke his tone was harsh and condescending toward the regal blonde prince.

The thunderer's stormy blue eyes squinted as he glared at the Vanir official. He had little interaction with the nobleman since his introduction to court little over a century ago, but he didn't like him. He was a harsh, arrogant gutless man. "Loki has suffered for his crimes and he will suffer still," the golden prince said with remorse.

"He has not suffered enough," the brunette Vanir stated firmly with a profound nod.

"It is not up for you to decide how the prisoner should be punished, Sir Olaf," Thor corrected his voice rippled as if he was on the verge of a bellow. "You are not a member of the Council of Asard!" Thor growled reminding the Vanir delegate of his place. He was welcome in the court of lords and he could voice an opinion, but he could make no policy.

"Well allow me to disagree, young highness," Olaf Dirkson sneered he stepped away from his place within the back of the oval-shaped room and marched toward the podium from which Prince Thor tried to defend his brother. "Now that Dagmar has been involved in the prisoner's little stunts it has become an inter-realm affair," Sir Olaf shot out. The room filled with whispers and murmurings at his words.

"We are sorry for any pain that has been caused to Lady Dagmar, she is a dear friend of the royal family and is being given the utmost care," stated Algrim as he came and stood next to Prince Thor who looked baffled at the words of Olaf.

"Your apologies cannot solely make amends for the crimes that have been committed against my wife to be," Olaf began he waved a dismissing hand at Odin's adviser.

"And what is it exactly that you want?' the wizened counselor asked he folded his thin arms over his chest and looked questioningly at the statesman.

"Lady Dagmar Audricdottir is the daughter of the Prime Minister of Vanaheim an attack on her is a political attack from one realm to the next. An ambassador of Vanaheim was assaulted!" Olaf began he scratched flippantly under his chin"and that can not go without recompense," he explained and shook his head clicking his tongue.

"No recompense is owed you," Thor ground out as he narrowed his jewel blue eyes and glared at the handsome representative from another world.

"I beg to differ, Thor Odinson," the Vanir replied back coldly. "According to the treaty of Ette," he continued. "In a situation such as this when an official of the Vanahiem government is injured we can call forth the right of Substitution," Olaf Dirkson explained staunchly.

"And how is it that you wish to proceed with this, Dirkson," Odin finally spoke up. His voice was a calm wave but it was no less powerful a thing not to be trifled with.

The arrogant young ambassador was throne off by being confronted with the golden king's voice. It threw him off only for a moment, but then he regained his composure. "Majesty," the noble of Vanahiem spoke as he gave a sweeping bow of a gesture. "I believe a public flogging of that criminal will suffice. So that his own flesh suffer's damage just as the flesh of my lovely bride to be has undergone deformation at his hand." Olaf proffered clenching his fist as he raised it in the air as if already sealing the deal.

The crowd grew silent and still to the point where everyone could hear their own breaths being sharply sucked back in. Thor turned his head to his father's head of council seeking some wisdom. The council member wrapped his bony fingers around the crown prince's shoulders. Thor looked back at his father's his blue eyes searching, pleading with his father to deny Olaf Dirkson's cruel claim. Odin's remaining eyes squinted just a bit and he kept that eye trained on the delegate and not looking back at the Prince coming into his kingship.

"What you ask for is out of line Dirkson!" Thor rumble like thunder and it jolted the stunned members of the council and the nobles from their gaping.

"It is well with in my rights,"Olaf retorted. "You would agree to grant a kitchen hand's request, but not mine?" he asked testily. "I represent his majesty of Vanaheim... to deny such a claim would surely jeopardize Asgard's relations with such a long term ally."

"You will not make threat's here!" Thor reminded the non-Aesir, He lifted his hammer and pointed it the chiseled brunettes handsome face. The threat of the mighty instrument quickly made his claims draw to an end.

"I only call upon the ancient rights. An Eye for an Eye and Skin for Skin,"

"You cannot demand royal blood!" the bulky blonde roared shattering the eerie silence that had come over the assembly.

"I was led to believe that upon his imprisonment, the king revoked his title their th prisoner, Loki, that soulless dragon is technically not a member of the royal family." Olaf countered.

"Loki is already due to face Magic Extraction and that is punishment enough for him. He will lose all his abilities and he will no longer be a threat to anyone while he is imprisoned." Thor reasoned before the hall of elders and officials.

"My Prince," a lieutenant of the Einherjar spoke up. "I believe that the Vanir speaks with some wisdom. Loki has to be made an example of. Thus far all the punitive action take against him have been with in the palace. Matters that the people of Asgard our not privvy to see. I think that a public flogging would ensure the citizens of Asgard that Loki's misdeeds are not simply being overlooked. It would dispel some of the rumors a superstitions that have started to circulate in the streets. To actually see him being punished would allow the people of Asgard to feel as though their safety and peace of mind is at the forefront of the priorities of the royal family." The Einherjar explained.

The argument was reasonable enough, but Thor could not agree to it. He could not give his blessing to Loki being beaten in the arena as if it was some sport. The populace would come out and watch their hadn't been a open flogging in quite sometime. It was a horrible form of punishment. To be led out before all and stripped in front of the masses the have your hide and back beat bloody as if you were an unruly bull being subdued. To have the crowd shout at you and spit at you and throw their garbage at you while a whip cut into your side. It was unbearable. The tormenters would not relent in their beating not until they'd humiliated the poor soul so much so that they begged for mercy. If they begged for mercy to soon they'd be branded weak. They'd wear the mark of cowardice for the rest of their days, but if they never pleaded, they could likely die. Thor felt a shiver run down his spine as he thought of Loki. Loki was so frail now. He was sickly and thin, nearly skeletal, his body was covered with sores and burns and other festering oozing wounds, how long would he even be able to stand under the floggers whip? It actually caused the mammoth muscled mallet wielder to take a deep breath and then gulp.

* * *

"I cannot believe you Odin," Frigga muttered miserably as her bejeweled fingers clenched the marble banister around the balcony of her chamber. "I cannot believe you wish to do this terrible thing," she spat turning around the face the king. He had removed much of his regal attire and was slowly coming out onto the balcony behind her. The night was gorgeous and filled with stars the air was balmy and breezy, but she might as well have been in Jotunheim for the chill she felt run through her.

"I did not make this decision lightly, Frigga," the king explained to her as he allowed the spring breeze to tease his flesh as he stood close to his wife. He reach out to touch her, but the lovely woman recoiled shaking her head. Odin frowned as she pulled her gentle hand away from his, "I tried to give him ample chance. Thor warned him of what was to come, but Loki heeded him not," Odin countered. "His antics, his deeds, his misconduct has brought this on him and you must see that," He urged her. He caught her by her soft forearms and held her in place so that she could not turn away.

"There are other ways!" the great queen told her husband. "You don't have to do this. It is too extreme! "Loki's actions are too extreme!" Odin shouted. "The way he attacked Lady Dagmar disgraceful!" Odin spat wagging his head as he started to pace about on the balcony.

"Loki loved Dagmar," Frigga insisted chasing after Odin. "I don't understand all that transpired...  
she attempted to rationalize seeing the bleeding sullied, scared and burned maiden a few days ago. She caught her husband by the sleeved of his sleeping robe and looked into his eyes her's were filled with worry and horror. Odin spun around and gripped her firmly by the shoulders.

"Because you cannot face what is true ? Because you cannot understand that Loki is gone?" he asked roughly shaking her a bit.

"Do not say that!" Frigga yelled.

"The council is furious and with every right. The people fear that Loki is not contained. Panic is inciting in the streets as we speak. We will not allow Loki to rain anarchy and create anxiety amongst the populace. The people of Asgard ans the nine realms deserve security and stability, Frigga," Odin replied.

"And what of your son, Odin!" Frigga ranted pointing toward the ground for she knew that deep under the twisting catacombs that was where their child resided. Where he had sat day in and day out for so many months now, "What does he deserve?"

"Frigga for his crimes for his monstrous, villainous behavior he deserves death," Odin told her. His tone wasn't harsh or cruel it was pained and weak. "In accordance to our laws.."

"Say it not to me," she threw her hands up and covered her ears. "I'll hear it not!" She clutched her palms tight around her ears trying to block out the king's words.

"You know it to be true." he simply replied back.

"I said I'll hear it not!" she choked.

"What would you have me do? Throw him a parade herald his misdeeds to the farthest edges of our borders, line his cell with rose petals?" Odin asked indignantly.

"I am not saying he doesn't deserve punishment. He does, he does," The queen murmured. She loved Loki with all her heart, but love could not save Loki from atoning for his crimes. His deeds made her shudder. What he had done to Sif had startled her. The fact that Loki's magic was returning so quickly was disconcerting to all. The poor guards who Loki tormented, she couldn't believe Loki would drive their minds so far into insanity. The fire that he had spread terrified her. Loki could have burned down the palace. He could have killed them all. It seemed a sure sign of Ragnorok. She wondered if Loki wished to unleash that type of unbridled fury on them all and burn the realm to the ground. The things that Thor explained Loki said hurt her like no other. Loki and Thor had always been so close, now for Loki to swear he wanted his brother dead. She didn't know if anything broke her heart more than thinking that one of her children could hate the other.

"He is out of control, Frigga!" Odin implored her to understand in earnest. "Look at all the mayhem he has caused even when he is confined and chained," he entreated her.

"Oh Odin," she cut him off abruptly throwing her hands in the air and pulling away from the clasp of his muscular hands. 'He's just trying to get your attention!" the queen blurted out.

"And he has gotten it," Odin replied firmly his tone almost a growl. "Frigga, there is little else that can be done," the wizened ruler of Asgard said as he raked weathered hands from years of war through silky hair turned white from years of presiding over the vast realm

"Little else that can be done? Little else that can be done!" The queen scoffed as she glanced up at her husband her soft light blue eyes misty with disbelief. "How can you say that?" she demanded of him.

"We must take action Frigga, his deeds cannot be left unpunished. It is obvious now that even being bound in that cell has not helped teach him to be repentant. Loki had been nothing, but insolent and uncooperative since his return to Asgard. Choking that guard in front of the court like that only to merely insight terror, turning Lady Sif into a Frog to humiliate her, he tormented those poor guards, those men were good honest soldiers and he has driven them to near madness, He attacked Lady Dagmar his own apprentice and close friend, he killed Ingvar," Odin said with regret. Ingvar had been a royal official since Odin's early years as king. He was a trust friend.

"You pity Ingvar more than you pity your own son." Frigga said, her voice shaking as she turned away from him. She gave him her back. He looked on at his wife. She was dressed in a long golden nightgown that shimmered in the starlight and her blonde tresses cascaded down her back. He saw the hair bounce as she wagged her head as if offering silent protest.

"I pity Loki, my dear, but what other course of action would you have me to take? This is what is necessary. In the end it will be for Loki's own good, you'll see," the gray-haired ruler assured his consort as he tried to wrap her in an embrace.

Queen Frigga spun around defiantly a starred Odin in the eye. She was so furious with him she could have spat. "For his own good! For his own good!" she nearly screamed balling his hands into tight fist. "Do you hear your reasonings, your logic. How will beating him before all be for his own good. To parade him for the crowd to see like some wild animal. You will have the crowd jeer him, taunt him, throw rotten fruit at him, spit at him?"

"He needs to be humbled Frigga," the father explained.

"You'll break him!" Frigga shouted in the great king's face as her own façade crumbled. She could no longer hold her composure her soft blue eyes flooded with tears. They rippled down her face hot and steady and unyielding.

"He needs to be broken," Odin ground out.

"It is as if you have given up on him," Frigga stated pushing away from King Odin.

"He is not who he was..."

"You do not even want to give him a chance!" she shot back stomping her foot and balling up her fist. "Give him an opportunity Odin, a mere shot at being who he once was. Show you're son that you have some faith in him. If you allow him to be whipped and publicly you may prove to Asgard that you can control Loki, but you will prove to Loki what he fears the most... that you are not his father," Frigga explained she was panting and her breath hitching a bit. "Loki...Loki will break!" she shouted. "he'll be so far removed from us... he'll be so cracked and disconsorted he'll be so confused He'll never return. Our little boy...my baby...my little angel... was dead and now he's alive... we have hope... Loki can be good, he can reform... give him a chance Odin. All he ever wanted was to be a worthy son for you..." Frigga told him with tears in her eyes, "Loki need hope Odin...do not dash it to prove a point," she warned him.

Odin's masculine and elderly arms came to engulf his beloved wife, for a minute she fought against the embrace. She pushed away, but her husbands arms were strong and finally she allowed herself to melt into the hug as she sobbed into his night garbs. He ran his firm bronzed hand over her hair. "He is already broken Frigga, he is broken and corrupt...he's so far gone..."Odin explained fighting the tears that stung behing his one good eye as he felt his faithful queen tremble in his hold.

"I...I...cannot let you do this to him," The queen stated but it was more as if she was still begging Odin to recant. "I... I cannot bear it. I am his mother. I could not watch my little boy be stripped and beaten like that. I cannot see the blood run from his back all to appease some no account noble from Vanahiem," she swore.

"Dagmar is an ambassador. She is a long time friend to let Loki go unpunished for what he did to her would shatter our relations with the Vanir. Loki will not destroy the peace of the realms,"

"My heart Odin, My heart cannot endure it" she begged clutching on her silk nightgown. "My heart can not endure it a second time, please my love, please," she whimpered in his arms.

"Frigga," Odin said gently engulfing her in a tender embrace. He rubbed soothing circles on her shaking back. "Shh," he cooed to his queen. He kissed her forehead.

"Please," she whispered finally pulling her head from off his chest and looking him in the eye. He dropped his head, but she knew from the firm set of his jaw that the decision still stood. She pushed away from him and clutched herself tight as she started to walk back into their bed chamber.

She slipped off her slippers as she sat down on their opulent bed. The thick and fluffy glistening white and gold spread welcomed her. She slipped her body under the bedspread. The cool sheets felt good. She was ready to go to bed. She couldn't bring herself to say anything else to her husband. Her face stricken, white and tear stained. She started to blow out the lantern that sat on the night stand, she didn't want to see Odin when he came to bed. Her hand reached out to find the candlestick, but as t trembled with nerves she ended up bumping her manicured nails against a silver portrait frame. It was one of her favorites. It was of Loki. He was just a boy. He was only a Midgardian standard age of 7. Loki had excelled in his studies and Odin had promised him an actual apprenticeship to one of the realms most esteemed mages. In preparation for his first true magic training Frigga got him an official wizard's hat, cape and wand. He wore his cape and hand and ran around with his wand for an entire month until the realms esteemed mage Mistress Sigrid came to tutor him. They had the portrait painted the day Loki and Mistress Sigrid began the training. Queen Frigga picked up the portrait and clutched it to her heart as she laid flat on her back resting her head on the silk down pillows. She felt the bed shift on the left side. She closed her eyes as Odin removed his trousers. She felt the bed move and lurch a little more.

"Will you still go through with the Magic Extraction, Odin?" she asked quietly.

"It is necessary, Frigga," Odin stated wearily as he started to reach over her to turn out the lantern. "I Loki cannot be trusted with his magic..."

"I see," she nodded catching his hand and stopping his reach, "Tell that to this child,' she replied placing the portrait in his hand. She gave him a moment to look at the portrait of the little dark-haired boy with missing tooth at the bottom His smile was bright as the sun. He was so proud of his little pointed hat. His wand up in the air and his hands set it a very magical looking angle. Frigga blew out the candle.

* * *

The crowd of Aesir roared in the Colosseum as the prisoner was marched forth into the arena. They shouted obscenities, booed and cursed his name. The populace of the Imperial City had shown up in great form to see the public flogging of a once prince of Asgard. Young and old noble and serf piled their way into the arena. They were armed with rotten produce and as soon as the condemned man's gaunt form appeared coming out of one of the tunnels the chucked their ammunition in his direction. He was assaulted by overly ripened melons, green tomatoes, stinking squash and all other manner of garbage that the Aesir could dig up. Farmer and venders gathered right outside the amphitheater and sold their molded vegetables to the passerby.

Unkempt and gaunt looking, Loki emmerged from the center tunnel that lied under the stadium seats of the Arena. His glazed over emerald eyes were attacked by the piercing, blinding golden light of the Asgardian sun. His tender jade pupils burned and leaked uncontrollably as his eyes were forced to take in the dazzling rays. It had been so long now since since he'd seen the sun. So long since he'd viewed anything besides the wretched walls which he'd been confined to for so long now.

Loki gasped as the fresh air of the arena burst forth into his lungs, but before he could become completely aware of his surroundings he felt pummeled by the onslaught of hurling rotten fruits and vegetables. The hurled produce hit him on every side. It rained down from the roaring crowd that loomed above him, beating him on his arms and legs, falling down and knocking him upside his head and pounding against his overly exposed back. His prison garbs could have ever scarcely been called clothes, and by now they could scarcely be called coverings. They were little more than grime drenched bits of mesh barely hanging on the once prince's thin body.

The disgusting crops teemed down on him mercilessly. His already filthy body was now covered with the juices of putrid melons and sticky, rotten grapefruits. He tried to dodge the blows of the greens, but on every turn he was thwarted. The guards were unyeilding. The had slapped a thick metal cuff around his neck as they wrangled him like wild game and dragged him out of his cell. The collar was heavy. It felt like it weighed as much as Thor's hammer and made his neck feel as if it would snap it in half like it was no more than a twig.

The palace soldiers yanked him along with rough hands, causing him to stumble and trip and he plodded blindly across the sand filled floor of the Colosseum. Even when he was on the ground scrambling to get to his feet they didn't cease pulling him along. Eventually, by the time he staggered a little ways further toward the center of the arena, his eyes managed to come into focus in the blazing light. Colors swirled about them. He made out the people arrayed in the splendid tunics. Their regal garments made of vibrant red, and regal purple hues. He smirked. He now knew where he was, the Arena. So many times he had gone to this place for a day of entertainment and exciting. Many times he and Thor had come as boys to watch a chariot race. The royal family always attended the Summer and Winter Games that took place right with in this very place. He had taken his mages trial in this very spot. He reckoned once again he was called on to be the entertainment. He smirked haughtily, he corrected his stance and despite the pain of the terrible collar that wrapped around his throat he made himself stand up straight and tall, walking with a stride that held a princely air. He'd not bow or bend. Odin wanted to see him humble and contrite, Asgard wanted to see him a wounded animal a defeated foe who would beg their king and future king for mercy, but he'd give into none of their desires.

The disgusting convict cast his emerald eyed glance on the box seats of the Colosseum. He glared up at the lofty throne seats. Where the royal family could watch the events in comfort. They sat with servants fanning them and presenting them with figs and dates to feast upon while they watched the show. Loki's menacing gaze made contact with Odin's one eye. Loki's stare narrowed with hate as he saw his once father. Odin shut his eye and heaved a sigh as he watched his son step forward onto the podium. He didn't want to see Loki tortured. But as king he couldn't let those despicable deed go without recompense, Loki had taken lives, hurt the people of Asgard and attacked and ambassador he had to be subdued, like an unruly stallion he needed to be bridled. If Loki cooperated he could get out of the flogging with only a few stripes. He watched as the guards pulled Loki's arms tight above his head, tethering them to the scaffold. He saw just how bony Loki's body had become, his ribs poked out on the sides of his nasty mud caked sides.

Loki turned his glaring jade pupils from his one time father to his supposed brother. He plastered a sickening, straight smile on his terrible chapped lips. He held the facial pose and stared at Thor without a blink until he watched the great blonde flinch. Thor felt a chill run through him. He had tried to convince the golden king not to go through with the cruel public punishment, but Odin was stern in his stance that it was a punishment to suit Loki's crimes. Thor turned away the feral glint that ran through hi brother's eyes scared him. The youngest son of Odin's eyes darted across the seats. He saw Sif she looked pleased as punch about what he would be made to endure and the warriors three they stood posed to strike him down if he tried anything. His shrew irises scanned harder for Frigga, He wanted to see her wanted to see her there. See that she too could so easily watch his pain and do so without remorse. He wanted to feel her hatred and horror as her lovely blue eyes fell upon him. He longed to feel her fury kindle against him, but she wasn't there.

Before he had time to process her absence he felt the thin threads of his tattered tunic snap. The rags fell off of his slender frame and hot water was splashed on his dirty back. He didn't know whether to scream in pain or laugh at the fact that he was finally getting clean. But he ended up hissing in pain as the heated water burned his open sores.

A strong hand came and pulled his sullied black locks so harshly that the dark-haired man thought that they'd be ripped out his scalp. Loki gritted as the hand twisted his neck to a painful angle. "You think you can disrespect me again," the cruel voice connected with the hand hissed into Loki's ear. "Think you can just desecrate that which is mine?' He asked him further. "Make a fool of me once again," the Vanir sneered. "Think that you can insult a maiden of Vanaheim, an ambassador, the daughter of the Prime Minister, my soon to be bride!" Sir Olaf growled and pulled the long raven mane of the ex-prince back harder. "Huh? Huh?" the statesman demanded. "What's this Dear Prince Loki," the Vanir nobleman taunted loudly so that the arena could hear him. They roared and shouted booed and hurled insults like darts toward the once prince of the golden realm. "Cat caught you by your Silver Tongue," Olaf Dirkson jeered the more while Loki panted from his neck being so long held in the uncomfortable position. "Well perhaps I can loosen it for you," Olaf ground out as he looked to the guards and signaled for them to haul the chains up further in the air so that Loki's muddied toes skimmed just over the platform. "Good people of Asgard will you see this reprehensible creature, chastened?" Olaf baited the crowd like some sort of twisted jester waiting for a the applause of an amused audience. The Aesir were all too happy to reply with their claps and a hoots and whistles of exclamation for the disgraced traitor to be subjected to the full force of the law.

Instantly, the Vanir nobleman's hand reached for the dense black whip. He raised his strong bronzed hand and slung the whip in the air for show. The audience went wild in the stands as the whip swung around and around its sound parted through the air like a cyclone before it cracked down on Loki's naked slimy back. Loki's gem colored eyes bulged out their sockets. He sucked breath in fiercely as back arched up like a rolling hill. The whip came down again, Loki's spine curved in a wicked pattern trying to get away from the searing pain. Olaf rolled up his sleeves enjoying the way the always to smug prince jumped as hs spine met with the harsh leather strap. "Had enough yet?" the tormenter teased.

Loki panted it was ragged sounding like a wheeze, "That the better you can do?" he asked his voice low and gravelly.

"What did you say?" Olaf asked shaking his head with much mirth thinking that already he had humbled the prisoner. "Say it loud so the arena can hear you, you scum," he spat as he took either side of the whip in his strapping hands he held it around Loki's collar threateningly.

Loki laughed raspy and wild, it grew louder and intenser, before he shouted out, 'Is that the best you can do?"Olaf's hazel eyes narrowed with rage let out a growl. The Asgardians in the stands hissed and booed and began tossing left over fruit toward the brazen traitor. Loki's manic laughter only continued to ring out crisp and clear. He turned his crazed green eyes toward Odin. He found the old man's gaze, "IS THAT ALL THE BETTER YOU CAN DO!" Loki shouted pulling against his binds as if he had the power to snap them, spittle dripping down his chaffed lips and dirty chin.

Loki's rantings were cut short though as he felt the hot sting the cord slap his body once more. It kept happening. Again and again the flogging didn't ceased. The thick black rope cut across the flesh on Loki's back striping it like some jungle cat. The blows were hard, fast and came so quickly behind one another that Loki couldn't catch his breath between beatings. Loki's eyes watered he fought with all his might not to cry out. He'd not give any that satisfaction. He'd not be broken for them, he'd not be the sniveling loser begging for leniency from the hand of their king. He'd not be a whimpering dog to be pitied by their golden boy. Another stripe crisscrossed close to his shoulder blades and the once prince bit down into his lip. He bit down hard and heavy tearing into the marred cracked flesh on his mouth. The blood ran. The blood oozed from his back sliding down and mixing with the dirt like lava dragging down a mountainside. It poured from his lips dribbling down his narrow chin and and puddling on the wooden platform. Loki's body twisted and lurched twisted and figetted desperate to escape the brutality.

By the 40th time the whip cut across his once bony and once pale back Loki screamed out it was desperate, tortured scream. "Father!" Thor called frantically as he watched Olaf drive the whip again and again into Loki. He watched his brother thrash like pitiful quivering leaf as the pain only intensified. "Father, please," Thor urged. "Loki, Loki can't take much more," he pointed out in earnest. As he beautiful sea blue eyes beheld his brother's frail body spasm terrible. He could see how Loki was hyperventilating frantically struggling to regulate his breathing. "It's enough...Loki's learned his lesson, no more," Thor entreated. "Father!" The Crown Prince cried on his brother's behalf.

Odin raised his large, bronzed fist silencing his son. He leaned over on the banister of the box seating section. The law was clearly state,d the a person facing flogging was to be beaten until the submitted with a cry for mercy. If Loki would just ask for mercy, if he'd just lose his pride, then the pain would cease. Olaf was unrelenting and Loki was stubborn and such stubbornness held his silver tongue shackled.

Without fail the harsh leather continued to slap across the scrawny prisoners already singed and bloody back. Loki lost count of how many times he had now been hit with the whip. He imagine his back looked like little more that a sick bloody jigsaw puzzle. By the 75th lashing Loki could no longer seperate the pain. He couldn't decipher the later blow from the newer one. His breath came quickly burning through his lungs. His body could no longer fight against the torment it hung limply from the chains.

Thor's pulse quickened as he watched Olaf reach to grab the 3 roped cord. Thor looked hard, Loki's lacerations were morphing! They were no longer the look of normal Aesir flesh; no longer looking pink and bloodied, bruised and tender...the scars... the scars were turning colors underneath. It started out as almost a gray hue, but then it's transformation intensified until it was sharp and unmistakable color... Pure blue. The thunderer immediately rose to his feet. This couldn't be happening. It had only happened less than a handful of times before when Loki was very sick or injured... he hadn't known it then, he had usually been dismissed if it occurred. Not allowed to see his brother. Father and Mother would say Loki's condition was delicate, he was contagious, he needed rest and it wasn't until after everything had been disclosed that Thor pieced together what had happened in those time. He shuck his head as he looked at the spectators. He hated how they so wanted his brother's torture and execution as if he had never been their prince as if he had never once fought to save this realm. If the Aesir saw Loki as a Jotun there would be no mercy for him. They would not be appeased with a flogging, or imprisonment, they'd not settle for magic extraction banishment or death was all that would be acceptable and the later would be preferred. No redemption would be possible for a Frost Giant.

The huge blonde haired prince moved swiftly past those in the box seats. His great commanding footsteps stamped down the steep stair case of the arena seats. He roughly shoved the rowdy citizens aside. He marched forward quickly as he watched the three cord whip being raised to slash against Loki's pitiful looking back. "OLAF! THAT'S ENOUGH!" the prince commanded in a bellow that made the clouds roll in and gather over the arena. There was no more cheering from the crowd all had fallen very still. Thor started desperately sprinting toward the platform where his sibling writhed like a helpless worm on a hook, slimy, shriveled and bloodied. The Vanir had removed his top tunics and now with force and adrenaline was going to beat the prisoner bare-chested. He swung the three cord whip round like a lasso. The triple whip was set to strike Loki for a one last blow that would have surely sent the once proud mage into a seizure if not into a coma, but instead of meeting with the weak form, the triple whip collided with a mighty right arm bulging with biceps. "I said, 'that's enough,'" Thor rumbled with a low and seething growl as the black cords wrapped around his well-formed muscles.

The Vanir noble stumbled backward. "I will defend the honor of my bride, my people and I will protect Asgard and Vanahiem from the likes of this savage!" Olaf declared and spat on Loki's back.

The golden son of Odin growled and reached out his muscular fingers and wrapped them tight around the statesman neck. He lifted the handsome Vanir off of his feet and looked him straight in the eye. "You care not for Dagmar's honor... for you have dishonored her kind, charitable heart with your blatant cruelty, you care not for the Vanir, for you have corrupted a treaty that was meant to make sure peace in order to provoke wrath and I don't see any savage except for you," Thor warned as he raised Mjolnir at Olaf's head. The threat was enough and Olaf conceded with no more than a sigh.

The blonde prince walked over to where the beaten and shackled man dangled from the chains on the scaffold. "Release him," Thor ordered the two soldiers through gritted teeth a stern stormy looking coming over his normally sunny day blue eyes. The guards immediately thumped their chest and complied with the prince's command. Loki tumbled down lifelessly when the shackled were dropped. He fell into Thor's big arms, hitting his back. It hurt fiercely but too much pain engulfed every fiber of his being now for him to make gripe or groan. His emerald eyes rolled about as coherence longed to slip from him. His breathing shallow and uneven, he gasped for breath hoping to bring his battered body even the slightest relief, but breathing hurt abominably. "Loki?" He scarcely detected the frantic worried voice.

Green eyes darted up hardly able to make out of visage everything swirled about he felt dizzy and confused and tired and...awful. He felt as his body was moved gingerly, but still the tender movements caused him to whimper pitifully as he shifted to rest his sweat soaked head against something that was rock solid. He jerked at first. No more pain...nothing else harsh or rough, but then he heard the familiar beat. His pleading green eyes managed to look up meeting with a fuzzy formless face, bronze, gold and blue swirling together like the colors in a spinning top. "Th-th-th"

"Loki? It's me... I'm here...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, please."

"Bro-bro-Thor?" Loki asked hapless, as his quivering grime covered finger clumsily reached up to feel the supposed face.

"Yes," Thor replied in earnest clasping Loki's slimy finger and holding it.

"Pleeezee," he whimpered as he nuzzled against Thor's warm tunics and armor. Feeling weak and needy and frightened. "No more! No more! NomoreNomorepuhleezeetor," he slurred tear rolling down his muddy cheek. 'I...I...I...IcantIcant..."

" Shhh," Thor soothed as he took slow steps to maneuver himself and Loki down the steps of the platform so as not to jar Loki anymore and send him into shock. "No more Loki," Thor agreed in a whisper as he clutched his brother broken, bleeding body tight against his chest. He pressed a soft kiss against Loki's brow. Loki allowed himself to gaze up only to see a sphere of gold like a halo before he lost touch with coherence.


	6. Fix You

**A/N Hello Readers! Thank you so much for all your reviews and favorites and follows they always keep me going and I cherish everyone of them! You all are simply fabulous! Well this chapter was supposed to be posted for mother's day. Hint-hint... can you guess what it's? Well happy, reads and writes. God bless.**

"Thor," The king of Asgard called to the little blonde boy sitting in a large bedroom paying noisily with his toys and trinkets.

He had dumped almost the all the toys out onto his bed and all over the floor. He ran back and forth hopping or his mahogany carved rocking horse and his large stack of golden blocks that he had said he'd assembled into a castle. He leaped on back of the rocking pony waving his wooden sword gallantly in the air like he'd seen his father do when he was inspecting the troops of Asgard. "Come on men!" The thick hearty built little boy yelled to his troops (tin soldiers and assorted stuffed animals) "We gotta ride to Jo-Jo-To-land n get all the Frost Giants!" rallied them and started swinging forcefully on the fine wooden horse his sword raised high.

The conquering warrior king smiled slightly as he watched his son. His smile quickly faded as he replayed his blonde haired son's words. The hardened king slightly winced. Perhaps this plan he had devised was ill time. How could they expect Thor or anyone to accept...Odin took a deep breath relinquishing his worries. "Thor, my son," He called once more, his voice strong and commanding with out a shadow of doubt. Thor looked up, his long gold locks flying around his face as he spun his head to face the great king. The man looked so secure and sturdy, the strongest, bravest man he knew. A smile broad as daylight flashed across the youngster's face.

"PAPA!" Thor cried ecstatically. He stood up and lunged himself forward flying through the air sailing toward his father. Odin caught the flying prince in mid-air. He spun him around and Thor squealed with delight as he spun in his father's mighty grasp. "Did you see me, Papa? I wuz juz like you...I wu goin' to Jo-Jo-to-him-land" The young child tried to say.

"I did see," the king nodded enthusiastically to Thor's earnest question. "Think you Asgard's forces shall win, Prince Thor?' He asked as he put the restless, kicking heir down on the ground. He crouched down next to Thor so he was at the boy's eye level.

Thor bobbed his head, his wispy blonde locks flying about as he did. "Always!" He yelled. "We're the best!" he declared with a growl toward his father.

"Yes, yes, quite" Odin laughed softly rubbing his hand over Thor's full cheeks still pudgy with baby fat. "There's something very important we need to discuss, Thor, come" his father instructed. The great king's tone turned serious.

The young prince's lips pursed. "Thor no do it," He shook his hands and head simultaneous desperate to prove his innocence.

Odin started to rise to the floor and let out a hearty laugh. "No, no my son, you didn't do anything, I think," the king added and he gave the boy a playfully stern glance. He stretched his hand toward the child. Thor's palm fit snuggly inside Odin's war weathered hands. He started to escort the boy out of the room. Thor looked up at his father mouth open finger pressed toward his pink lip, wondering what his father could need to say that was so important. "You're not in trouble, little one," he explained to the anxious looking toddler as he held his son's hand in his as they strode down the velvet carpet together. Odin's steps were long and striding and the heir to the throne stumbled behind as he tried to follow in his father's footsteps. "Your mother and I have as surprise for you," The great king stated slowly. He held fast to Thor's small hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He then started swinging Thor's arm in his as the blonde child's steps finally seemed to walk in time with his. Odin's now only eye winked at the young prince. The boy was only 3 years old by earth years, but he was strong and fit as a fiddle, taller than most lads at his age. Odin's pride and joy.

"A suprize?' Young Thor asked eagerly his innocent blue eyes staring up at his kingly father. His little face that was still a bit chunky with baby fat lit up at the thought of a surprise.

"Yes," Odin repeated still swinging Thor's arm with his as they continued to walk through the large corridor.

"A big suprize?" a three-year old looking Thor questioned.

Odin let out a pent-up breath and bobbed his head at the child's exuberance. It was a big surprise, a big change, a big plan. There was hesitation, but the need for peace. A permanent peace made the sudden and change work the risk. It would be worth it in the end. "I'd say so," the king continued his face was firm and thoughtful.

"Iz it a real shword?" Thor's round, sky colored orbs lit up, "Like yours!" he pointed out eagerly reaching to his father's side trying to pry the sword from it's sheave.

Odin caught the curious toddler's frisky fingers and tapped them playfully backing them away from touching the dangerous weapon. "No," he wagged his finger at Thor.

"Iz it something fun?" the golden locked little prince wondered a loud his lips pursed and brows furrowed questioningly at his parent. Sometimes his stodgy, nursemaid would tell him she had a surprise for him, but it was never anything fun, she'd just give him a pair of socks. Helga wasn't very fun. His parents always gave such wonderful surprises though, he figured he need not worry.

"I truly believe so, Thor" Odin stated firmly and ruffled Thor's blonde mop, "I think you are going to have loads of fun with this surprise. When I was a little boy, my parents one day gave me a very similar gift and it was the greatest gift I ever received." Odin explained his eye was big and expressive as he whispered in his son's ear. "We went on many adventures together and we were best friends," the king elaborated. Thor's mouth gaped with expectation. He started to stomp his feet eagerly.

" A Puppy!" Thor exclaimed. He tossed his hand in the air and let go of his father's firm clasp. "Woohoo! Puppy!" Thor continued to shout loudly as he dashed down the hall.

"Thor!" Odin called behind the happy child. He scampered quickly away from the king.

"Puppy! Puppy! Puppy!" the young prince chanted jumping and stomping toward his parents bedchamber.

"Where iz it?" the blonde boy asked anxiously. His whole body trembling with anticipation. He expected to see a brightly wrapped boy with a large gold bow that would house a barking, wet nosed, wagging tailed surprise. Or maybe the puppy would be out free in the room running around and he could instantly start playing with it. He needed a ball, a ball to throw and toss with his dog. But When he entered his parents salon inside their bedroom he saw nothing of the sort. His yellow eyebrows knitted together he stomped his foot impatiently waiting for the puppy to come barreling up to his and licking his face. He swung his head to and from he got on all fours and crawled on the ground looking under the upholstered chairs and couches in the sitting room. He bumped his head checking under tables. "Puppy, puppy, don't be scared come out an' pway wit me!" Thor called sweetly to the supposed pet.

Frigga shook her head watching her beautiful boy search frantically for a puppy. Where had he gotten an idea like that. She'd hoped her husband hadn't promised Thor a new pet. If Thor had a puppy, he might not take the proper time to adjust to... "You," Frigga whispered ever so tenderly to the one she was rocking gently near the hearth. She smiled affectionately down at the bundle. So tiny and innocent. Holding the bundled one, looking at stately Thor and her husband, she sighed contentedly. This felt right and whole

"Thor!" She called to her beloved child. Thor's head swiveled as he heard the familiar voice. A golden grin instantly plastered its way across his face. Mother. He hadn't seen her much of the day. Her and Father had gone to talk slightly after he went to bed the night before. He heard their whispers as they closed the door to his room and left him with Helga to keep a watchful eye on him as he slept. This was a rare thing. Mother was always there. She always tucked him in and stroked her hand through his blonde locks. She rubbed his back and brow and soothed him until he was helplessly drowsy and his eyes closed against his wishes. But that night Helga had been the one to ready him for bed. He did not even see his mother at meal time. "Mama! Mama!" he yelled running frantically toward the golden queen. She looked lovely as ever. Her hair was down free-flowing it looked like a sea of endless golden curls. She was wearing warm looking lavender colored robe that hand long sleeves with fur on the edges. She was in a rocking chair. And she rocked back and forth gently in time with the simple song that she was singing. Her arms crossed and holding something small. He ran closer. He saw soft white fur gathered in a bundle shape in her arms. "Mama! Mama!" the sturdy sunlit haired boy continued to exclaim as he came into the room arms outstretched for her. "I miss you, Mama," He shouted as he stumbled and tripped frantically trying to get to her. "D-d-do you know about the suprize?' young Thor asked with excitement as he came bounding toward her.

Frigga looked up from the bundle that she seemed to cradling so delicately. Her soft blue eyes full of love and joy seeing her son coming toward her. She smiled brightly as she put her finger on her lips mildly shushing the toddler. Thor stopped mid trot before copying her gesture. He started to walk toward her in a-tiptoe, but then broke out into full gallop as he saw her switch the tiny bundle into one arm while her left arm stretched toward him beckoning him into an embrace. Thor hugged her tightly, he snuggled next to her warm sweet-smelling bodice. Mother always smelt like plums and fresh-cut lilacs, like the ones in the garden."Do you have da suprize?"Thor asked eagerly bouncing in place and clapping his hands. He looked around and back behind Frigga's rocker."papa said it was something BIG!" Thor expressed wildly throwing his arms about and spinning in a circle. He made himself dizzy with his quick turn around. He tottered and Frigga reached out her hand to steady the wobbling boy. She shook her head. Thor was such a happy energetic boy. He was powerful built and not careful, he was rough and tumble, he was sturdy and strong from birth. He had to have things built to last. She wondered how he would respond to this tiny, little one

"Well BIG," the queen echoed her child's tone, "as in important," she qualified tapping him on the nose. "Sometimes BIG things come in small packages," the queen told him.

"Papa said it'd be the bestest thing I ever gots!" He went on.

"Yes Thor, I think your father is right! This is a wonderful gift! I've always wanted you to have this, my love," Odin's wife gave her child a tight squeeze she watched as Odin slowly entered into the room. She looked up at him. Her eyes shimmering with hope. For so long she had tried again and again, but her attempts had been unsuccessful.

"I've always wanted one too, Mama," Thor replied.

"Really, Thor have you?" Odin asked he arched his sole remaining eyebrow. He couldn't recall Thor ever mentioning this. Thor was very vocal about his wants. When Frigga had been pregnant the second time, Thor seemed completely oblivious. They hadn't told him much right away and amazingly enough Thor didn't inquire much as Frigga's belly swelled like a watermelon. Frigga started to read him a story about brothers and sisters then and although Thor seemed to enjoy the story they weren't sure he pieced the two things together. Perhaps it was for the best, Frigga had a miscarriage. She was devastated and it would have crushed her even more to think that tiny Thor was grieving for the unborn child in her belly. Perhaps it was Thor's innocents and ignorance about the situation that kept her going. He was still laughing and scampering, playing and giggling, running a muck through the palace...it didn't give her much time to focus on the lost

"A companion, a friend!" Frigga began explaining calmly as she rubbed her hand through Thor's golden locks.

"Be my bestest friend?" He looked back and forth between both his parents. His long golden locks getting caught on his eye lashes.

"Yes darling," Frigga encouraged.

"A puppy!" He exclaimed clapping his hands enthusiastically as the thought of a brand new pet filled his head. The blanketed surprise started to stir. It wriggled and kicked and let out very faint whimpering sounds. It sounded like a puppy. "it iz a puppy!" Thor squealed with glee and jumped up and down.

"Thor darling," his mother sweetly interrupted her son's frolic. As the boy leaped and stomped and hurled himself n the floor kicking with glee.

"Thank you, Papa," the young thunderer said with exuberance as he pulled himself off the ground and ran back over to hug Odin tightly around the knee.

"Thor, wait," Odin expressed as he patted his easily excited child on the back. He now wished he also had a puppy to present to the boy. He did so hate disappointing Thor. "It's not..."

"My puppy!" Thor boasted rushing back toward his mother. "I name him Thor," He told his parents proudly as he went and snatched the soft silk covers from covering the face of his new pet. "My Pup..." the golden locked child began to declare, but his words fell short as he looked into a small scrunched up face. It wasn't furry, with a wet nose and thick pink tongue flopping from the mouth. The face was chunky and puffy, a pale pink and squishy looking. The once closed eyes slowly started to open to reveal bright emerald-green orbs that batted back innocently at the questioning blue eyes that looked on at him. The tiny flabby skinned arms stretched and the creature mewed letting out a yawn. "Dat's not a puppy," Thor pointed out as he stared at this tiny creature his eyes bulged and he wrinkled his nose and curled his upper lip.

"No, my dear," Frigga explained shifting the infant swaddled in her arms more toward the bigger child. "This is Loki...your baby brother," she explained.

"Brudder?" he repeated pointing toward the tiny one in Frigga's arms. Mother read him a story about brothers before. In the story the two boys did many things together. They went swimming, and they rode horses, they played games and ran around in the courtyard and caught fireflies. They were always laughing and telling jokes. It always seemed like such fun

"That's right, Thor," the great king encouraged and with a strong hand he gently pushed the young child to go stand closer to his mother and get a better look at the one called brother.

"Tiny," Thor observed and laughed. The baby was so small. The brothers in the book mother had read were both around the same age. He hadn't expected a brother to come in this compact wrinkly, wriggly form.

"Well yes," Frigga chuckled watching as Thor puzzled over the size of the infant. "He's a baby," she told him as if it were a secret and she tapped his nose with her long manicured finger.

"How can he pway with me if he's a baby?" Thor asked in complete confusion. He turned to Odin looking quite miffed. "I dought...brudders pway... don't brudders pway?" Thor inquired worriedly.

"Easy Thor," Odin soothed the ruffled youngster. He put a calming hand on the toddler's heaving shoulders.

"He won't always be a baby, Thor," Frigga explain. "He'll be big like you and then I'm sure you two will play all the time," Frigga gave her oldest child a wink.

"How can he be big if he's a baby?"

"Well you were a baby, now look how big you are," his mother teased.

"Nuh-huh!" Thor protested shaking his head vigorously. "I no small little baby," he insisted.

The king laughed. "Well no you were a big, bouncy baby," the wise ruler explained. "But you were a baby just like, Loki," he pointed out.

Loki gurgled as he heard the people talking around him wanting to join the conversation. He reached up his chubby, wrinkly fingers as he watched the older child, Loki's bright green eyes stayed focused on Thor. "Look Thor," Frigga called the boy's attention toward the babbling baby, "Your little brother wants to play with you already!" she blurted out.

"But...babies can't pway nutting," Thor shuck his head protesting the notion. He had been so looking forward to the puppy. A dog that coud run in the gardens with him, eat the vegetables that mother tried to make him eat. A puppy he could toss a ball to and then the floppy eared mutt would bring it back and they'd do it over and over. A puppy that would sleep at the foot of his bed at night. That was fun. what could this squirmy, pale creature do?

"Aww, yes he can Thor," Frigga said speaking in a strange sort of slow tone. "Just give him a chance," she said returning her attention to her big boy. "He just needs his big brother to show him how to play games," she gave Thor a wink. "Here, try this" she said as she passed Thor a little green rattle that had little yellow circles on it. "Shake it for him," she prompted the older boy. She shook the rattle first and Loki's eyes got big and he kicked his small chunky legs and waved his pale little first about excited about the sound.

"He like it!" Thor pointed out loudly. He looked back up at Odin who watched with tender eyes as the bald baby joyfully focused on the simply trinket. "Thor do!" the toddler prince insisted and his quick hands grabbed the rattle from his mother and he began shaking it in front of the baby's wide green eyes. Loki squealed and gurgled as he watch the rattle. He tried to touch the bright emerald sphere, but Thor kept yanking it back amused by taunting the little baby. When Loki did managed to actually stretch his chubby pale pink arm out far enough to catch the end of the rattle he immediately started to try and put it in his mouth. His gums wrapped around the ball of the rattle, his small tongue darting over the gemstone laden baby toy. Slob and drool running down the rattle. This game though amusing to the baby seemed terribly boring to the older son of Odin. He quickly yanked the simple toy from the baby's grasp. He started moving the rattle rapidly back and forth in front of little Loki's blinking jade eyes. Loki's eyes darted to keep up with the fast dizzying movement that the rattle was making, but Thor whipped in front of his face so speedily that that baby saw nothing but a blur of green flash before his eyes. Thor shook the rattle hard near Loki's little ears and the rattle didn't sound soothing and gentle any longer, the sound was harsh and brash and grating. Loki's features started to crinkle set for a pout.

"Thor not so fast, not so hard," his father corrected him as he watched the blonde-haired boy wag the rattle in the infants face as if he was swinging Mjolnir at an ancient enemy. Loki started to whimper frightened by the noise and busy movements. "Thor, take it easy," Odin reminded him. "Loki's just a baby," the king echoed. Thor paid no attention, he continued swinging the rattle like it was a club. Loki started crying hard as he watched the toy coming toward his face at a rapid pace. Odin caught his son's strong hand before he gave a blow to the new baby's noggin. "I think that's enough with the rattle for now, Thor," he chided as he pulled the baby's toy from the Mjolnir's future wielder's hands. Thor looked sheepishly back at his father. Odin's eye was stern, but his mouth housed a smile. Thor smiled back then returned his attention to his new brother.

Thor watched as his mother gently swiped her hand across the baby's bald head and affectionately down his plump little cheeks. The baby cooed feeling Frigga's warm touch. Thor's grubby fingers immediately reached out to follow in the same pattern has his mom did. He clumsily patted the bald infant on the head. Loki's eyes squinted and his cooing turned a slightly agitated sound.

"Thor, darling not so rough," Frigga stated sweetly. She took Thor thick hands and guided them so that they stroked Loki in a soothing motion. "That's nice, see he likes that Thor." She confirmed and released Thor's hand allowing him to repeat the gesture on his own. Loki's large green eyes gazed up at Thor he babbled and blew bubbles out his mouth as he studied the new young smiling face that was very close to his. The green-eye infant's eyelids slowly started to flap. The warmth of the thick fur skins he was swaddled in protectively, the gentle swaying motion of the loving arms that held him and the soothing pats to his bald head made him feel content and sleepy. The baby yawned and lazily reached up his hand, wanting to make contact with the one that had played with him minutes before. Loki started to reach up his small hand to touch Thor's, "Look Thor," the queen happily pointed out watching as the tiny fingers reached out curiosity to clasp the older boys. The hand missed grabbing Thor's fingers and rather they grabbed Thor's nose. The baby gurgled happy to make contact. He held on to Thor's nose getting a good feel, he dug his little, but sharp nails into the tender skin along the side of Thor's nostrils. "OWWW!" Thor yelled dramatically. "Let go!" he ordered the baby as he attempted to pull his face away from the infants clutches.

"It's alright, Thor," his sweet mother insisted. She gently guided Loki's hand down and away from Thor's face. "He's just getting to know..." she began but before she could finish her statement she watched as her oldest son's hand went sailing to smack the baby across the face. POP. The smack was rough and heavy. Thor was mighty even at that tender age. His hit reverberated off the walls of the room and sounded like a clap of thunder. Loki's tiny body shook under the weight of the blow. His whole face turning red as a tomato from the impact of the little thunder's palm.

"Thor!" Frigga shrieked hearing Loki instantly wailed. His scream was loud and high-pitched, nearly ear-splitting. It frightened the normally rambunctious and fearless toddler. He'd never heard such an awful cry. The baby writhed and twisted in Frigga's arm balling up its miniature fist and kicking.

"He too loud!" Thor protested as he covered his ears trying to block out the unceasing wail coming from the baby. Now Thor was always a boisterous boy and had no rights to protest at anyone making too much noise. "Be quiet!" he yelled back jumping in the infants face. Loki screamed all the more.

"Thor," Odin's voice boomed from behind the blonde lad. He took Thor forcefully by the hand and marched him away from screeching baby Loki. Odin lead Thor over to he and Frigga's bed. He picked his handsome boy up and plopped him on the bed. He then sat down beside his bewildered looking child. "Thor, that's no way to treat Loki," Odin explained scooping up his son and sitting him on his lap as he settle on the bed. He noticed how Thor's vivid sapphire eyes wondered back over to Frigga who was earnestly trying to calm the frantically screaming infant. "He's your brother, now" Odin admonished."He's your brother, remember" Odin emphasized calling the boy's attention back to the lecture.

"But...He..."

"We don't hurt our brother." Odin instructed simply. "We love our brother, play with our brother, we protect our brother. We never hurt our brother...That's not nice...That's not what a good brother does. A good brother makes his brother smile, makes him happy, he does not leave him in tears," Odin expounded. "Look at Loki," he directed the youngster's attention back to the other child. "Does he look happy?"

"No Papa," Thor answered, "He's crying." He explained.

"I have something big I need you to do Thor," Odin whispered to the little blonde boy on his lap. "It's a big boy job..." The king expressed nodding his head.

Thor's azure eyes got wide and a smile spread on his face. "Thor big boy!" He insited pushing his way off of Odin's lap and jumping to the floor. He pointed to himself with his thumbs. His blonde locks flopped in his face. "Thor do," He told his father.

"Good boy," Odin stated reaching out his hand and swiping the long blonde strands out of the boy's bright blue eyes. " I need you to be a good brother to Loki. I need you to look out for Loki. He's your little brother and he needs you. He needs his big, strong, older brother to look out for him." Odin announced. Thor beamed at the thought. He made himself stand up tall and puffed out his chest. He made a muscle and growled back at his father. "See you are big and strong," Odin insisted. "Loki needs you to protect him," Odin stated firmly wrapping a steady hand on young Thor's shoulder.

Thor's golden little brows knitted together, "You protect him," Thor pointed back to his father.

"I will." Odin agreed, "I need you to when I can't...you understand. You will look out for Loki and when Loki is older he will look out for you." the great king stated as he looked his boy square in the eye. "You will look out for each other because that is what brother's do. Do you understand, Thor?"

"Mmm Hmm," Thor bobbed his head with affirmative response his face still in a full grin.

"So can you do this Big Boy job? Can you look out for little Loki...protect him?" Odin asked he gave his son a playfully scrutinizing look with the only eye he had left. The gentle stare sent to child into a giggling frenzy.

"Yes, Papa," Thor stated proudly doing the best he could to gain composure and look serious at the Midgardian age of 3. He put his hand across his chest like he had seen the guards and soldiers do when ever his father asked them to do something. He crossed his left hand to his right shoulder. The might warrior king couldn't help but allow a small smile to cut across his battle scarred face. He corrected Thor' salute.

The Prince of the Realm made his way back to his mother's side he went slowly and cautiously back to approach the babe. He stood a few feet away as he watched his mother continue muttering gentle words to the tiny baby. Loki had seemingly settled. He was still whimpering and mewing, but he no longer shrieking for dear life. "Come closer, sweetheart," Queen Frigga, tenderly beckoned her now oldest boy. Thor approached his feet loudly stamping across the floor as he came to his mother. Loki looked back up at the bigger child. His large jade eyes started trembling and fresh water started to form. His little lip set to quiver as the older stronger boy with the mean right hook loomed over him. Loki's eyes darted toward the golden haired woman for assurance, but as Thor continued to lean in and get a better look at the baby's face the tiny child erupted once more. Thor jumped back as if the baby's screams were a burn from a flame. He held his hand up in a surrender pose, but Loki continued to bawl. Thor's normally, sunny face, changed to a frown. He sighed in defeat.

"He no like me," the Odin's now oldest boy confessed to his mother and started to skulk away.

Queen Frigga sighed and looked pensively at the child she was holding in her arms. Her soft sea blue eyes darted up and over to Odin with worry laced in them. Perhaps this plan would not work. Perhaps it was impossible. Even now in the prime of innocence could the child and the babe sense that they were meant to be enemies. A Jotun and Aesir could they even be cordial let alone be kin? Perhaps they were simply destined foes and no plan or plot could change that.

Frigga shook her head dismissing the thought rapidly. She looked down into the sweet face on the sleepy looking baby lying in her arms. Asgard's new prince. Her and Odin's new son. Thor's brother. She gently pushed herself out of the chair. Loki nestled in the crook of her right arm. His eyelids slowly fluttering open as he felt himself being moved. He still fussed squirming and crying softly. Frigga swiftly padded behind discouraged Thor. "He thinks you don't like him," Frigga told her oldest son. Her tone was so wise and gentle. Thor looked back up his mother she had a soft smile on her mouth. "Here," she began as she lowered herself on to her knees doing her best to keep her balance and not jostle Loki about too much. He's already been battered enough for one night. She slowly began to shift her arms and present Loki for Thor to hold. Thor hesitated at first. He looked nervously at his mother he didn't want to hear the baby cry again. But the royal woman nodded giving an encouraging grin to the young prince. Thor tentatively stretched out his arms and allowed his mother to place the little baby in them. Loki kicked and bucked, wriggled and became a little cantankerous at first. He looked around hoping to find Frigga once more.

"Shh..." Thor started mimicking what he'd seen his mother do. He gingerly bounced the little baby in his arms. "It's ok...no cry Loki... no cry Loki," he muttered sweetly to the green-eyed newborn. "I your big brudder," he expressed and grinned from ear to ear at the baby. "I'm gonna look out for you..." he stated repeating after his father. "I sorry I hit you before," the blonde child apologized and he started to walk around the room. Frigga rose to her feet and escorted Thor back over to the bed where he could hold Loki in a safe place. Loki was no longer crying, but listening intently to the words being spoken. "But we're gonna be good friends. You'll see. We'll pway lots of games, and we'll pway outside, Papa will take us fishing and we'll go hunting," Thor told his little brother. "That's good Loki," he encouraged as the little green-eyed baby settled int his hold. He nuzzled into Thor's strong but clumsy arms. "You good baby," Thor told him. Loki's eyes became half-lidded as he grew accustomed to the new voice. He liked this voice. Loki smiled wide and open mouth. It was toothless and sweet as he looked up at his older brother. His little hand reached up aimlessly as he started to drift. "You good brudder," Thor told him. Loki's hand fell still and it slowly came down until it rested on Thor's night tunic. The baby's hand clutched to hold fast to the fabric. His droopy head resting on the chest. He heard the beat. It was fast and loud and strong. A steady strum. It was exciting, but rhythmic and comforting making the baby feel even more sleepy. Loki tucked his body in balling up small and tight against the three year old equivalent's body."You go sleep, now brudder. I protect you...I promize..." Thor uttered. He watched as Loki yawned and brought the hand that wasn't grasping at his tunic up toward his mouth. Loki found his thumb and gently absentmindedly started to suck on it. "I love you," Thor told Loki, his baby brother as the he fell asleep and Thor place a kissed on his bald head. "I will protect you brudder," he mumbled as he gave a bald baby a kiss on his forehead. "Mama!" Thor called to Frigga who was sitting next to them on the other side of the bed. Her hand had rested on Thor's shoulder. "I tink he like me now," He explained to her bobbing his head as he felt Loki's tiny body pressed against his.

"He does Thor, you're his big brother, you are very special to him,' the queen explained sweetly.

"He's special to me to," Thor stated sleepily. He leaned his head against his mother and yawned. "I be good brother, I protect him," Thor mumbled his eyes closing as he felt the queen's strong hands scoop underneath him and pull him and Loki into her arms. "I protect him," Thor confirmed as he fell asleep.

* * *

The memory had raced back to his mind quickly. It took him by surprise, but not in a way that makes one jolt with a start. No, it was like, the surprise of having a rainbow appear, pure and vivid, colorful and wondrous, after a sudden shower. It caught him off guard like noticing a bluebird perched on your windowsill singing a morning song. He couldn't help but smile at it. The corner's of his mouth turned up and spread under the golden hairs of his beard and mustache. It wasn't a memory in the truest form. He couldn't remember the time in his life before Loki. His earliest memories were with his brother, but Mother and father kept the tale ever fresh in his mind. Mother would particularly bring it up in times when he and Loki had gotten into fights and stopped speaking. Guilt tripping him into apologizing to Loki first.

"I should have stopped it sooner," Thor muttered bitterly as he looked down at his large mug of frothy grog. The comment was randomly made. Volstagg had been in the middle of reminiscing about one of their most elaborate adventures as they feasted with the new recruits to Asgard's finest legion, the Einherjar. He squeezed tight on the metal handle, making the polished steal dent inward in the shape of his knuckles.

"You mustn't blame yourself for this ole boy," Frandal stated putting a comforting hand on the bigger warrior slumped shoulders. He looked around at the new warriors who were gathered in the hall. All feeling so honored to join Einherjar and share a meal with the legendary warriors, now the group of rookies looked pensive.

"I let it go to far," Thor mumbled on hardly hearing his friend's words of consolation. He slammed his fist down on the table top leaving a crater like dent in the fine bronze. One of the privates jumped.

"At least you stopped it," Volstagg chimed in wiping his red mustache with the back of his hand as he slammed a tankard down on the table. "You did what you could for him," the plumpest of the lot reminded the prince quickly.

"You cannot blame yourself, Thor," Frandal repeated he still laid a reassuring hand on Thor's back. "It isn't your f-"

"How can I not!" Thor questioned his voice rippling with confusion. He turned around in a quick jolt and faced Frandal. "How can I not...he's my brother," Thor proclaimed to his most trusted comrades. "My little brother," he confessed shaking his head laughing only to keep from having tears fall from his eyes as he thought of the way Loki's cold blood oozed on his skin from the terrible lashing he had received. "I'm supposed to protect him," Thor told all present though he specifically looked at Frandal. "I'm supposed to protect him!" he declared outright. "I swore I would," he whispered back to himself shaking his head at disbelief on how he had let go of the oath of brother's so easily.

"Thor, maybe this isn't the best time," coughed the discreet, slant-eyed warrior of the bunch. He scarcely looked up from his mead as he tried to get the prince's attention.

"Hogun's right my friend," Volstagg rallied the blonde prince's spirit's flashing his ever pleasant grin in the direction of the downcast general. "Tonight's a night for celebration," he encouraged lifting his large cup of booze before all. The young and old warriors raised their mugs high.

"Here! Here!" They shouted as they clanked their vessels together and got giddy over the way the froth sloshed out over the rims of the goblets and exploded onto the floor like a sweet tasting lava.

Thor gripped his blonde haired head. It ached, but not merely from a long night of endless guzzling. "How could I let it get that far?' He demanded of his closest friends who were sitting at his center table.

"Thor, you couldn't have protected him from the law. His crimes were fit for the punishment he received," Volstagg tried to explain. He didn't say it heartlessly. Watching Loki get beat like that was brutal on the eyes, so much red liquid spewing from a milky white back. Watching the frail body, twitch and thrash like a writhing worm on a hook read to be fed to hungry fish. Loki vomited from all the pain he was in. It was enough to make the ravenous warrior loose his own lunch and appetite for the rest of the day. "Cruel and shameful as it was," Volstagg whispered with a shudder. He felt a chill run down his spine and he felt his stomach roll as it had while he watched the merciless flogging.

"He was deserving of it," Lady Sif mumbled from the one of the cushy chairs in the the dinning hall of the palace barracks.

"Here! Here!" the rowdy group of new soldiers chanted.

"What?" Thor's head spun turning to face direction of the warrior woman. She looked up from her wine glass, she hadn't necessarily meant for Thor's ears to be privy to her opinion nor had she meant for the warriors of Asgard to rally around her statement and begin murmuring among themselves about what they would do had they the chance to punish Loki to the full extent of the law, but she wasn't ashamed of what she had said in the least. She put he silver goblet on the table and sighed

"Thor," Hogun hopped up and put a restraining hand on the mighty warrior's shoulder. He struggled to keep a firm clasp on Thor and his muscles bulged and surged pulling to get closer to Sif. "Sif didn't mean," the almond eyed man of few words tried to defend the female soldier.

"Don't speak for me Hogun," Sif shot as she got to her feet and started striding toward Thor. Suddenly , the raucous behavior of the fresh-faced soldiers died down. The flutist, lyre player and drummer stopped in their music making and all fell hushed and attentive. "I've never needed a man to speak for me before," she corrected him.

"What did you say?' Thor rumbled daring her to repeat her words.

Lady Sif rolled her eyes and shook her head as she pressed to walk closer to Thor. "I said he deserved it," She repeated crisply.

"How can you say that, Sif," Thor demanded finally pushing pass Hogun and coming with powerful strides until he and Lady Sif were standing face to face. "How can you say that?" he questioned her again. His tone elevating and as he stomped his foot and pointed toward the ground demanding an answer.

Sif didn't bat an eyelash at Thor's threatening pose. "How can I say that?" she retorted leaning into Thor's face. "How can I say that?" she echoed. The strong brunette young woman threw her head back and let out a mirthless laugh. "After I spent nearly 2 months hopping around as some wart filled frog...I think I have a right..."

"Sif, you can't be serious..." Thor cut her off shaking his head and tossing his hands to the air. "It was a childish prank!" Thor insisted. "Loki has always been mischevious... it a boy's rouse does not merit.." Thor started to defend his brother.

"Thor Sif nearly died," Frandal blurted out. His opinion was Loki was the same as that of Sif. He wasn't as vocal. He had tried to defend Loki once. He had trusted Loki, he had believed that underneath the dark prince's austere demeanor and mischievous antics that he had been caring and virtuous, but Loki had betrayed such trust.

The warrior woman held her hand back toward Frandal silencing him from making anymore comments. Like in any other type of battle she was more than capable of handling it on her own."Oh and what of his murder of Ingvar...nothing but a game that as well?" the brunette woman questioned indignantly. She watched as the Einherjar's new ranks leaned in on their hands and knuckles listening to hear the prince's response.

"I talked to the guards who has served shifts with Ingvar," Thor literally pointed as he spook as if in attempt to pinpoint the men and women he had conversed with among the bunch in the army dinning hall, but they were not present.

"The ones that Loki didn't drive mad with his juvenile practical jokes you mean," Sif qualified with attitude as she placed her hands on her hips.

"The guards said that the warden was terrible to Loki," Thor divulged desperately as he felt the piercing glances of his friends, men and subjects on him.

"And what of Dagmar was she terrible to him, too?" questioned the brown-eyed warrior female as she looked into Thor's gorgeous blue pupils. Her gaze was fiery and challenging. She never sought to disrespect Thor. Not in front of the men, but it had to be said, She was saying it all to protect him, because she knew Thor was trusting and optimistic, naïve and hopeful and she loved him. Loki had exposed it and Thor had not even acknowledged it. She was grateful and yet her heart sank. Had the liesmith told her truth, could Thor not even see her as a woman. No matter, she would protect him fiercely from Loki's venom.

'Loki just..." Thor began.

Sif interjected instantly, "Or perhaps his hostile takeover of Midgard was merely childs' play as well!" she spat.

"I do not make excuses for his actions. They are abominable," Thor confessed as he took a sharp breath and looked down at the ground as if to steady himself. "But Olaf would have killed him had I not..."

"And Loki would kill us all if he had the chance!" Sif shouted. Her words quickened the once stilled soldiers.

"No!" Thor protested reaching out his hand as if to quell the young warrior's worries. "That's not so Sif," Thor implored her.

"Yes," Sif repeated just as loudly. "Yes it is!" she stated now quietly a tearful whisper. She'd not cry before these new soldiers. She had worked all her life to prove she was strong, tough gritty as any man and she'd not allow herself to display such womanish temperaments. She was warrior of Asgard better than any man. She'd never cried publicly before. If she cried at all it was always in some hidden corner, n the privacy of her chambers. Only her closes friends had been privileged to her tears.

"Stop it!" Thor bellowed in her face grabbing her tightly around the wrist.

Tear's erupted from the hardened warriors soulful eyes. She twisted her nimble wrist from the thunderer's firm grasp. Pulling her arms back to her self she balled up her fist and rose on her tip toes.

"I will not stop it!" she retorted back. "I will not stop it," she muttered over again. "Not until you wake up and see the truth." she declared looking him defiantly in the eye.

"There's good in him! There is... he's just frightened. He's just confused Sif..."

"Sif, Thor," Volstagg stated finally rising from his setting at the table where the mutton was on his plate ready to be devoured. "You both need to calm down," he tried to explain. He got behind the warrior maiden and wrapped his fat fingers around her bronzed forearm trying to pull her out of Prince Thor's face.

"He's a MONSTER!" Sif yelled in the prince's face. She elbowed Volstagg in the stomach forcing the plump Viking to release her. Volstagg looked a bit startled by Sif's reaction but he'd sparred with Sif many a time often time ending up winded and flat on his back so he simply backed off. "Everyone knows it," she informed Thor, blonde prince's eyes were a mixed of a tempest and bewilderment. "Everyone knows it," Sif repeated breathlessly now after her violent outburst.

"Sif you're wrong," Thor muttered back quietly.

"You simply won't see it..." she stated. Her voice was wobbly and it took all with in her to keep from allowing the floodgates of her eyes to flow freely. "Like so many other things," she spoke in a hushed tone. Her eyes flickered as she looked back at Thor. Not with anger or frustration, no this was a sheepish look, something so odd for Sif. She could feel her cheeks heating as the thought ran across her mind. She tried to control her hands clenching them by her sides. Even after Dagmar had instructed Thor that he needed to kiss her to break the spell, even then he remained oblivious to her true feelings. Feeling Thor's full lips press against her clammy, slimy skin felt like an electric charge. Perhaps it was because it was reversing dark magic, or perhaps all the thunderer's kisses would feel so tremendous. She was weak and on bed rest for only a few days after the transformation. She hated it. Hated being bogged down and constrained to a bed. With nothing to do save read books and do needle work. Though it did give her time to think. She had never thought the day Prince Thor would kiss her would be when she was little more than a dying amphibian. She would reveal to no one save the parchement in her old leather bound diary how she had longed for such a day. She had always thought that they kiss after a great battle. They'd both be bloody and sweaty, their tunics ripped, their armor tarnished and dented from the fight. They'd run into each others arms proclaiming victory. Thor would pull her close to his muscular chest in a protective embrace. She's look over his shoulders and arms searching for wounds. Bodies of their defeated foes would lie around them as he'd mash his lips against hers passionately, before they'd rush back off away from each other breathless from the way their tongues had wrestled.

It had not happened that was, unfortunately, but still she didn't give up hope. She had thought that after the spell was broken surely Thor would come to her in the night whilst she slept. She'd pictured it all. _The door would creak open despite his best efforts to enter her chamber soundlessly. His clunky booted feet would make their way to her bedside. He'd pull out the chair and it would scratch across the floor. The noise would wake her naturally and she'd chuckle to herself seeing his attempts to keep quiet and not have her disturbed. He'd turn around and then she'd slam her eyes back shut, pretending to still be asleep. Thor would smile affectionately down at her before he'd finally take a seat. His massive, war hardened hands would fumble to clasp her own. Thor's hands dwarfed hers, but her's were no less weathered, they were no less calloused from wielding a blade, no less strong from years of training. He'd cup her hand tenderly then bring it so that his lips lightly brushed her tanned finger tips. "I prefer seeing you like this, Sif" He'd chuckle. "Like the beautiful maiden you are," he'd state. "You are beautiful...I...I always compliment you on how fearsome you are in battle. You are that too, but have I ever said you were beautiful," he'd start and nervously massage his hand over his blonde beard. "I guess what I mean to say is...Sif...well ...ugh...you know I'm no good with words...Sif...we've been friends a long time...I...never knew you felt...well you know I can be a little clueless sometimes," He'd start laughing heartily simply to cover his nerves. She'd rustle in her sleep. He'd temper himself slapping his mitts over his mouth. "Sorry," he'd whisper like a little boy, golden smile still plastered on his lips. "I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he'd pucker his lips and exhale while rubbing his sweaty palms on his blue pants. "Is...I love you too," he'd breathe into her ear. His breath was warm almost moist on her earlobes. Her would quicken and her heart would flutter with the confession. He'd chastely and sweetly kiss her temple, before he'd pull the thick burgundy quilts over shoulders as she'd settle back down._

Sif blinked hard water flicking in her eyes as she pulled herself from the daydream. A daydream was all it was. After the kiss had turned her back into an Aesir, Thor had greeted her with enthusiasm. He'd hugged her so tight she felt as though her bones would break, but it wasn't the way she longed to be embraced by him. She heard Loki's snide voice cackling in her ear. "He thinks of you the same way he thinks of me... as his brother," she heard the crazed green eyed man mocked her.

"Like so many other things you don't see," Sif whispered blinking to keep from tearing.

"Sif,"Thor started.

"No!" Sif spat balling up her fist. "What will it take for you to see him for what he is?" she demanded. "Will it be him burning Asgard to the ground? Or will he need to ram a double-edged blade through your heart before you see the truth!" Sif yelled. Her questioning was condemning and her mahogany eyes glistened. Tears bubbled over. They spilled forth hot and fresh. "I won't...I won't...I won't stand for it. I am a warrior of Asgard I won't watch Asgard fall."

"Sif as a warrior of Asgard you swore to protect Asgard's royal family," Thor said reaching out and taking a firm hold on her by her smooth tanned, toned arms, he started to pull her closer. He spoke in a quiet tone as if hushing her. He'd never seen Sif on the verge of being so emotional before. "That includes L-"

"I won't watch him hurt you again," Sif declared twisting from the way Thor held her in place. She stormed out of the Einherjar dinning hall with in the palace.

* * *

Loki had been unconscious for nearly 4 days now. Scarcely opening his eyes in the time, exhausted and weak as he was with fever and severe injury. When they did manage to open momentarily, they rolled about unable to focus on the images on plain sight. Colors swirled about in a dizzying spiral, making him feel woozy and nauseous. His surroundings were cloudy; shadowy like a forest. Then amidst the sea of dark hues something shined forth. It came clearly into his field of view. It was radiant. A face, but the features undecipherable in his stupor. Puffy and blurry, veiled and unclear, but mild, caring, so deeply concerned. He saw light blue, soft gold, slight pink. His hand shakily reached up wanting to touch what was before him. His fingertips were clumsy the scarcely managed to brush against silky hairs long and lush. His lips moved. He wanting to say something, give this one a name. The familiar figure needed a name, but his hapless lips stuttered and stumbled unable to say anything coherent as the fever raged.

The one thing that was clear were the hands. Strong, smooth, tender hands catered to him. They were constantly there. Providing comfort and ease when he felt sick and awful and weary. The slim fingers his constant companion as they adjusted him, tucked him in, soothed him and rubbed him down. They were an ever-present reminder of something from long ago, his foggy mind couldn't get a firm grasp on it.

Loki shivered as he slept with his teeth chattering so violently it sounded as is a beaver were chewing through metal. The chills overtook his thin body on and off, making the once prince feel as though he was lying on a block of ice, but the cold feeling was partly a relief from the raging fever. The dark-haired man thrashed in his sleep as the his fever spiked. His breathing was labored. It came out swift and sharp, making a haggard wheezing sound. He mumbled and moaned rocking his head back and forth he was still in so much agony after the brutal flogging he'd face. He moaned, feeling so hot made it hard for him to breath. "Toohottoohot!" he whimpered in discomfort.

The kindly hands appeared instantly on time as they had been many times before. They patted down his feverish brow and flushing cheeks. They felt so cool and refreshing against his sweltering flesh. He turned his head pressing it into the tender cool fingers desperate to get some relief. Even in his haze he knew that he could trust these were so often there for him strong and supportive, firm and assuring, gentle and loving all at once. The way they trailed across his skin, soothing and smoothing, comforting and easing his agony even a little at a time he remembered it, but he couldn't trace it or give it a name and he couldn't will his weak eyes open. He was so weary and exhausted so very ill and injured.

"Shh," a sympathetic voice calmed him. The voice was connected with the hands together they made him feel vulnerable and needy, yet completely secure in feeling thus. Loki couldn't help but lean into the tender caress of feeling the benign hands on his wet forehead helping him relax and settle. The touch was familiar, knowledgeable and comforting. It was so very familiar, but he was in such a groggy state from the pain that he was in that he couldn't give the hands or voice a name. He knew them though, he knew their subtleties and nuances. They were steady like a rock. They were firm and sure like the foundation of a house. They were skillful, they knew what to do, knew how to comfort him. They had bathed him and fed him in the past few days. They were hands that healed and embraced. Loving hands.

The hands pulled the covers down exposing his pale thin chest that heaved as he sucked in shallow breaths. "Shh," the voice steadied him while bringing a cool damp cloth to rest on his forehead. "Try to relax," the voice instructed. Methodically the hands sponged down the Loki's forehead, rosy cheeks and sweaty chest, neck and arms. "Better?" the sure voice asked while the gentle hands dragged the chilled towel to rest on his chest after while, leaving the smooth, soft hands to cup his face. The one who possessed the sweet hands began to hum. Loki managed to turn his head toward the sound of the voice humming a tune so beautiful and melodious that it should have been sung by and angel. Perhaps the one present was just that. The soft humming calmed him and lulled him into tranquility. He pressed his chapped lips together his throat wincing as he started to try to mimic the tune and hum along. Hearing his soft out of sync humming the voice chuckled mildly and started to sing. The tender fingertips played in his midnight hair. Loki clumsily attempted to talk, but his tongue was sluggish, the lyrics he attempted to sing along with came out like the nonsense stammerings of a babe.

"Your fever is so high," the caretaker, with steady hands told him. The hands stopped swiping across his flushed face. A clicking sound was made, worry palpable in the tone. "Too high," a sigh was let out when his hand was given a squeeze. Feet padded quickly across the floor. Loki's foggy mind felt bewildered, where had the hands gone? He wanted to feel them near, needed to have them close by in order to know that he was not still alone. He'd been a lone for so long now. He started to whimper, the protest his feeble body was able to give to call the sturdy hands and gentle voice back by his side. The hands returned. One sturdy hand scooped behind his thin weak neck. It still felt as though it was weighed down by that nasty metallic brace. He needed the mighty hand to support his limp feeling back. He opened his eyes, they blinked slowly, he looked into that blurry visage, but noticed the full lips moving speaking in simple terms as if he was a child. "I'm here, I didn't go far," he was assured through the affectionate voice. His eyes felt heavy once more, but he managed to offer a faint smile to his caretaker. The hand steadied him as it lifted his body up, tilting him so that his back rested up right supported by something soft and comfortable. Once he had been placed in the right position the other hand came with a chilly glass and pressed it toward his slack, chapped lips. "Drink Loki, it'll help your fever," the voice connected to the hands prompted him. The voice was urging and worried. "You must drink something... you must get your fever down... it is too high for you," the voice prompted slightly pushing the glass against the patients thin cracked mouth. Loki turned his head reflexively remember the disgusting, mildew infested sludge he'd been forced to drink. He'd been given toxic and made to drink it for the other option was dehydration and death, but death would not give him the sweet satisfaction of revenge he'd longed for. Maybe he was weak. Too weak to endure. Too weak not to be driven by such base survival needs of eating and drinking. He'd tried to refrain, tried to be strong and not give into the sick game Ingvar played with him, but after a month or two..."Just a few sips, Loki" soft fingers swiped at his long sweat soaked black locks. "Please," the hands pleaded turning his face gingerly back toward the cup. "It's just water...just drink a little," the voice wobbled with desperation. The hands tilted the cup resolutely now, cold liquid running off Loki's ashy lips and down the side of his face. His bleary emerald eyes rolled up to look at the face. His eyelids batted heavily as they stared into eyes that were deep sapphire blue. Blue, such a soft, light baby blue, sad and begging. That was water... real water cool and crisp, fresh as if it was just drawn from a babbling brook. It was wondrous and tantalizing. Loki's quivering lips pursed slowly wrapping around the rim of the silver goblet.

The liquid poured down Loki's throat. His throat was raw from lack of hydration and from screaming during his brutal beating. The cool water felt so good on his parched tongue, like rain drops sprinkled on dessert soil bringing life and vitality to that which was dry and barren/ His sluggish mouth worked hard to guzzle the first drink he'd had in a little over a week. "Easy, easy," The voice soothed as the water splattered from his mouth and dribbled down his narrow chin. His face was wiped like that of a child, "you need to eat something," he was admonished sweetly. Lazily, he shook his head in protest. Mumbling something incoherent. He was so tired. Such a simple task as drinking water had completely depleted him. He only wanted to sleep. Sleep was good. How his body longed for peaceful uninterrupted sleep. He closed his eyes that hardly took in his surroundings groggy as he was, he smacked his lips together the drink had satisfied. At least it had satisfied his mind; his stomach rumbled. It was powerful and overwhelmingly loud. His thin body desperately needed nourishment. The way it grumbled jolted him, his glazed over jade eyes opened once more s the pain gnawed at his gut. The voice laughed. The laughter light and indulgent, "You are hungry," the hands played and tapped on his nose ending his feeble argument. His eyes remained half-lidded as small spoonfuls of steamy broth was brought to his mouth. It was a shock to his tongue. The broth was good;It was warm seasoned with good herbs, salted and flavorful. Food for people, not disgusting slop meant for swine. Loki's cracked lips managed to form a weak smile as he tasted the hearty soup. It was full of fresh vegetables, carrots and onions, leeks and radishes, barley bits. The soup was fed to him slowly. First he just sipped the broth and then he nibbled the at the greens, finally when he had completed most of the contents, meat was brought to his lips. He finely chopped meat was tender and juicy. Quail. He chewed carefully, hoping that the delicious flavor was not simply delirium and he would find that he'd merely been munching on the disgusting slop he'd been served all along. He held his mouth open expectantly awaiting the next morsel that would grace his lips. He was so hungry, ravenous, desperate. The hands didn't fail to ladle every last bit into his parted and awaiting mouth. His belly was now full and warm leaving him feeling content and sleepy. His lids drooped heavily as he felt the patient hands wipe across his face. He had been a clumsy eater, missing the spoon at times and causing his face to get messy. He felt ashamed for how pitiful he was. The hands seemed not to mind they dutifully wiped his face clean. Gingerly dabbing at the corner's of his mouth where excess remained and swiping the dribble on his chin. The caretaker with the kindly hands simply pressed a tender finger over his thin, cracked and ashy muttering lips urging him to be quiet and rest, like he was an over excited child trying to talk his way out of bedtime. Like a little boy he complied to the touch without another mumbling word of protest.

_Sleep engulfed him once more, but it was not the blissful full belly sleep that the attendant had hoped to ease the fallen prince into. He had nightmares. Such dreadful visions plagued him. Such horrible, horrible images flooded his mind. These awful dreams made him quake. Loki twisted in his sheets. He felt tangled and trapped, breathless and frightened oh so frightened. Loki shivered in his sleep, he trashed and kicked, \his lithe limbs flinging aimlessly as if in a mad attempt to get away. "Loki!" he heard a distant voice call to him. There was a sense of urgency about it. All of a sudden he felt a hand come reaching out to catch his, "Loki, settle now," the strong and distant voice admonished, but it was too far away to be of any importance. "Wake up, now" his hand was clutched tighter. His shoulder touched by a cool palm gently shaking him but he pulled away._

_He needed to run, run fast, run hard, for they were coming. He needed a source of refuge. Needed a place to hide. He had to find protection, shelter, refuge...home. The Chituari hunted him down with their terrible beast. Scary hound like animals with teeth dripping of red blood. The Other's words and gravelly voice blew like a torturous howl in the wind. "They'll be no place where he can't find you," The Other warned. "No realm to hide you, no barren moon, no crevice where you can ESCAPE!" A roar of thunder crackled as he ran through the swamp the monsters hot on his trail. Rain teemed down, beating on his flesh. It was a blinding storm. He pushed, pulled climbed and scrambled so frantic to get away as the Other's voice taunted him that he would be unsuccessful in every attempt. _

_He tumbled, falling over having rocks and thorn and thistles scratching at his skin and cutting right through. He looked at his skin, he was aghast. It wasn't his normal pale tone it was sickening hard, rough, icy, azure skin. Frost Giant flesh. He looked down at his hand, horrified at it's ghastly blue tint. He wished to rip it from his bones he wore a monsters skin. He had no time to dwell upon his disgusting flesh. The Chitauri and their beast still were coming._

_He clambered back to his feet still rushing to escape. Then he saw it. Amidst the raging tempest the clouds gave way and he saw a light flickering in the distance. A wide grin spread across Loki's face. He saw the great golden edifice in the horizon. Great and shimmering like a splendid mountain of jewels. A beacon for all the realms. The Imperial House of Odin. "Home!" Loki breathed as he reached out his hand through the thicket and briar brushes thinking his black finger-nails could skim the golden gates._

"_There he is!" the commander of the Chitauri shouted as his forces came from behind._

_Loki closed his bright red eyes. Frantically, mumbling an incantation that brought him to the palace doors. He pressed his thin face against the door and sank to his knees pressing his blue hand against the frame like a pitiful dog pawing at the door of it's master's cottage after it been kicked out into the rain. The mournful creature begging to be let in from the frightful storm. He pounded his cobalt fist beating furiously in time with his pounding heart begging for the illustrious gilded doors to open to him. Finally they did. The doors cracked open. Blinding light flooded his red eyes. He crawled on his knees into the building like a scurrying rat. He was little better than such varmint. His tunics torn and ripped to shreds of thread. His pants didn't exist below the knees. He was muddy and disgusting, from running through the swamp, the cuts on his knees and arms dripped red blood and he sullied the gold tile as he ran through the hall desperate to get the throne room._

"_All-father! All-father!" Loki cried as he pushed to his feet and ran. He ran through the hall. "All-father please help me!" he begged as he darted in and out of the well known passageways and rooms of the castle. No answered for there was none to be found, No servants, no courtiers, no family. The palace was desolate...empty."FATHER?" he shouted his blazing red eyes darting back and forth searching for someone to protect him. He could hear the Chituari forces launching their battering rams and cosmic catapults against the high golden gates and the enormous gilded walls that encompassed the palace. Soon they'd break through the stronghold._

"_MOTHER?" he screamed the sound of the animals baying just outside the gates resounding in his ear drums. He pushed into his mother's chambers, thinking maybe she was there...she was not... He continued running furiously, he tripped and stumbled battering and bruising himself further in his attempt to find help. "BROTHER?" He cried as he slammed his body into the gate blocking the entrance to Thor's personal gymnasium. The gymnasium was clean, but void of life. "THOR?" he hollered shaking the gate with ferocity, but it would not budge. "No" he mumbled to himself sliding his hand down the iron bars. He sank to his knees. Where had they gone? He dropped to the floor, "Anybody?" he choked out as he fought to with hold a defeated sob._

"_Come out, Come out, where ever you are little snake," The Other's voice ominously rang in his ears as he scrambled back up the silver staircase._

_He ran to the throne room. Perhaps they were there, perhaps it was the last place to check. His only hope. He ran like a terrified little boy looking for his family in the night. He pushed the door open his blue hands shaking violently as he did. Upon entering the illustrious and decadent chamber her nearly cried. He saw a figure, sitting on the throne. Not Odin though. He squinted as he staggered forward trying to make out who was now King of Asgard. The figure was no less strong and imposing, possibly more so. "THOR!" His voice tore from his throat with unimaginable glee. "Thor!" he ran to the steps of the daïs arms outstretched. He tripped in his haste, stumbling at the foot of the stair. His indigo nearly bare body sprawled out helplessly on the floor before the ruler. He shook himself, pushed his way to his hands and knees. The Chituari were in the palace by now. It would be minutes before they found him. Panic incited in his heart once more. Thor didn't seem to respond to the grimy, frenzied Jotun calling to him crawling on his hands and knees up the steps that lead to the throne. "Thor...Thor...Thor," Loki gasped his brother's name. "I...I...I...Thanos...he's...coming...so many...I... help me," Loki pleaded before the feet of the ruler. "He'll kill me...he'll kill me...he'll kill me for sure..." Loki confessed pitifully. Mjolnir's wielder didn't speak rather the patted his booted foot impatiently as the distraught man's request. The howling animals were in the palace now racing through the corridor's. The Chitauri soldiers whooping with their war cried only footsteps away from the throne room door. Loki's eyes darted about anxiously, panic mounting in his gut. "BROTHER PLEASE!" he yelled reaching his blue hand up to touch Thor's boot. He pressed his head against the boot. "Brother, brother...please...p-please...I...I'm sorry...so sorry... p-p-please," Loki begged managing to bring his head up his hot red eyes swollen and leaking tears._

_Thor stooped down on his knees, sympathetically, rubbing rough hand over Loki's head like he was patting a pet. Loki trembled under the weight of the strokes. The rough hand nudged Loki's chin up making the tearful vermillion eyes looking at him. "Thank you, thank you," Loki mumbled unable to keep himself from crying, but Loki's joyful tears turned to a horror filled gasp as he noted he wasn't looking into kind blue eyes, rather sinister gold ones._

THANOS NO!" Loki screamed frantically he shot up to a sitting position in his sleep. His panted as if he was just taking in air after being held underwater. His eyes wide with fear, his emerald pupils were dilated and glazed over from fever.

"Loki!" a voice called him back to reality strong hands wrapped around his shoulders. He fought against the steady hold that he found himself in pushing and bucking clawing at the what was in his way. "Loki,It's ok, you're ok," the voice assured him. "Wake up!"

Loki continued fight. He struggled against the gentle push coaxing him to lie back down. He shook his head and thrashed pulled and pushed away, making himself convulse fitfully.

"NoooonooopleazzeThanos...noooo...I...I...needmore time...moretime!" he pleaded. His slender, white limbs flailed everywhere hitting at one who desperately tried to restrain him.

"It's alright," those sturdy, smooth hands eased him back down, trying to pin his arms by his side. The sleeping man continued bucking kicking, twisting and twitching, moaning trying to get away. He worked himself up terribly. His eyes rolled back in his head. He felt the hand palm sweetly at his face, trying to rally him. He couldn't rally himself though, he twisted and vomited on himself. "Oh Loki," the tender tone cooed noting how he was drenched now in his own regurgitation. Immediately the skillful hands began to clean him up, removing the retched upon tunic and wiping his face free of the nasty spew that lingered on the corners of his mouth.

"Calm down, calm down," the voice muttered. He knew the voice it wasn't harsh and gravelly like the nasty howl of the Chitauri beast that he saw in his head. The strong yet tender hand held him fast. Slowly ushering his head to lean against their bodice. This body warm, comfortable, fiercely protective. The strong arms of this one engulfed him wrapping him in a tight embrace as he continued panting and sobbing. "It's alright now, its alright," the familiar voice cooed in his ear while the delicate fingers trailed their way through his hair. He whimpered tears spilling hot from his cheeks onto the shoulder of the one who held him strong and secure. "It's over now, it's over," he was assured feeling a tender kiss on the top of his head. He clung to the silk robes of the one who rubbed his back. He hiccupped as he tried to steady himself and regulate his breathing. He nuzzled into the flesh he felt, so soothing and warm. "It was only a dream, only a dream," the voice whispered never loosening it's grip on him. "You're safe...I promise...I'm here...I'm here," the tone told him affectionately as he laid down panting his eyes darted around the room. The shadows and nightmares had somehow vanished. The smell of his own blood and bile gave way to a sweet scent of lilacs and plums now filled his nostrils. He nuzzled against the tender chest that his face was pressed against forcing his weak arms to wrap around the small waistline. "I'm right here," The gentle lip as they leaned over and pressed a kiss on his forehead while Loki's trembling started to cease, his breathing started to ease, the tears slowly started to stop flowing while his back was rubbed and a song was gently sung to him. "Come stop your crying..."

* * *

The scent of pine a cedar wafted into his nostrils. He took a deep breath. He heard the crackled of the burning logs in the fire-place. He loved to used cedar logs for the kindling in his hearth, they smelt the best and the aroma lingered freshly in the air even after the wood had been burnt up. He was warm, but not on fire as he had been for so many days. No he was warm and comfortable, toasty. His fingers twitched bunching the sheets. Sheets? Smooth and satiny in texture. His cheek brushed against the soft velvety encasing of the swan feathered pillows. So comfortable and cozy, he groaned with satisfaction curling up on himself wanting to enjoy the full effects of this luxurious bed. It was the gentle song being sung in the room, so familiar and soothing. A lullaby he knew by heart that caused him to will himself from unconsciousness.

Loki's emerald eyes laggardly batted open. For the first time in nearly 5 days his surrounding's are not a blur. He sees where he is. A large expansive room. With fine furnishings, onyx table tops, velvet gold upholstered lounging chairs and couches. Shelf after shelf filled with books and scrolls. Mantles lined with exotic trinkets. Things that floated on their own and glowed in vibrant florescent colors. The rich carpet that laid on the floor. It was green with the pattern of entwining golden snakes. His room.

He noted that his body was not stretched spread eagle still chained to a wall. Nor was he lying on a muddy floor with nothing, but thatch and straw to be his mattress. No, he was in a large king-sized bed. The sheets made of satin. The familiar forest green shade. The bedding was plush and soft, it fit the contours of his spine and the grooves in his back. It felt so good. His head rested on a cushioned pillow filled with giant swan's feather's they were clean and cool and surround him. His bed.

His eyes darted down. He looked at his hands. They were no longer dirty, grubby paws of some savage beast that roamed the fields. His nails were not caked with grime a mud. His fingers and palms were clean. His nails had been filed down. He reached up his hand to feel through his locks. They were no longer scraggy knotted, tangled vines, his hair had been washed and dried. He immediately dragged his fingers from feeling through his hair and down over his cheeks and chin. No stubble, no patchy facial hair that made him feel mangy and uncouth, he was clean-shaven. He wasn't wearing disgusting rags. He was merely in trousers, they were loose and made of fine linen, black and green trim, regal.

The singing drew closer. The song was sweet and pleasant, sung softly and light so as not to disturb, but it halted for moment as Loki felt the edge of the bed dip as someone came and sat down next to him. They lifted up his sleep shirt and exposed his back. The slathered a gooey cream on his back where the lacerations were. The cream had a cooling effect on the still stinging wounds that lined his back. He let out a pent-up sigh allowing the ointment to take effect. The hands rubbed with care over his offended body part. "You always had such few scars," the voice explained as Loki heard the squishy sound of the salve being rubbed in the strong yet gentle hands. The voice seemed pain with confession. The hands gentle tended to ripped and tattered looking back. This was the same voice that had spoken to him throughout his illness and he'd not been able to place. He curled his thin lips in and sucked in a sharp breath. He now knew who it was. He knew it all too well. The gentle hand reach over still thinking that he was a sleep. The manicured fingers swiped over his brow. It was still moist, but the perspiration was damp. "I'm so glad your fever broke," the voice stated with a smiling tone he felt the body lean over and brush against his. The soft, smooth hand brushed his long black locks back behind his ear. Soft lips touching his temples. Loki clenched and grew rigid.

The kiss flooded his mind with memories. Memories he'd been so eager to keep at bay. Memories that he'd kept lock away in that hidden part of his heart. It was such a tiny, flickering ember. But it was there burning, ready to rekindle in full force. He bit his lips as if trying to smother the small flame in his heart.

The fingers massaged his scalp. "You do need a hair cut," the voice added playfully once more curling the digits through Loki's now passed shoulder length black tendrils. All of a sudden, Loki's hand reached up and he grabbed the caregiver by the wrist. The hand reflexively tensed. The person was startled and sucked in a sharp breath. Perhaps Loki was still dreaming. His fever seemed to have passed, but perhaps there was still a nightmare lingering in his mind. "Loki," the voice called demurely, giving slender porcelain shoulders a slight shake trying to get him to wake up. The cooing didn't rouse the young man rather his grip tightened and he yanked the wispy arm tightly over his shoulder, forcefully pressing the tender palm on the mattress in a harsh way. The arm twisted a little in an uncomfortable position as Loki's nails dug into supple flesh, causing the person to let out a yelp of pain and surprise. "Loki," the person gasped struggling to pull their wrist from the tight grip. "Loki it's ok," they soothed bracing themselves by placing a hand on Loki's shoulder to keep their body from flipping over him. "Wake up now, you're alright," the breathy voice stated still struggling to be released from the grip. "Darling!" the voice ground out, feeling Loki's nail's sink into their skin. "Loki," the voice gasped as the pressure from the nails burrowed deeper into the soft skin. "Loki you're ok, wake up, dear...It's me...it's Mo-"

He gritted his teeth, grinding them in his mouth, perhaps the sound of his grating teeth inside his head would block out the words. He'd not hear them! He'd not bear them and what they'd drag up. Loki squeezed his eyes shut even tighter as he regulated his breathing his back quaked furiously "I know who you are," the man clutching the supple flesh growled. His voice dark and angry, crisp and sharp. His mouth didn't open as he spoke. He inhaled sharply, once again detecting the distinct pleasant scent of lilacs and plums. "Frigga," he exhaled coldly, his tone was biting, refined and distant. He released her hand causing her to lose her balance and nearly fall off of the bed. Her head reeled.

"L-L-Loki?" she asked the look on her lovely face purely confused. Her delicate warm colored, quivering hands hovered a smidgen over his shoulder. Her finger tips barely grazed his skin, when Loki wriggled his thin shoulders causing the thin sheet to fall from him revealing the full extent of his scars and wounds. They were gruesome, painfully red slashes and gashes. His bony body bent in a sharp angles the plates of his spine reminded her of the raised scales of a dragon on edge after being awakened in its lair. He managed to turn his body around, the movement sharp and precise, his emerald eyes gleamed with madness as he stared at her. It was the first time he'd looked in her eyes since the sentencing. She was so beautiful. Just as she had always been. She was draped in a soft colored yellow nightgown. Her hair was not twisted up in an elaborate bun. Her royal crown not adorning her head. Her long honeycomb ringlets cascaded in soft curls down past her shoulders. She had on a blush colored robe. "Loki," the queen spoke softly, her eyes wild as she looked at her son with hurt and bewilderment in her baby blue eyes. She backed up, scooting off the bed the slowly as Loki twisted still glaring daggers at the woman who raised him as he crawled toward her like venomous snake. Soon Frigga had scuttled her body off of the edge of the bed she was standing, head shaking as she watched Loki rise from the bed. She'd expected him to be weak unable to stand without support for a couple of days with recovery, but despite his sickly complexion, his gaunt physique and the nasty lacerations crisscrossing his back like a fleshy chessboard. He moved profusely, lumbering toward his eyes seeming as if they were trying to burrow into her soul.

Loki's eyes were always penetrating. He could always see through people guess their secrets and make them confess their lies. Even as a baby his eyes so green and innocent she couldn't help but tell him endlessly off all the things on her heart. Loki was so shrewd. He was a clever baby, he seemed to understand. His expressions always lined up with the words that she said. Now he glared at her stared hard. He was searching for something. Something he so desperately wanted to see. He wanted to see it. The fear, the disgust, the shame, the anger and hate. The hate mostly. He wanted to know that behind the serene light blue eyes that were so filled with compassion and love that there lied a loathing.

He stomped toward her. Maybe if he got closer, if he was right in her face she wouldn't be able to hide it from him. And when he saw it. He'd be free of sentiment. He'd be free of the dreadful bond, he'd be free of attachment. He'd be loosed from the appalling thing that was sentiment, memory and nostalgia, perhaps he'd be released from love.

Queen Frigga staggered backward as Loki mad his way to standing in from of her face. He'd backed her up into his onyx dresser. She shuddered as he loomed over her. He was lanky, but tall nearly a foot taller than she. His shoulders heaved as he gazed down at her breathing harsh and deep. She bumped into his dresser, sickened by the sneer he wore on his narrow face as his jade eyes didn't flicker from looking at her. The wife of Odin broke her gaze first. "Frigga," she repeated with bitter disbelief. She shook her head and looked down at the forest colored rug. Her hand faltered pressing against the onyx dresser, her fingers felt at the drawer she felt at a slender stick inside. She pulled it out. Loki's wand. The wand she had gotten for him when he was a little boy so eager to dabble in the mystic arts.

"_I have a something for you, Loki," Frigga said to her youngest son after dinner hardly able to control her own smile as the dark haired little boy looked up at her big, trusting, green eyes batting at her words. _

"_Really?" he asked excitedly. He smiled up at her, one of his front teeth missing from the center of his mouth. _

"_Yes, Mistress Sigrid will be here in only a weeks time to begin to help you study magic," Frigga explained her hands still folded behind her back._

"_I know! I know!" Loki echoed bobbing energetically in front of her. "I can't wait!" he exclaimed. "is she as good as the say?' he questioned._

"_Oh yes, Loki!" Frigga nodded. "She's one of the most celebrated mages in all of Asgard. She has been away for quite sometime teaching at a school in Vanahiem, but she wants so much to teach a prince of her people. She feels very honored. And you should feel very honored to be taught by her," Frigga explained._

"_I do, mummy, I do," Loki confirmed._

_The golden-haired queen smiled with affectionately at the raven coiffed child before her. "I know, son. Well it is very important that you show Mistress Sigrid how eager you are about your apprenticeship. You want to make a good impression, don't you?" the queen questioned._

"_Yes mummy, very much so,"_

"_I thought so," Frigga beamed and let out a chuckle. "That is why I have gotten you these," the mother of both of Odin's son's proclaimed and produced a medium-sized package with golden wrapping paper. Loki beamed back at her and eagerly took the box from her hands. He quickly undid the wrapping and opened the box. One by one he pulled out the gifts. _

"_A real wizard's hat!" He exclaimed pulling out a pointy golden cone hat with green moons and stars speckling it. Frigga nodded watching her child place it proudly upon his head. He dove back into the gift box. "A real wizard's cloak!" Loki explained as he pulled at the brightly colored emerald cape with the black velvet lining the inside. He swung it around proudly before swinging it on his shoulders. He looked so handsome. "I look like a real magician now!"_

"_Well almost," the golden queen qualified putting a steadying hand on Loki's shoulders that were trembling with joy. The youngest prince's thin lip's pursed with doubt. "You need this!" stated the queen as she pulled out a slender intertwining gold and silver wand with a small crystal on the end. _

_The youngest prince's eyes went wide with wonder. "WOW!" he exclaimed._

"_A genuine wand," Frigga expressed as she placed the beautiful wand in Loki's small slender palms._

_Loki's eyes shimmered with glee. "The wand is so important to the magic," Loki told his mother._

"_So I've heard," she winked at him. _

"_Thank you, Thank you mother!" Loki declared. "I...I...I don't know what to say," He shook his head still in disbelief at the fine gifts he received. "This is the best gift I've ever received!" he told her wrapping his arms tight around her waist._

"_Only that you are going to work very hard," _

"_I am! I am!" Loki promised. "I want to make you and Papa so proud! I'm going to work really hard! I'm going to the best mage that Asgard has ever known!" _

_Frigga's smile took over her whole face, "I know you will Loki. I just know you will," she told him ruffling his curly black mane. _

_He pressed himself nestling back into her embrace. "I love you, mummy," he told her. His sweet green eyes looking up at her with such affection._

"_Mmm," Frigga squeezed Loki's thin body tighter, "I love you too, Loki dear, so much," She looked down at her darling boy and kissed the crown of his head. _

_When they finally released each other from the strong hugs Loki scampered off, waving his wand and donned in his magic worthy garbs. "Thor! Thor! Look what I have!" he yelled his spindly legs taking off full speed down the hall._

Frigga's eyes misted as the visions of her little boy faded. She forced herself to look back up into her son's eyes. "Frigga," she ground out forcing herself to look up at him. "Is that all I am to you now?" the great queen muttered with tears in her eyes. "Frigga?" she demanded lip shaking with hurt as she looked into her son's eyes.

Loki shook his head sneering, "Prefer you that I call you highness?" he asked cruelly twisting his head and giving her a sickeningly straight smile. "You must forgive me Highness, I look a sight," he uttered wild-eyed as his tongue lapped at his ashy lips.

The blonde-haired royal woman bit her lip. "Loki, child, son" she whispered tenderly reaching her hand out to cup his cheek.

The glaring green-eyed young man caught her wrist quickly and held it out away from his face. "Stop it!" he spat, shoving her arm back down by her side. "We both know I'm not your son," he spat! "We need not keep up such pretenses any longer," he stated with a cool smirk. "Why would you want to claim a monster as your son?" he asked a twinge of shame in his tone. The smirk left his face, a the true fear that sincere question brought to light shone in his eyes.

"Loki, no" Frigga said bringing her hands up quickly to feel Loki's face. Loki's cold emerald eyes looked away from her. He looked to the side. Not wanting to see her eyes now...they'd pull him, pull on his heartstrings and strip him of his venom, his rage and revenge. "No, no, no" She muttered miserably shaking her head. "From the moment I held you in my arms..." she sputtered. "You became mine...you became apart of me... and I became yours... your mother..." Frigga explained best she could she craned her neck desperate to look Loki in the eyes and see something more than madness and malice housed in his glittering jade pupils. She brought her hands up holding his face firmly so that he couldn't fidget and turn away. He growled in protest, but her hands gentle as they felt were strong. "It was my face that smiled at you over your cradle," she stated her voice stronger now. "My breast which you laid upon as a babe, my voice that sung you to sleep when you were terrified in the night. my hands that held yours as you took your first steps, my arms that embraced you!" she proclaimed to him. "That long to embrace you still," she muttered quietly. "My legs that would run and chase behind you when you played in the garden. "My eyes that ran like waterfalls after hearing the news of what happened on the Bridge," Queen Frigga repeated her words trembled as she spoke them "Oh Loki," she soothed stroking her hand through his long black hair, it was still a bit unkempt, but it was soft and silky to touch. "And my heart!" she declared patting her hand over her chest. "My heart ached knowing that my son was dead! Am I not your mother?" the queen questioned her voice shook and one crystal tear finally leaked from her eye as she placed both hands on his face.

"Enough!" the ex-prince yelled at her. He roughly pulling his face from her tender hold. He pulled away from her leaving her fingertips wanting. He breathed harshly out his nose, so violently that she thought she'd see flames spew from his thin nostrils. He paced around like a cagey animal, as if only holding himself from attacking. "MY MOTHER WAS LAUFEY'S WHORE!" Loki exploded at the queen of Asgard. Frigga gaped at his vehemence and outrage. Loki had always been a sensitive boy and moody young man, but this rage and fury that flickered behind his words made he cringe. "A worthless winch good for nice romp on the ice. Just another no account concubine, who didn't even find her babe worth suckling!" He nearly yelled. "A silly slut who didn't even want me alive!" he continued to fume. He leaned over into Frigga's face the blood vessels in his neck seeming as though they would burst. "Does that sound like you, your majesty?" he whispered with a breathy chuckle close to her ear.

"Fartaubi," Frigga stated in a whisper. She couldn't bring herself to look into Loki's cold emerald eyes.

"What?" Loki replied back as he steadied his breathing.

"Fartaubi," she repeated finally looking up and seeing the puzzled expression on the slender young man's face. "The Jotun who gave birth to you...her name was Fartaubi," Frigga confessed. "She wasn't Laufey's whore, Loki" Frigga stated slowly, allowing a small smile to grace her pretty lips as she looked at Loki with her light blue eyes shimmering. "She was his wife...his queen...I heard that he loved her very much," Frigga shrugged still smiling sweetly at he son. "I know not the reason why you were left at the Ice Temple so, so long ago," she went on taking a sharp breath. "I can't guess what would cause a mother to abandon her infant, but" she paused exhaling. "I was glad she did. Her lose was my gain, our gain, Asgard gain," the blue eyed royal woman explained. "Jotunheim could have become great had they had you as their prince. That was what your father thought to do originally, instate you as the heir to Jotunheim's throne, but we loved you so much. You were our son and as centuries passed we honestly forgot that you weren't born of our loins," Loki trembled under the weight of her gentle, loving hands. "Where is my son?" she questioned sweetly. She stroked his face and hair. "Where is my Loki?' she asked looking into his eyes. They were wild glazed over, darting back forth rapidly trying to avoid her gaze. They were so dark, and cold. Not the dancing mischievous eyes she'd known. Eye's filled with intelligence, and compassion. They were twisted and malicious, but there as he blinked, she saw it flickering beneath the mask of evil that he kept on. She saw the hurt and confusion swirling deep inside his jade pupils and she saw the shimmer of water there. "I have mourned him so," she expressed her eyes filled with mist that she batted back. " I missed him so," she continued. "His witty words would sneak up and talk with me, his mischievous laughter would play in my ears, I'd see him sitting in his favorite chair in the library pouring over an old book, I would watch him work his spells. I'd call to him and then the image would fade. He'd vanish. I'd think it some magic trick, I'd applaud and ask him to come back but he'd return not to me...and I'd weep, I'd weep all over again for him." Frigga explained. She watched his wide green eyes tremble. "Then my heart was rekindled again. I heard my son had been brought back from the dead. I rejoiced and made great preparation for him, but he did not return to me the same." She shook her head bitterly. "They said he had changed, that he was twisted, evil, a villain...a monster" Frigga's voice quivered. She pressed her forehead into Loki's one silent tear from her eye hitting his cheek. "My Loki isn't a monster...he is noble, he is wise, he is charming and funny, he's a good person...where is he?"

"He's gone," Loki replied pushing her hands away from his face and walking away.

Frigga's bejeweled fingers were left gaping. Her mouth open in disbelief as she watched Loki stalk across the room. His this shoulder's heaving as his breath grew ragged and he moved to look at himself in the mirror. It had been so long since he'd seen himself. He looked haggard and warn, but he was clean. "And where has he gone?" Frigga demanded he golden slippers tipping rapidly behind him. "Where can I find him?' she questioned gripping Loki creamy bare shoulder.

"He is dead," Loki shot at her twisting around and smacking her hand off of himself. Frigga looked aghast as she removed her hand quickly from his shoulders and looked into the terrifying glare. "Do you hear!" he shouted at her, "That pathetic child, that weakling, your son...he is dead!" Loki confirmed to her cruel sneer plastered on his face.

"I'll never believe that Loki," the wife of Odin shook her head in protest. 'I'll never believe that all you have left inside you is this snarling beast!" she yelled looking back at him defiantly.

"Won't you?' Loki's voice was a rumble as he chuckled. Quick as a flash he turned on her, coiling around like some snake in the grass. His hands reaching out and gripping her roughly and pushing her back against the golden cobblestone wall. Her back collided with the glittering stones with a bang. She gasped from the pain as Loki pressed and held her there.

"Loki, please child!" Frigga gasped. Her manicured hands clutched around his forearm.

"Won't you? Won't you" he reiterated as he whispered cruelly in her ear. "Oh my dear," he laughed tauntingly. He gripped her smooth as butter face between his pale bony fingers and pressed her cheeks together so that her lips puckered out. Frigga's breathing became panicked and her eyes darted around the room nervously. "I can promise you, you will," he nodded and gave her a wink, a smirk on his narrow face. "In due time you will see me for all that I am," he reminded her. "You will see Ragnorok awaken," He murmured in a low dark tone, his eyes on fire. "It'll clamor at your door and destroy everything you hold dear!" he threatened.

"Loki you are unwell. You are unwell," the honey haired queen declared. "I know that in your right mind... you wouldn't..."She twisted her face free of her son's hands.

"When you watch Asgard burn to the dust," he hissed still whispering sinisterly

"Loki stop!" Frigga warned her heart pounded in her chest. She brought her hands up to cover her ears the words tumbling from her son's lips were too much for her to bear. "Stop it right now!"

"When the streets out filled with blood," he went on tormentingly.

"Loki No!" the queen rejected the vile words as she twisted to escape his tight clasp on her. "No more of this madness!"

"Perhaps then..." He said excited. His chest heaved his green eyes darted, his breath hitched. "Perhaps then...Then you'll see. Then you'll rue the day, you'll rue the day that Odin found me. You'll curse the day he brought me to this house and placed me in your arms," He grinned from ear to ear. The blonde haired queen started to sob. Her knees gave way from under her. She felt herself slipping down to the ground as he heart tore in two. Still Loki held her in place painfully keeping her pinned to wall not allowing her to fall. "Ooohh, aren't you afraid?" the raven haired man questioned intensely. The golden queen's eyes burned from all the tears falling from them. "Aren't I the basest, filthiest, wickedest thing you ever saw?" he inquired not letting up despite how he saw the woman quiver. He loved her he did. He loved her, but he'd not be kept from his vengeance. If he freed her from loving him. If he made himself unlovable in her eyes then he'd be free of the attachment that kept him at bay.

"Say it Frigga," he prompted her. Tongue swiping over his thin lips as if he was hungry to ingest her words. "Say how you hate me!" he pleaded loudly liquid pouring from his eyes, he shook her a little feeling himself break. His lips quivering as tears smeared down his pale cheeks. "Tell me you hate me!" he begged. "Tell me I disgust you! Tell me you want me locked away for 1000 years! Tell me I'm a monster! I'm a Frost Giant... d-d-don't you want me dead. You don't have to pretend," he went on ranting voice trembling."TELL ME!" He screamed in her face while she too cried.

She shook her head, willing her blue eyes to match his tortured stare. "I love you Loki," Frigga replied back. The villain's lip trembled, they moved as if he meant to give some reply but could not. How could she. How could she say it with such sincerity. She knew what he'd done, he'd told her what he would do. Why would she say she loved him?

He released his hold on her. Shaking his head purely puzzled as he gazed into Frigga's soft baby blue pupils. They didn't house disdain like he wanted them to. No there emotion was so deep and so powerful. So strong. It was a force to be reckoned with. It was greater than any dark magic he had ever conjured. It left him feeling vulnerable and exposed and needy like a beggar. This power...his mother's love sent him sinking to his knees as if he forgot how to stand. He crumpled to the ground in shivering heap. His body bowed and prostrated in a child like pose before the queen's dainty feet."Hate me! Hate me. Hate me!" he muttered over and over again helplessly. Banging his fist on the ground like a toddler who'd exhausted themselves after having a tantrum. "HATE ME!" He wailed into the carpet as he pressed his face to the ground. "Please...please...I...can't...I...can't be who I was...I'm not...I'm not...leave me and never come back... please. JUST HATE ME!"

"Darling, never," Loki's mother insisted flinging herself from the wall and on to Loki's back. She hugged him tight rubbing her cheek against his cool skin. "Never Loki," she swore. "No mother could ever hate her son," she reminded him kissing the back of his head as she felt his thin body trembling beneath her. I could never hate you. I love you too much for that. The real you. The you who is kind and gentle, the you who has not been manipulated into being this snarling animal. Who is Thanos?" Frigga asked gently her hands rubbing tender circle's on her son's quivering spine.

Loki grew rigid. His eyes wide with fear, he slowly pulled his body from Frigga's warm embrace. He stood up leaving his moth she confirmeder on the floor on her knees. Slowly, Frigga rose to her feet. Her hand timidly reaching out to touch Loki on the shoulder. "Nothing I could do, Frigga...nothing?" Loki asked his voice sinister and harsh.

"Nothing." she reassured him. "You are my son, my little boy...my baby" she smiled at him the same way he always remembered her smiling at him from his earliest moments to the time when she'd place the scepter Gungnir in his hand and told him Asgard was his.

"And if your baby," He said bitterly laughing shaking his head. "Were to drive a stake," He spun around like a whirled wind startling her with the poison that leaked through his eyes. "Through your husband's heart?"He asked smiling wickedly at he

SMACK! The Queen of Asgard's dainty, manicured hand went crashing against Loki's pale cheek. His head turned sharply enough to his neck crack as spun to the left. It smarted. His creamy skin turned pink from the impact of soft, but forceful palm. Despite the way his skin tingled and burned his pride stung most of all. He was stunned. She'd hit him like he was no more than an ill mannered child. He could count on one hand the number of times she'd physically chastised him throughout the years. There was the time when he'd cut off Sif's hair. The time when he'd turned Thor into a dog, no she hadn't been all too pleased about that. Perhaps there was one more time maybe two if he counted when he was very small. He hadn't needed much physical reprimanding as a boy, at least not from her. A look of disappointment, a hint of displeasure at his behavior shinning in her eyes was enough to make him repentant as a child. But he was not that child anymore. He touched his cheek glaring right before he swung his head back around to look at her. His tongue dabbing on his thin upper lip. He tasted the blood there. Queen Frigga's eyes grew wide with horror, her mouth hanging open with fear. Loki laughed started cackling like a mad man. She slapped him hard. "What is wrong with you!" the queen yelled tears pouring from her eyes."Who is this Thanos and what has he done to you?" Loki turned from her putting his hands on his dresser and clutching it closely. The small trail of red liquid making its way down his chin. He took his thumb and swiped it away. "My love, what hold does he have on you, what has he done to you to make you like this?" she inquired further. "What has he done to you?" Frigga placed both palm on Loki's stiffened shoulder blades that now were moist with a cold sweat. "Your father, he wants you well...we all do...tell us how to help you darling..."

"I have no father," Loki's hoarse voice ground out.

"Loki,"

"I have no brother..." Loki's voice was cool and vacant.

"Your brother has missed you so...he hurts for you..he wants to protect you...If you tell him about Thanos..."

"And," Loki growled his fist clenched, white knuckled at his side. "I have no... Mother," he purred cruelly as he spun around, right hand flying backward and hitting her clear across the face. Odin's wife let out a slight cry, her body falling back against the black stone and glass cabinet. Her head slamming against the obscure glass. The glass shattered and Frigga's body, his the ground a few vials with brightly colored, florescent liquids spilled to floor around her.

Loki looked stunned. "No," he muttered his hand trembling. He looked at his pale knuckles turned crimson with her blood. "What have I done?" He scrambled to her side. . He hadn't meant to hit her. He was just trying to push her off of him, because he was about to fold into her embrace and apologize for all he had done. Tell her everything about Thanos and the other and the horror he had endured in the void. "No," he muttered once more blindly as his feet dragged across the carpet to her side.

He bent down next to her. Her nose bleeding from the backslap. Her lovely face marred with her own dark red blood oozing out the left nostril and on her pretty pink lips. "Frigga?" Loki called softly his hands hovering over her unconscious form. He scarcely wanted to touch her, the rosy color leaving her cheeks, she looked so frail and still. He managed to bring his shaking fingers to touch the side of her throat. Her pulse was still strong. "Frigga, please?" he called finally daring to touch the Queen of Asgard's hair.

_He remembered as a boy one time Frigga had been very sick. He was so scared mother never took ill, she took care of him when he was ill. He tiptoed into her room. Her and father's bed chamber was warm and mother lied under a mess of thick ruby quilts, her face looked puffy and her eyes had circled under them. She seemed so miserable although she'd never complain. Her hair was all over the place, the long golden strands flying helter-skelter in her face. "Mama," he said softly as he came and stood by her bedside._

_ The queen's red eyes slowly drifted open. She smiled back at him weakly. "Loki child," she raised an unsteady hand beckoning him forward. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked sweetly stifling a cough, her normally honey coated voice shrill from fits of coughing. "Do you need something?" she inquired further as she broke into terrible coughs._

_ "I'm fine mother," Loki stated taking a step closer. He was soon standing over her holding her hand. "I came to see how you were feeling?" his jade eyes looked on her condition shrewdly._

_ "Oh darling, I'm alright, I'm alright' she insisted smiling up at him and settling into her pillows. She sneezed and sighed. LOoki's face looked troubled. "Tis nothing, my love," she assured him giving her hand a squeeze. "I'll be right as rain, by tomorrow you'll see." she insisted. _

_ "Is there something I can do for you mother?" Loki asked seriously._

_ "No darling, no...you should be out playing...I don't want you to become ill." the queen protested, but the protest didn't last long as she coughed again._

_"Let me get you some tea," The youngest prince offered his mother. He waved his hand and produced a hot steaming cup of his mother's favorite black rose tea. He pressed it in FRigga's hands and she inhaled the brew. She took a small sip and it tasted wonderfully._

_"This is the best I''ve ever had," she told her raven-haired boy. She continued sipping. it was obvious that Loki wouldn't leave until she had drank all the contents. "That was so good, Loki, my love thank you... your magic is growing so" she began with a pleasant grin, but was thrown from her bed as the coughing continued._

_"Mother, don't talk...let me read to you," Loki offered quickly taking the book from off her vanity._

_ "Oh no dear, you don't have to,"_

_ "I insist," the green-eyed son of Odin told her. He patted her hand and walked over to the Vanity, He found the leather bound she had been engrossed in since her sickness. He took a seat by her feet on the ruby colored bed. "Chapter 9," he started pulling out her book mark. He had been but 10 years old by human measurements, but he read the adult book with out his tongue faltering once. Frigga fell asleep to the sound of her youngest son's crisp and articulate voice. Loki noted that the queen had drifted. He closed the book and placed it under her hand in case she woke up and wanted to read. He brushed his hand through her golden mane, but noticed how his fingers got stuck. Her lovely tresses had matted from her laying on her bed all day. Loki got his mother's brush and pulled out a footstool and sat down by the queen's side he lovingly brushed the knots and kinks from her golden locks. He was as gentle as possible not wanting to stir her from her much needed rest. When he was finished and her hair flowed once more with out any tangles he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Feel better mother,"_

Loki felt the back of her head now. He felt a warm dampness on his fingers. He looked down at his hand. His hand once only containe a small smearing of blood from his own busted lip, not it was saturated with blood from the back of the queen's head. He started to lift her head, he heard a soft moan escape the queen's lips, but she didn't bat an eye lash. "Mother?" Loki called now frantically. "Mother!" he shouted. "Please wake up!" he begged ever so lightly shaking her. "Mother, no... no... No... mother I'm so sorry," he whimpered. His face crumpling as he cradled her in his arms. "Mama?" he asked stroking her face with his tears. "I didn't mean it! Oh Mother...I didn't mean it...I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" he screamed pulling her close to his chest. "You're my mother! You're my mother! The only mother I"ve ever had... I love you!" the green eyed man cried. Tears spilled down his face like waterfalls he sobbed so hard his nose ran. "Oh Mother...no no!" he murmured with fear to himself. "GUARDS!" he shouted."Guards please come quick!" he shouted once more. Soon he heard what sounded like a dozen feet bursting through the door. "Mummy, wake up?" Loki begged his eyes still trained on Frigga as rough hands pulled him to his feet. One of the guard's lifted up the Wife of Odin limply in his strong arms.

"What has happened? Is Loki alright?" Odin asked rushing into the prince's chamber.

"Father!" Thor stumbled in behind. "I heard a crash...is everything..." The prince stopped and looked at the limp form of his mother being carried by the palace guard. "Mother?" He asked in distress. He looked to Loki as saw his green eyed brother sobbing blood staining his hands.

**A/N Do you want to see this story to continued and go into Thor 2's arc? If so let me know what you want to see happen. I have an idea for where I want to take the story, but if you have an idea you'd like to see happen, let me know and I will do my best to incorporate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Readers,**

**Once again I thank you for all your thoughtful reviews and all the feedback you all give weather it be from reviews, favorites, or follows. Your guys rock!This was a tricky chapter to write, but I think it is a crucial transitioning point in the story. Hopefully it is one you all enjoy as well. Well Happy reads and God bless!**

A team of a dozen palace soldiers abruptly barged into Prince Loki quarters. It had been so long since the room was in use that the guards scarcely knew which direction to trace the frantic cry to. They nearly knocked down the gilded door that was intertwined to obsidian stone. For the most part the chamber looked untouched. The bed was unmade and the quilts and comforters seemed sloppily kicked about atop the plush mattress. There was a tub filled with water and few bottles of ointments and salves placed on top of the mahogany nightstand by the once prince's bed, but nothing that seemed to identify the crash that was heard followed shortly by the dramatic call for their presence.

Then the guards eyes all seemed to fall on the curio cabinet that was tilted and falling to the side, the glass shattered on the green and gold carpet. The 24 eyes shifted down only to notice the queen's unmoving body sprawled out on the floor. Her exquisite face that was always unmarred and poised now painted with a bright ruby streak that dribbled from her nostril and down to her gaping mouth.

"The Queen!" one soldier shouted and pointed. They followed his finger and then they noticed a thin, sickly looking figure hovering over the female monarch's still body. Long, limp, wild-looking black locks dangled over the person's face obscuring the features. The ridges in the man's spine showed through lumpy and hideous like a the spikes on a bilgeschnipe's back. It was easy to identify such a monster.

"Stand back!" the elder guard of the 12 yelled. His voice outraged as the gaunt figure's shaking milky colored fingers fumbled to make contact with the royal woman's flesh.

"Unhand her!" another hollered storming toward the foul creature who did this horrible act.

Loki couldn't detect their raised voices barking out commands as he looked on at Frigga, still and bleeding. Her warm blood collecting on his cold skin. "Mother!" he lightly shook her calling loudly.

"To your feet!" another order was given as a blade was drawn. Loki didn't react to the words he kept shaking his head muttering to himself. Instantly, strong hands coated with leather and brass gloves wrapped tightly around the raven haired man's thin forearms. They snatched him to his feet, hoisting him away from the queen and he fought and struggled against the restraining hands. He felt more of the soldiers come and accost him.

"Mother, mother! No, no..." he muttered pitifully pulling hard to go back to her side. "Mummy please!" he wailed frantically like a child, "Wake up," he begged in a whisper, finally managing to free one arm to reach back out for her. In order to subdue the villain the guards quickly kneed Loki in a stomach. He doubled over in pain. But the pain from the hit was nothing in comparison to the though of the horrendous act he had just committed. He would have fallen to the floor except that the guards held him up roughly slamming him back against the wall.

The head guard rushed over to Frigga's fallen body. "That monster murdered the queen!" He shouted noting the trails of blood coming from her body.

"No," Loki gasped his vivid green eyes big and scared. He shook his head and his whole body followed suit. "No, no, no," he mumbled.

The soldier leaned down beside the queen. "Majesty?" the young soldier asked, gaining no response. The guard's eye's started to mist, as he gingerly scooped the fragile looking queen up into his arms.

Soon Odin came in. The king had strode quickly down the hall though he hadn't all out broken into a sprint. He feared the worse. Frigga had been by Loki's side since Thor had carried the young man back to the palace in his arms. He was so ill and injured and Odin had eaten himself up for it. He hadn't expect for Loki to be beaten so savagely. He hadn't expected the torture to last more than a few minutes. A stripe or two to crack on the his back was all Odin had thought it would take to get Loki to yield. He hadn't expected the flogging to carry on for nearly and hour, he hadn't expected the scaffold to be painted red by Loki's cold blood. Since he'd been in recovery Frigga had reported how the he'd suffered from such terrible fever and nightmares. Loki had a tendency to have troubled sleep. As a boy there had been many a time when he'd walked around the palace lost in his night terrors. Perhaps he'd gotten up out of bed and hurt himself in his feverish sleep. "What's happened?' The king demanded of the guards as he came in the room. The room was large, it took his one eye a minute to scan the perimeter.

Thor had quickly dashed down the hall when he heard the loud crash. His chamber and Loki's were not far apart he had just come to his own domicile after being in the palace sauna with the warriors. "Father!" he called breathlessly after the great king. He strode in standing right behind Odin who stood stalk still as he scanned Loki's old chambers. The crown prince gripped his proud and regal father's silver tunic. "I heard a crash..." he began. His mind swirled about with the thoughts of what could have taken place. So many people were still upset about what had taken place after the flogging. Olaf and a few of his friends insisted that the punishment hadn't been severe enough. He had tried to rally a claim that Prince Thor had broken the protocol of their ancestors. That Loki was not to be released from the scaffold until he cried for mercy and if Loki was too stubborn to cry for mercy to save his own skin than so be it. He had taken lives, countless had been ruthlessly slaughtered by his hand, his death was no injustice. He ranted on and on demanding that the peace between their two worlds depended upon the Rite of Substitution. To appease the petty official, King Odin had privately offered him land. Good farm land, from the low-lying valley of Chibron, also known as the Fruited Plain. In debt that he thought he was owed should have been settled with the crops that could be yielded. If Olaf Dirkson was still unsatisfied after such acts, if he dare tried to obtain more blood debt from Loki's back while he was injured and incapacitated, Thor was determined that Olaf would substitute his own life where he wanted Loki's. Thor was certain to see evidence of some type of struggle in the room, where Loki had been attacked while he was weak and virtually harmless.

His mouth fell open as his blonde-haired head swiveled and his blue eyes fell in the same direction and met his father's gaze. He felt his test clench tight and his breath be drawn from his lungs as he noted the trusted palace worker with a familiar form cradled gently in his arms. A woman with honeycomb gold hair that cascaded down her back like flowing water from a fountain. Thor noted the way her golden hair was highlighted with a darker hue, thick and deep in color like a rose. Blood. Her head lulled back against the palace guards biceps. Her gown slightly falling from her warm colored shoulders. He looked on at her figure. It was pale and unstirring. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in horror as he saw the thick trail of crimson oozing out her nostril. Her pretty mouth and soft pink lips only managed to catch the blood allowing it to stain them like a sick form of lipstick. "Mother?" Thor asked perplexed by this twisted vision. It was like something from a nightmare. Never had he seen her so battered and pale. He looked around the room desperate to find answers. His blue eyes that were so much like hers scanned and surveyed endlessly for the culprit, for the fiend responsible for this foul happening. His teeth were bared like an animal ready to bite and strike. He was ready to tear flesh for her. Who was the villain dare attack Asgard's queen...Odin's wife...His mother? His eyes swiped to the side and there in the corner he detected the guards roughly pulling and fighting with some thin and straggly waif, that seemed to want to shrink from sight. But the guards pushed him forward so that his sharp little features could be shown to the royals. His features were of little importance, it was his hands, his bony, long fingers dripped with red. "Loki?' Thor asked his voice trembling as he pieced things together.

"What has happened here!" Asgard's kind demanded, his eye never leaving his wife as the guard slowly brought her body forward. "What has happened?' he shouted. The answers were coming to slow.

"Your Majesty," the eldest guard who was carrying the unconscious queen came forward presenting the injured woman to the king. "We came in to find, Loki hovering over Queen Frigga's body," He spat as he rolled his head and eyes gesturing toward the man now brought to his knees by the forceful hands of the four guards who had restrained him. Two of the golden armored men pushed Loki's slender shoulders down low so that he was nearly folded over on himself. The two other flashed their gleaming sabers and brought them around forming a triangle over Loki long pale neck limiting his movement as much as possible. He wriggled like a snake caught in a trap, but he couldn't alter his position. "It is obvious that he tried to take Queen Frigga's life," the guard informed.

Thor's eyes widened dread filling his entire being as he saw his mother dangling listlessly in the patrol's sturdy arms. "No," he uttered without thought shaking his head. No. That just couldn't be true. Even Loki mad as he was. Twisted and jaded, corrupt as he was couldn't have been capable of something this abominable. Thor's face contorted into a bitter scowl. Tears welled in his sapphire blue eyes. He rushed to the guards side and gently taking Frigga's sweet, gentle face in between his massive palms. Her face so slacked and pale, her flesh barely warm. "Mother, no," he cried his callous thumb smoothing over her cheek. "NO," he muttered bitterly fearing the worst when she didn't respond in the slightest to his touch. "Mother!" he called madly only to find her still and battered looking. One tear dripped against the queen's brow as Thor managed to bring his forehead down to meet hers.

The mighty king stood gaping at the listless form of his beloved queen. His face stricken as he gazed upon her prone form flapping in the arms of the trusted guards. "Frigga?" the uttered. His voice barely audible it was caught in his chest. "Frigga," he choked out again his voice coming out of his throat with more forcefulness now as if he would summon her to wakefulness by royal decree, but his regal tone didn't make the queen wake. The king took faltering steps toward his wife for more than a millennium. His large and withered hands came and carefully swiped her soft honeycomb curls. Delicately the guard poured the lithe body of the matriarch of Asgard into the stately arms of her husband. Odin's gray-blue eye reflected with glistening water as he wrapped her tightly, protectively and firmly in his embrace. His face could not find the right position to hold. He wanted to remain stoic and calm impassive. She was so light, her body so dainty and fragile. He recalled the last time he held her in his arms this way. He had just returned from the Last Great War.

"_F-Frigga?" Odin sighed as he plodded slowly, wearily into one of the queen's recreational sewing rooms. He had inspected ever inch of the palace for her at last he had come to find her. He leaned heavily on the door, he was exhausted and beaten, but he had to see her face. Tomorrow their victory would be announced to the realm. The Nine Realms would know peace, joy would spread throughout Asgard, there would feasting, and merrymaking, there would be loud and jubilant celebration for weeks to come, trumpets would play songs would be sung, dancing throughout the streets would ensue, but for now, in that moment the only peace he sought to find was in her arms. The only joy he longed to see was in her sweet cornflower colored eyes. He wished simply to feast upon nothing but her magnificent beauty, he'd make merry only with her this night. Her sweet voice in his ear the only song of celebration he needed to hear. He would hold her in his arms and dance with her til the morrow as he had done when they were much younger. _

"_Odin! You have returned!" she cried, flinging herself from the chair by her great loom, she practically knocked the loom over the large tapestry she had busied herself with falling to the floor, she kicked aside the balls of yarn and spools of thread. Her arms outstretched as she ran to greet the weary warrior. "My love! My love!" she cried gathering him to herself and folding him in a tight hug so that she thought she could never let go. He smelt of war. He smelt of carnage, of clashing metal. He smelt of sulfur of snow and ice. He smelt wonderful. He folded his arms back around her. Feeling her lovely form inhaling her more than pleasant scents. She smelt of lilacs and plums. She was fresh as a daisy, she smelt of heaven and earth, his melted into the embrace of his queen. He pulled his face back to look at her only to find her sweet pink mouth pecking out his lips showering him with longing kisses._

"_Oh Frigga," he moaned breaking from her._

"_Odin, Odin," she whispered feeling the tattered material of his rumpled tunics. "I feared...I feared..." she shook her head tears spilling from her liquid eyes like rain from the heavens. "It had been so long... been so long since I'd heard any news on your whereabouts on the fighting...I knew not...I knew not what to think," she blubbered pressing her now damp cheek on his shoulder._

"_I had to keep you in the dark Frigga to protect you...you and Thor and all of Asgard," he explained breathlessly._

"_Yes, yes" she sighed understandingly as she sniffled._

"_The fighting is over now," he promised her stroking her golden mane. _

"_Peace?" she gasped her face filling with hope and joy. _

_Odin nodded her returned a half-hearted smile to her elated expression. "Peace at a great cost," he explained. She now noted the patch that Odin wore. It was golden and glistening, but it was no less a patch... it had not been there before. _

"_And what has it cost you, my love?' she questioned joy draining from her features, concern and hurt replacing it. She gazed at the golden patch shaking her head almost angrily. "Your very eye?" she questioned her voice trembling as she brought her hand up to trace the rim of the eyepatch. She mashed her lips together hard and tight stifling a sob thinking of her husband without one of his heavenly gray/blue eyes._

"_Frigga, no," he stated weakly as he did his best to pull her silken fingers from feeling the area, he could deny her though nothing at this point. He grasped her hand but when she continued her allowed her to slowly remove the patch made of precious metal. "Men have lost worse Frigga," he explained feeling as the spokes of the patch were peeled from his socket. "Men have given far more than ever I," he confessed with a shudder. He thought of the bodies of the warriors of Asgard. The finest soldiers in all the realm. He thought of the countless battalions of the Einherjar that lay slaughtered in pools, their limbs ripped and severed, their bodies so mangled that they had to leave them on the froze fields of Jotunheim, not to return to their families. It would be to painful for any to see such atrocities. The Valkyries who had come to aid on the battlefield tenacious women who had devoted themselves to the study of war, they were as formidable as the men and they too shed their blood all to preserve Asgard for future generations and to keep the realms for all time. "Our troops gave their lives," he whispered as he felt her loving hand trace over the hideous stitch that now stood in place of his left eye_

"_They shall be honored. Valhalla shall rejoice in their coming," she reminded him firmly. "There sacrifices shall never be forgotten, we shall build grand statues and stadiums to remember their valiant deeds," she decreed bringing her soft lips to demurely kiss his new scar. _

"_The Frost Giants have lost their Cube," Odin told her feeling hot from her butterfly kisses. "The men and women of Asgard did not sacrifice in vain Jotunheim shall not rise again. He shook his head and set his face hard as flint as he stared down at her resolutely._

"_The Casket of 1000 Winters, here? In Asgard?' her soprano voice puzzled with horror, his strong hands were still wrapped securely around her waist and he felt how the quivering overtook her. It was such an evil weapon. Such a horrid device. Winter and ice were not in and of themselves bad, no in times they could bring great joy, but the Frost Giants had never used their power for good, merely for evil merely to wipe and destroy life. She thought of the mortal villages that Laufey's forces had wrecked havoc upon, they were no more than lambs for the slaughter in the wake of the merciless ice king. She didn't want that tool for destruction in the palace, her home where her child played._

"_it will be safe in the weapons vault," Odin assured her as if he read her worried thoughts. "It had to be taken to ensure peace, Frigga," he went on holding her firmly and looking her in the eye with the only one that he had. "All that has been done has been done to ensure peace," he qualified, his look careful and pensive._

"_All? What has been done?" she questioned sweetly._

"_Not now," the great warrior shook his head. "Not now, not yet or tonight." he went on. "What's done is done." he confirmed. "It cannot be undone now," he explained his eye gazing distantly beyond her._

_The lovely queen nodded. "You are home, you are safe and the battle has been won," she stated. "That is all that truly matters," she admitted. He smiled affectionately down at her. "Come," she tugged his hand gently, "Thor, Thor...your son he will want to see you!" she exclaimed. "he has missed you so!" she told him._

"_And I have missed him," he smiled. Thor his beautiful child. His perfect heir. Could the squealing blue creature he found ever truly belong? He followed behind Frigga for a moment before catching her by her slender shoulder. "Is the child sleep?" he asked slight smirk on his face._

"_Yes, I suppose so, but he'll wake up right away," she insisted._

"_let the child lie," Odin said eying her lustily. He swung his arm down and round and scooped her up under her knees. He had carried so many wounded men off the battlefield, he had held the lifeless body of many a fallen soldier, it was so good to hold someone alive and vibrant and beautiful. She laughed with delight and she wrapped her hands about his neck. He rushed her to their chamber. He kicked open the door as a conquer should. He laid her down upon the golden sheets of the canopy bed. "And let me Lie with you," he whispered in her ear peeling away her outer garments as her hands shamelessly followed suit fluttering over the muscular contours in his back. He found her grooves, familiar happy paths he'd longed to take while he was at war. "I love you Frigga," he whispered bowing his head and feeling her gentle lips on his stitched up eye socket once again._

"_And I you, Odin," she purred stretching her body so that he got a good look at what he had missed in his absence. She languidly reached her hand out to pull the curtains on the canopy bed closed._

"You!" Thor roared turning his head away from unconscious Frigga and toward the man crumpled on the floor under the weight of the guard's boots and held in place by their sharpened blades that surrounded his neck on all sides. "You did this?' Thor questioned his voice cracking as he stared down at Loki with disbelief. He let his mother's face fall from his mallet wielding hands and to his side. He took shaking strides to stand in front of Loki. The green-eyed once prince's narrow tipped nose was pointed to the floor and Thor could see how sobs caused the thin young man's body to tremble. "You did this?" the beautiful blonde questioned once again with the confusion of a child. Thor thought he saw a slight bob of head, but he was unsure of whether the gesture was an answer or merely an involuntary reaction. He needed to hear it. If Loki told him he didn't do it. Than he would believe him. He would never believe that Loki was the type of animal that would attack his mother. It was the most unnatural thing he could imagine. It made him cringe to that his brother could descend so far into utter madness. "What happened here, Loki?" Thor voiced inquired with quivering. His shiny leather black boot now was all Loki's eyes could take in. "Tell me brother," Thor urged trying to hold his calm. He pressed the toe of his boot up and under Loki's thin chin and brought it up so that he could look Loki in the emerald eye. Loki had always been able to lie well. He was master of deception. Thor had never been able to decipher Loki's fact and fiction well, but Loki dare not lie about something this grave, this despicable and awful. Loki remained tight-lipped. His face damp and his mouth trembling despite the way he held it shut. "ANSWER ME!" Thor hollered bitterly he slammed his eyes shut hot fresh tears seeping through sunny eyes lashes and cascading down his cheeks like snow off of a mountain side. "Answer me!" shouted once more in violent eruption as his vibrant blue eyes opened and stared with horror at the criminal before.

Thor stooped to his knees, his fist trembling as he curled his knuckles around the hilt of the hammer so much so the his bronzed fingers turned pink. "Hold your tongue any longer and I shall rip it out and melt that cursed muzzle to your mouth and you shall never again utter a word for the rest of your days! Do you understand!" Thor threatened, his voice as foreboding as thunder rolling in the distance. His lips snarled and bared like a dog. It was a terrible thing to say to his brother. He almost instantly regretted it although the words were not idle. Mother had never allowed them to say such things to one another growing up. _One time he had been angry at Loki as a child. They were young boys. Fighting over a game something very petty. He told Loki he was going to punch him in the face. Mother over heard... Father tried to keep her from mediating between the boys much. He favored that they settle their disputes independently, but mother had intervened that time. She looked between the two boys, Thor looming over the smaller child his fist poised to strike. Loki's eyes wide and watery. "Thor!" Frigga's voice shrieked. "What did you just say?" she asked coming away from talking with her handmaidens and marching over to him, her always smiling face now stern and set. The blonde tyke started to open his lips and repeat the phrase his hands still pinned around his brother tunic collar. "No!" she held up her hand silencing him. "I don't want to ever hear you say that again! That's your brother! Apologize immediately!" she commanded._

"_But mother," he rebutted ._

"_Not another word!" the queen shushed. "You boys never speak of hurting each other," she stated to both. "Never!" she chided them both._

"_Yes, Mother," the two princes chorused._

But now...Now, mother was bleeding from the back of her head and nose. She who had championed and defended Loki all his life. She who had sat by him as he recovered barely taking time to nourish herself now lied still and if it be by Loki's hand...Thor would remove all sense of guilt he felt from his terrible threat. His stubby nails dug into his calloused palms as he squeezed his mammoth hands so tight that he thought they'd bleed.

"Answer me!" the blonde prince demanded once more as he gripped Loki by his messy and lengthy midnight hair. He pulled it back with a tight yank making Loki wince. He twisted it forcing Loki's head to turn to the side at a sharp angle where his alabaster neck pressed against the sharp edge of the sword. Loki hissed as the weapon tore into his pale flesh. "Did you do it?" Thor asked harshly, still unyielding even when he saw bright red trickle from the near his brother's jugular.

"Y-Y-Yes" Loki stuttered his voice low and hushed with a breathless sigh of confession. His jade eyes watering and his face wet with tears. He gasped as he felt his hair being yanked once more. Immediately his hair was released. Thor's muscular fingers glided away from Loki's long black locks in slow motion. He blinked rapidly as if he was waking up from some strange, heavy, spell induced slumber. His blues looked as if he'd been stabbed in his rippling pecked stomach. Thor's mouth hung open. He made his way from the crouched position to standing upright. His great shoulders heaving. He didn't know whether he wanted to throw Loki out of the window that hovered a hundred feet over the city or just break down and cry. He shook his head unable to comprehend the simple word that had squeaked from his brother's raspy voice. His legs faltered as he staggered backwards as if the sight of the pale midnight locked man was so dreadful he could not bear it. He looked at Loki as if he didn't know who he was. He looked at him as if he was beholding some strange creature that crawled out some swamp.

"Wh-Wh-What?" The blonde found his tongue as he looked down at the raven locked man crouched over like an animal at his feet. Loki managed to pulling his unsteady hands up from out under his knees. He turned the palms toward Thor showing the terrible red. "W-why?" The great blonde asked his deep baritone voice sounding helpless with confusion.

"We must get her to the healing room!" Odin decreed. He huddled Frigga's flimsy feeling body close to his breast plate he watched as her sweet breath staggered and made a fog on his solid gold breast plate. "Thor come!" Odin bellowed as he dashed from Loki's chamber. Loki's emerald eyes rolled up to look at Odin. He looked up to see the hatred and horror that would loom in the king's eyes, like what he had seen in Thor's but Odin never even cast him a glance.

Prince Thor immediately moved away from Loki to follow behind his father needing to see his mother in proper care.

"Sire!" The guard called as he watched Thor's royal red cape flutter behind him as he rushed behind his heir to tend to the queen. He froze in his tracks upon the words. "What of Loki?" The guard questioned with a snarl kicking the once prince again. Loki groaned.

Thor's eyes fell upon the prisoner with nothing but disgust. He looked at him as if he was rat that had scuttled its way into the palace. No not a rat for even a rat would not do something so apprehensible as what Loki at him. Thor's piercing blue eyes scrutinized Loki. He looked him skinny and slimy, flat on his belly writhing and twisting. He saw him for what he was. A snake. A soulless, spineless, coldblooded creature spewing venom, and coiling around innocent prey and squeezing the life out of it. For a moment he thought back to a time when and Loki and the warriors had journeyed to the far coast. Apparently the fishermen were scared to go out to sea, rumors of a great seaserpent sucking down the ships was being spread. They sailed for a day until the nasty and vile snake reared its head from the depths. They fought the animal tooth and nail for what seemed like hours stabbing it a drawing blood, but the beast lived. Loki told him to cut off its head. That was the only way to stop it from killing them all. He was right. For a moment Thor saw himself pulling one of the swords from the sheaves on the guards belt, and watching his brother's head roll across the ground. The thought scared him. Made him shutter and draw back but the burning indignation and wrath that pulsated through every fiber of his being was no less real. Thor slammed his eyes shut. Liquid leaked; boiling anger, swirling confusion and unfiltered heartache matched with the unprecedented horror at his own thoughts cause his body to emit a physical response. He dared open his eyes. He dared make himself look at the creature on the ground. He looked at him as if he never knew him. "LOCK THAT MADMAN UP" the future king ordered. "Take him down to the bowel!I DON"T WANT TO SEE HIS SLIMY FACE!" Thor twisted away. Remove that slithering serpent from my sight!" Thor commanded. Shaking his head as as he stared into Loki's gleaming jade eyes.

"Wait!" Loki called pushing and pulling trying to rip himself away from the hands that bound him. He pulled and twisted so forcefully that he caused himself to fall back on the ground. He almost dislocated his arm with his jagged writhing as he threw out his arm trying to catch them. "Wait!" he cried as he was pulled and pried from the room only to watch his mother being carried away "it was an acc-" he started to shout,

"Quiet beast!" one of the soldiers barked, before Loki could respond he a hard metallic bar hit him against the back of his head. Tiny stars twinkled before his eyes after the intense blow. "deeenn" his tongue slurred as he lapsed into blackness, his body falling forward for the guards to catch.

* * *

An emergency convening of The Council was called with the recent development. Queen Frigga lie comatose for nearly three nights now. The news had spread like wildfire through the kingdom. The citizens of Asgard flocked around the palace in the night burning candles in vigil for the queen's speedy recovery. They filled the palace yard with sunflowers representing they wanted new healthy and vitality to come to their female ruler. They brought incense and oils and fruits to the palace all as omens of good faith and to show their concern for the all-mother. They sung songs and played instruments outside her bedchamber window, hoping to provide comfort to the queen and rouse her from her dreadful slumber. The young children of Asgard wrote letters and drew pictures for the Queen Frigga, the palace servants dutifully collected the art work and well wishes from the youngsters and even the oldest citizens of Asgard as they faithfully maid rounds to the palace to send their beloved queen their thoughts, prayers and well wishes.

The peaceful vigil was thrown into chaos. The gentle well wishers soon became a vicious mob of baying hounds outside the palace walls. The sweet songs of comfort and love instantly turned to shouts and chants of blood. Merciless cries for death rang out from the golden gates of the palace. Hands that held simple flowers or sweet-smelling candles were now filled with torches and pitchforks, swords were raised high into the air begging for an execution to take place.

New had leaked of what had happened. Of who had caused Queen Frigga's injury and now all the Imperial City was in revolt clamoring, demanding and protesting for judgment to be rendered and for their queen to be avenged.

"It has gone too far Your majesty!" a regally dressed official of Odin's court called out among the commotion in amongst the delegates. Tongues and fist wagged simultaneously in fits of anger and horror for all that had occurred.

"The populace is in a state of upheaval!" shrieked one finally dressed noblewoman I feared for my life traveling through the city to get to the palace," She insisted.

"How have the citizens of Asgard become privy to such private matters?" Algrim questioned seriously eyeing around the intimate council chamber.

"Lord Algrim your questioning is absurd!" barked a nobleman of high rank by the name of Arik. "It should be public knowledge when the Queen's life has been put in jeopardy," he insisted.

"Not at the cost of inciting a riot!" protested a guard by the name of Euan he was a young and strapping brunette guard, a recently promoted Lieutenant of Palace security. He slammed the large wooden door behind him. He leaned heavily on the door nearly loosing his balance and sliding to the floor as he panted holding his stomach and head. His armor was dented and dirty from being out amongst the crowd of citizens all in an uproar over what had occurred.

"Lieutenant Euan, report!" Prince Thor ordered standing at his father's side on the podium.

The young guard put his fist to his heart making a clanking sound over his armor. He dropped to his knee, "My liege," he began formally. "The citizens have been clamoring at the gates since early morning, shouting and chanting 'Long live Queen Frigga! And 'We are the Queen's Avengers' waving banners and flags. We did our best to quell the rioters but they demand justice they pushed through the outer gate and now are rioting on the yard of the out court. We've had to enlist the aid of the warriors, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif, just to keep things at this level now, but I fear they will demand until justice is served," Lieutenant Euan explained. "The people fear for their lives they feel unsafe while Loki is uncontrolled."

"Loki is being contained," the blonde prince started.

"You may say so your majesty, but it is obvious he is not!" insisted a distinguished gentlewoman. "From the beginning the people of Asgard have been lead to believe that Loki was contained and restricted..."

"Loki is in confinement now. He's sedated and we have posted a triple guard around his cell," The Crown Prince explained to the court.

"Even in prison he caused mischief and mayhem! How long before those guards are dead or mad or turned to stone?" questioned an old naval officer. "I'm sorry young highness, but your measures do not assure me of safety," he shook his head his long bushy white beard swaying to and fro with him like a curtain.

"None of Asgard is safe with that maniac alive!" the gentlewoman yelled. She stood up and slammed her hand down on the desk in front of her. The crowd of delegates and nobles was immediately stirred. The regally dressed lords and ladies of the court rallied behind the woman the gave hearty shouts and "here heres!"

"The queen must be avenged!" exclaimed one of the queens ladies in waiting, Ilima. Ilima was a woman a few years older than Queen Frigga, she had been by the royal woman's side since the day that Odin proposed to her. She had been there as a royal consultant helping a young Frigga in her grooming for her role as Princess of Asgard and soon to be queen. All and all Frigga hadn't been in need of much grooming. She was a delicate and poised woman of nobility. Her looks had won her favor in court, making her preferred above her older sisters and able to move into the inner circles and become close to Prince Odin at the time, but her wisdom and good heart would undoubtedly win her favor amongst the people. Ilima and Frigga became fast friends during her first few months of engagement to Odin.

"No one is taking the matter lightly, Lady Ilima," Prince Thor address his mother's close confidant. "Loki will be dealt with for this villainous act. Some of the finest healers and mystics throughout the land our prepared to render a magic extraction for Loki," Thor explained. The nobles hushed for a moment. Thor heard them suck in their breath with surprise. Magic Extraction was so rare, so dangerous.

While most of the assembly waited with bated breath to hear more details of the cruel and unusual punishment that Loki would receive one merciless, scoffing guffaw rose up through the silence. "How many acts of treason is Loki going to be allowed to commit and live?" another stood up and questioned before the assembly of elders and delegates. His face hot and red as he screamed and pointed a condemning finger at the sovereign of the golden realm

"Calm yourself, Cousin," Prince Thor attempted to quell the lord.

"Tell me not to be calm!" the angered noble shot back at the Crown Prince. His blue eyes glaring pins and needles at the blonde-haired man.

"Mind your tongue Thram, or you will be removed from this court!" Odin warned his voice stern and not phased by the emotional outburst from his kinsman of Frigga's side. Thram was the son of Frigga's elder brother, Broderick, Broderick long since had went to the halls of Valhalla, he died a warriors death fighting on the high seas even though his skin had wrinkled and weathered and his hands were gnarled and beard gray. Thram was now the eldest male of their clan, he took his protection of their family name seriously,

"You tell me to be still my king, while my aunt, your wife," He looked at Odin with narrow light blue eyes. Those eyes ran in Frigga's family. "Your mother," Thram turned to Thor. Thram was many years Thor's senior, he was more of an uncle than a cousin, if truth be told. He scrutinized Thor and the might mallet wielder shifted under the stare. "Asgard's Queen was assaulted within the palace walls by that filthy thing?" he questioned wildly causing all the rally behind him. The crowd broke out into pandemonium. They shouted and ranted, clamored and demanded recompense for the attack of the queen.

"Order! Order! Councilors councilors!" Algrim, the Elfin official of the court called the members of Asgard's Royal Council, "You must come to order!" his thin elderly voice tried to holler over the crowd of noisy Viking lords.

"It is unheard of!" Thram continued shouting at the King of Asgard. The warrior and leader of the clan was over come with emotion. "Loki should have been put to death! Soulless vagabond that he is!After all that he has done. All the vile crimes he has committed. His acts of treason...his murders... his conspiracy and his unprovoked lust for blood on Midgard...yet he is left alive...only to come and show no remorse... no repentance, he only grows more wicked and evil, still even now as the Queen suffers at his hand as she lapses into coma, you are unwilling to sentence him to death?" The relative questioned with bewilderment. "WHY?" he demanded. He looked at Odin briefly, but he gazed in at Thor. His eyes narrow and squinted as he met the thunderer's gaze. Thor turned to the assembly turning his back toward his royal family members and now addressing the delegates of Asgard solely. "How many sheep does a dog have to kill before a shepherd," he turned around every so slightly his light blue eyes, so like Frigga's, glaring at Odin's one grayish blue pupil, "realize it must be put down!" he demanded of the council.

"Thram speaks truth! Thram speaks truth!" a few of Thrams friends amongst the nobles of Asgard began to cheer.

"This court will remain in order!" Algrim qualified as the assembly started to get rowdier.

"If a dragon sets fire to our fields do we not find the creature?" Thram continued. He raised his fist causing the warriors amongst them to raise their first back in a affirmative response. "Would we not kill the monster before it destroys us all?" he questioned making even more of the delegates rally behind his words. "He is like Bilgeschnipe that wanders from the wild and into our midst. It cannot live among the people. It must die!" The Thram roared. He raised a sword that was still caked with blood high into the air in the hall. Other weapons were raised in unison all the daggers, clubs, swords, and bows ready to deal the final blow on the traitor.

"Loki must be executed!" Brunhilde, General of the Valkyrie shouted raising her fist as if giving a battle cry over the boisterous bunch of delegates. The crowd settled listening to the wizened Valkyrie's word's. "If any other had made an attempt on the queen's life would they not have immediately been lead to the gallows?' she prompted. "That is the penalty for an assassination attempt"

"We don't know that it was an assassination attempt," Prince Thor reminded those present.

"Do not know, do not know," the shield maiden scoffed. "Queen Frigga lies in a coma!" the female warrior pointed out yet you claim you do not know?" she persisted further.

"Your words are well taken, Friend Brunhilde," Odin spoke nodding as he thought about the words carefully. "We need no more substantial evidence to see Loki's intent," he stated.

"Father," Thor whispered quickly looking toward the king, "Perhaps something else...occurred..." Odin raised his hand to his heir, silencing him.

Prince Thor's golden eyebrows knit together, he growled. "Even if what Loki did was an assassination...attempt," He began his voice this as if his tongue was refusing to formulate the words. He shook his head. No, Loki couldn't. Loki couldn't be so far removed from his senses that he would have actually, purposefully tried to harm Mother. His mouth stretched into a thick frown. When he'd first returned from earth, Loki had plotted to kill Odin, his father, only to really kill Laufey, his biological father. Loki had sent the destroyer after him and shot a blast from Gungnir at his as well, he had certainly been intent on harming him if not outright killing him, but mother...Loki never made any threat against Mother in all that time. He ran up to her, hugged her protectively. When Thor had told mother quickly about the horrors Loki had done, Loki turned away unable to meet her gaze before he carried out his plans of wrath. "Even if that is the case..." Thor said his massive shoulders slumping in a despondent sigh at the reality of such a hideous truth, "there is no protocol for if a member of the royal family attempts on the life of another member of the royal family," he explained to the delegates.

"Loki is not a member of the royal family any longer!" declared a noble. "He is not even worthy to be counted as a citizen of Asgard! He is a criminal! HE'S A MONSTER!" The noble shouted. " He deserves death!" he pronounced cruelly. "he has no place here amongst us!"

"These acts of savagery must be put to an end!" Algrim, the chief adviser to King Odin stated. "Loki's attack on Her Majesty, Queen Frigga, is nearly unspeakable," Algrim confessed with a shudder. "It must be dealt with sire." The counselors aid giving a respectful bow. "If Queen Frigga's condition doesn't improve... if it worsened rather," the elderly counselor began in a hushed tone. "There would be but one way to proceed."

* * *

"The document is finished. Sire" said the royal scribe, coming in and holding a scroll. "All it needs is your seal of approval," the scribe stated as he placed the scroll on behemoth sized writing desk. The desk was made of jasper stones interspersed with with black pearl an engraving written in ancient rune script was written across the front of the desk. The scribe looked quite pleased. He had taken great pride in being the recording the words of Lord Algrim after the emergency council meeting had concluded. It was fine work. He had been precise in quoting the chief adviser's exact words. He had even interjected a term or two himself just for clarification. He could not have been happier than to hear the decree. It was about time. He had been a scribe since for nearly 700 years. He'd taken down dictations for political speeches and he'd written amendments and laws. He'd processed many official documents. He'd jotted down notes from court hearings, He's spent tedious hours pouring over old scrolls and parchments transcribing old documents written in languages no longer used throughout the realm so that the ancient works could be preserved in the royal library for all time. He'd done much, but never had he been as satisfied as in writing this death sentence. The scribe had to admit he'd been almost hysterical when he'd finally dotted the last letters to Loki's death sentence. The work of a scribe was in no way the work of a warrior. It was a respectable position in court, but of course he was no Einherjar, but in someway writing the document had made him feel as though he had actually participated in some great bilgeschnipe hunt. It was as if he was doing his part to help rid Asgard of the disgusting creature.

"Would you like me to read it to you, Your Majesty?" the scribe asked as he glowed with pride while he unraveled the scroll. The parchment reached the floor when it was unbound from the silk string.

King Odin looked up from his opulent desk his face tired and warn. The great king merely nodded at the request. With exceeding confidence and joy the scribe began read. His voice was loud and commanding as if he pictured himself reading it allowed in front of all of Asgard as they assembled in the Arena to hear the declaration of and watch as a noose would be slipped around the monster's long, slender, bloodless white neck. That had been Lord Algrim's suggestion, although the scribe wasn't quite convinced it was the best way for a savage to go... it was too neat and tidy. That wicked animal didn't deserve such a dignified death. There was always something to be said for a boiling oil or beheading. "It is for these reasons that it has been decreed that Loki Jarl Odinson, second son of their Imperial Majesties: His Excellency King Odin and our Beloved Queen Frigga the Benevolent, High Chancellor of the Court of universities, Master Mage of the realm former Prince of Asgard, shall be hereby sentenced to death and executed for his most sinister and vile crimes against Asgard and the realms of Midgard and Jotunhiem proper and the remaining realms. His most egregious of transgressions to be reiterated for all to know: Conspiracy against the Crown, War Crimes on Three Realms, Harnessing unlawful power sources, attacking an innocent realm, dishonoring a warrior of Asgard, killing a warrior of Asgard, assaulting the Ambassador of Vanaheim, attempting to murder our Beloved Queen Frigga the Benevolent.

For these outrageous crimes the High Council of Elders, Crown Prince Thor and King Odin All-father The aforementioned monster to Death, to be hung by the neck until dead." The scribed finished breathlessly with glee. The scribe beamed. His grin stretching from ear to ear waiting to hear praise from his king. He was only met with weary mixed gray and blue eyes as the ruler rose to his feet. His face impassive, impossible to read. It was resolute and firm, hardened and determined. The great king's only eye rolled over his desk, his weathered hands twitched as he leaned down and pressed his finger tips into of the jasper drawers of the desk. His eye landed on an old tattered leather-bound book. The binding was burgundy in color and the edges of the parchment was dipped in gold. Odin's might hand slid across the table timidly touching the edges of the book. His fingers traced along the engraving of Yggdrasil on the front. The ruler of Asgard bit his lip ever so slightly as he whipped back the front cover of the book, like a child ripping a bandage from his scraped knee. He read the words written there. "Most Honored Father, I hope that this book can impart to you even a dew drop of wisdom of what you have poured into me over years. I look forward to our discussion about it in the future. Your loving son, Loki."

Odin felt something prick behind his eye that had lines around it crinkled with age. He squeezed the eye shut tightly refusing to let the liquid had sent it him so many years ago when he had been way for a season in Nornheim. The Nornish King, Federich had grown very old and had regretted his decision isolating the Norns from much contact with the other realms. He knew his time was drawing closer and he had but one child. A young daughter. He knew that the child queen's rule would be challenged if he passed. He feared that his daughter would lose the realm. He feared that other realms would simply attack Nornheim seeking the secrets which the Norns kept hidden in the Catacombs of Time. In an effort to preserve his daughter's throne and preserve the enigma's of time from falling into the wrong hands King Federich reached out to the All-father. If an alliance was made with Asgard once again than none would think to challenge his little daughter's young reign, knowing that this would only mean that the full force of the Asgardian army would be unleashed upon them. Of course it would have seemed highly irregular for the Nornish King to send a request of a permanent alliance between the two kingdoms. Rather, he requested that his daughter come under the tutelage of one of Asgard's Sages. He expressed how young his young daughter, Wryd, in need of an instructor as she began to study in prophecy. Odin had offered for Mistress Sigrid, one of Asgard's most revered wise women to go to the Nornish court. Mistress Sigrid had spent much time abroad teaching the ways of the mystic to the people of the realms, but she had grown old a frail and her own family feared for her health making such an arduous journey. It was Mistress Sigrid who suggested that her most accomplished student...Prince Loki go the Nornheim. His power by now well exceeded her own and it would seem as a gesture of good will on the part of the House of Odin

_One day, during his time tutoring the little princess, he'd had a chance to browse through the Nornish king's ancient library called the Trove of History. "Go on Little Wryd," Loki announced to the child as they entered into this room of ancient knowledge. "I want you to go and find an old manuscript to copy down while we are here. I want you to write it in Old Rune script," Loki instructed the child._

_Princess Wryd, a brown skin, curly-haired girl curled up her lip at the request. "Why do I have to learn all of these old dialects?" she grumbled kicking her feet on the carpet._

_Loki gave the child a stern glance. "Those old dialects were the languages of the ancient men and women of study. They wrote them down in their time, but language like science and time is ever progressing, so it has changed, but these dialects still have value and meaning," he admonished her._

"_I don't see how they can have meaning if nobody speaks that way anymore," the princess grumbled._

"_You will see when you are able to execute your enchantments properly...Go" he ordered pointing his finger._

"_When are we going to do something fun?' The little princess persisted turning around walking backwards and asking her teacher._

"_We went star-gazing last week, you stayed up late and had way too much sugar...was that not fun?" Loki posed cheeky little smirk tracing it's way across his face. _

"_Well it would have been if you didn't make me recite all the constellations and zodiacs and copy my own star chart and then make me start over if one star was not in the right quadrant," The little child protested patting her foot and poking out a pouting lower lip._

_The Asgardian threw back his head and laughed. "Well perhaps I will find something fun and educational for you to read to take back to your room, tonight," Loki explained with a wink._

_"My father says that what is in here must remain in here," Thr princess pointed out somewhat shamefacedly and she dragged her shoe over the carpet._

_ "I see." the black haired prince nodded back to her Then perhaps I will pick out something fun for us to read in here," the youngest prince of the Aesir qualified, blowing out a somewhat annoyed breath out the side of his mouth_

"_fairytale from Asgard?" she clapped her warm colored hands._

"_I think you have exhausted my repertoire of folklore, little princess..." Loki gave an exasperated sigh. "Go to your work now Wryd. If you never get your work done then there will be no treat..." he shooed her off quickly._

_ He was searching for something. It was something he'd recently become fascinated in. He had a few books that he'd found in Asgard that briefly touched upon the subject, but none that gave him the knowledge he desired. None that would teach him how to do that which was deemed impossible. If there was an answer if, if there was away it would be Norn's were the keepers of time, the watchers of fate and along with time they kept the secrets of the past. That's when he'd come across the very old book. "Dimensional Travel?" he mouthed to himself. It had been buried in the back of the library, discarded on the floor to collect dust for so many centuries oh but this was a rare treasure that had waited for millenniums to pass so that it could be unearthed. Loki's eyes green eyes glowed with glee as his bony fingers dusted off the ancient book. _

"_Prince Loki," Princess Wryd's little voice interrupted her tutor as he smiled giddily with what he found. _

"_Little Wryd," Loki exclaimed slightly startled by the child's presence he tucked the book behind his back._

_"I'm done," the child explained waving a piece of parchment in the prince's face and holding up the scroll she had copied from. _

_ "Very good," the tutor replied his wide and happy green eyes turning from the young fate and returning to the book of power within his grasp. He speed read through the pages quickly becoming so excited that he nearly snorted when he landed on one very captivating page._

_ "EWWW!" the tiny brown skinned girl squealed with disgust._

_ Loki felt himself grow slightly warm with embarrassment just as he did when his brother would catch him indulging in the pleasure of a good book and becoming so engrossed and filled with glee that he guffawed like a sow. "Hand your paper here, child," Loki instructed reaching out his hand for the paper. "Go play now... I will discuss it with you tonight after dinner," He dismissed the lass._

"_What's that book you have there?' the amber eyed princess inquired curiously smiling at him._

_'Book? What book?' Loki asked playfully devilish smirk on his face. Wyrd darted behind the skinny Asgardian's back her amber eyes searching for the old book she had just seen. She ran around him in circles then huffed being that she found no signs of evidence of what she had just seen _

"_My father says we aren't to take things from the from the trove," The child admonished her teacher wagging her finger at the dark-haired man._

"_Does he now?" Loki asked squatting down to the chocolate haired princess' eye level and gazing straight into her wide open amber pupils. His eyes swirling in an entrancing green spiral as he did so. _

"_Uh-huh?" the child replied dully nodding as her own eyes started rotating in the same pattern as Loki's._

"_Oh?" Loki arched his snake like ink colored and smirked sweetly at the little girl, "Even a book of Midgardian fairytales," he asked grinning producing a pink and purple book with a crown on it and flashing it before the child bright grin on his face. Wryd followed suit allowing a beam to stretch across her face. Her caramel hands reaching up to grab the book. "Then perhaps this can be out little secret," Loki expressed still smiling fondly at her before pursing his thin lips and bringing his finger them. The little princess mirrored his gestured and bobbed her head excitedly. Loki nodded smuggly and stood up right, tapping the child on the head and starting to walk away._

_The Nornish King daughter batted her eyes and shook her head coming out of her trance watching as her tutor started to exit the room. "W-will you read it to me?" she asked as she stumbled to catch up to him._

_Loki smiled at her then looked down into a pocket inside the fold of his out tunic. His running the tip of his finger around the edges of the dusty book stored there. "This is something I am most excited to read," the Asgardian assured her with a wink._

_Prince Loki readily sent the gift backed to Asgard. He knew that his father had been eager to reopen their relationship with the Norns to again have access to some of the secrets of time. He was most sure that Odin would be quite pleased with the recent acquisition._

_Sometime later, perhaps it had been a few days after Loki had arrived back from the Nornish king's court Loki decided to go see his father about the matter. Timidly, he wrapped on the stone door of his father's private study in the wee hours of the night._

"_Enter," Odin stated to the knocker. He was hunched over his large desk burning the midnight oil. He had several scrolls spread out over his desk. And the oil lamps had almost completely burned out making the room look dim and cautiously approached his father's working table. "Father," he breathed._

_'Loki, my son," the king greeted. His forehead was creased with worry and his one eye slightly drooped from weariness. "Is there something you wish to discuss?" The king asked. He sighed. Then managed to offer the young magician a small tired grin. _

"_I...I" Loki started. "I see you are incredibly busy Father," the raven-haired prince stated observantly as he looked through the study. The way the chairs were drawn out and the way that the place seemed overturned. It was obvious that Odin had been hard at some very important matter. "I can come back later...It is something that can be discussed at another time of course," the green-eyed youth insisted. He started to turn on his heels and leave the chamber._

"_There is no time like the present, Loki," Odin cautioned his son. Making the young raven haired man stop in his tracks. "It is obvious that this is something on your mind. It is something of great concern to you, or else I'm sure you would not have sought conference with me over the issue at so late an hour," the wizened ruler, gently stated he waved his hand out beckoning his scrawny son to take a seat. Loki did as requested looking more eager and apt to talk once again. "Now what is it?" Odin asked his tone gentle he nodded and implied that he was ready to talk. He even pushed the sprawled out parchments to the side clearing the center of the desk so that nothing stood between him and Loki._

"_Well Father," Loki began. There were so few times when he held conference alone with the king. Thor always seemed to monopolize the private moments that Odin had to spare. If Loki could find a moment alone with his father it was normally to be scolded for his mischievous antics. He so wanted a chance to bond with Odin over something. Odin was always so proud of Thor for his bravery and gallantry, for his prowess with blade and ax. Loki had often heard the two of them walking through the halls together planning some battle strategy to run with the troops. Odin would often spar with Thor, just a simple work out to keep the kings weary bones from getting rusty. A few times after Thor and Odin had had a particularly challenging round, Loki would ask Odin if he'd wish to spar with magic. Odin would smile and wipe his brow with a towel. Then he'd politely tell Loki that he was exhausted after his bout with Thor, but perhaps they could have a go round the next day. The next day never seemed to come. After awhile Loki had stopped trying. There had been times when he'd come out of the library only to find his elder brother and father chatting fireside and sharing a goblet or two as if they were no more than two comrades reminiscing about old times. Thor would regale father with a story of his latest conquest and then Odin would share one from the glory days and they'd go back and forth, forth and back. They'd laugh with each other. One time Loki stood and listened for an hour or more. He'd been in the back of the room, he'd made himself invisible with his magic for a little while silently listening. He'd listened for his name to be mentioned in the conversation. Surely his brother could not tell a story of an adventure and not include him, since he was constantly by Thor's side in the heat of battle, but amazingly enough his name never came up."I...I had just been wondering," Loki began feeling nervous and jumpy with anticipation. He felt a lump in his throat and he could feel his porcelain cheeks flushing like a tomato. "If...if by chance, you'd had the opportunity to finish reading the book I had given you for your birthday," Loki asked his eyes fluttered up from glancing down at his fidgety porcelain fingers and back at Odin's chiseled graying face. "I...I was not home at the time, but I did remember your birthday celebration father, I sent the book along with some other items from the Nornish Court," Loki offered noting that the king truly looked perplexed._

_The book? The book? The great king puzzled for a moment. He was very tired, he could scarcely remember the documents that had been handed to him by the scribes and chamberlains this afternoon let alone recall the a gift given to him over a season ago. He thought back to his birthday celebration. He'd received several astounding presents from his closest advisers and friends. Frigga had given him a new carriage, Thor had bestowed upon him a exquisite new relic to add to his collection, but what had Loki given him? Ah yes, now he remembered. "Oh Loki, yes..." The king Odin started "Yes, the book you gave me..." the great ruler went on and he started to lazily run his chiseled fingers over his full gray beard. "My boy, surely you are aware that I am exceedingly busy," the king started._

"_Yes, Father...I am...I...only had hoped that perhaps you had found..."_

"_I have many matters of state to concern myself with. The tax season swiftly approaches and there are many things that have to be settled. We must raise taxes this year. It is the first time in 50 years that we have had to increase taxes," Odin explained his calm face forming a frown. "The delegates and I have been working on a proposal to find the best way to introduce this to the populace without making too much of a stir, without it becoming a hardship to the people of Asgard," Odin explained. _

"_I am aware, Father, I was sorry to hear of how the dyke broke in the City of Cirt and caused much damage, but..."_

" _It is a very pressing issue, my son. The season has been lean for many of the farmers in the Northern Dale provinces and we do not wish to pull our revenues out of the other realms. It has been of great concern and surely you can understand how that must take precedence over a leisurely reading of ancient epics and classics..." Odin stated, his tone somewhat annoyed that Loki would bother him with such trifles about books at the height of the tax season. _

"_Father you are mistaken," Loki went on his earnest smile never faltering as he shook his head desperate to share his new findings with his father, "this isn't a work of literature," he expressed taking a deep breath before he continued to reveal what he was referring to, "rather," he paused once again releasing the nervous tension that was building. He felt like a small boy again, ecstatic for the times when his father would spy him in the library huddled in the corner engrossed in the written word and by chance Odin would ask what he was reading so diligently and he'd get a chance to share about a new story he'd discovered or some fascinating fact he'd come across. "it is a most intriguing study, about travel throughout the realms... there are bridges between the worlds..."_

"_The Bifrost, does have a lengthy and elaborately woven history Loki, but I am very knowledgeable of those details." the king explained as he leaned his elbow down on the table and rested his forehead in his palm. "As are you, surely you've read and studied about this..."_

"_No, Father I'm not talking about the Bifrost... there are paths...paths between the worlds... ancient and forgotten paths. They used to be used long ago by the ancient wizards and enchanters of Asgard and Vanaheim. The seekers and ancient group of mystics among the Vanir were some of the first to travel outside of their realm of course our mages of Asgard perfected the technique...But" _

"_Loki," Odin interjected softly as he started to massage his sore temples. _

"_but could you imagine what opening up such gateways could do...there may even be more realms to explore," The young prince continued he explained flamboyantly gesturing with his hands._

"_Loki," the king repeated trying to quiet his son, he had a splitting headache. _

"_The realms of ancient times that were said to be destroyed may still be in existence!" Loki explained eagerly. _

"_Loki!" Odin finally barked out. His voice was deep, but no less it was sharp and exasperated. Loki's green eyes went wide his back got rigid as he managed to stifle his mouth. "These are nothing but old theories and conjectures,"_

"_Father, the ancient wizards who constructed the Bifrost must have constructed based on principles of dimensional travel that were already set in place."_

"_Loki those ancient pathways collapsed millenniums before even I was born," Odin tried to explain. _

"_Perhaps they can be opened up again..."_

"_Loki the Bifrost..."_

"_Is but one gateway, Father. Should we not even try to open up the other passage ways?"_

"_Loki I do not even think such things are plausible my son, and there is no need, the Bifrost has been the sole bridge for eons," Odin insisted. "Have you considered that perhaps these paths collapsed for a reason?"_

_The scholarly prince shook his head, dismissing the king's logic. "And if the Bifrost breaks...if our enemies destroy it... Surely, Father you can see how it would be in the best interest of Asgard to look for other means of travel throughout the realms?'_

"_Loki, these are stimulating matters of debate for your classes, but the practical applications of such theories are questionable," Odin said with a sigh._

"_Father, theory is meant to be questioned and tried so that it may be proven into fact. Honestly the mechanics of it our not so far fetched. It isn't so different than teleportation enchantments," Loki expressed. He looked into Odin's eyes, his own green gems shining full of hope. He could see how wary his father was growing the more he talked although he couldn't quite understand why._

"_Loki one gateway is enough," Odin insisted. "It allows for one path in and one path out. It is safer that way. The Bifrost is the only means which any beings have to travel throughout the realms opening all the realms up to travel sounds like an unstable idea that could have damaging repercussions. Do not forget the story I told you and your brother as lads...about the Frost Giants attacking Midgard..."_

"_Father, I can see why you would be skeptical, but allow me to use to atleast began to work on a project with some other mages and scholars of Asgard. Just to see if it is possible. It would only be one portal. If necessary we could collaspse it again I'm sure. For the sake of learning, father is it not at least worth an attempt?" Loki pleaded his case._

"_And how do you intend to go about this project Loki?" Odin asked the golden king couldn't help but allow a small and curious smile to trickle across his face between his beard and mustache. Loki was such a scholar. He was always endeavoring on a new project always trying to test the limits of his magic. He was always pushing himself to the brink trying to prove and expand himself. Odin had always been a bit soft and indulgent on his boys for the most part. He never liked to deny them anything._

"_With the Tesseract," Loki finally announced with confidence. He grinned noting that his father seemed to be more intrigued by the promise of the alternative pathways._

"_The Tesseract!" Odin balked at his son's utterance his proud look immediately faded to a look of dismay and almost horror. The king looked as if he nearly choked allowing the name of the desired object to role off his tongue._

" _Yes, Father, the Tesseract has great potential..."_

_ "I know of its potential, Loki," King Odin reminded the young prince his tone now hushed and concerned. He looked back at Loki and noticed the gleam in the boy's eye. Loki had always taken an interest in the Tesseract. One that had never pleased his father. The Tesseract was not a stable device. It had many capabilities too many capabilities. It had been used by too many to awaken destruction and Odin would not see such things happen again. "Its potential is..."_

"_Unlimited, untapped, unharnessed power." Loki went on eyes wild and gleaming. "For so long such power has been kept at bay...hidden from being put to good use. Why? Why, Father?' Loki questioned good naturedly. "Why should such ancient power be kept dormant for all time, should it not be reawakened for all the universe to see?" Loki posed. "Father I...I humbly request that you grant me access to the Tesseract...only for..."_

"_No Loki," the great king responded his voice somewhat quiet, but no less it sliced through Loki's words and cut through his dreams like a two edged balde._

"_What?" Loki asked baffled. He blinked, batting his milky white lids over glistening emerald irises as if he was disoriented from a blow to the head. He shook his head as if to clear. His pointed features quirked as the wheels of his sharp mind turned trying to piece together the crushing words that had just been spoken. His lips curled for a moment. He was so stymied by his father's response that he had trouble formulating his next thought. "Father," he weakly started to protest._

"_I said, NO Loki," the ruler of the eternal realm repeated firmly. His jaw set tight and his eye scrutinizing the dark-haired thin built prince who set before him _

_Loki still looked as if he was in a daze from the negative response. "Father...I...I...Please...I" He sputtered trying to collect himself from Odin's rejection of his idea. _

"_My answer remains," Odin stated stoically. "Now is there anything else Loki, I must get back to these dealing..." Odin reminded the prince as he picked up a scroll that was filled with numbers on the tax report data collected at the beginning of the week._

_Loki collected himself from his reeling disillusionment at how Odin had disapproved of request. His abrupt and immediate response of 'NO' stung, but the way he dismissed him made Loki seethe. He just moved on as if Loki had asked him what was for dinner. "Yes Father there is else," Loki spoke up._

"_What is it then Loki?' The king conceded with nonchalance as his thick bronzed hands rolled over the scroll._

"_Why?" the raven-haired prince demanded. His tone like a growling beast in the night._

"_I'm sorry," Odin said still not looking up from the scroll of tax reports._

"_Why?" the scholarly prince shot back once more his voice quivering with the question. He made sure that his jade eyes glared into Odin's cool gray blue one. His jaw was set tight and he balled up his hands forming white knuckled fist before he stood and slammed his fist down on Odin's desk. "WHY?" he hollered in his father's face._

_Odin bristled at Loki's demanding inquiry further into the decision. He squared his shoulders and reached for Gungnir by his side. To remind his son just who was king of Asgard. He rose to his feet, his mighty scepter in hand. Loki didn't back down though his shrew green pupils continued burrowing into Odin and even the great king began to feel uncomfortable with his son's scrutinizing and unforgiving gaze. The king dropped his head and turned it to the side unable to meet the look in Loki's trembling, eyes anymore."The Tesseract is dangerous Loki," He explained Odin's tone was soft and patronizing as if explaining this fact to a little child. His anger instantly diminishing as he looked at Loki's glistening emerald eyes. They reminded him of when his sons had been very small. Thor and Loki had been playing in his bedchamber. It had been a long day and the king had absentmindedly left his great scepter lying about on the day bed. Odin had caught the Loki reaching for his scepter. He grabbed the scepter just in time before Loki, little pale fingers could tap the sharp tip of Gungnir. With Gungnir secured in his strong left hand, his right hand reached out to scold Loki. He smacked the little prince hard on the back of the hand. Loki drew his tiny hand back toward himself after seeing his father flint faced with anger at the gesture. Perhaps the pop had been too hard, Loki was such a fragile and delicate little lad. His ivory skin immediately flared red after the warrior king had tapped him in correction. The child quivered, his eyes already tearful at the physical correction. His bottom lip started to tremble Odin's heart instantly softened. He scooted down to his younger son's level and wrapped his in a tender fatherly embrace, Loki snuggled close to him sniffling trying to keep himself from crying. Although comfort was provided the answer never faltered. Odin had explained to him just as simply then that the desired prize was too dangerous._

"_You would never tell Thor that if he came to you wanting something!" Loki retorted his voice turning into an angry snarl. _

"_Watch your tone Loki," Odin reminded his son giving him a stern look._

"_You would have granted him any relic he craved!" Loki insisted condemningly. He turned away from his father feeling his frustration reach a boiling point. His whole body trembled as jealously coursed through his veins._

"_Loki that is not true," Odin countered allowing his voice to fall softer as he saw Loki thin shivering shoulders from behind._

"_When Thor told you that he desired Mjolnir,"Loki began his tone rumbling and angry. "You did not deny him." the youngest prince of Asgard reminded the king. "You did not tell him NO!" Loki shouted whirling back around to meet Odin's eyed gaze. _

"_I did not simply hand the relic over to him Loki," Odin corrected. "I tested him...I tried him...I made him prove his mettle, prove that he was worthy of wielding such great power," Odin explained pointing his finger in Loki's face._

"_Then test me! TRY ME!" Loki nearly begged thumping his white fist on the green surcoat that he wore. "I'm worthy father...I...I can handle the power...I...I... Don't you think me worthy?" he asked breathlessly, his jewel colored eyes glistening._

"_Loki," Odin put up both hands silencing his upset son. "This is not about worth or merit...you are a tremendous enchanter I am aware, but the Tesseract Loki is a power that should not be tapped into again...it is too risky...if it were to fall into the wrong hands...you don't understand the type of chaos it could unleash..."_

"_It wouldn't be in the wrong hands...it would be in my hands," Loki expressed his agitation with his father's reasoning increasing. He displayed his pale palms before Odin. "A Master Mage of the Realm, a Prince of Asgard, Your son!" Loki ranted as his breath became ragged with fury. "Don't you trust me to handle..."_

"_Loki enough of this," Odin stated in a composed tone seeing that Loki was becoming incredibly worked up his whole face flushing crimson. "Just enough!" Odin insisted. "You are acting like no more than a spoiled child!" Odin insulted. "Only seeking a new toy just so you can say you have it! You know not of what the Tesseract could unleash..."_

"_Path ways to new worlds!" Loki retorted._

"_I need not your attitude right now Loki," The king warned._

"_I'm trying to do this for the glory of Asgard," Loki explained best he could whipping his head back and for the furiously. _

"_What you seek to do is foolishness," Odin stated. _

_The prince's mouth hung open with disbelief. " foolishness" he questioned, "H-how can you...This is something that could better all of our lives... this is something that could expand us... why is that foolishness?"_

"_Because," Odin began._

"_Because I'm not going out with sword and lance trying the conquer some new territory?"_

"_Loki calm down," Odin tried to explain seeing as his normally fair skinned son was turning bright crimson. _

"_Be-be-because I'm not leading a war party to ransack and enemy camp?" Loki stammered feeling so flustered and bitter. _

"_This conversation is over!" the king decreed pounding Gungnir to the ground. The loud clank of the metal meeting the floor echoed off the dome ceiling. "OVER!" Odin growled toward Loki. Loki grew stiff. He drew in a sharp breath and his mouth instantly snapped shut shame washed over him as he felt like no more than a rebuked lad once more. "Over." Odin repeated still as staunch as before but not quite as loud and belittling. "I don't want to hear anymore of this talk about you using the Tesseract Loki," He told him warningly. "It is an unlawful tool. Forbidden!" the parent barked. "Do you understand?" The king asked. For a minute Loki didn't respond he looked back at his father his eyes swelling with so many emotions that he surely thought they would burst forth like a fountain, but he managed to quell his feelings, of indignation, shame, hurt and confusion. He glared back at the great king and the only emotion that the wise ruler could register was insolence. "Do you understand?" Odin repeated snappily at the prince._

_Loki's glaring eyes dropped to the floor, he looked at his boots, his head bowed as he inhaled, he managed to lift his head back up, his green eyes cooled from their fury and he met his father's stare with a humbled look. "Yes, sir" the younger prince replied._

_Odin gave a snort of approval his own flint face falling as his shoulders slumped in a sigh. "It is late Loki, perhaps we should both retire for the evening." the king suggested relaxing his hold on his mighty staff and trying to offer a faint smile to his crestfallen son. _

_The green-eyed mage nodded. "Yes, Father you are right of course. Perhaps the lateness of the hour is what cause me to speak so childishly..." Loki posed and was able to return a small smile on his lips awell. _

"_You are no doubt tired, my son," Odin replied. "You have only been back home a few days now and you have been busy with the feast we held for the Norns who arrived. You have not had time to rest properly," Odin stated tenderly. He noted the dark circles that had formed under Loki's eyes since his arrival back to the palace. He stepped from behind the great desk and managed to bridge the gap between he and Loki. He reached out his coppertone leathery feeling hand and touched Loki's smooth, hairless cheek. "You need to rest Loki," he admonished the young wizard. "I want you to get some sleep." _

"_Yes, quite," Loki said stretching his hand toward his mouth to cover it as he yawned and started to walk toward the door, "I am...I am tired," he went on. "Father," Loki called over his shoulder pausing only a few feet from the door post. "Might I...might I have the book back? If you are not going to read it I shall just add it to my collection. I did not finish reading it myself and I...well you know how I am with my studies I never leave a book unfinished...it'll plague me for nights on end not knowing the conclusion to the study," he shrugged keeping his back to the king._

_Odin heaved an exasperated breath from his lips, "That would be fine Loki," he conceded. "I believe it is in my chamber...stop by and grab it whenever you like." The king granted as he watched the thin young man start to leave once again. "Oh Loki!" the gray beared king called. Loki paused just as his foot reached the threshold of the door. "I've been wanting to commend you on the work you did in Nornheim, with the Nornish King's little daughter," Odin expressed his tone a bit perkier. "It has opened up our relations with the Norns once again my son. The Nornish King was very pleased with the work you did and what you taught his daughter. Princess Wryd seems to have become very fond of you..."_

"_Thank you father..." Loki said feeling a knot form in his stomach. "I wished to do good for Asgard, to bring honor to my people and family," he expressed._

"_You have done that Loki, but I expect no less from you." Odin assured his youngest._

"_Well if that is all, father," Loki added quickly._

"_Loki I will look into your research about this matter," Odin promised. "in time," the king qualified._

"_All things in good time," Loki stated. "Well goodnight, father..."_

"_Goodnight my son" Odin whispered as Loki slinked out the door._

King Odin dismissed the court scribe with a simple wave of the hand. The king of the golden realm cringed as his fingers reached and clutched hard at the spine of the book. He hadn't been much of a man of his word. He was always stressing to his boys that a kings's word was his bond, but he had lied to Loki...it hadn't been the first time. He hadn't looked into his youngest son's research until it was too late. Loki never broached the subject with him again and Loki never returned the book after he'd taken it back. The conversation became an after thought...out of sightand out of mind.

It wasn't until after he watched his child fall into a blackhole that he became intrigued with the thought of portals to other dimensions. It took him several moths after Loki's funeral, before he was able to bring himself to venture into Loki's private laboratory in the Southern Tower. Loki was always a secretive young man. He could lock himself away in the quarter forever. Odin chuckled as he stepped into the room. The door squeaked rusty from disuse now. The King of Asgard half-way expected to find Loki in there. He expected to fine him manipulating the elements in exotic patterns and fashions by the glow of the moon. His shoulder's slumped when he looked over at the large green chair and found no one sitting there. He pressed on despite the pain, the grief and guilt he made himself enter the lair.

It was immaculately kept, the marble floor shined and all the books were neatly tucked always filed alphabetically, volume by volume. There were odd little knick knacks and bobbles that lined the crystal shelves. Magic lamps and vials containing, fairy dust and dragon tears, Loki had several model flying machines that he'd worked on. Neat little toys that he'd collected since childhood. Loki liked to tinker as a boy. He imagined he'd needed to move his collection. Thor always ended up smashing his toys, but Loki always kept his toys and games in mint condition. Sometimes Loki would let one of his flying contraptions loose around the palace. It would terrify the working maids they'd think it a bat or some ghastly big beadle. Thor would try to chase after the model and he'd catch it but at a great cost to the little model. Thor was a strong child. As a lad Thor was goodnatured and playful, but he didn't know his own strength it often ended in Loki's things ending up smashed or broken. Odin smiled glad that Loki had found a proper place to hide his little treasures. The King continued to walk around. Loki had several chess sets about. He imagined Loki played against himself most of the time. He had a Signet set as well Loki was champion Signet player. Odin sifted through many of Loki's belongings, magic carpets, atlases, brews and tonics he'd concocted himself no doubt. Odin looked through Loki's things. Many of the objects he found made him smile. Pieces of Loki still left. Remnants of his precious son not lost. He came cross a small chest that was filled with small dusty snow globes. When he shook them he saw images of Thor and Loki playing happily like brother's should in their boyhood. He kept that with him, but his eye continued to scan the room. Nothing here pointed to the destruction and madness that Loki had displayed in the days before his death. Was Loki's mental lapse really just an overnight occurrence? Finally, he found it. One book simply resting out of place. Odin's only grew wide. He recognized this book. He picked up and padded his way slowly to Loki's green high back chair.

The dimensional travel. Loki had found the other portals without the help of the Tesseract. It had been Loki who let the Frost Giants into Asgard using these hidden paths. If he would have done as he said and looked into Loki's research he would have known such an occurrence was possible. He could have corrected Loki for his misconduct. It was merely a childish prank of Loki's in it's inception. It had not necessarily been a sinister ploy or plot to seize power. If he could have confronted Loki about what he had done...how dangerous it was then Thor Thor would never had thought he needed to go to Jotunheim to defend the borders of Asgard from invaders. If Thor and the Warriors Three and Lady Sif would have never left Asgar then Loki would have never learned he was a Frost Giant. Loki would have never been consumed with this hurt and rage and madness. Loki would still be sane. Loki wouldn't have tried to rid the universe of the race that sired him, thus never falling into the abyss... never leading to his meeting of Chitauri and his attack on Midgard. Had he only just looked into Loki's research Loki wouldn't be a monster and he wouldn't have his hand looming over signing his son's death sentence.

The great king took a deep breath. It was the undeniable will of the council and of the people Asgard that Loki should be dealt with to the full extent of the law. That he should die slowly and painfully, mercilessly and publicly for his attack on Queen Frigga. There was no denying it. It was justice. It was what needed to be done. It was what must be done simply for the good of was the only way to ensure everyone's safety. Loki could not be trusted and could not be contained. He was merely a rabid animal. It was time to put such a foul and tainted creature be put out it's misery. Perhaps it was an act of mercy for Loki. How long would he let his son wallow and grind in that prison. How long could he allow Loki's mind to fester and slip slowly into the madness and descend to the darkest depths imaginable. It was justice. It was necessary and it...was...mercy?

The wizened soverign reached for a quill. His hand quickly dabbed at the black ink. He brought his hand down over the royal parchment. Odin's never faltering hand slightly shook as he dotted the page with the feathered quill beginning to make the first strokes of his name. He paused. Tried to relax his hand tried to get the quaking from taking place, but he couldn't. He released the quill before he made his other hand come and massage the tensing muscles in his writing fingers. He thought better if it. He didn't need to sign his name first. Odin... the name that he had given Loki...Prince Loki of the House of Odin...Loki Odinson...son. He could simply use his seal. Hedipped his seal in the bright blood red ink as he looked over the parchment that had just been given to him by the head scribe that would serve as the paper for Loki's death sentence.

"Father t...It's mother... Father, Eir...She says...We need to see mother now," Thor announced breathlessly water pouring down his cheeks.

************************************************** ********************************* The new The new facility that the assaulter of the Queen was moved to was almost more wretched than the grimy, squalid subterranean cell he'd been imprisoned in for so long mere days before. The Queen's attacker almost wished to be back there. It was a cage unfit for animal, but even such an atrocious place proved more bearable than the glass trap they'd boxed him into. He longed to back in the dungeon buried down deep bellow the palace locked away in an obscure holding shrouded in darkness. It would be so dark that he would be scarcely able to detect the crimson color that stained his palms. In the dungeon his vision had been limited and maybe he wouldn't be able to see the horrid red on his pale flesh. Maybe he would be able to pretend that warm sticky substance on his hands was mud or slime and not Asgard's Queen's blood... Frigga's blood...Mother's...Frigga's...Mother's blood. Mother's blood he shook his head and bit down on his lip, he'd spilled his mother's blood. What had she done? What had she said that had provoked him so? He couldn't recall he could only recall anger and bitterness, resentment and fear making him lash out. Yes perhaps in the blackness of his dungeon dwelling he could block out the blood on his hands.

But in this snowy walled glass caged room the bright, ruby liquid on his fingertips was inescapable. It was the only color in the room and it was everywhere. It looked like flames and his hands were on fire. He couldn't make the blood disappear. He close his hands, ball his fingers into tight bony, white knuckled fist and it was as if the light coating of red would ooze though his bare knuckles and run through his fingers. Here, in the clean room, the red was everywhere, he sought to rid himself of it, he rubbed his hands on the ground, but their the blood stains were loud a blaring. Loki's green eyes stared appalled and horrified he backed away from the garish red marks. He pressed his hands on the white wall sinking to his knees. When he looked up there it was the dead red smears and smatters of his mother's life juices on the wall. He turned away not wanting to look at the scarlet hands prints mocked him, tormented him, reminded him of all the terrible things he'd said and done to sweet mummy. He bit his lip to stop it from quivering. He ran toward the glass wall. He banged violently on it. He was desperate to escape he had to get away from the crimson paintings. He wanted to scream. He banged and banged, beat and pounded and carried on, but the glass didn't break. This double enforced magic proof glass wall didn't budge or break. So unlike the glass that Frigga had smashed her head against. It was fragile easy to break and shatter... easy to hurt...so much like Mother...Frigga...Mother. The ex-prince's face formed an incredible frown. He sniffled allowing his hand to slide the glass wall. The the red line scratching across the transparent surface looked like bars of a prison cell. If only he could wash his hands free of the blood.

He longed for his dungeon cell. In his cell he could sink his fingers into the mud and the grime and filth and by chance it would rid him of the evidence of what he had done. There was so much blood there. Blood from prisoner's who had come before him, blood from his own body, he would not be able to distinguish the difference. If he was left there long enough eventually all the blood would mingle and look the same. He wouldn't be able to tell... he wouldn't be able to tell which blood was that of the innocent... the innocent, loving woman who cared for her all his life.

Thunderous footsteps plodded toward Loki's stark white confine. Loki was sitting on his knees his blood covered hands placed open palmed, his emerald eyes cast down. "Thor?" Loki asked excitedly his wide gem-colored eyes looking up glistening at the clad amour draped golden prince. Thor's face was set like flint. It was harsh and firm look so unlike Thor's normally jovial, trusting visage. He'd been in this barren waiting room for quite some time. They'd cuffed him, sedated him and dragged him to this tortuously white place without a word. Without a word of what had happened. He waited patiently looking for someone to arrive with some word. "Thor," Loki repeated clambering to his feet. And placing his palms against the glass. Reddened palms pressing into the shield. "How is Mo-"

"Don't utter it!" Thor barked his voice booming and making the glass quake. "Don't you dare call her that now!" he yelled. "Was she your mother when you decided to attack her?" The blonde prince questioned ruthlessly. He stomped closer to the shriveled looking creatures cage. Loki flinched noting that the bigger Asgardian loomed just beyond the glass. "Was she your mother when you decided to split her skull?' Thor demanded so boisterously and angrily that Loki took a gulp shaking his head.

"I..." the pale once prince began.

"BE SILENT!" Thor commanded. Loki's downcast eyes darted back up at attention to the order. He thought of a retort but the foreboding look that Thor's eyes bore. That ireful, storm cloud darkened glance that roamed over normally sunny day bright eyes, pinned the silver tongues mouth shut. He still stared back at Thor. His eyes unblinking. "Never refer to her as your mother as long as you live," Thor ground out taking his glance away from the caged green-eyed beast that stared so emotionlessly back at him. The great warrior clenched his hand around the hilt of the magnificent weapon he bore at all times."She's not your mother," Thor expressed in a hoarse breath. He began to pace his rage palpable. It pulsated through his entire being, Loki watched how the muscles and veins on his brother's arm bulged with tension. His bronzed skin turned red as an apple and heated fury surfaced in him. "You told her that!" the thunderer pointed out with condemnation in his voice. He jutted forth his strong and beefy finger and pressed it toward the glass. The glass creaked under the power of even his finger. His shoulder's heaved as he started marching once again he dare not look such a sick villain in the eye for too long."That was the last thing you said to her," the son of Odin continued his breathing ragged."Those were the last words she heard you utter, were they not?" Thor posed collecting himself momentarily before bringing his eyes to look back at the bare chested man before him. "WERE THEY NOT!" he yelled at Loki's nonchalant silence.

"Yes," Loki confessed with regret.

"Then leave it at that!" Thor growled. "You wretched animal! You deserve not to have a mother. You worthless savage! let all of Asgard think that you were sired out from some cursed pit in Nilfheim for all I care," Thor swore. "Better yet perhaps I should tell them what you really are and let them come in here and rip you limb from limb!" Thor declared.

"I...I..." Loki stuttered, he saw once again the way mother's body lied still and pale on the green carpet. The glass broken in tiny bits all around her. The trail of blood trickling from her nostril's and in to her gaping mouth. He shook his head trying to remove the dreadful image from his mind, but it was embedded there permanently. He was like a monster from a nightmare. He was so twisted and unnatural. In the natural sometimes sons would turn against fathers. There were animals who tried to take over their father's packs or prides. Sibling rivalry was as old as time itself but not any creature attacked its own mother. He wrung his sweaty scarlett hands. He shook his head. "I didn't mean it!" he shouted in his own defense. It was a flimsy and pathetic excuse, but it was truth. Truth was never eloquent, truth was always guttural, and simple.

"Oh come come now silvertongue you have never been anything less than precise with your words,: Thor reminded him cruelly.

"Stop it!" Loki demanded of the crown prince. He turned his head away staring down at the stark white floor at his bare feet anything but those unforgiving blue eyes... Mother's eyes. "It was an accident," he whispered his voice shaking like a leaf in a whirlwind.

"An accident!" Thor rumbled. His blue eyes brimming with tears and full of rage. "An accident?' Thor chuckled with pain as a tear slipped from his eyes.

"Yes...I" Loki started his head bowed.

"BE QUIET!" Thor roared back at him. He picked up his mighty hammer and hurled it toward the glass encasement. The glass split and Loki took a step back shielding his face thinking that the glass would fly off and cut him in the face. "Be quiet," Thor reiterated sternly. His shoulders heaving after he the toss of the mallet. "Hold your lying tongue before I rip it from your mouth," Thor warned him.

"How is Mother?" Loki ground out impatiently barely allowing his lips to move.

"Do you truly wish to never speak again or has your time in hear robbed you of all sense? I said DO NOT CALL HER THAT!" the muscular man bellowed.

"Then how is she?" Loki qualified with a sneer. "How is the queen?" Loki asked in exasperation. He growled back at Thor bearing his teeth and slamming his thin fist against the red-smudged class. "Did you come down here merely to play word games with me?' Loki demanded his breathing uneven.

"I thought you liked those," Thor answered smugly.

"I tire of this game," Loki roared. "ANSWER ME!"

"Or what?" Thor shot back. "I could have your head severed from your neck right now if I I wished and you would die with out the answers you seek your soul...if you even possess one will wander through the afterlife in suspense," Thor declared looking into Loki's defiant and glistening eyes.

The criminal managed to drop his gazed. "Pray tell sire, what news of my lady?" he asked. "please."

Thor scoffed."My Mother," Thor started his voice shaking. "IS DEAD!"

The youngest son of Odin's emerald eyes bulged from their sockets. His mouth hung open like a gaping cod fish. He stood there for a long moment like that. Time still. His heart thrumming in his chest; loud and wild as if it would burst. He felt it beating all the way up to his eardrums. His breath hitched and then stopped his was no longer breathing. He wheezed. His head reeled. His whole body started to tremble like a leaf, he could hear his bones banging against each other. His blood covered palms sweated and chill engulfed him. His tongue was numb, his brain was numb. All numb. Everything numb. He was numb. He stood blinking his bright colored eyes at Thor like he was speaking some strange language that he could not begin to comprehend. He could not begin to fathom. His legs felt weak like rubber. He unthinkingly brought his crimson marred hands to this head. He raked the terrible blood painted hands through his long ebony locks. He shook his head. He shook it vigorously so hard that he thought he's rattle his brain and that was honestly what he wanted. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?' Loki managed to find the ability to work the muscle in between the roof of his mouth and his jaw.

"She's dead!" Thor repeated mercilessly. His face frowning deep his eyes spewing heated, mournful tears for his mother. "By your hand!" Thor shouted back twisting and

"What? No. NO! That's imposs...I couldn't have...how...how can that?' Loki sputtered still shaking his head and backing himself up into the corner of the cell. He hugged himself tight. He looked back up at Thor his eyes that of a frightened child. "Mother?' Loki choked out looking down at his trembling hands covered with his own mother's blood. He bit his lip wishing to taste his own "you're lying," Loki whispered. "You're lying!" he stated stronger now. "YOU'RE LYING!" he ranted running back toward Thor and banging a fist on the glass encasement. Thor didn't flinch as he watched Loki's tirade. "Think you that you can deceive me?" the trapped man shouted, his fist still curled in a tight ball against the glass. The blonde on the opposite side of glass bit his lip but said nothing. "Think that you can decieve me Loki, master of lies" He continued a wild look taking over his emerald eyes and coming across his face in a wide grin that was on the verge of cracking.

"I'm not lying," the eldest son of Odin stated simply as he let out a sigh.

"You-You-you're just trying to get me back?" Loki asked wildly his eyes roving around the room his breath hitching as to no more than a wheeze. "Trying to get me back for when I told you about father?' he asked nodding to himself rubbing his crimson sullied palms together.

"I have never been one to lie Loki," Thor said releasing a pent up sigh. His massive shoulder blades rolled into a defeated sigh. "Unlike you," he uttered coldly allowing his sky blue eyes to roll up and stared at Loki sorrowfully. "I would never take something as our parents lives as a mattered to be false about," he confessed shaking his head as he heard Loki holler and looked on at the way the blood vessels threatened to bust around his temples.

"Mother's not dead Thor," Loki expressed his breathing getting ragged as he refused to see truth. Thor looked back at him pityingly. "She's not dead...no...no...no...she can't be dead," he muttered to himself in a frantic anxious whisper. He rubbed his crimson tinted palms together, they sweated profusely but the blood never faltered, it never left his hands. "No, no, no. She's fine, she's alright," the prisoner repeated to himself.

"Loki," Thor called through the glass that separated them. He watched Loki march about. He paced and fidgeted still speaking to himself. The blonde-haired prince's lips pursed, his forehead creased as he looked at the prisoner pace about.

"Nononono," Loki continued. "It...It couldn't be...it couldn't be...I...I...I didn't hit her that hard" Loki said to himself counting on his thin fingers as if figuring an equation with variables. "I didn't hit her that hard!" Loki screamed out. His vivid gem colored eyes brimming with water. "I...I didn't hit her that hard... I wasn't trying to...I..."

" Then maybe she died of a broken heart," Prince Thor spat. Loki turned back around to face Thor, his face pained and twisted the tears slowly starting to trickle from his eyes liquid ducts. "maybe knowing that the young man she reared as a prince of Asgard is no more than some savage animal...maybe it was just too much for her to take," Thor stressed.

"No," Loki uttered the realization that his mother was gone sinking in more so than the older man's words. "I..." Loki started but found himself unable to complete the sentence. His always nimble tongue was heavy as lead in his mouth. "I...I...I didn't mean it," was all that shaggy, bare-backed raven haired prisoner was able to articulate.

Prince Thor's golden eyebrows knitted together in a straight line. His bronzed face turned bright red, he growled like a bilgeschnipe ready to charge. His might hand that shook with fury raise Mjolnir high and slammed it against the triple thick magic reinforced glass sealing that Loki looked out. Loki took a step black. The clash of glass and steel rippled like thunder. Thor's face housed more pain and rage than he'd ever seen his brother have. His teeth showing and gnashing as if he was set so that if the glass wasn't there he would bite and tear Loki limb from limb. "YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT!" he roared furiously, "You didn't mean it when you told her you had no mother?" Thor questioned with unbridled outrage. "Those were the last words she heard before she died. The last moments she spent in the world of the living was with no more than a monster like you who didn't even have enough decency to respect her for the kindness she showed you. She should have disposed of you like the disgusting Jotun scum that you are!" Thor raged the more.

"No," Loki mumbled miserably as he looked into Thor terrifying face. He took another step back racking his clean fingers through his wild mane. His hands were clean because his mother had cleaned him. She'd bathed him when he was filthy. She'd allowed her perfect skin to come in contact with him when he was no more than some gruesome Jotun. She's comforted him when he even as an adult had acted like no more than a fitful child crying in his sleep.

"Yes." Thor pronounced stoically. "You never belonged in the house of Odin." He reported harshly, "You weren't even worthy to be brought up in the lowliest of of peasant homes here in Asgard. Perhaps it is simply the way of the Frost Giant to repay kindness with evil..."

"SHUT UP!" Loki screamed back grabbing his ears and shaking his head. Thoughts, words and feelings swirled about inside him like a cyclone threatening to rip him from the inside out. "IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE!" he wailed loud and and mournfully as his heart crumpled along with his face. Streams of water crashed down his cheeks unabashed and he found himself unable to stand. His knees buckled and he started to fall to floor. He felt muscular arms come and catch him underneath his arms, steadying him and trying to keep him on his feet. He leaned in heavily on his brother for support allowing the side of his face to rest against Thor's clean tunics. They smelt of mother: lilacs and plums. Perhaps hisother had been with her when she died. Perhaps he had held her hand or stroked her hair as she took her last breaths. Perhaps he had cradled her now lifeless body in his arms. Loki sank down deeper continuing to cling to the fabric that smelt of his beloved mother. He blubbered like a baby and had Thor slapped him for his sniveling behavior he wouldn't have been able to fault him, rather Thor wrapped him tight in an embrace and ran his warn hands over his head. "No, no no it's not true...It's not true" the once prince kept muttering to himself.

"It's true Loki, it's true," he admitted once again his own chest tight. He lowered them both down to the pristine white tile floor. Loki peeled his face away from Thor's chest, his emerald eyes now red and swollen with the tears. He took a deep breath collecting himself as best he could. His green eyes batted back blearily and trustingly at the older man. He did his best to swallow the lump in his throat. He nodded numbly taking in Thor's words. They were more devastating than any he had ever heard. "Mother...is gone,"

"When is the funeral?" Loki asked quietly like a child as he wiped trembling hand under leaking green eyes.

"Mother's funeral will be in a fortnights time," Thor continued his voice still shaken. Loki swallowed as he listened intently. "Father has placed her in a crystal encasement in the family crypt," Thor went on. "The people may come and view her...pay homage to their queen until the day of the funeral," the blonde prince explained with a shudder. "Her the funeral will be public... we will move her body to Temple Shifron" he shook his head long golden lashes batting back the tears.

"You will have the Minstrels of Baldr come and sing for her will you not?' Loki asked in earnest snapping his head back around to look at the blue eyed man intently. "She did so...she did so enjoy them," Loki said a watery smile tracing across his face. "She was always singing their old war ballads around the palace..." Loki went on. "You remember?" he asked nodding for Thor before the blonde hand a chance to respond. "Mother had such a pretty voice..." Loki said his voice off as the words slid off his tongue. Had. Mother's voice no longer existed. She had sung so sweetly to him while he was ill. The lullaby she'd sung for him when he was very small. He'd never hear her voice again and his own rage had done that. He shook himself from his thoughts and continued speaking. "One time...One time...while you were away...some training camp I believe..." Loki started his voiced hushed as he reminisced. "She and I we went, we went to hear them at the Musical Academy," Loki smiled thoroughly. "She was like a school girl then, swooning over the music and lyrics..." he laughed seeing his mother the great queen of Asgard clutch her chest as she listened to the balladeers. "She kept expressing how they were the greatest minstrels in all of Asgard and how she had not heard them since she was a young maiden," he shook his head. "They were very good," Loki went on absently. "For her birthday that year I got her several music boxes of their songs...I...I think she was quite pleased." he talked more to himself than it seemed like Thor. "And harps...yes Mother she loves harps. Surely you'll have the court Maestro compose something glorious for her with a 50 harp ensemble," Loki rambled on. "Lady Estrecan could sing she is an excellent Bard..." Loki continued. "Lilacs..." Loki went on wildly. "Mother's pyre should have lots of lilac," Loki explained. He gestured his hands wildly as if he was arranging the bouquets right away. "Lavendar as well, the gardeners should go to the fields and pick fresh lavender. Mother always said how as a girl she loved to roll in the lavender hills just outside the city borders," he looked at Thor nodding for the Prince to remember the tales mother would tell about her girlhood. "She will of course need her jewels and...and...and"

"Loki," Thor's voice was hollow and commanding calling his brother from his funeral planning. He held out his hand halting Loki's lips from moving further. "Those are good recommendations and I will run them by Father," Thor expressed steadily. "Father, myself and others very close to mother will give her the last rights in private so that she may depart in peace to Valhalla before her cremation," Thor explained

"And me?' Loki asked his voice hushed and concerned his eyes quivering and still glassy with water.

Thor squared his shoulders, he took a deep breath and rose to his feet leaving Loki still sitting on the cold, stark white tile floor with his hand loosely clasped in his lap like a small boy. "It is the decision of the council" Thor began his voice heavy with seriousness, he straightened his tunics rumpled from when Loki's fingers were clinging to the fringes of the smooth, polished fabric. "That you...you...you not attend," Thor managed to say.

The scraggly looking magician stared mouth gaping, head wagging, eyes batting with bewilderment at his brother. "Wh-wh-"

"Father thinks it is best," Thor added quickly.

Loki growled clenching his loosely held fingers into tight balls in his lap and slammed his porcelain eyelids over his forest colored irises. "Father thinks it best?"Loki repeated his voice so dark that it was barely audible. His bright, gleaming green eyes came back out and he glared up at Thor. "Or do you?" he questioned his voice laced with a cobra's venom. Thor turned away from the fallen prince's piercing gaze. Thor averted his sapphire eyes.

"The people will not want you there Loki," Thor tried to explain.

"I only wish to..."

"The decision will not change Loki," Thor replied he started to turn on his heels.

"Then why did you come?' Loki demanded as he saw the heavy black boots start to trek across the clean ground. Thor ignored him and made his way to the glass wall where he pressed his hand against the white encasement and it started to allow himself to push open. "Why did you come? WHY DID YOU COME!" Loki screamed as he saw Thor leave.

"I wasn't going to come," Thor said as he rose to his feet and dusted off his pants. "But I wanted to know were you satisfied now that she's dead...Has the monster's vengeance been appeased. But isn't this what you wanted Ragnorok, blood and death?" Thor snarled.

"Brother, please...I" Loki faltered.

"You dare call me brother after what you have done?" Thor scoffed. "After you have left Asgard without a queen, after you have left Odin without a consort and after you have left me without a mother?" Thor shook his head the angry laughter echoing from his mouth. "I wanted to look into your eyes one last time and see what you are..." Thor cut off his laughter immediately and stared straight at Loki. Thor noted Loki's mouth started to turn as if he were to formulate a word. "YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Thor shouted and pushed his face away from Loki's as he left the cell.

Loki scuttled toward the glass window that was his only view out. The only view he would ever see for a long time now. He pressed his hands and face on the glass "Thor! Thor please!" Loki started to beg as he watched Thor slowly trudge away. "THOR!" he cried the voice tearing from his throat making it feel as though it would bleed. Thor stopped in his tracks. Loki panted noting that he had gotten the blonde's attention. Thor didn't turn around. "Thor please...Let me go to Mo-Thor let me say goodbye! Let me say goodbye!" Loki begged and he pounded on the glass shield. "Bring me there, bound, chained. I'll stand in the back!" He offered desperately. "Yes. Yes." Loki nodded still keeping his nose flattened on the pane. "Muzzle me, hmm?" He prompted speaking in a hurried voice. "Just let me go, please Thor, please," Loki whimpered. He watched as Thor's image disappeared from sight. "THOR SHE'S MY MOTHER! LET ME SAY GOODBYE!" Loki screamed to no one. He screamed for a long while, but his cries were met with only silence. He slipped down to the ground sobbing miserably. He laid down on the cold floor and pulled his knees up to his chest in the fetal position. "Let me say goodbye, let me say goodbye," he sobbed as he hugged himself rocking back and forth in the tiny ball.

Loki still lied curled up like a child on the floor knees pulled tight against his chest as he huddled for warmth. He heard heavy foot steps approach. He'd always been a light sleeper. The footsteps were steady and even. He knew them. Thor? Perhaps Thor was coming back, perhaps he'd at least let him see mother's body...Thor had always been soft hearted, sympathetic. "Thor?" Loki asked groggily rubbing his eyes noting the pair of high black boots the now stood over his form. He thought he heard a pitiless snort. "Brother?" Loki asked half-lidded emerald eyes glancing up with a sleepy smile on his angular face. Haze instantly faded as he looked into a large distorted plum colored face with gleaming gold eyes and sickeningly straight smile full of thick yellow teeth. "NO!" Loki gasped.

"Did you miss me Loki?" the cold voice asked as powerful hands wrapped around his milky throat and squeezed so hard that Loki couldn't even offer a squeak of a scream.

Emerald eyes popped open,"THANOS!" the green-eyed ex tried to scream, but was surprised to wake up and find he was unable to being that his mouth was imprisoned in that despicable contraption. His body so gaunt that one could nearly see his insanely beating heart poking through his chest. His weeping eyes finally batted back away the confusion and he looked around. He was not contained inside some little glass box like a relic on display. He was not lying on his side scrunched up like a frightened little hedgehog. He was not surrounded by harsh and unforgiving sterile whiteness. No rather his encompassing was bleak and dismal. No light to enter his abyss. His skinny wrist tied up high about his head as strong fetters roped his like some raging bilgeschnipe in the arena. His thin ankles bound with ball and chain he couldn't move if he tried. His neck held in a metal collar that kept his neck snapped back against the wall. He wasn't even able to wiggle his head. The familiar and awful taste of gritty iron on his tongue was once again his. He shook best he could trying to find any bit of freedom, but there was none. He painted and grunted behind the evil mask. Tears slid down his face and rained down on the metal enough that he feared it would rust he cared not he couldn't stop himself from weeping...wishing hoping, praying he still had a mother whose arms he could run into as his fears engul


	8. Awake and Alive

**A/n: HELLLLOOOOO READERS! Once again I have to thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows, seeing your remarks and enthusiasm toward the stories is always one of the greatest joys I receive. Your encouragement constantly inspires me to create. For that give yourself a pat on the back!Truly you are awesome! This chapter was difficult. The concepts were hard to bring together. I labored over it from start to finish, but it has been a labor of love. I wrote it with you in mind and I truly hope it is one that you all will like as well.**

**BIG SHOUT OUT TO: Lokifan1988 and Priestess of Freya :D**

**Happy Reads, Writes and God bless. **

Loki blinked vivid green eyes trying to reorient himself with his surroundings, there was nothing to become oriented to though, he was cloaked in impenetrable bleakness. Loki thought he'd slept, although it was impossible to tell. The cell was pitch black so there was no difference visually between being cognizant or being dormant. His mind tumbled endlessly it felt as if he was falling through the abyss once more. His head was filled with dreadful thoughts and fears; whether they were visions that plagues his waking moments or nightmares that haunted his limited slumber he knew not, dream and reality were a blur but whether awake or asleep madness seemed to consume him. Loki flinched and twitched. He was uncomfortable; fettered and chained beyond the disgraceful state of one the slaves dragged along in a caravan crossing in Museplehiem. Loki's muscles were taunt and stretch to the point where they felt like they would tear. His limbs trembling from being held in painful and awkward positions for too long. They were stretched wide as if they expected his thin white arms to match the expanse of a griffin's wingspan. The shackles were so tight around his pale wrist that they dug into the flesh and made him bleed cold, damp blood. His neck ached from the weight of the collar wrapped around it that kept him tethered to the wall like the most horrible of leashes. He had not even the freedom to turn his head to the side to see if someone was coming. The metallic taste of rusted iron on his tongue from the bit inside the muzzle was pressed down hard on his mouth made him gag continuously.

Loki snorted with anger and frustration out of his slim nostrils. His mind had spiraled off in tangents. How much time had passed? A few hours? A day? a week? It couldn't be more than a week...could it? He was a wreck, he kept waiting for Thanos to arrive...kept thinking that he would appear out of the darkness and shadows demanding things of him that he was no longer at liberty to give and since he couldn't provide what Thanos wanted, the monstrous overlord of the Chitauri would break his spine to pay for the debt. He could hear the lumbering footsteps of the massive titan. They were so heavy like mountains moving across the mud floor that his feet dangled in. "Comfortable, Little Snake," he heard the titan's hideous, rumbling voice ask with a cruel chuckled as he'd slide his sausage like discolored finger over Loki's jaw line then down over his vieny neck and over his shaking sinewy arms. "Aww are these binds to tight?" the titan would ask his imitation of concern was like a teacher clawing on a chalkboard in Loki's ears. The creature would then pull fast on the chain to tight how it stretched Loki's arms back in an even more uncomfortable position that gave no slack to his tired muscles. Loki would try to avoid the monster's golden eyed gaze, only to feel a boulder like hand clobber him across the side of his face leaving his head reeling and blood oozing from his temple. Thanos would then mock him as he watched Loki's emerald eyes flutter furiously as he fought to stay conscious and reorient himself with his surroundings. "What's the matter, princess, cat got your silver-tongue?" he taunted mercilessly yanking at the muzzle. Loki's eye watered with out restrain and he screamed his heart out feeling the pain as if his prized member were to be ripped from his head.

"Thought you that you could deceive us?" all of a sudden another voice would appear. Loki's eyes noted the image of Thanos' most trusted minion, The Other, the blue skinned 8 finger monstrosity loomed over him. The two broke into fitful laughter at Loki expense as they raised a wicked looking helmet like contraption over his head. "No! NO! Thanos, please!" Loki started to scream beneath the guard set to his thin lips. Loki slammed his eyes shut. He counted. He counted to 1092 before he peeked jade pupils from behind porcelain eyelids and looked into nothing but darkness.

His eyes darted back and forth in the darkness, he quivered and his chains rattled along with his fearful convulsions, but Thanos wasn't there...never appeared. He never showed his dreadful face. Thanos would have not kept him in such suspense. He had seen Thanos unmerciful dealings with the Chitauri, those who opposed him or in the least disappointed him were dealt with immediately and harshly. Pain was all that the outcast titan used for economy and he was a glutton for such riches. Had he been there Loki knew that his suffering would have been instant, his torture would have been constant, his torment imminent never ceasing and inescapable. No, Thanos was not here...yet.

It had been a hallucination...a vision...a dream...a nightmare. Loki shuddered as if he felt the cold sting of ice breath on t his pale flesh. Still thoughts of Thanos and his minions having there way with him had not been as horrific as Thor's words. Thor's word, those words were like a blade that was stuck in his heart and twisted inside of him and then yanked out living his chest with a gaping hole. Mother dead? Mother dead. Mother was dead by his hand? Mother beautiful and warm as sunlight, mild and gentle as the sweet blossoms that bloomed in the jungles where the Valkyrie held their training camp, she was as strong and majestic as the purple mountains that stood as stately pillars of their world...was she truly dead and gone. Had he truly killed her. He hadn't thought he hit her that hard. he hadn't thought period he was just a monster acting out his rage a nonthinking beast that struck on impulse. He twisted as his heart wrenched from with inside him. He let out a mournful groan like a mastodon stuck in a tar pit from behind the metal mask that he's been strapped with once more. Was she really lying cold in a crypt? He couldn't picture her so. He could not imagine her lovely form lying flat and listless in a casket made a glittering crystals cold on an altar. No when he saw her he saw her walking through the golden archways of the palace with her lovely handmaidens behind her as they laughed and talked amongst themselves. He envisioned her in all her finery, dressed in such brilliant gold that she'd outshine even the very sun itself as she sat by Odin's side. He'd see her in the grand sewing room the fireplace blazing warm as she sat by the spindle or working at the loom constructing lovely tapestries that she'd have the servants take home as Solstice presents. Or he could imagine her in the garden. Frigga so loved the garden. The palace was surrounded by many gardens, but one in particular belonged to the queen. It had been said it was just an uncultivated patch of land, an eyesore to the palace's landscape, but Queen Frigga had a green thumb to make such a barren place grow. Mother's garden had always seemed a place of mystery and enchantment to him as a child; it appeared to be just as wondrous as the weapon vault or the hall of relics. Many times he and Thor would play there as boys. They'd rush through the lush vines and hide away in the shrubbery. They'd pretend they were wild jungle beasts or that they'd gotten lost in one of the tropical rain forests of Alfhiem. Some days Loki would come there alone, just to be with Frigga. He'd listen to her talk to her plants. She cared for them so tenderly. If she noticed one was being particularly stubborn and not growing well she'd sing to it. The garden had been a special time for them. When Odin was off with Thor giving him riding lessons or showing him how to hold a blade, Frigga would take Loki to the garden and teach him things. She'd tell him of the plants and their origins. She'd tell him which plants were good for medicine and healing, and which plants were good for making tea. Sometimes she'd let him collect the berries and fruits her garden yielded and they'd eat the bounty in secret together. She'd help him find the right blossoms for the potions described in his books. His favorite moments were when they planted things together.

_He'd been young, maybe only the age of 6 or so if it had to be given a human estimate. He'd wandered to the garden after his lessons were finish. Thor usually got done his lessons by the middle of the day and then spent most of the day playing. He however would always stay later with the tutors until the elders would grow tired of his persistent and insolent questions and they'd promptly end the lesson to have the smart mouthed prince out of their hair. Upon entering the garden he saw Odin's lovely wife planting something very tenderly. This was different though. "Mama, what are you doing?" Loki asked with alarm as he waved his bony arms frantically running up behind her. _

"_Oh Loki!" the queen gasped the exhaled with relief as she saw the thin raven haired boy come and stand by her side. "You mustn't sneak up on me like that," she chided mildly relaxing and placing her gardening tool on top of a pile to the side. The gardens looked like a fantastic winter wonderland. It had only just snowed a few days ago and the snow had been heavy and thick and still the world of the Imperial city was all white and icy from the first frost of the season. "You nearly stopped my heart," she expressed easy smile on her pretty full, bronzed face as she turned to face him. He donned his new evergreen cloak with the gold fringes _

"_Sorry," the young green-eyed prince stated his bright-colored eyes dropping and a frown etching over his sweet angular features. "But I had to stop you, mama," Loki insisted as he instantly perked back up. _

"_Stop me?" the blonde woman questioned. "Stop me from what?" she asked playfully her hand's on her hips._

"_You were about to make a mistake!" Loki all to eagerly pointed out. Frigga shook head. Loki was quick to point out other people's errors. It was one of the things that the palace tutors often brought up to her. He often caught mistakes that the teachers would make in their mathematical calculations. It always ruffled the feathers of the professors. It was embarrassing for a young child to know more than his learned teachers. "You ...you were about to plant your seeds in the snow!" the little boy pointed out. He pointed toward the small blue seeds that looked like tiny sapphire's in her mother's white gloved hand before he tucked his hand behind his back and puffed out his chest with pride. _

"_It's not a mistake, Loki," Frigga chuckled as she beckoned Loki to come closer._

"_You're silly, Mama" Loki giggled as he scampered toward her. "You can't plant your seeds in the snow."_

"_Oh, but these are special, these you can," the queen assured her youngest waved her hand flamboyantly in front of his gleaming green eyes. "This is a special plant, Loki," Frigga began with a wink. Loki's little black brows quirked as he tried to guess what kinda plant could grow in the snow._

_He thought back to the different stories he heard. Thor always liked on tale from Midgard about a boy who found magic beans, that grew into a stalk so high that they reached to Jotunheim. _

"_Magic?" he asked excitedly._

"_hmm, not quite, but they are very rare and mysterious," Frigga explained wiggling her gloved fingers in the boys face. "They are from Jotunhiem,"she expounded._

"_Jotuns have plants?"the little scholar asked quite bewildered. Whenever he looked up book about the other realms and read about Jotunheim, it was always described as a wasteland. He pursed his pink lips and scratched his head._

"_Not many," his mother informed him, "ice squash, snowroot, frozen kelp vines," the gave him a few examples. "Those are a few meager vegetables that make up the Jotun diet," she went on._

"_Yuck!" Loki stuck out his tongue thinking about the foods his mother had described. Frigga laughed as she looked at her little boy's disgusted face._

_The queen pinched up her features as, "I know they do sound awful don't they," she whispered playfully. "I'd much rather have some ripe turnips and honeyed squash," she nodded and licked her lips._

"_Our foods here in Asgard are delicious," Loki replied_"_Why are you planting the nasty Frost Giant vegetables mama?" Loki inquired._

"_I'm not Loki," Frigga giggled. "These are Frost Lilies," Frigga whispered as she began pointing to the small, azure balls in the palm of her glove._

_"Frost Lilies?" Loki repeated after the golden haired queen a quizzical expression on his face. _

_"Yes," The queen stated pleasantly as she tapped his chilly, pointed nose. "They are one of the only known floral vegetation to grow in Jotunheim and they are extrememly rare," Frigga explained noting Loki looked interested in the new facts. "They are said only to bloom when children of the Frost Giant royalty are born," the queen elaborated. _

"_So they are magical!" the green-eyed child declared as he snapped his pale finger in confirmation._

"_Perhaps you are right Loki, perhaps they are," Frigga snickered at her skinny son's elation at proving his thoughts were true. She reached her fingers out and squeezed Loki's pointing nose causing him to giggle and snort. She patted his thin cheek affectionately, before she continued. "The Jotun's have carvings in their skin..."_

_'I know," the raven-locked child chimed in, "they're ugly," once again the young child curled up his features in disgust._

"_They are odd seeming," Frigga looked at Loki and sighed, "but when a child of royalty is born the flower's petals take on the form of the markings on the royal child's skin and I think these will turn out to be very pleasing to the eye," Frigga tried to explain. "Many years ago, when your father fought the Great War against the Ice Giants, one of the soldiers sought to bring back a spoil of war for his bride to be to prove his love to her. He found one of these legendary flowers just starting to sprout outside of Laufey's stronghold. For many years he and his wife were able to cultivate and tend the plant and when I went to visit with them last week, his wife gave me a few seeds that she'd managed to harvest being that she knew how much I loved gardening. I'm so excited to have this rare plant as a part of my collection!" the queen nodded encouragingly._

"_Why would you want anything from Jotunheim?" the youngest son of Odin asked confusedly._

_Frigga's smile fell at young Loki's harsh question. She frowned deeply. "These plants are very beautiful, Loki" the queen told him defensively. She pulled out a book from the folds of her thick winter's cape. Loki recognized the book. It was big and old but Mother nomally kept it with her when she was in the garden. The book told of all kinds of plants, from simple weeds and vines, to wild berry bushes and fruit trees and even the most exotic of flowers. The book was well-worn Frigga had used it for many centuries now and she had samples of the plants described in the book pressed between the pages. The book of facts was now precious memento where she could store the bounty of her gardens and greenhouses most beautiful treasures. _

_ There was one flower she'd shown Thor and Loki only a few nights ago when she was reading them a bedtime story. It was a fascinating story about a great plague that fell upon a faraway kingdom. All the people of the kingdom were dying and the great king sent out warriors to go and try to find a cure, for there was a well known prophecy that one day a great plague would come across the land and the most humble of gifts would save the land. but the warriors came back with a young farmboy, who said for centuries his family had cultivated a special crop that was said to cure all ills. But one day an evil and wealthy ruler of the land burned down his families farm in hopes to procure the rare crop for himself. But the greedy ruler ended up burning down all the crop, only one seed was saved. That one seed had grown into a simple bud and it alone was the saving grace for all the people of the kingdom, but the flower alone was not enough, the flowers powers could only be harnessed by singing a simple incantation over the flower. They needed a great magician who would know how to unlock the secrets held with in the bud. The king called forth his wisemen, but none of the learned scholars knew what to do to make the bud bloom. The einherjar quested to a far flung land where there was fabled to be a person of great power. They came offering gifts and tribute, but they were shocked to find that it was truly a woman who posses the power. She sung the magic words. "Flower gleam and glow" and the land was healed. At the end the boys were a little shocked by the story and Thor never believing that a humble farmer and bard could receive more honor that a mighty Einherjar scoffed and started telling Loki that the story wasn't real. Frigga then showed them the remnants of the flower that once saved a people. It was pressed inside her gardening book. It looked exactly like the drawing depicted it on the fable scroll except for the fact that the flower had withered. The picture showed a blossom of great beauty with petals that formed a sun shape and petals that were the color of amethyst and rubies, but the pressed flower was dry and shriveled the amethyst hue had drained and now the color was near that of a prune. The bright scarlet tones had long since seeped from the leaves of the bloom and now all that remained was the color of rust. Mother said that the great use of the flower had caused the plant to wither, but the ancient sages preserved the plant for all time so that perhaps in a time of great need their would still be just the faintest amount of magic left in the dry leaves to perfom one last feat. _

_ Loki though back on his mother's tale as he watched her turn the pages. Rapidly Frigga's fingers flipped over the crinkled edges of the pages. Almost breathlessly Frigga landed on a tattered page that showed the image of the gorgeous bloom. Loki's keen emerald eyes shrewdly studied the picture. The flower look as if it was made entirely of ice. Even from the old depiction he could note how the artist sought to convey how the leaves and stem of the plant seemed to sparkle like diamonds. The petals were as intricate and unique in design as a snowflake. He traced his small, pale finger across the design shown in the book. It wasn't horrific and crude as he had imagined something that was supposed to be patterned after Frost Giant skin would be. "I can tell I am going to love tending this plant," Frigga said earnestly as her gloved hand clasped at Loki's trembling little fingers. She turned to him her loving smile still housed so much warmth. She pride Loki's slender fingers open and slipped the tiny, round, blue seeds into his pale palm. "It will be hard to make them grow here, in Asgard," she explained nodding thoughtfully, "These poor little seeds are so out of their element. There needs are so very different from the needs of flowers that our native to our realm, but with love and time I am convinced that this plant will blossom into something wondrous!" She stated proudly as she tucked his fingers in so that they held firm to the precious seeds. "But I think we are up for the challenge," she stated proudly as she engulfed his small frigid fingers in her large and warm hands. "You'll help me, won't you, Loki?" she asked earnest as her beautiful blue eyes looked loving into his playful jade pupils while patting gently on his knuckles. "I want this flower to bloom just like every other plant in the garden. If we work hard, together, by the time the Royal Flower and Garden Show's rolls around all will see what a treasure this little Jotun seed really is!" she nodded beaming back at him._

"_Yes, Mama," Loki nodded eagerly._

"_Good. This is a very special plant and it needs a special boy to help it grow," she told him as she dragged her free hand through his midnight locks. Together they dropped the first few seeds into the snow and covered it back up. Loki chose a spot where he thought it would receive the most water and be provided with the right amount of shade. Frigga had warned him that when the summer months came the brilliant Asgardian sun would be too harsh for the foreign cold weather flower. Before the proceeded to leave and go wash up for supper. The queen reminded Loki that they had to chose a song for this new plant._

"_What about this one," Loki pointed out perkily. "Flower gleam and glow..." he started his little voice falling in line perfectly with the tune._

"_Oh that is a beautiful song, my little love,"Frigga started while smiling fondly at her little boy she managed to raise herself off of the frozen ground. 'You have such a lovely voice Loki," she began stroking he hand over his cheek. "Loki why do you not join the boys chorus at the acedemy?" Frigga prompted. _

_Loki looked down shamefacedly, "Thor says real princes don't sing, they fight," he explained. "I know he'll tease me about it," he went on brushing his foot through the snow, "Besides I'd rather work on my magic!" he added quickly his face excited. _

_Frigga let the matter drop, "But that song is for that, flower," she whispered with a playful secretiveness as she turned to the page in her flower book that held the withered healing flower. "This plant needs its own song," she reminded him._

"_Sing the one you sing to me!" Loki offered instantly, his sharp young mind never missing a beat._

"_Oh Ok," Frigga agreed easily. "Time to rest in your nest, time to hear to your bed, the hour falls now to sleep," the queen started to sing the melody she often hung to both her boys just before bedtime. "It would seem it's time to dream..."_

"_No," Loki shook his head his soft black hair bouncing with the movements, "The you sing just for me. Our song!" he exclaimed._

"_Oh," Frigga nodded a gentle smile pulling on her lovely pink mouth, "You'll be in my heart," she started as she folded her hands over Loki's slim shoulders. "No matter what they say," she pulled the thin boy close and pressed a kiss atop his cold forehead. "You have such a nice voice, Loki sing with me," she entreated her beloved son. _

"_You'll be here in my heart," he sung his voice harmonizing with her golden tone perfectly, his glittering gem colored eyes watered feeling pride at the compliment she had afforded him. He wrapped his gangly arms tightly around her waist as he felt himself encircled in the unending love of her embrace. _

"_Always," she whispered ending the song as she rocked him back and forth tight in the hug._

"_Mama, can other good things come from Jotunheim too?" Loki questioned as they ended their song and she took his hand and started to guide him back into the palace to get warm and have dinner._

"_More than you know, my love, more than you know," she whispered as they raced back over the snow to the warmth and safety of home._

Mother's plant had been a thing of beauty for a time. Yes for a season it bloomed and flourished amongst the other greenery, but the Frost Lily was not meant to live in Asgard, it turned growing sick from the harsh Asgardian sun it became a gnarled and ugly vine that choked the life out of everything. Soon it sucked the life from the other plants until all the place with in 5 feet of it shriveled up and died. It was a monstrous plant that thorns and thistles poisoned the one who tended it. That plant was a monster no matter what mother said. He didn't understand then why she held such an affinity for the foreign flower. She kept trying to work with it. Make it fit...but it didn't belong. Eventually the queen had to up.t the plant or lose the whole garden, but mother hadn't thrown the weed into the furnace a s one of her handmaidens suggested, she kept it's blossom and pressed it into the pages of her well worn book. He was such a hideous plant, why had mother wanted to keep him even after she'd seen that he was little more than a weed choking out the life of all who came near?

Loki's emerald eyes snapped to attention in the darkness. he thought from above he could scarcely make out the sounds of harps being played in the old funeral hymn. He screamed through his muzzle. He screamed and shook, beating his tethered body against the wall. He carried on like that until he exhausted himself tears hot a furious pouring from his eyes like torrential rain. He wailed until he had no voice and shook and rattled his fetters until his weak body had no fight left with in him and his whole form slacked in defeat. It couldn't be true. Mother couldn't really be gone No. It couldn't be true . Could it? Perhaps like Thanos it was nothing more than a nightmare.

* * *

The hour had grown increasingly late, but Prince Thor could find no rest. How could he, with the recent developments. He looked out his balcony window. Shouts and screams rang out in the night. Fighting and steal crashing echoed behind the chorus of furious protesting voices. The beautiful lawns that were once lined with flowers and fountains now were teaming with loyal Asgardians. Men and women who would shed their blood for their realm if need be. Frigga's champions who would see that their queen was avenged. Had he wanted to sleep he would not have been able to for. The Imperial City was in an uproar. The people of Asgard were in a frenzied state of commotion, grief and fear. They still rallied outside the castle gates chanting and crying, yelling and clamoring like a pack f wild animals. They were good people, patriots and noble citizens who demanded justice, but no Asgardian was ever raised to be a pacifist and the only justice that any purebred Aesir could see for such vile crimes came in blood atonement. They would be appeased with little else than death. They brought their torches to burn their once prince at the stake. They brought their pitchforks to skewer him right through and their rocks to stone him. The palace guards could scarcely contain the unruly crowd. The sentries had to fight and wrestle down the people to keep them from storming into the royal stronghold and going stampeding down to Loki's wretched and lowly cell and killing him themselves. The Council was in just as much a state unending turmoil as the citizens of Asgard. They barked and demanded, ranted they were a tempestuous sea of rage and fury that could not be settled nor quelled.

Thor could no longer watch the citizens of Asgard gathering in fury outside of his window. He pressed his way from his bedchamber and into the hallway hoping to escape from the outcries of his people who haunted him in the night. His iron clad door engraved with the mighty symbol of Mjolnir squeaked as he opened it. Once he left his room the shouts of his people soon dissipated and he was engulfed in the utter stillness that was the palace's golden corridor.

The golden prince took long, but slow and weary strides to Odin's private study. He and his father had not been able to bring themselves to talk, but it was now time. It was inevitable. Now was the time. Thor arrived at the mahogany door that lead to Odin's study. Thor managed to bring his bronzed knuckles up in a way that formed a fist he gently knocked upon the great wood door. His knock was soft. The knocking of his thunderous heart inside his chest as louder than timid tap he'd made. Thor shook his blonde mane and cleared his throat as he decided to rap upon the wooden fixture once more. Still no answer. "Father?" Thor asked pressing a strong hand against the frame of the door. He waited for a response for only a few moments. He had never been patient. Soon he found himself bursting into the kings lounge without permission. He pushed the door open and slammed against the wall. The push was so hard that it caused to wood to splinter as it collided with the stone wall. "Father, I am sorry for the intrusion, but I must speak wi-" Thor began to ramble quickly shaking his head, but as he brought his blue eyes up to gaze upon his father, who was a wise a great ruler he found that the chamber was empty. His eyes searched frantically around the room. After the last council meeting Thor had been sure that Odin had retired to take some solace in the study. Thor's browse furrowed. He scratched his head in confusion. He frowned bringing his sapphire pupils to fall on the large jasper stone writing desk in the center of the room. Only a single scroll was left on the table. It was rolled up and tied tight with a black ribbon. The warrior prince, reached out his rough mallet wielding to take hold of the scroll. Then he hesitated and retracted his callous fingertips just as they skimmed the edged of the papyrus. He sucked in a sharp, before he willed himself to roughly snatch the document from Odin's desk. He quickly pulled apart the velvety black ribbon. He discarded it carelessly on the marble floor and unraveled the scroll. He watched as the parchment unfolded and fell to his feet. His eyes carefully read through the stylized calligraphy of the document. His bright azure eyes growing wide with panic as he read the harsh, and horrible pronouncement that was held in the document. He shook his head, scurrying his forefinger and thumb down the edges of the fancy, official stationery of the royal decree. "The aforementioned monster," Thor mouthed shaking his head as he came toward the end of the scroll. "Hung by the neck until dead," He read as he drew his eyes away from glancing at the parchment stared wide-eyed with horror at truly nothing. He brought himself back from his fearful stare and forced his eyes to look down at the royal decree again. Father had signed his name in the eternal ink of gold. The ink was still wet. It smeared and stained his copper fingers as he traced his father's name.

"Father!" Thor bellowed as he pushed pass the crystal doors that gave entrance into the tranquil hall of healing. The room was a peaceful blue in color. The floor made of transparent limestone In the center of the room was a fountain that overflowed with turquoise waters. The waters bubbled and foamed and then spilled out of the lovely fountain made of pearls and glistening ivory. The fountain was carved in the image of a lovely maiden bearing a great pitcher of water. The turquoise water flowed out from the young woman's pitcher and then down into the pool of the fountain. There it would heated allowing it to bubble and turn foamy and spill over the sides only to siphoned into aqueducts that flowed beneath the panels of the glistening white limestone flooring and flowing like an endless life giving river throughout the halls of healing. Thor had little interest in admiring the opulence of the magnificent room. He stomped in further his heavy and plodding footsteps making the white limestone panels splinter and crackle beneath the weight of his boot. "Father!" he beckoned for the king's presence.

"Thor," Thor great king came from the inner chamber of the healing hall and closed a set of crystal doors behind him. "Thor, keep your voice down," he instructed as if speaking to a young lad. "Healing is taking place," he admonished as he came face to face with the strapping young man who would one day rule Asgard in his stead. "What trouble's you?" Odin asked with desperate concern voice. "Your Mother she..."

The wielder of Mjolnir, shook his head and pressed his lips together hard and tight until it was painful. "Do you know of these ballots?"he demanded of Odin. He shoved the scribbled signature petitioning for Loki's death toward his father's chest. Thor pressed it there until Odin's war weathered hands found the crumpled piece of parchment. Slowly and deliberately the great king of the golden realm brought the balled up piece of paper to eye level.

"My son, listen," Odin said in a hushed tone as a few of the healers frantically rushed into the main healing chamber and pass the two royals.

"Did you know, Father?" Thor inquired once again never once lowering his volume. "The delegates are having secret meetings and voting for Loki's immediately execution." The blonde heir to the throne elaborated.

"Thor, you must calm down," The king hushed.

"Did you know of this?" Thor's bright blue eyes got wide with horror as the question tumbled from his lips.

"This is not the time or place to discuss this my son," Odin raised his battle scarred hands before his eldest child trying to silence him.

"Did you know?" Thor asked gripping the elderly but royal man by the shoulders.

The great king dropped his head for a moment, averted gray/blue eyes for looking at the sapphire blue pupil's of the blonde prince before him. Looking in Thor's eyes was too painful now. Those eyes were so much like his beloved Frigga's. They were round and big and beautiful like her's. Her eyes remained shut. Odin swallowed. Then brought his head up he squared his shoulders. Odin was aged but he was no less strong. His shoulders stretched forth broad and wide and straight a like great plank "Yes" the monarch confirmed his eye did not blink as the staunch word rolled off his tongue.

Thor's face contorted with repulsion he took a staggering step back from his father. "Father, Father how can you let this happen?" Thor remarked.

"The city is in an uproar, Thor!" Odin shouted. "The unhumanity! The Monstrosity of what has occurred demands justice," Odin declared he clutched his hand firmly around Gungnir."

"Loki was set to face Magic Extraction, Father...that is what..."

"It is not severe enough," Odin growled he gripped his staff tighter, "Not now," the wizened king whispered as he let out a sigh."Panic is ensuing amongst the populace. The nobles and delegates are worried..." Odin began to try and explain. "Our good people have a right to feel safe and they have a right see that Justice will be served at that that which jeopardize their peace will be destroyed." Odin nods as if explaining it to himself.

"How can you sign your own son's death sentence?" Thor protested as he pulls out the scroll which bore the royal proclamation of Loki's demise. He shook the scroll violently watching it unravel it's flamboyantly crafted words and feathery rune script could not hide what it was. It was nothing but an epitaph.

"It is what must be done Thor," Odin stated simply allowing his head to hang with the confession.

"Why? Because of the council?" Thor questioned taking a step forward so that he could get a better look at his father's face.

"It is not because of the council, Thor," the great king admitted with a sigh.

"Then why?' Thor demanded.

"What other course of action would you have me take?" Odin asked his voice pained and tormented. He looked into Thor's blazing blue eyes. "Hmm?" his grunt was a harsh challenge. "Would you have Loki's act of villainy go unpunished? Allow his terror to rain blood across the land? Have his madness and anarchy consume this realm like an inferno!" Odin barked.

"No!" Thor shouted back his heart torn as he heard the words. "He deserves to be punished. He deserves to be locked away," Thor tried to expound his tongue feeling heavy and his big lungs struggling to suck n air. "But..."

"He deserves death!" the leader of Asgard stated and did not flinch.

"But you can show him mercy!" Thor bellowed a reply.

"He was shown mercy. He was shown mercy from day one. For he deserved to be stoned for his atrocious acts of treason. For his pitiless slaughter of mortals upon Midgard." Odin hurled back at the blonde young man who stood firm on the challenge of the expressed desire of the council. "Even after he raised his hand and slaughtered one of Aesir blood," Odin shook his head vigorously as he paced about listing Loki's sins. "He received mercy at your mother's hands." the great king paused from his restless trotting. He raised his head toward the heavens. His ever firm jaw began quivering. Thor thought he scarcely heard the king's teeth chattering. "She cared for him so tenderly," Odin muttered his voice nothing more than a breathy hum. "As she always did," Odin said thoughtfully he managed to smile.

"Mother would not what Loki dead," Thor countered immediately .

"Your mother cannot tell us here wants or desires now Thor, she has been robbed of that," Odin growled clenching his strong, but old hands. "You expect me to let your mother's murder go..."

"MOTHER'S NOT DEAD!" Thor roared stopping the kind mid-sentence. The fury took both royal men by surprise . His booming baritone voice shook the room and made the crystal glass doors crack. Odin's one eye flashed back up.

"Thor, you must control yourself," Odin ordered. He did not speak loudly. His tone was firm. The firmness of a general that commanded a battalion that numbered in the thousands. His voice as commanding as that of a king that would address his whole kingdom. It was the same voice that used to still him from carrying on like a terror around the palace.

Odin's face was stern but his hand reached forward and took Thor's. Thor shook his head. He started to apologized, but his chest was heaving so that he couldn't get out the words."Mother may yet come back to us," Thor expressed he looked up at his father, the man he had always looked up too, the steady and dependable rock of their family and realm, now both seemed to be unraveling at the seams. Tear's spilled from the mammoth sized warriors larger ocean blue eyes. It was merely a chance and a very slim one at that. Eir had said that if Mother didn't wake up soon in two more days time than her chances of survival would be slim to none, but there was still there was hope and Thor clung to it like a child clinging to the security of a blanket, but with every passing minute the hope slowly started to wither. "If...If Mother wakes and finds that Loki has been executed... it would surely kill her. Her heart could not bear the death of her son once again, Father... and you know this," Thor declared to Odin. He looked the old king firmly in the eye.

"And if she does not, Thor?" the great king sighed as he felt Thor's body tremble overcome with sentiment as he held his fist. Odin cupped his other hand on top of Thor's to steady the shaking. "We must come to grips with that fact that the head wound is very severe. We may need to prepare for..."

"You cannot say that!" Thor told his father. "You cannot say that," Thor continued turning his gaze from Odin. He pulled his hand from the safety of being cloaked in his father's palm. He marched away from Odin and came to stand in the middle of the room.

"Thor," Odin followed behind the muscular wielder of Mjolnir. "Thor," he repeated in a whisper as he solid and battle hardened fingers came to clamp down on his successor's massive shoulder. "Loki has spilled too much blood not Thor. He attacked your mother! How could I justify allowing him to live?" Odin demanded.

"You will condemn your own son to death, Father?' Thor questioned with disbelief.

"Thor...I must do what is best for us all, that is a decision that I have forestalled, but I can stay my hand no more," Odin reasoned out loud.

"How can you say that?" Thor asked his voice shaking, blonde locks bouncing as he shook his head and mallet carrying hands outstretched and quivering in his face.

"Because I am King," Odin declared firmly before the bewildered prince. "Because I have sworn an oath to the people of this realm, because it is my solemn vow and duty to protect the children of Asgard, to keep them safe and look out for their best interest!" Odin yelled. "This is what is good for Asgard, Thor." Odin roared his reasoning to his strong and strapping son. "I cannot put our family, our people, or anymore lives in jeopardy for Loki." Odin stated. "I cannot allow Loki to unleash destruction on us all. It is a decision you should understand... it is a decision you should support and it is decision you must be willing to make."

Thor merely gulped. His father's words hit him like heavy blows. He thought to when he and Loki had gone to Nornheim to retrieve their sacred helmets. He thought of the vision he had seen there. It was a vision of his aged self, a self that was a proud and stately king, a great warrior and leader just like his father. The vision had posed to him one question and one question alone to prove his merit and to test him. There was one question and one answered that needed to be given to prove if he was worthy to be king. "Would you sacrifice self?" Prince Thor recalled the deep voice of his future self inquiring.

"I'd give my life for Asgard," Thor heard himself so triumphantly proclaim.

"Would you sacrifice another?" the image continued to ask. That was when he hesitated. But in the end he concluded that to sacrifice just one for the greater good was worth it. Then he saw who he would have to sacrifice. He saw the mayhem and anarchy that Loki would create. He saw the trail of blood that Loki would leave in his wake on the road to vengeance and yet even with that knowledge flashing before his eyes. Even as he heard Loki's sickening, manic, cackling ring out as a bell over the cries, screams and shouts of his people. Even as he saw that Loki had completely lost his mind. He still hesitated. He still couldn't bring himself to kill his brother. "Then you are unworthy?" he heard the booming pronouncement echo again in the ears of his memory and bring him to his knees. The temple started crumbling around him. This gilded and marble cased boulders and bricks from the ceiling rained down on him. They struck him and he collapsed to the ground panting and pleadings gasping for breath. Then someone came. Someone caught him. It was Loki! But a different Loki. This Loki was like the Loki he'd seen in the visions, nothing but a wild eyes crazed tyrant. This Loki whispered cruel words in his ear. His articulate tongue was a flint knife through the heart. "Sentiment will be your undoing." Before Thor could respond a sharp blade rammed through his side. And even then, even as he felt the cold tip of the keen sword slice through his silver plated armor and into his fleshy sides. Still, after all that, while he was lying helplessly on the floor he'd still refused to think he could kill his own brother. He still refused to believe that Loki was no more than a heartless fiend. He felt the same now. He'd seen all Loki was capable of. He'd heard Loki spew forth such horrible venom that it would even make the weather battered seafaring vikings who sailed from the far Eastern Black Sea cringe and the way he swore. Still he struggled to believe that nothing was left in Loki but an animal. Perhaps he was unworthy? Possibly he was undeserving. How could he ever claim to be a suitable ruler for Asgard when he would not make decisions in their best interest. What excuse would he offer the Aesir as they watched their homes burn? What rationale could he give to the humans as Loki drove the like cattle as he proclaimed himself their king? What alibi could he fine as he watched chaos and mischief make a rein of terror throughout the realms?

But then he remembered as his feverish mind had been cluttered with images of roar and death, rage, blood, carnage, anarchy and madness. So much madness, but in the midst of that he had heard Loki's crisp voice talking to him and trying to beckon him back to reality. And Loki had returned. Loki hadn't left him to die. Loki came back...maybe Loki would come again. Thor was hopeful, but maybe Loki wouldn't...maybe Loki couldn't... maybe Loki was too far gone. He's attempted to slay their mother?

"Loki is not the same Thor... he is not who he was..." Odin warned placing his hand out to silence the prince. He watched his son's handsome, full lips seem to form a protest. "He is sick and twisted. He is dangerous! " Odin told Thor and started to pace about. "He is...he is... like a dragon. A dragon which waits and bides it's time, it lurks and looms and then strikes. And when the dragon unleashes his fury, it can not be quieted...it cannot be quelled. There is little other course of action left to be taken now Thor," the great leader explained. "Loki is a threat," once again the king tried to tell. "He is a threat to us, he is a threat to Asgard, he is a threat to all the nine realms and to himself," the father expressed sorrowfully.

"He is still your son!" Thor shouted back as he watched the king adorned in white turn his back toward him. For a moment there was a pause. The two members of the royal family spoke not a word. "Father," Thor's normally booming baritone voice seemed small and unsure. He walked over to Odin. He stood taller that the king now, but he touched his strong bronzed hands to Odin's elbow, much like when he was a boy and came and sought his Father's guidance and wisdom. "Father?' he called desperately to the regal one before him. "He is still your son," the bulky thunderer offered once more. "Is he not?"

"No," Odin breathed shaking his head, his back still turned toward Thor.

"What?" Thor asked gently, purely out of ignorance for the mighty king's voice was so weak and frail sounding that Thor could not make out the simple word.

"NO." Odin growled spinning on his heels and looking his eldest son in the eye. His old blue gray eyes were raging and Thor could see the water gathering and brimming beneath the surface.

"Father," The hammer bearer gasped.

"My son would never do these damnable deeds. No. That wasn't the person that your brother was. Loki is gone! Do you understand? He's gone!" Odin shouted. Thor's eyes were wide with horror as he heard his father's declaration. He took a step back as if his father's words were fist punching him in the face. The words were nothing new. They were words that had been tossed around for so long now, but something about hearing father proclaim it with such authority made it seem so etched in stone and undeniable. "He's gone," Odin repeated, but this time he was roaring it. It was a timid acknowledgment of an ugly truth one that Odin took no glory or pride in. "That disgusting creature that resides in the bowels of the dungeon is not my son," Odin reported he pointed his finger down at the floor signifying Loki's position. "That," the ruler of Asgard stressed. "is an animal... a rabid, savage, ravenous hound!" Odin exclaimed.

"I know...I know Loki is dangerous," Thor began he took a step back and batted blue eyes as if he was in a daze from the blow of his father's words. "I know that we cannot merely let Loki roam free," the crown prince confirmed, "But there is still extraction! Magic Extraction was what we agreed upon! It is the next measure, before death father let Loki atone by loosing his magic," Thor interceded.

Odin pursed his lips thoughtfully as he heard his son's words. "You know that is not enough. You know that the council will feel the punishment is to mild," Odin cautioned. He raised his crinkled rough looking tanned finger in the air. Odin snorted and stomped away from his golden haired son. He crossed his old, but still toned and muscular arms across his chest. "It will not rest well with them," he reminded Thor in a low voice as if it was a whisper that he did not want to leak into the ear of servants and healers who lurked just out side the hall of healing's entrance chamber door. "It will not rest well with the people," Odin went on shaking his head. The hairs of his gray beard bounced with with movement. "Magic extraction is not the act of mercy that you think it is Thor," Odin warned. "In some cases it can be a fate worse than death," the sovereign of the gilded realm continued to explain.

"But it would not be death!" Thor countered immediately. "At least it would show the people of Asgard that Loki's life still has value. That Loki is still salvageable," Thor pleaded in earnest.

"Is it?" Odin asked quickly and curiously. His staunch question quieted the quarrelsome muscular man who dared to challenge royal decree. "He's a monster now..."

"He was not always so!" Thor instantly defended his little brother.

White-haired ruler of the Aesir heaved a sigh from his chest. It came from the very base of his lungs and made his shoulders sag even deeper once the exhale had fully escaped his body cavity. "Loki could still die from extraction, my son...it is a dangerous process and not many survive," Odin explained.

"At least it would give Loki a fighting chance. At least there would be hope that he could reform and he could change...he'd have a shot at redemption," Thor's words came out frantically and desperately. He wished he had Loki's gifted tongue to craft and weave illustrious pictures and beguile people to his side even when he merely spoke piles of lies, but Thor had not been blessed with a silvertongue, his tongue was fleshy and clay prone to error, but full of earnest desire. Thor's bright baby blue eyes, eyes that were so like his mother Frigga's pleaded the case that his mouth was never skilled enough to argue. Odin turned to see the way his handsome son's eyes filled with water. "In your heart I don't believe that you truly want your son dead" Thor's statement came out more as hopeful question.

King Odin turned to face the strapping Viking prince before him. "Thor," the king spoke his voice commanding. "As king you must learn to serve the greater good and not just that which makes you feel comfortable. I will let you decide your brother's fate." Odin breathed. Thor's mouth hung open and his eyes batted as he was floored by his father's pronouncement. "I don't want you to make this decision in haste Thor." Odin admonished. "I want you to truly weigh the consequences. Save your mother die," Odin posed. He watched Thor's jaw clench and saw how the young man twisted away refusing the words. Still, the great king did would not stop. He was like the oracle the vision Thor had spoken to, in what had seen eons ago, in the Temple of tribute. "Save the Magic Extraction does not take well and Loki sink deeper into his madness," the wizened leader proposed. "Save he awaken Ragnorok," Odin whispered the thought so real now that he dare not speak it for fear that it would come to pass.

"Father, enough," Thor interrupted hardened as he was from the battles he had thought such words, such predictions made the skin near his spine prickle and crawl.

The king quieted his mouth only for a moment as his only eye sized up his son, who soon would rule Asgard alone. "Whatever decision you make, whatever happens next Thor, you will bear the weight of those consequences alone," Odin confirmed. Thor gulped. His thick knot of Adam's Apple plummeted down his throat like a stone sinking in the water. He managed to make his gaze meet the pensive look of his father's. Once again Thor was faced with a test. He knew not whether he'd pass or fail.

"father, I," the crown prince faltered like a little boy. Only a year and half ago he'd been so eager to take the throne. So eager to wear the crown and collect the glory, but he now knew that the crown was not simply a prize, it was not merely a bobble or trinket to be donned only when one wanted to look the part, but the crown was an ornament that one could never take off and the responsibilities that came with it were those that could never be shirked and never given back.

Odin held a firm hand silencing his son. "I will return to your mother's side for a little while tonight," Odin reported. "The council and myself will a wait your decision in a day's time." he said placing a warm but shaky hand on the shoulder's of his muscular child.

"A day's time!" The bulky blonde was aghast. "Father surely this decision needs more time to be weighed...to be considered!" Thor forced out desperately as he shook his head and grabbed hold of his father's own shoulders.

'There is no more time!" Odin declared as he struck Gungnir on the ground. Thor quickly straightened into the posture of a prince. One who had been given the authority above all other's in the realm and not that of a beggar. "If you cannot make the decision, Thor," Odin paused. He had seemed so rigid and firm. He'd slammed the beautiful staff down with such resolute determination, but now Thor saw the flicker. Thor saw the hurt in the old king's eye. He watched the tear trickle down the wrinkled, bronzed, leathery cheek, only to be followed by another that dampened the beard. "Then...then I...I...I shall," Odin avowed.

Thor nodded slowly the heaviness of what was at stake landing heavy upon him. He closed his eyes allowing the weighty words to take root in his heart and mind. Odin clasped his finger's around the shoulder pads of his Prince Thor's tunics. He gave a firm pat and nodded before he began a slow walk back toward the inner hall of healing where the queen lay barely breathing and unconscious. "Father," Thor's normally strong and bold voice seemed but a breathy murmur in the room that's only sound was that of a trickling fountain. "before either of us come to a decision," he breathed noting that the noble stride of the king had come to a halt. The massive muscled golden-haired prince stretched forth his hand as if he wished to catch his father by the hem of the cape, but he stood to far off. He lowered his arm back by his side and cleared his throat, making his voice once again come out sturdy, "Shall you not see your son?" he inquired. The simple question was left to dangle in the cool air of the healing chamber. Thor attempted a hopeful smile. Odin rolled his head back and looked up at Thor's boyish and trusting face. He could not return the expectant expression. The king turned his back toward his son and continued to march back to be by his dying wife's side.

* * *

Thor stood in the gymnasium. His barbells strewn about all about him as if they had been tossed about in a tornado. His javelins and discs lunged and launched at the gilded wall. They stuck out like jagged edged on a steep gold cliff. With a gallant roar Thor hurled his magnificent weapon at the back wall of his gymnasium that spanned more than an acre, with track and field, arena and chamber for sparring and pool for dipping. Mjolnir crashed against the golden bricks and bust down the back wall. The gilded stones crumbled before the might of the mighty hammer. The prince's heart nearly burst from the powerful throw as he let out a pitiful cry. The great thunderer dropped to his knees in utter defeat. He pounded his huge and fist slammed into the sandy turf and caused craters as deep and thick as if there had been an explosion by 5 catapults. He pressed his head into the ground. Raking his hand through his sunlight locks before he stretched forth his right hand only to summon the mighty mallet back to his hand. Mjolnir obeyed the call as it ever did and the impact of the iron hilt hitting again his palm was of some comfort. It meant that there were something that were still the same even as all seemed to spiral out of control in foreign patterns.

Thor dropped the hammer by his side, before his sat up straight brow furrowed and his always pleasant sunny expression was sobered pained. He heaved a sigh and loudly managed to choke back a sob as he heard booted feet traipse in and enter from behind him. Soon he felt the a presence behind him. He gave a rueful, bitter and weary smile as he kept his back toward the one who had just entered. His shoulder moved up and down as he let out a chuckle on to keep from giving into a waterfall of tears. "I know, I know," the blonde prince murmured to himself. "You were right. You were right," Thor insisted as he slid his eyelids shut over glistening blue eyes. He exhaled harshly. "He is...he is all the things you have said he was...he is," Thor confirmed before this person. "He is vile and despicable, he's like a savage...I...I" Thor faltered. "I know, I know," he continued to nod, his beautiful gold colored mane bobbing off his shoulder blades with the profound wagging of the head. "Come on let me hear you say, my friend," Thor continued his pained chuckling. He lifted his brawny hand to push back the falling blonde locks and cup around his ear. "I know you ached to say it. You have always been one to gloat and one to rub things in my face. But it is something that I like most about you, that you are able to best me, even as a woman," He let out a cheeky smile proud of his own quip. "Tell me, Sif," Thor asked. "Say you told me so."

There was a moment of quiet and the feet proceeded to walk closer toward the very distraught future king. Hands cloaked in leather and brass came to rest on Thor's pitifully slumped shoulders. "I have not come to say any of that," a deep hoarse sounding slightly accented voice uttered.

Thor gasped and blinked hard. He spun his head around fast and his gold locks whipped in his own face. He blew the fly away strands of sunkissed mane from his bright azure eyes as he looked up at the form of a warrior clad in black leather pants and dark blue tunics, his armor polished and glistening. "Hogun?" Thor managed.

"The city is a madhouse," Hogun announced. His voice was not frantic or nervous. Such emotions did not register with the silent and noble young Einergar, a master of the mace and deadly bolas. Hogun merely dropped his head. "Things are getting out of hand," the strong and state warrior confessed. "A guard just severely battered a civilian," Hogun reported.

"What?" Thor balked at the news he instantly sprang to feet. "How could that happen?" Thor demanded. "The guards were charged with merely controlling the citizens." the prince pointed out.

"The citizen was a butcher," Hogun began to divulge the little he knew of the situation. "He was drunk and hurling his meat-cleaver about. He was trying to breech the courtyard wall. He was leading a pack of belligerent pack with him. The guard struck him. It caused a fight between the guards and the citizens. The Einherjar have managed to disband most of the people." the spiky haired warrior stated.

"The city is in turmoil," Thor replied as he bit his fleshy lip and clenched his fist together.

"You know the people of Asgard will keep uprising until the all-father makes a decision," Hogun insisted quietly as his almond shaped ebony colored eyes followed Thor's hulking finger that walked covered to the marble steps that served as bleachers for the lucky guest of the palace who would sometimes come upon the good fortune of watching Prince Thor spar.

"The decision is not Odin's to make," Thor's deep voice rumbled like distant thunder. Hogun merely lifted his rough looking eyebrow as he tried to ascertain what the blonde man before him could possibly mean. Thor shuck his head as if he could sense the questions tumbling through his dear friend Hogun's mind. Hogun had never been one for many words, as children Thor remembered spending many afternoons playing with his friends and brother. He remembered long days when Hogun would scarcely make a peep and somehow to a small extent the prince had learned to read into his friend's silence. He wasn't flawless with it. He'd never been very intuitive as he could hear Loki's sharp tongue explain. "Father, Father has left that decision to me," Thor uttered with shiver. He plopped his heavy bottom down on the cool marble bleachers. He rested his elbows on his knees and sank his head into the folds of his capable and calloused palms. He allowed his head to flop. His head hurt and he massaged his temples as he raked rough warrior fingers through his fair hair.

Hogun just stared at the Crown Prince for a moment. He twisted his head getting a better angle and watching how Thor's shoulders slouched and slackened. In the years that Hogun had known Thor he'd never seen the eldest son of Odin so beside himself lost in thought and worry. Thor had always been brash and rash the type to jump right into something; usually only considering the glory at first then secondly counting the rest of the cost. Hogun trotted over to where the Prince sat, his gait was someone off balance, Hogun was slightly bow-legged and walked with a bit of a limp. Before long he was sitting next to the prince, but he wasn't sitting right beside Thor, he maintained a respectful distance. Minutes ticked by and Hogun remained seated and quiet. He patted his foot as if he was keeping time. He polished the weapons that he had in his pocket. The famous warrior of the realm allowed dark colored eyes to rove around the room as he recalled the memories that he had in this very chamber. Finally, Hogun let out a pent up sigh. "Then what do you intend to do?" He whispered, ever so slightly turning his glance toward Thor.

Thor let out a sigh that was so deep and gusty that it sounded like a wind blowing off the seas. He rolled his sky blue eyes toward the white gold plastered ceiling. "I know not," Thor thick voice shook as he spoke the words. "What Loki has done...all the things he's done...they are so heinous I can scarcely speak of it," the prince uttered. "Still, still...despite all the awful crimes he committed, I still believed, Hogun," Thor confessed to his old friend. "I still believed." Thor ground out bitterly and slammed his might fist on his thick strong thighs. He whipped his head around to face Hogun. The proud member of Thor's ever present entourage could help the frown that made even deeper furrows in his normally cross mouth as he looked a burly, masculine prince's sapphire eyes fill with tears. In the centuries he'd known Thor he could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen the stately prince cry, there had been that time when they were young still children in school and Loki dropped a cannonball by revealing to Thor that Julenissen was not real. Then there had been the time when Thor had first led a battalion of fresh new soldiers into an enemy stronghold to fight against the dwarves in Alfhiem who were crushing the elfin armies and would soon take the capital city of the woodland elves who resided in the north. They had underestimated their opponents. What the Dwarves lacked in stature they had made up for in their battle strategy and weaponry. They new troops of the Aesir ended up having to retreat. They were overwhelmed by the dwarf forces who attacked from the front and the rear. They surrounded the Asgardians. During the treat when Thor tried to regroup his troops he noticed that half the battalion had been lost.

_The most recent time had been only a few months ago. Hogun suspected Thor cried at some point during Loki's funeral, but he hadn't expressly seen it. No, he hadn't actually seen the tears until several weeks after. They'd been riding through the woods preparing for an afternoon hunt. It was an uncommon activities of the band this time of year. No one had dared to breathe Loki's name to any member of the royal family since the ceremony had ended and the last rights had been read many days ago. They had all been riding along merrily. Volstagg and Frandal had broken into a battle over who had the better singing voice which oddly enough wasn't an uncommon occurrence between the two. Sif was calling both of them squawking pelicans and proceeded to show off her fine set of pipes. Thor laughed heartily and then started to join in the singing game. His voice drowning out the others, but all of a sudden the deep thunderous bellow fell silent. Lady Sif and the warriors three rode on none the wiser for few moments. Finally, the noticed the prince wasn't with them. Sif turned around calling to the blonde over her shoulder. She saw that Thor had brought his stunning chocolate steed to a halt. The now sole prince of the realm stared off into the distance. His blue eyes fixated on a point in a thicket. Frandal trotted his steed back over to where Thor and his horse stood. Thor scarcely registered his friends' hand on his shoulder. He thought he heard his name being spoken near his ear, but he couldn't seem to pull himself from his own thoughts long enough to make his mouth respond. Rather his lips sputtered out "Loki," Hogun and the other warriors looked back and forth at each other bewildered. Before any could make inquiry they found that Prince Thor had leaped from the back of his horse and was bolting toward the thicket. Thor was merely a blur of red flashing through the hedges of green shrubbery. His companions called to him, but Thor didn't stop. Not until he came to a very small cave nestled in the back of the underbrush. Dangling from vines that hung over the entrance of the cave were 5 smooth, speckled stones. Thor scrambled toward the little cave. The cave was small, the mouth was only large enough that it seemed to be able to allow children to enter. Thor crawled on his hands and knees scurrying into the cave. He started shouting his deceased brother's name. "Thor! Thor!" Sif began as she hopped down from on top of her own speckled gray mare and going to his side. Frandal, Volstagg and Hogun followed suit and grabbed Thor by the shoulders and started pulling him out by the shoulders trying to pry him from the mouth of the cave. They finally managed to drag him away. Thor batted his eyes dully at his four friends who surrounded him all of their faces were etched with deep and sincere concern. "Thor?" Sif said quietly as she put her rough, but small hands on his neck in a comforting gesture. Thor merely shook his head and pulled away from the touch. "Loki...Loki is..." she hesitated to saw she let her head fall as her fingers trailed slowly from Thor's neck and down his breastplate. _

"_Loki and I..." Thor started. "We were boys...and we were playing in the woods... we were playing hide and seek..."_

"_Where were we?" Volstagg inquired curiously. Frandal gave a swift elbow to the redhead viking's plump middle. _

_Thor laughed and shook his head, "I don't know...Loki and I were playing a lone. The weather wasn't good that day..." Thor went on. "It was the rainy season and a storm was coming in, but I had just gotten this new trap and I wanted to try it out right away...I don't know why I couldn't wait...I just...couldn't" Thor nodded profoundly and took a swallow. "Anyway," he continued wagging his head like a dog shaking dry. "We got separated...the storm came... the lightening and thunder cracking through the sky and the rain teemed down," he wiggled his fingers as if making rain in a gesture from a child's nursery song. "Anyway I tried to find Loki but the storm was getting so back I could hardly see and I knew I had to find shelter. I found this cave," Thor cocked his head to the side. "Well Loki was in there," the blonde prince bust out laughing. "We were both so elated to have found one another. After we started the fire and got warm... I told Loki how lucky it was that we found each other. I was so worried about him. But Loki explained that it wasn't luck...it was magic. He'd used his lodestone to lure me to this spot. This became our meeting spot...if we ever got lost from each other...we'd always come back...come back and meet here," the prince nodded, his voice cracked. "Loki set up these stones the next morning so that no matter what we could always find our way back to this spot and each other," Thor explained to them all. All of them set dumbfounded not knowing exactly what to say after Thor had shared the personal memory. Thor chuckled for a little while. The smile was full and wide and beautiful it seemed so genuine that Sif and the three warriors couldn't help but chuckle alone._

"_I...I...I remember Loki and his lodestones," Frandal started to get in on the mirth of old memories, but before he could tell his story Thor's chuckling turned to immense sobbing. The strong warrior prince wept like a baby openly into his hands. He doubled over on himself feeling the crushing sense of grief engulf him once more. He felt hands on his shoulders, rubbing his back and patting him down. He didn't know how long his truest friends set there with his as he cried like a child. It was finally Hogun, the most reserved of them all who spoke up, "Come, Thor," was all he said as he slowly helped the prince to his feet and escorted him back to his steed._

"But what has happened now," Thor's big voice called the strong and silent type warrior back from his thoughts, "Loki's attack on our mother...I...I...I...if mother doesn't live... If mother dies..." Thor shuddered. "how could I justify not having Loki face the gallows? He would have taken the life of Asgard's queen...I its instant death for even an attempt on a royals life...I" Thor shook his head. "I cannot allow Asgard to suffer anymore...I cannot put our people through anymore upheaval. I cannot allow worlds to come crashing down...I...I" Thor sputtered. "I know he is wicked...I know he is little more than an animal now, but..."

"He is your brother," Hogun stated simply his almond eyes gazed at Thor sternly.

"What would you do?" the prince asked desperately. Hogun was reflective for a few minutes. Thor felt anxious with the silence. He racked his sturdy tanned fingers through his glistening mane. He drummed his fingers against his knees with impatience as he waited for the silent soldier to give a reply to his question which was literally a matter of life and death. Thor stood to his feet, shaking his hands in the air as if he had something icky on them that he had to remove. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Thor muttered with agitation turning to Hogun and then turning away and stomping down the marble steps and beginning to pace across the sand floor. "It's not your burden to bear, Hogun...it's not...it's not your burden to bear," he muttered to himself.

"I always liked to watch you and Loki play when we were boys," Hogun breathed a confession. He shook his head as if he was disappointed in himself for allowing such a revealing statement to arch from his lips. Thor stopped his pacing about. He grew still listening to his normally still tongued friend speak such open words. Thor couldn't help that his yellow eyebrow arched up with interest at the statement. "Sometimes I just sat and watched silently because I wanted to learn what real brothers were. See I had no real knowledge of the word,"

"You are an only child Hogun..." Thor attempted.

The almond eyed warrior merely shook his head. "I was not always so...my family herded goats," Hogun announced in a low tone. Thor swiveled as he heard his friends whispered. Hogun was not one to give up much information about himself. It was not his way, he was not a person to waste words idly. He didn't believe in talking about his past. It was his past and the way he had seen it it had little bearing on his present. Thor nodded and walked back to the marble step where Hogun still sat. The slant eyed warrior was looking at his long Thor had been drawn back to sit by his friend's side.

"I don't remember much. " Hogun continued his voice never raising above a murmur for fear that some servant or bystander may over hear the personal information he dared share. "My father was a drunk," the mace wielding Einherhar curled his lips with the statement. "My mother was the same I suppose," he shrugged. "They worked hard though... goatherds are poor too poor to waste time making memories with their kids," Hogun quipped quickly. Thor knew that the conversation must have been making the other warrior nervous for Hogun had never been one to crack many jokes. "I had two baby sisters, twins," Hogun explained. "I don't remember their names," Hogun sighed his voice was still hushed as he rubbed a rough black leather gloved hand down his face. "I had a brother..." he added.

Thor opened his mouth to interject something. "Older," Hogun qualified, "I do remember his name...it was Joren," Hogun paused and turned and looked at the prince. His coal colored eyes stared deep into Thor's before he cleared his throat. "My brother is one of the only clear memories I have of my life before I went to live in the orphanage," the warrior expressed. "He was several years older than me I think. He was almost a teenage while I was still a young boy," Hogun nodded allowing the long forgotten memories of his boyhood to resurface for the first time in many many centuries.

He saw himself sitting in a field full of goats, playing with simple stick toys. He caught the glimpse of his mother's dirty skirt. He saw an older boy running and leaping helping his father gather the unruly flock. He watched the blurry images replay in his mind of how he got up and brought his stick figurines over to the older child who'd stopped to rest under a tree. He was happy and smiling. He babbled something that was definitely not coherent. He watched the older child's face twist in rage as he attempted to explain his toys. The bigger boy smacked the tied together sticks from his hand and then slapped him across the face. Hogun looked bewildered, but he didn't cry, his pensive black eyes just stared back at the older lad.

"I talked late as a boy..." Hogun finally stated after shaking the earliest memory from his head. "Joren didn't like that much," the black haired warrior shuck his head like he tasted something bitter.  
"He would always say, 'you're dumb! You're dumb and I bet you're deaf too I can't stand you... you dumb, def, mute!' he'd hit me or throw dirt clods at me," Thor winced he couldn't imagine being allowed to say things like that to Loki. "I would try to talk, but...I stuttered and Joren made me feel so stupid...I just stopped trying after awhile,"

_Thor thought of when Loki was first learning to talk. Loki Loki talked early as a baby, he was saying words before he was completely walking. "C'mon Loki say Thor," the toddler prince encourage his little brother. They were sitting a thick white bear skinned rug in the nursery, several soft toys scattered between the two of them. Loki looked at him and giggle, his bulging green eyes wide with excitement about something new to learn. "Say Thor!" the older child expressed as he played with Loki's hands._

_"Errgghh," the baby attempted after a few more moments of prodding_

_"THHHHOOORR," the elder prince would pronounce slowly for his younger sibling._

_"ORRGGHHH," Loki would try and repeat just as loudly._

_"Ok almost," Thor nodded, reaching out small hands and ruffling Loki's soft midnight hair. "Try again," Thor nearly demanded from Loki who seemed to be more interested in the ball by his side. Loki reached out his hand to grab at it, but Thor yanked it away. "You have to say m name first," the bigger toddler teased and waved the shiny red ball in the baby's face. Loki let out an annoyed sound as he desperately tried to reach for the toy... Thor held the ball over his head where Loki, who was still small for his age could reach. "Say Thor!" he demanded._

_"Ggoorgg," the small toddler tried again. _

_The little blonde haired boy pursed his lips his brows knitting together as he thought hard. "I got it," he cried pride at his eureka moment. "Loki say, mama"_

_"Mama," the green eyes baby would repeat and point at Frigga who sat on the couch loving watching her two little princes play._

_"Good," Thor nodded back, "say papa?" he instructed._

_"Papapapa," Loki started excited clapping his hands._

_"Ok," Thor laughed, "Say apple?" he stated slowly for him._

_"Abbowl," Loki enunciated assuredly. Frigga giggled._

_"Say banana," Thor went on._

_"Nah-nah!" Loki clapped still excited at their game._

_"Good boy Loki" the older toddler pinched his baby brother's plump cheek. "Now say THOR!" the blonde haired son of Odin stood triumphantly to his feet and declared raising his index finger in the air. The lovely queen burst into fitful giggles as she watched her eldest son. he'd make a fine king someday he certainly had the lungs for it. _

_With enthusiasm Loki followed after his older brother's movements. He clambered to his feet using the his hand to push off the ground and managed to gain his footing on wobbly legs. He raised his fist in the air and shout "DLOHGGRR!" he giggled as he lost his balance and feel back on his bottom. _

_"No Loki!" Thor stomped his foot in frustration as his body loomed over his brother. Loki looked up wide emerald eyes and gaping mouth with his finger pressed to his lips. "THOR!" the elder prince yelled in the infants face. Loki's eyes glistened with water._

_"Thor!" Mother called over to him. "Play nice, that's your baby brother," she reminded him. _

_ The blue-eyed child sighed looking at the trembling jade eyed baby sitting on the bearskinned carpet amidst the blocks and ball. "He's never gonna say it," Thor shrugged in defeat letting his head sag. Loki's shrewd green eyes darted over to his older brother sadly, his thin bottom lip trembled._

_"Oh," Frigga said pushing herself up off the couch and going to stand by Thor's side she rubbed her delicate finger's through Thor's hair. "Yes he will dear," she planted a kiss on top his blonde mop. "just give him a chance, hmm, take a little break, why don't we all get ready for lunch?" Frigga suggested perkily. Thor immediately looked up and beamed at his mother nodding emphatically as he did so, She ruffled his golden mane. "Alright, run on a head," she instructed before scooping down to pick up Loki._

_"Normorbordor" Loki babbled as Frigga placed him in a satchel around her chest. He said the words very deliberately. He started kicking and squirming as Frigga tried to situate him comfortably. "TOR!" he cried._

_The fair-haired prince swung his head back around. "Listen Thor!" the queen called to the eldest prince of Asgard._

_"Tor!" the baby in the blonde woman's arms started exclaiming. "Tor! Tor! Tor!" Loki repeated over and over frantically kicking his feet and pointing at the older child. Squiggled and squirmed right out his mother's arms scrambling down on his plump pale legs and running as quickly as he could over to his big brother who stood with an ecstatic grin plastered on his face. Loki tackled him with a hug. "My Tor,"_ Loki confirmed. Loki took off talking in leaps and bounds after that. Thor felt like Loki was always talking by the time Thor was the Midgardian age of 6 and Loki 3 they had about the same vocabulary. By the time Loki was the human equivalent of 6 his Vocabulary much outshined his older siblings and it was now Thor asking for help pronouncing certain words. What if he'd been Like Hogun's brother? In many ways he'd realized he had.

Hogun nodded and licked his lips. His throat felt odd he hadn't talked this much in one setting in a very long time. "My parents and baby sisters died in a house fire. Iwas 200 years of age (4)" Hogun's eyes were fixed on a point in the back of the gymnasium where the light glistened off of one of Thor's early trophy's. "They burned the whole village,"

"For about month me and Joren traveled to the nearest city. Joren would catch fish... he wouldn't share. I ate berries or the scraps left on his fish bones. We made our way to the port city of Fijore. Joren managed to get a small job on the dock. He told me to steal if I wanted to stay with him...mother wasn't there and I needed to pull my own weight. So I stole." Hogun simply shrugged.

"At 200 years old?" Thor managed to ask aghast. He never knew anything of Hogun's past. He knew that Hogun lived with his elderly cousins when they were growing up. As a boy it had never mattered to him why and it never mattered ever as an adult.

"I was quiet," Hogun looked up his slant eyes focused, "The perfect thief," he winked. "We lived in a big cargo box left on the dock. One night a skinny man there. He handed my brother a bag and then grabbed me. I struggled 'Jo-jo please!..don't let him take me!' I begged my older brother. It was the first time i'd talked since the fire. 'Please Joren! I talk...I talk...I'll pull my weight. We stay together Joren...we're brothers!'"

" 'For nothing but a dumb, deaf, mute, you fetch a pretty penny,' my brother just laughed as he counted the coins in the money purse. A bag was slipped my head, I felt faint...when I came to I was in the house of Broderick (Brothers).

"I was scared," Hogun admitted a little shamefacedly. "I kept thinking that Joren would come back for me. That he'd pick me up, hold me, tell me that he was my brother and that he would take care of me..." Hogun smiled as he reminisced.

_Another memory raced through Prince Thor's mind. It was of the time when Loki had turned him into a dog. He suppose in part he had been to blame. He kept coming into Loki's study pestering him and deliberately mixing the potions just to be annoying. he just missed his brother. When Loki started concentrating on one of his experiments their was no prying the magic wielding prince from his lab until he perfected. "So these little vials, are supposed to make you shape shift?" The older prince asked still laughing as he watched his thin sibling scramble to file his tonics back in alphabetical order._

_"Not me," Loki explained giving the muscular lad who stood in the far corner of his laboratory and annoyed look. "I can shapes hift fine on my own," Loki insisted. "Its for others," the dark-haired prince explained as he blew out an exasperated breath. "It's an experiment for my combat magic class, at the academy," Loki explained feeling his nerves calm down now that he assembled most of tonics back in proper filing order._

_The blonde blew a few stray strands of his golden hair out of his face. "Magic isn't combat, Loki," Thor reminded his brother. Loki's narrow shoulder's cringed under the words._

_"Yes it is!" the frail 13 year old looking boy shot back furiously. "Yes it is!"_

_"Loki how is you being able to take the form of a cat warfare?" Thor countered._

_"UGH!" Loki growled, "You're such a moron!" the young magician grabbed at his head to keep it from exploding listening to his brother's simpleminded thought. "A whole army could transform into snakes and slip into an enemy camp and bite all the soldiers poisoning them...and"_

_"And that's your idea of battle?" Thor quirked his yellow eyebrow. "Loki that's the most cowardly thing I've ever heard!" the warrior in training protested._

_"It's not cowardly!" Loki shot back balling up his fist and getting red in the face._

_"Yes it is," Thor continued. "sneaking into an enemy camp, warriors of Asgard don't sneak, that's such a cowardly way of..."_

_"It's not cowardly!" Loki shouted once more. Thor stiffed at Loki's outraged cry. "It's...It's cunning," Loki explained trying to compose himself as he smoothed his hands over his forest green tunics._

_"Do they work?" Thor asked playful grin over his face that was forming some stubble._

_"Yes." Loki said immediately. Thor grinned wider. Sometimes he could see how Loki's shape shifting could come in handy mostly for pranks. He and his brother were often organizing pranks of scaring delegates at royal functions Loki would turn himself into something creepy and crawly and all the young noble women would have fit. Thor picked up a container once Loki's back was turned as he busied himself putting the books back on the cedar shelf. "Well," Loki began, "there are still a couple of kinks to work out, but..." Loki started. Thor didn't have a chance to hear Loki's disclaimer as unscrewed the wooden cork from the shiny glass bottle. He downed the contents and then let out an obnoxious belch. Loki immediately turned around eyes wide with horror. "Thor what di you..."_

_"I don't know if this stuff works, Loki but it is pretty tasty," Thor giggled all of a sudden feeling in a very cheerful mood. "It kinda taste like, nectar and grape juice," the big blonde giggled again. He stuck his finger inside the opening and his beefy finger got stuck. Wiggle his hand desperate to shake the vial off of himself. In his frantic flapping motion he ended up breaking the glass bottle against the wall. He guffawed loudly as he watched the vessel shatter into tiny glittering pieces. "ANOTHER!" he demanded finding the situation unexplainably amusing._

_"Thor what did you drink?" Loki asked frantically rushing over to him and dropping the books that were in his hand carelessly across the table._

_ "The purple bottle," the elder prince giggled feeling himself sway drowsily._

_'Thor why would you do that?" Loki demanded like a fussy parent. "I just said that I hadn't perfected the potions yet," Loki he went on his eyes wide as he looked at the scattered pierces of broken glass lying on the stone floor._

_"Never fear, brother," Thor responded back all too chipperly. He waddled over to stand in front of Loki and gather's his brother's thin face in his big clumsy palms. "Hic-if-if the potion doesn't work...Hic...you can always sell it at market as a new juice," Thor giggled. __His eyes drooping as he started to fall to floor. He felt lanky arms slip underneath of him and catch him as he drifted into slumber. Loki dragged his older brother's muscular and heavy body over to the couch in his study. _

_"Thor? Brother are you ok?" Loki hovered over the elder prince's body desperate to rally him. "Thor," he patted his brother's cheek frantically watching Thor's eyes dully bat and open. "Good," Loki took a sigh of relief and swiped the back of his hand across his brow. "It seems you only drunk a sleeping potion," Loki expressed thankfully. Loki was continuing to speak when all of a sudden he noticed Thor's glazed over expression. 'Thor are you alright?" He asked he quirked his eye brow as he watched Thor's tongue flap out of his mouth. "Thor?" Loki inquired once more. His brother's response was a high pitched bark. Then all of a sudden Thor leaped up from the couch and on top of Loki. _

_"UMPH," Loki cried as his back slammed against the cold cobblestone floor. Thor's big hands were pinned to Loki's chest as he bark once more before he began licking Loki across the face. "Thor!" Loki screamed feeling his brother's tongue against his cheek and nose. "Ugh!' he shuddered finally managing to push the bigger and stronger teenager off from on top of him. "What...?" Loki's staggered over to the broken pieces of the vial once more, he shifted through them and finally found the piece that held the label. "Oh no," the dark haired prince gasped. "Thor you think your a..." he turned back around to look at the young warrior who was rolling on his back wiggling across the floor. "Dog," Loki finished._

_"Loki," all of a sudden the younger prince heard the Great King's call to his from the outside of his black pine door. _

_"Oh no!" Loki gasped. "Father!" Loki panicked quietly. "Thor quick you need to hide he declared as he began pushing and prodding his dog like brother under the counter and behind the couch, but from every area Thor who was strapping and tall for his age had limbs sticking out. "Ugh!" LOki groaned in frustration. "Quick Thor, the closet," he expressed patting his knees and pointing toward the door. Thor let out a happy yap and scampered clumisly toward the closet. He was a big and awkward sloppy dog at best. _

_'Loki? Is everything alright in there?' Odin asked with concern._

_"Yes...Yes fine father," Loki's voice sounded strained from behind the black oak door and hie tried to push the closet door closed to hid Thor who was acting like an animal. "Yes! Yes! Come in!" Loki nearly yelled once he had secured the door. _

_'My son, are you sure everything is alright...I...I thought I heard dog noises?' The great king asked his only eye surveying the room. _

_'Dog noises?" the green eyed child played at innocence lifting his shoulders and palms in a shrug as he leaned heavily on the door to his magic cabinet. All of a sudden Thor let out a pitiful whine. _

_"Yes," the king of Asgard responded his voice clipped. "Like that" he pointed out._

_"Oh...Oh that, that's just me father," Loki did his best to immitate the noise after he coughed. "I...I have a sore throat," He lied rubbing the column of his neck. _

_"Really?' Odin pursed his lips. "That sounds very nasty Loki," He confessed as he strode toward his youngest son and placed a consoling palm on his head to feel for fever. "Hmm," he hummed noting that there was no sign of temperature. "Perhaps you should see the healer. Your mother and I were going to go and visit one of the nobles. I thought perhaps you and your brother would like to come, but perhaps it is better that you rest for the day," Loki nodded. "What of Thor have you seen him,"_

_"No." Loki shook his head. "But you know Father I have a feeling Thor is not feeling completely himself either," Loki admitted. _

_"I see," Odin's voice sounded curious. "My poor boys. Well rest today. Your mother and I will see you tonight," Odin announced and gave Loki's raven hair a brush through before he exited the magicians lair._

_Loki slid down to the ground allowing Thor to escape from behind the closed cabinet door. Thor burst out happily yip and yapping running in circles. "That was close," the younger prince announced. "Thor you are going to have to lie low until i figure oout how to undo the spell...ok," Loki said turning toward the blonde haired teen who was crawling around on the ground his nose pressed the the floor as he sniffed. All of a sudden he lifted his head to the air as he caught a whiff of something good. He took off running after the smell. "THOR COME BACK!" Loki called behind the prince runniing down the steps ad halls on his hands a knees. Thor ran to the kitchen and saw a fresh from the oven goose on the table. _

_"My prince," a servant girl bowled noticing the prince coming toward her n all fours. She looked curiously at him, "can i get you something your highness?' she asked watching as the blonde licked his chops his eye solely on the goose. Before long the prince had leaped over the girl and on to the table. His limbs flying out everywhere as he dug his face into the goose. The kitchen hand screeched watching as the royal boy devoured the goose._

_"You Must excuse him," Loki said coming in behind the horrified looking maiden. "It's a growth spurt you see, and he's just hungry...you see...growing prince...he needs to eat," he explained to the palace worker._

_"Yes, of course Prince Loki," she stuttered to say completely appalled noting that all that was left of the goose was the skeleton. Loki slinked over to the table that his brother was still upon chewing at the bones of the torn up good._

_"Come come come brother," Loki expressed grabbing Thor by the collar of his tunic and roughly yanking his head away from the bones he was enjoying. "You must show some decorum, brother," He whispered in Thor's ear. "You're a prince of Asgard," He explained between gritted teeth. 'Be a good boy and come along," He reminded his dog of a brother as he dragged Thor away by the collar on all fours. Thor servant girl followed the two prince with her eyes as she watched Prince Thor crawling on his knees eagerly trailing behind the green eyed prince. She shook her head before going to the sink and washing her hands._

_Loki took Thor to a secured corner of the hall where he chided him. "Bad boy! Bad Dog!" he scolded. Thor whimpered and dropped his blue eyes in a humbled position. He dropped the bone he had been holding in his mouth at Loki's feet then looked back up with a hopeful puppy like expression. He cocked his head to the side and panted happily wanting Loki to be pleased. "Alright," Loki gave in to the sweet look etched on his brother's face. He dropped down n one knee and affectionately patted Thor on the head. "But you have to listen," He pointed at Thor's nose. Thor licked his hand the picked back up his bone. "C'mon," Loki gave summoned with a whistle as he started to walk to the library where Loki could begin to research about how to change his brother back. Also that was a place where Thor could keep a low profile until he was completely in his right mind. Thor obediently trailed behind the boy._

_For a long time Thor was good while they were in the library. Loki tethered him with a sash he found in Thor's closet to a bookcases. Loki poored through scroll after scroll looking for away to reverse the spell. Thor started whining though after so many hours went by. He brushed his blonde head against Loki's hand. "What Thor?' LOki asked in annoyance. "I'm trying to figure out how to change you back...you wanna stay a dog forever?" he remarked. Thor walked as much as his leash would allow him over to the window when he got close enough he howled longingly. "You wanna go out side?" Loki determined. Thor barked perkily and leaped on top of Loki knocking him down once more and causing the scrolls to fling from his hands and fall off his lap. 'Ok, ok down, down boy," Loki instructed mildly pushing his big brother's strapping body of off his own lanky frame._

_Loki snuck Thor through back passageways not wanting more people than the young kitchen girl to see the crown prince of the realm acting like a mongrel leaping and frolicking on all fours. He took him to one of the more isolated lawns on the palace grounds. He figured none of the servants or courtiers would be about this time of day. It was nearly noon and most would be at midday meal. Thor ran about outside. He barked at butterflies and rabbits who flitted across the yard. he chased squirrels up the shady willow trees and chased his own tale. He rolled on his back in his royal attire and sniffed baout with delight. Loki settled in a shady spot under a tree still reading through book after book trying to find and elixir to undo the potion Thor had drunk. Thor soon came traipsing back to the raven locked boy and dropped a stick at his feet. "Go play Thor," Loki instructed dismissively waving his hand shooing his brother away. Thor nudged the large stick closer to Loki's black boots again. He looked up big eyed and hopeful at the young scholar. He finally gently brought his pink tongue to lick at Loki's porcelain fingertips. His eyes big as medallions, pleading for his best friend to play with him. Loki gave in. He could never resist Thor's puppy-dog look even when Thor was acting as a person. Now it was impossible to deny the gorgeous youth. The two played for a long time. Thor dutifully rushing back and forth to collect the sticks Loki threw. They ran and raced through the field playing a tag like game. Loki would hid behind trees and make himself invisible and Thor would frantically search for him and when he couldn't find Loki he's howl pathetically untl the boy reappeared. _

_When they finally went back inside it was nearly dusk and Thor was filthy. He was covered in dirt and mud, grass stains all over his clean trousers. "You need a bath," Loki announced bringing his into the washroom inside his chamber. Thor looked curiously as he watched the green-eyed magician drawn water into the tub and fill it with bubbles. "Come on Thor, good boy..." Loki coaxed waving a bath toy and trying to lure Thor into the tub. It worked once Loki squeezed the rubber hammer and squeaked and he threw it into the sudsy bath. Thor splashed right in after it clothes and all. Loki laughed watching the blonde flounder in the tub Loki the wrestles Thor fighting to pry him out of his garments. Loki ended up falling in the bath as well and Thor barked happily as he shook himself getting Loki wet. At first Loki looked annoyed he was dripping wet in his fine silk threads. The clothes were ruined, but he couldn't stay angry watching Thor splash about. _

_After Thor was dried off and in more loose fitting sleep garments Loki noticed Thor's eyes drooping as he stretched on all fours and lifted his rear in the air. 'Sleepy?" the prince asked as he came and sat next to Thor with one of the scrolls and scratched him behind the ears. Thor looked up and him fondly eyes tired smacking his lips together as he rested his head on Loki's lap. "You take a nap when you wake..." Loki pasued to let out a yawn himself..."I'll have you changed back in no time,"_

_Loki came to an hour or so later only to find Thor not at his side. He looked around at his room it was a complete wreck. Books thrown all about chairs and furniture overturned. The post of hs bed had teeth marks in it. The middle of the carpet soaking wet. Loki then turned to fiind Thor chewing on his wand. Loki's green eyes bulged in horror he rushed over to Thor and attempted to grab the wand from his mouth. Thor thinking it was a game kept playfully tugging back at the wand. The wand snapped in two. Loki became so angry He threw the piece of the wand at his brother. He shouted at Thor. "Thor! You dumb dog!" the young enchanter yelled as he threw the nearby book at the cowering boy on his hands and knees. Thor whimpered and if he had had a tail it would have curled up between his legs. "Get out!" Loki ranted. Thor ran away, ran out the palace. He got lost. A caravan a gypsies found him in the woods._

_"The boys a lunatic," the old man of the band announced noting the how he was acting like a mongrel. He'll make a nice addition to our side show. The threw him in a cage and slammed the door. They beat him and gave him little food for the two days he was apart of their circus. Thor howled mournfully in the cage, the caravan was due to leave the Imperial city in the morning and he'd be lost for good._

_"Pst-Pst," Thor heard a whisper from the top of the cage. "Thor!" he looked up and saw Loki with a small file sawing away at the bars. Thor barked happily and chased himself in a circle. "Shhh Thor. You'll wake everybody up in the camp," Loki told as he continued to saw away. The dog Thor couldn't help his enthusiasm his best friend had come for him. He continued barking and wagging his back end as if it was a tail. "Thor sit!" Loki command and Thor obediently did so. Eventually Loki open the bars and Thor ran out only to jump on top of the frailer lad and nearly lick him to death. "Alright Aliright Thor," Loki cried trying to keep his voice down as he head his brother's tongue drag across his face. "Good boy, good boy I missed you to...you knew I'd come for you right?"_

"He never came." was the warriors simple confession. Hoguns words rallied the prince from his memories. He was shocked. How could a brother not come. "I kept dreaming of having a could big brother. One who would never just throw me away, leave me behind, one who I could laugh with, joke with, play with, argue with, but in the end know that he cared. I would make up stories like that of me and Joren in my mind, but as day after day passed I realzed that all they were were fantasies. Joren was not a brother. When I was taken in by my cousins and brought to the palace, I used to watch you and Loki play...I learned what brothers were," Hogun concluded. He turned to look at the wide eyed blonde before he got up and started to walk away.

"Hogun!" Thor called when he noticed the warrior clad in dark armor push against the gold gate in an attempt to leave. Hogun paused in his progress. "Thank you," Thor replied. The spike haired Einherjar turned around to face the prince of his realm. A small and shy smile trickled across his then lips. He snorted out his nose making a sound similar to a horse. He gave a nod that reminded the prince of a salute before he thumped his fist across his breastplate and gave a bow. Then he was gone without another word.

* * *

"I cannot go through with it it," Dagmar protested balling up her fist and showing them back down at her side resolutely.

"Dagmar, the king and Eir personally requested your help in this endeavor, you have been working with Mistress Eir all this time..." Lord Aldric pointed out.

"I know...I know Father and I thought...I thought I would be able to do it, but...I" Dagmar's silver eyes flickered down as she fought to hold in her tears.

"What are you saying, Dagmar," the elderly Vanir nobleman asked his slender face contorted in a perplexed expression. "Think you that you aren't well enough to perform the extraction?" The Prime Minister asked tenderly as he reached out his slim fingers to brush against his daughter's creamy cheek.

"I am well enough Father, I suppose," the raven-haired noblewoman began her voice was timid.

"Think you that you that your arts aren't strong enough?" Lord Aldric's expression was worried.

Lady Dagmar shook her head and slowly made her way to sit on her rose colored beds. "It's possible," the young enchantress mumbled as she looked down at her pale hands that she placed in her lap. "Loki's magic is stronger than my own," she whispered.

"You were Loki's apprentice..."

"Exactly," Dagmar looked up defiantly into her father's eyes. Her pomegranate lips set firm and tight. "Loki taught me magic!" she protested. "How could I take it from him?" she questioned boldly her silver eyes brimming with tears.

"Dagmar what are you saying?" Lord Aldric shook his head. He gripped her roughly by the shoulders.

"It would be the ultimate betrayal," she explained her voice pained as she choked out a sob and clutched her heart through her blue velvet gown.

"He has betrayed you!" Lord Aldric yelled in her face only to watch her full pomegranate colored lips twitch as water unabashedly ran down from her cloud colored eyes. "His betrayed his entire realm!" the Vanir noble elaborated.

"Father it would be like taking the life of one who gives you life," the beautiful Vanir maiden expressed. She reached out her lovely porcelain fingers and grabbed her father's hand. "Like spilling the blood of a parent," she whispered rubbing her smooth as silk thumb over the leathery feeling back of father's hand.

Lord Aldric snatched his hand away from his daughter's tender strokes. His brown eyes stared bewildered back into the bright gray eyes of his only daughter. "The same abominable deed that that soulless wretch had no problem committing!" He screamed at her as he pointed his finger in her face, just before he turned from her.

"No!" Dagmar insisted. She pushed herself from the bed and flung herself toward her father's back. She gripped onto his dark purple robes with her milky fingers, "No, Father," she protested further. "I cannot believe that Loki would intentionally try to kill the queen," she shook her head violent. "He loved his mother," she persisted nodding her head as she made the declaration, but the declaration wasn't strong, the Vanir enchantress found herself sinking to her knees and weeping. "When...when we were young..." she whispered from her knees her voice sounding so frail that the Prime minister had to strain to hear his daughter's words. "Loki...Loki wanted to court me..." she finely spoke.

"What?" Lord Aldric looked stymied by his daughter's confession.

"He gave me Frigga's ring as a sign of his devotion to me," Dagmar expressed reflectively. She remembered Loki's hopeful emerald eyes shinning up at her as he slipped the glittering gold and sapphire ring on her quivering finger. They way his palms were all sweaty a his articulate tongue kept stumbling over words. She could almost feel once again the way his chilly thin lips ghosted across her alabaster flesh of her hand in the most delicate and intimate of kisses she'd ever received. "I...I...I" Dagmar sputtered as she clumsily brought the tips of her fingers to swipe the moisture coming from her eyes. "I've...I've hurt him so much," she mumbled so low her father wasn't quite sure he caught all her meaning. "I couldn't...father...I couldn't do it again," she shook her head as she sobbed harder with the confession

"Dagmar," Lord Aldric called to his daughter his tone tender seeing her distress. He dropped to his knees and knelt beside her gathering her in his arms like she was still a small girl. She turned her lovely face toward the smooth satin of his cloak and pressed into the embrace. His arms seemed so tight and secure. "Dagmar, my child," the prime minister's words sounded gentle and cool in his daugther's eardrums. His old hands rubbed through her midnight colored mane lovingly. "You must do this if it be asked of you," he admonished her mildly as he came to rest his whiskered chin atop the silken tresses that crowned her head. "He is dangerous Dagmar, what you will do will be for the good of all the realms, you understand Dagmar it is what has to be done. All of Asgard is looking to you, Odin is counting on you, your husband to be wants this of you..."

"Olaf," Lady Dagmar spewed his name from her mouth like it was a foul tasting substance. "Father what he did..."

"Was in your honor," Lord Aldric cut her off. "Dagmar, I expect this of you," Aldric nudged his beautiful daughter's wet chin up so that he could look into her trembling silverlining pupils. She was looking at him the same way she had as a little girl at night after a bad storm. "It will bring great honor to our house Dagmar, you will be a hero you will be protecting us all from Ragnorok. I would never ask anything of you to bring you pain, my sweet, the boy you knew no longer exist, Loki is consumed by darkness."

"Father," she clung tightly to his royal amethyst garments. "Please," she whimpered burying her face deep into the folds of his satin cloak. "I lo..."

"Hush, Dagmar, my angel," he cooed back to her still stroking his back and hair with affection. "Loki will most likely be executed and nothing will be required of you."

* * *

Eir's white eyebrows knit together as she placed her sweaty palm on top the queens cool forehead. She chanted the words along with the rest of her healers. Her hair snowy hair glowed to match the magical crystal water. She pressed her forehead on Frigga desperate to allow her energy to convey over to the queen. Her lips kept moving over and over as she rapidly repeated the healing charm. Moments past as the other nursemaids and attendants in the room watched the ancient wise woman work her magic with baited breath. Eir's chanting grew louder and more furious as she closed her eyes and poured all of herself into the her work. Then, suddenly she stopped her round blue eyes burst open as if she had been hit by a bolt of lightening. Eir whipped head back, her flowing snow shaded locks lost their glow and were now drenched with perspiration. Mistress Eir shook her head. Dagmar watched as the muscles in the elderly woman's face contorted into a harsh grimace. "She doesn't have much time," the healer announced. She placed her delicate needlelike hands and squeezed tight to Lady Sigyn's shoulder. Lady Sigyn had served as a Lady in waiting in Odin's palace since her courtship with Prince Loki. They courted for several years and it seemed likely that she would become a princess of Asgard. Loki proposed and then broke off the engagement. Sigyn was disgraced but queen Frigga had allowed her to maintain her honored position amongst noble ladies in the realm. "Go and alert their highnesses," the wise woman nodded in confirmation of her sad proclamation. "They should see the queen now," she closed her eyes and a tear slide down her cheek. Sigyn ran off to do as she was told.

A shadow slipped into the bedchamber. The room was dully lit. Only a few candles burned their fragrance dying in the air like the flickering flames and the regal woman who lied still in the opulent king-sized bed. Her room was arrayed with all sorts of cards and scrolls and pictures drawn by those wishing their beloved queen well. It looked like an art gallery. The shadow's eyes observantly scanned over the collection of portraits drawn for the queen. He bit his lip feeling as if he would be unable to step in any further. The eyes flashed downward from looking on the wall and down to the floor. Flowers arranged in in the most beautiful of bouquets. They littered the room with life and energy, that was much needed in a room that was far to dormant. The flowers lined the foot of the queens bed it looked as if her whole garden had been picked and brought forth to be laid at her feet. The sweet fragrance wafted into the narrow nasal passages of the shadowy figure who hung frozen at the entry point to the chamber. All the flowers had beautiful aroma's but their was a scent that seemed not to stir above the bunch. A sweet smell that he longed to inhale. The sweet scent of Lilacs and plums. He inhaled once more his nose he was like a bloodhound hot on a trail and he would sniff it out. The the fragrance came to him. It was so small, so slight, like it was barely there. It made him nervous the scent was so light it was a breath and it seemed like it would fade away, and her very essence would be no more; it would slip through his fingers like the running water in the stream.

The shadows normally graceful feet stumbled and faltered. He hesitated, not wanting to approach. How could he now. Now it was too late. He could feel the power of the spell slowly draining. He could feel his imprisoned body calling his wandering mind back to itself. Psyche projection was a hard feat to achieve even for a master of magic such as himself. He'd done it several times. The last being during his time on Midgard when he'd had his brief confrontation with The Other, but even in his ability to have such out of body experiences time was of the essence. He could only muster enough energy to make the spell last for but a few fragile minutes and the slightest disturbance could cause it to end. It had been had to reach the meditative state require for such a mysic feat as this in the first place when his body was shackled and beaten like a savage beast. No he hadn't much time. But he had to see her. He had to say good by.

Somehow he found himself by her bedside. He looked over at her form. The covers that were the color of the reddest rose were drawn around her tightly, Frigga's normally tanned face, looked paler than moonlight. Her lips slightly parted and they did not look moist and silky, the looked dry and cracked. She was so still. She moved not a muscle, she did not stir nor did the tiniest moan escape her barely ajar lips. Bright jade eyes batted back tears. He noted a chair was at her side, but he couldn't bring himself to use it. He sank to his knees and reached out his finger tips still tainted red with her own vital juices to graze the flesh on her hand. Loki bit harder down into his lip, her skin felt so cold. She was never cold, no there was never a moment when he could call her cold. She was warm from the inside out. Never had her tone been icy, never had her attitude been frigid she was always the warm fervent heat of love. Her hand was lilke ice though now. He held it tight and brought it up to rub again his slender cheek. His silent tears running down on her dainty motionless fingers. He nestles into the cold hand. "Oh Mother," He whispered his voice so strained and choked now. "You must fight, mother you must be strong," he entreated her. "You are the queen of Asgard," Loki expressed best her could smiling down at her and stroking her hair back behind her ear. "Your people need you. See you not how much they love you?' Loki asked misty eyed as she gestured his hand about wild across the room. "You have to wake now mother," he explained "You must open your eyes...so so then you can see..." he prompted rubbing the back of his hand across her cheek. Frigga gasped. Loki panicked. He could not get healer, he was merely a shadow. "No!" he shouted. His eyes roamed around the room for something, some ointment or potion. Then he landed on it. he got up and rummaged through mother's drawers thinking that perhaps the healers had left a medicine viail about. He found no such trinket. Rather he found and old, well worn book. "Floras Divinas," he read the title. Tear's stung his eye's a he feverishly flipped through the tattered papyrus paper He finally came to the back of the book where he found the old flower. Withered even more now she that it was little more than dust. Loki gingerly lifted the remnants of a flower from the center fold of the book. His touch was light on the dry leaves but still the crumbled to little more than ash in his hand. Loki nearly cried. His hands shook and he sprinkled the crusted remains of the flower across Frigga's body. "Flower gleam and glow," he started to sing, "Let your power shine," his voice quivered as he pressed his forehead toward his mother's. "Heal was has been hurt," he continued his handsome voice becomgin mellow as he became comfortable with song picturing the two of them singing together in the garden. "change the fates design...save what has been lost bring back what once was mine," he pleaded the magic words over the withering pieces. He dropped his head down on her chest. It didn't rise, he could not hear her too strong heart beat from with in the chest cavity, "No!" Loki cried as he squeezed her stiff body. "No! MOTHER NO!" he screamed through tears that ran like hot waterfalls on to the queens chest. "PLEASE!" he hollered. "MOTHER DON"T LEAVE ME!" he wailed his hot tears splashing down on the dust particles of the once enchanted flower. "Mother I love you...I LOVE YOU," he cried so desperately as he felt his enchantment lift he scrambled trying to hold on to her, but he couldn't, saw his mother's still form fade from sight, "I'm so sorry Mother," he called to her asthe walls of her room collapsed around him like a falling building.

With a jolt he was back in the cell. Chained and tethered in squalor. He wept like a baby His chest heaving and convulsing in sobs despite the iron bonds. Even though his mouth was gagged and muzzled like some ruthless hound he managed to hum their lullaby through his tears.

* * *

The ash of the flower poured on Frigga's body, started to glow


	9. Sigyn

**A/N Hello Readers! Once again thank you all so much for your encouragement with your reviews, favorites and follows. Your words are always appreciated and your enthusiasm about the story makes it all the more grand to write. This chapter took a while to write and it kinda ended up going on a tangent. It started to get longer and longer, so I consider it a part one. It is a transitional chapter that will lead to a more exciting next installment. t it was written based on a request of a faithful reader. Priestess of Freya this ones for all readers happy reads and writes and God bless**

Lady Sigyn didn't know why she had felt thus inclined to return back to the dying queen's bedside after Mistress Eir had dismissed them all and specifically sent her to go and tell the royal family that the queen's last moments were drawing near. Perhaps it was because of the promise she had given Crown Prince Thor earlier in the day_._She had promised the eldest son of Odin that she would sit with the queen during what could be her fin hours. Now that the queen's end had come she had done nothing, but leave. True she had left under the instruction of the great healer, Lady Eir, she was going to tell the royal family, that the all-mother was fading, but still she had a made a promise that she would not leave.

Perhaps it was because she didn't want to see the queen die alone. What if while all the healers and chambermaids and waiting gentlewomen rushed out to announce to the household that their beloved Queen Frigga would no doubt soon take her last breaths this very night, the queen actually died? Was she to have her soul depart into Valhalla without feeling the touch of a loved one's hand on her brow or clasping her fingers? Was she not to hear the soothing words of whispered goodbyes or even the sweet old funeral hymn to be sung in her ear as a send off? Sigyn had been there to sing to her aged grandmother when she took her last breaths. All of her family had gathered around the frail old woman's bedside. Her oldest aunt took a lyre and set down by the bed and struck the cords to the tune then all 18 of her closest relatives sang the tearful words like a final lullaby. Of course Queen Frigga would rather have her family by her side to sing the song, but still... she was almost family, she had almost be the queen's daughter-in-law, and someone needed to be in the room, to at least open the window so that her soul could have a clean exit. That was a long time held tradition in Asgard. The Asgardian's believed that if the window wasn't open and the soul could not escape to go to Valhalla it would become trapped in the building for a century or more. A shiver ran up Lady Sigyn's spine as she thought of all the creepy tales she used to hear as a child about such unfortunates. No, no she could not allow such a thing to happen to her queen, after all Frigga had been such a generous ruler to the people of Asgard, she had been such a gracious mistress, such a loving wife and doting mother, surely she deserved to take her place in the ever bright halls of Valhalla and not roam the palace halls in turmoil as a ghost.

Perhaps Sigyn returned to the queen's chambers for the simple fact that she did not want to be responsible to report to Prince Thor that his mother wasn't going to make it through the night. She thought of his beautiful blue eyes, eyes that he had inherited from Frigga. He had been so weary this morning, but still he had stayed by his mother's side refusing to leave her until he was sure another was able to watch over her. How could she tell him such painful news. How could she tell the great king that his wife of more than 3000 years was no more.

She walked back to the queen's chambers. The room was more dimly lit than before, as if a few candles had been blown out. The curtain rustled and she heard soft footsteps creep across the carpet of the queen's room, but she saw no one in there. She heard whispering. It was low and indistinguishable. She couldn't make out the words. Perhaps it was simply the wind, the lady in waiting tried to assure herself, then she remembered part of the reason she was coming back to the queen's bedroom, was because the window had not been opened and that was not the proper ritual in the presence of one dying. Sigyn stepped closer to the golden door and peered her head in. She thought she saw a shadow. The young blonde-maiden nearly jumped out of her skin. Was it as the legends had always said was the queen's soul trapped and trying to get out but unable to being that the balcony doors were slammed shut only to keep out the noise of the rowdy citizens who clamored just outside the palace gates.

Sigyn gulped feeling fright race up her spine. She brought her pastel yellow painted nails up to her moist pink lips and nervously started to bite down on them. For a moment she thought to go into the queen's bedroom, perhaps just open the window and let the spirit flee, but the thought was to eerie for the noblewoman to bear.

She looked again. Maybe she had seen wrong. Yes, she encouraged herself, she had to be such thoughts were preposterous, there was nothing there. The queen had to still be alive she'd only been gone a minute. She was simply nervous and on edge thinking of the queen's life. She breathed with the new rationale firmly planted in her mind. She held her breath and puffed out tanned and rouge painted cheeks and counted to three, but she was to scared to open her golden eyes on three. With cheeks still puffed out and eyes still squeezed shut she counted to ten and then she peeled her eyelids open to peer back into the royal room. "Nothings there, nothings there," she muttered to herself as she made her amber eyes survey the bedchamber once more. She was almost convinced. She was about to take a sigh of relief when she detected the shadow once again it's tall hunched form loomed over the queen's still body menacingly, like some type of dreadful reaper come to harvest. Sigyn trembled she started to call for the guards, but what could the guards do if the lovely female ruler's time was coming to an end even if it was untimely. She noticed the shadow, it was not at all how she remembered the old scary stories had described it. The figure was tall, willow, lanky it was thin looking it was almost gaunt. The sinister shadow turned it's head into the candle light as the bony hand reached into Frigga's golden nightstand. Sigyn stared in horror only to see the sharp angled features of the shadow.

Lady Sigyn gasped and couldn't help when she nearly screamed "Loki!" the golden-locked young woman had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming and alerting the household. She wrestled with herself. Part of her wanting the run in panic and alert the palace guards. Another part of her felt faint. She backed out of the doorway of the queen's domicile. She slammed her back against the shiny gold walls, her breath hitched to the point of hyperventilation. She shook her head in disbelief. How was this possible? Loki was imprisoned; he was locked in the deepest recesses of the dungeon there was no way he could have escaped. She shook her head. Surely her own weariness from being at the queen's side, her own grief and fear of losing the beloved monarch was playing tricks with her mind. Sigyn tried to convince herself of such things, but she was failing miserably at such attempts. Should she call for the guards? Finally she forced herself to come up and lean away from the wall. She still had both hands firmly clamped around her mouth to keep even a syllable from escaping out of her lips. She shut her eyes as she brought her lovely blonde-haired head from around the corner to glance inside the queen's bedchamber once more. Cautiously she peaked one hazel eye open at a time. The shadowy figure had vanished.

Sigyn brought trembling sandy hands away from her rosebud pink lips as she gazed in searching for any sign of Prince Loki. She looked left and right, her wide-set amber eyes roaming all around the still and peaceful bedroom, no sign of the the image she'd thought she'd scene. Like a skittish cat, she'd hiked up her long sunset hued gown and ran into the room. She went to the queen's side. She touched her hand, it was dead cold and stiff as a board, Sigyn lowered herself gently to her knees and placed her head on the queen's chest listening for the rhythm of a heart beat. There was none. She was lifeless, cold. Dead.

"Your majesty?" Sigyn's gentle voice called sweetly to the queen. "Your majesty!" she cried shaking an icy a prone figure. Lady Sigyn shook her head with disbelief. "No your highness! No!" the golden-haired young woman screamed as she clutched the queen's icy skin. Had Loki simply come into the queen's room to finish the job. Was he truly so evil that he wouldn't allow the her to die in peace? Was he truly such a despicable being that he had actually wanted his own mother dead? Was this the man she once loved? Was he really a monster? The thoughts tumbled through her head while tears threatened to spill forth from her beautiful hazel eyes. "Oh your majesty," Sigyn choked out pitifully, "how could Loki...your own son..." Sigyn started to cry, "I'm so sorry," she muttered. "Rest in peace, my queen," Sigyn finally managed to offer as she brought her small pink lips to kiss the queen's jerked her head back noting the rough, gravelly feeling on her lips. She frowned as she still felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She swiped her hand over her pink painted lips and looked at the particles that were on her hand. She noted the dried, crusted looking flower petals. "What is this?" Sigyn questioned as her observed how the dust fine flower dried petals were spread all across the ruby-red satin bed sheets that covered the queens unmoving form. Then suddenly, the dusting of flower petals that had been sprinkled over Queen Frigga's body started to glow.

At first the glow started off small. It was a tiny simmering dull glow, like the final embers the burned on the logs of a fire. Then the ashes of the mystical flower's petals started to burn brighter. The light emitted from them blinding and white like the radiant first rays of Asgard's sun when it was first rising. It's illumination was so dazzling and radiant that it took over Queen Frigga's whole body. Lady Sigyn stumbled backward away from the bed. She had to shield her eyes from the piercing shine. She tripped over one of the vase's of flowers that lined the floor of the queen's bedchamber.

The blonde haired maiden stared up gaping in awe at the brilliant golden light that spiraled about in elaborate pattern above her head. Sigyn's mouth gaped as she saw the glittering particles come back together to a symbol the shape of a glowing flower over her head. The light flooded the once dark room. It spiraled off in the air like the flowing branches of a stream. The magic filled the chamber and its power seemed to push Lady Sigyn from the room. She watched as the ever flowing magic spin around Frigga until the queen was floating in the air the glowing gold light encircling her like horizontal vortex. For several minuted the royal woman was suspended in mid-air, her body limp, her hands and arms flopping at her side and her head hanging back as her whole being started to shine. Sigyn was on her bottom staring up gaping mouth at the sight before her as the light shot forth from the queen's fingers, the light flowed into her nose and mouth as if she were drinking and breathing in milk and honey. Sigyn scuttled backward toward the wall horrified and in awe of what she was beholding. The light burned brighter. It shone forth like an unbridled burst of sunshine in the palace corridors that were dark and still out of respect for the ailing queen. The blonde waiting gentlewoman of the female ruler of Asgard, curled herself in a ball next to the wall fearful the illumination would consumer her. She could feel heat coming from the glow, but actually the heat wasn't burning like a raging wildfire that tore through the wilderness, it was the inviting warmth of a spring day. Some moments passed, and finally, Sigyn had the presence of mind to pull herself from her fetal position crouch and look around. The room was no longer a blaze with the supernatural illumination. The room was now still, untouched as if nothing had taken place. Sigyn looked around, she couldn't control the fact that her teeth were chattering and her hands were shaking. She managed to pull her back off the wall, but she couldn't seem to make her legs work well enough to bring herself to her feet. She crawled across the floor through the flowers and candles and card and assorted prayer beads and made her way to the queen's king-sized bed. "Y-your...your majesty?" Sigyn posed quiet as a mouse from her hands and knees to scared to actually look up. There was no response. "My queen?" Lady Sigyn offered daring to raise gold eyes to peer over the bed sheets. Sigyn cautiously reached out war colored fingers. She drew then back in again as she drew in a sharp breath fearful to touch the wife of Odin after what she had just seen.

Sigyn dashed down the hall, she was nearly running in a full sprint from the queen's bedchamber to find Prince rushed down the corridor to the Crown Prince's chamber. She frantically started to bang on the door. "Prince Thor! Prince Thor!"the hazel eyed blonde maiden called as she pounded furious on the golden door that had the symbol of two twin snakes intertwining. She had seen him briefly in the wee hours of the morning when he'd stopped by to check on Frigga. "My prince, my prince, come quick," she pleaded abruptly at the door. "It's the queen...Frigga... she...something has happened!" Sigyn exclaimed desperately. "Sire!" she called in earnest, not understanding why she was not getting an already large gold shaded irises dilated as she noticed whose door she had knocked on... Loki's.

Sigyn staggered backward away from the gilded door. She shook her head. She must have just gone there by instinct. It was a force of habit. She knew the path so well from their time many times had she gone to Loki's chambers? She couldn't give an exact number...she'd lost 'd shared his bed so often. During the course of their decade long courtship she now thought it was about all they had shared. She felt something knot in the pit of her stomach. Her mind instantly flooded with overwhelming memories of their times together. Her hands reaching up to grab fists full of his raven locks. Her back pressed against golden bookcase as he felt his cold hands sliding down her back and thighs as her hastened to undress her and unlace her corset. She felt the smooth satin sheets of his king-sized bed caress her nude flesh. She experienced the flavor of Loki's silver tongue on her own once again. She licked her lips instinctively as she breathed in the crisps burst of fresh lime. She inhaled his cologne once again, it was a poignant fragrance like sea and night sky after a snowfall, it was the smell of smoldering myrrh and magic. It filled her senses the was it did all those times before. She remembered the way her feverish fingers traced over the contours of the muscle in his chest, and back, the way he moved was with the precision as he was executing one of his spell. She heard their heart rates starting the thud at the same time and how every kiss and caress from him to her made her moan and squeal anticipation and pleasure. She heard herself call his name in ecstasy, with longing, in love. Then he returned saying her name with abandon. Sigyn shook herself from her day dreams.

She gasped and pressed her back against the wall opposite Loki's door. She covered her trembling baby rosebud pink lips and slid down the golden wall to the floor. The fair-haired courtier covered her face with her palm doing the best she could to contain her tears. The last part had been pure fantasy. He never said her name. He never looked her in the eyes, he never even lingered in the bed after the act, she never woke up to find him lying beside her sleeping with his arm around her let alone was there a chance for pillow talk where they could confess secrets to one another.

He never ever said her name. Sigyn bit her lip as the reality dawned on her once again. She couldn't help but allow the water to bubble up from her eyes as she remembered the alarming fact once more. No he never said her name in the times they'd entwined themselves, rather he called another's...Dagmar.

"_I don't see why you're so upset?" Sigyn shrugged as she sat down on the day bed in the salon in Loki's bedchamber. The festivities were only just dying down, but Loki had slipped away to his room for the night, claiming when his brother and father questioned him that his wounded leg was bothering him. Sigyn had followed behind him, thinking that perhaps he would need help or need a bandage change as he prepared for bed.  
_

_Loki stood near the hearth, he had placed his cane to the side now using the wall and mantle that stuck out from above the fireplace as a crutch. His shoulders trembled he looked down at the fireplace. He tossed his hand out sparking flames on the kindling and glowered down and the fire. Meanwhile, Sigyn distracted herself playing with the pendulum on Loki's coffee table. She pulled one of the balls back and watched intently as the 4 balls in the center stayed in place while the one of the farthest end moved in time and proportion to the ball she had pulled._

"_Don't see why I'm so upset?" Loki asked snarling as he turned toward her. His lip curled with repulsion as he looked at her. She was a lovely creature, her hair looked like golden wheat heaped in great bundles, her skin was warm colored like the sands on the beach, her eyes the color of a honey comb and her lips were always puckered into a kissing shape, but for all her attractive qualities her inability to perceive anything besides that which was explicitly explained to her in the most elementary of terms was most unappealing. He growled balling his hands into white knuckled fist. Sigyn managed to bring her honey colored irises up so that they were no longer focusing on the toy. She imagined she must have looked like a naughty little girl with her hands in the cookie jar before supper. Loki was protective over his trinkets. He gave her a stern look and she instantly plucked her anxious fingers away from the shiny metal balls and folded them in her lap. "After the way Father presented Thor with Mjolnir and kept going on and on about how he was so proud of him," Loki paused sucking in a sharp breath as Sigyn watched his shoulders roll trying to release the tension that was working its way into his back "and then...then that grand celebration 7 nights of feasting in his honor and then Father asks me to make a speech...you should give your brother some honor!" Loki railed vehemently, picking up the goblet of wine that he had set on the mantle and hurling it into the flames. "You can't see why I'm upset," the emerald eyed prince asked his tone was a scathing mockery of her aptitude._

_Sigyn dropped her eyes for a moment feeling foolish. She knew Loki was jealous of Thor, but she never quite understood why. Thor was a mighty warrior, the mightiest in the realm as it was shaping up to be. But Loki was a fine enchanter. The most powerful in all the realm. Thor was incredibly handsome, he was strapping, and striking, rugged and manly, but Loki was no less attractive in her eyes, actually he was more so, he was sleek, and charming, polished and mysterious. They were night and day, but neither one was better...they were just different. She didn't know why he couldn't see that without being jealous. _

_She hadn't thought he was upset about anything. During the ceremony Loki beamed with pride at his brother. Afterward, he kept telling Thor how he was so worthy, but now behind closed doors he was riddled with envy. "Your brother performed a great feat Loki," Sigyn pointed out her eyes still downcast not wanting to meet his penetrating and heated green-eyed gaze. It only lead to her feeling like a simpleton for even thinking she could point out something he hadn't thought of. "He thinks your proud of him," she insisted, "Surely you think that he is deserving to be rewarded..." Sigyn went on._

_Loki growled low in his throat, he snapped his head in the other direction. "This isn't about Thor and his worthiness," He responded through gritted teeth._

"_It isn't?" the blonde-haired noblewoman questioned. A look of pure confusion on her face._

"_NO!" he shot back abruptly. Sigyn flinched. "Shocking isn't it to think something could actually be about me," He uttered with a sarcastic voice that was calmer but still no less impatient._

"_You didn't wish to make the speech?" sunny haired woman drew a conclusion, but couldn't help that it sounded like a question. Loki sighed and drew his hands to his temple trying to keep his temper under control. He leaned over the hearth and gripped the mantle so that his body, the wall and the floor formed a perfect right triangle. "Oh Loki, your brother was so happy about it. I could tell it meant a lot to him to have you say all those nice things," she expressed taking tentative steps closer her golden train slowly dragging across the lush green carpet. _

"_Oh and we mustn't disappoint dear Thor, mustn't we," he replied as he closed his eyes and pressed his ivory forehead against the black marble stone that formed the mantle._

"_I didn't just mean it like that," Sigyn quickly qualified and started to laugh nervously once she was directly behind him, "All of Asgard loves your speeches, you're their silver-tongued prince," she added perkily with a wink. "They did applaud so after you had finished," she pointed out._

_Loki's scowl deepened. Sigyn was a fool. The applause was for Thor, for the mighty thunderer and now the wielder of the magnificent hammer Mjolnir, they did not cheer for him._

_Prince Loki managed to smirk despite himself. She couldn't help, but be what she was and she was a simpleminded imagined how much easier it would have been to have this conversation with Dagmar. She could actually hold a dialogue that could cool his distemper, she could actually offer words that made him feel worthy, made him feel as she so often put it, "spectacular" He heard Dagmar's sweet mellow voice whispering the words in his ear, but then he noticed that it wasn't his oldest friend speaking with him, it was the woman who he'd been courting for sometime now. Her mousey voice weaseled its way back to being the focal point of his attention. "You know I think your father wanted to honor you by allowing you to give the speech, I mean it is a tremendous honor, normally the King would do such things, but he gave the privilege to..."_

"_Oh yes," Loki began his smirk transforming almost instantly into a sneer, "my honor should simply come from boosting Thor's ego."_

"_No I didn't mean it like that," Sigyn offered throwing out her hand to catch his slender shoulder. _

"_My gift only to be used to exalt my brother," he twisted from the light hold of her soft and tanned finger tips_

"_Don't feel that way," the courtier cried._

"_What other way can I feel?" Loki retorted spinning around to face her. Her eyes were a lovely shade of hazel that looked like the sun reflecting off a lake made of pure honey. They were wide and trembling, she felt so inadequate she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what words he was looking for. What gesture could she do to serve as a bandage for his wounded prided. Sigyn thought of times when she'd caught Loki and Lady Dagmar talking in the courtyard. She knew Dagmar from childhood same as she knew Loki and Thor. She knew the Vanir maiden was the daughter of the Prime Minister of Vanaheim and had become very close to Prince Loki over the years. She often heard him refer to the raven haired Vanir woman as his best friend. Sometimes she'd catch him slumped beneath a tree in the middle of the day, she's start to go to him, but before she could Lady Dagmar would appear. She was truly a beautiful woman. She'd sit down next to him rubbing his shoulders. "You must feel like a shadow she'd whisper to him. He'd start to protest, but she'd still him, somehow, Sigyn was never sure how Dagmar was able to quiet the mouth of Asgard infamous silver-tongued prince. "You aren't a shadow...you are a star. And somewhere every star shines as a sun," she told him and Sigyn would watch as Loki's troubled expression would soften as Dagmar's pomegranate lips planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. Sigyn sighed now just as she did then, she was not blessed with the gift of words, she knew Loki was searching for her to say something reassuring like the encouragement Lady Dagmar had given, but her tongue was slow. She merely batted back wide gold eyes, trying to think of something intelligent to say to her wise prince._

_Loki grew annoyed as he stared into her large eyes that did nothing to ease his self doubts. He turned from her sharply and snorted an angry breath from between the narrow nostrils of his perfect pointy nose. "Odin treat's me as if I'm Thor's scribe," Loki spat shaking his head and breaking his gaze with hers. "Just record your brother's deed Loki," Loki muttered to himself more than to her as he started to pace about. "And was I not right there by his side?' Loki demanded. "Was a not fighting and toiling willing to lay down my life as well.. did I not shed my blood, have my own bones broken," He growled a wild look in his green eyes as he turned to look at the lovely golden-haired maiden he was courting. "He could have at least commended me before the people," Loki choked out. _

"_It's almost your brother's 1000th birthday," Sigyn interrupted,"It will be his manhood ceremony, perhaps your father did it for that reason," she posed, she placed her delicate finger's on Loki's back. She could feel him trembling with fury and rage through the golden latches on his breast-plate. Loki didn't respond, his jade pupils fixated on the flame she watched as the fire grew and swelled with his ragged breathing. "Perhaps your father will give you something great for your 1000th birthday as well," Sigyn posed once again she reached out her hand to clasp his shoulder. She smiled a beaming and radiant grin at him. Loki kept a scowl etched on his thin lips despite her sunny expression. _

_'Perhaps," the younger prince of the realm responded dismissively. He waved his hand as if he were shooing her away like she was a pesky fly that kept buzzing annoyingly around his ear. _

"_He will," she encouraged pulling the hand that had dismissed her toward herself and stroking her sandy thumb over his creamy knuckles, even his bony fingers had tension mounting there. She toyed with his fingers trying to get them to loosen up. His wrist was tight. "You know, hammers are such an obsolete weapon to receive," Sigyn went on,_

_Loki's mouth dropped open as he looked at the lovely golden-haired maiden with disbelief. She smiled absent-mindedly of how utterly clueless she truly was. "What?" Prince Loki asked with disgust slipping his thin fingers from being intertwined with her's._

"_I'm serious," she went on laughing. She was so sure of her fashion forward senses. "Hammer usage is really going out of style," she elaborated. "It's such a big bulky weapon," she continued now having fun with the conversation. "You know my best friend, Liv's cousin's, husband works at the forgery," she waved her hand looking for Loki to nod along with interest at her little tidbit. The green-eyed prince remained open mouth with disbelief at the girls words. She leaned over into his ear, "Well he told her, that the newest weapon that they are trying to promote for the games is going to be whips," she whispered it and the giggled a squeaking giggle into his ear. Loki jerked his raven haired head away from her annoyingly high-pitched guffaw._

"_Sigyn, have you any idea what Mjolnir is?" Loki asked his tone harsh._

"_Yes," she immediately responded wide smile still spread across her pretty face. "The hammer," expressed. "I find it so funny how men name their weapons like they are their babies," she teased._

"_No, Sigyn" Loki closed his emerald eyes and his voice rippled with agitation. She knew that tone well. He often had it when they were speaking. Sigyn's warm colored cheeks began to flush. She hated the fact that she always came out sounding so foolish when they spoke. Why hadn't she paid more attention during her lessons. Perhaps then she'd know the things he'd so desperately wanted her to know. He'd tell her a riddle or ask her opinion on a passage from a book he'd just read and she supposed her responses weren't satisfactory. She'd try to guess his riddles. He liked to tell them during banquets and other functions. It was always a good source of amusement for the delegates trying to guess one of his notorious puzzles. She'd sit their mulling over the facts and clues and then she'd finally shout out something. Loki would shoot her a glare or he'd wince in embarrassment at what she had said. _

"_Mjolnir is one of the most powerful items in all the Nine Realms!" Loki explained throwing his arms out a he elaborated. "With the Mjolnir at his side Thor is practically invincible. The hammer has incredible capabilities," Loki went on he turned from her. "There are only a handful of relics that match its might," the green-eyed prince stated blowing an exasperated breath out of his mouth. "Only Gungnir, is more powerful than the hammer."_

"_Oh," was all the blonde woman could find to say. Loki rolled his eyes still keeping his back turned to her. Sometimes her ignorance was almost insufferable. "Perhaps Odin will give you one of the relics of equal power, hmm?" Sigyn prompted as she approached him and walked around to face him. She loved looking into his gorgeous gem colored eyes. She smiled as she brought her tanned hand up to rub his cool ivory cheek._

_Prince Loki sneered and turned his head at an angle so that her warm manicured hands were no longer touching him. Sigyn frowned her empty palm still outstretched. "That would imply that Thor and I were equal in my father's eyes," Loki sighed his thin straight shoulders falling in defeat._

"_Loki," Sigyn started._

"_Father handing Thor Mjolnir is practically his way of proclaiming Thor his heir," Loki snapped he clenched his fist together tight at his side. _

"_Well I mean he is the first-born," Sigyn added too quickly. She regretted it immediately. She spoke without thought all too often. "I didn't mean it like that!" she shouted to cover for herself._

"_It's fine Sigyn," Loki began he turned to her giving her a small and weary smile, "Like you said earlier...it's really nothing for me to be upset about," Loki stated as he straightened himself up and smoothed his garments._

_'Loki, no I'm sorry, I do understand..."Lady Sigyn quirked her features. She wiggled her eyebrows friskily, before she moved in front of him and trailed a finger from the center of his chest to toying with his Adam's apple. "Perhaps I can give you something great now," she teased and licked her lips lustily as she tugged on his outer tunic. Her hands moved skillfully as she started to unclasp the hinges on his arm plates and the golden shoulder guards. _

"_It's late Sigyn," Loki mentioned rubbing his eyes._

"_I know...everyone is sleep, so we won't be disturbed," the light-haired maiden giggled as she slipped the rest of his armor off of him. "Remember when your brother walked in," she added as smiled wrapping her warm hands around his neck and positioning his fingers so that they were holding her around the backside._

"_Awkward," Loki added feeling her moist mouth on his, young mage rolled his deep green eyes as he felt her hands slink around his neck and his fingers run through his slicked back black hair. "Sigyn I'm really not in the mood," He insisted shoving her hands from around his slim neck and back down at her sides._

_Sigyn allowed a perfect pout to form over her small pink wet lips she let out a mewing sound that reminded Loki of w a whining kitten. 'Oh?" she purred playfully. She laughed like as she wriggled her fingers up and under the prince's tunics. She tickled him feeling his firm abdomen. "Why not? Huh, Huh?" she questioned pressing her body against his and planting sweet and yet seductive kisses on his nose and then on his grimacing lips._"_You'll feel better," the hazel eyed noblewoman implored him running her skillful hands over his body and allowing her tongue to play on the lobe of his ear. She continued grinding on him slowly until she felt the bulge come in his clothes. She laughed teasingly talking with her plump pink lips against his thin mouth, "See, you feel better already," she giggled making a serpentine pattern with her hand and trailing it down his torso until she was stroking over his endowment._

_Early into her courtship with Loki, Sigyn had begun to feel threatened by Lady Dagmar. Sigyn never considered herself a bright girl, but she wasn't so dull that she couldn't see Loki's affection for the Vanir noblewoman. When she came to visit at the palace Loki was completely absorbed with her. She saw the way he watched her, the way his cheeks would slightly burn when she touched him and laughed in his ear. She noticed how they could talk forever and he seemed completely enthralled in the conversation. When she talked she felt like half the time Loki was hardly listening. The way the prince looked at the raven haired Vanir maiden was a look of such longing of such sweet love. A look that Loki had not given her. She shared with her best friend, Liv her fears about Lady Dagmar and Prince Loki. She loved Loki and she didn't want to lose him. Liv advised that she had to distinguish herself from Dagmar. She had to show Prince Loki that she could offer him something that Dagmar Audricdottir couldn't. She did love Loki. She wanted to give Loki something that Dagmar couldn't...or Dagmar wouldn't. Sex. Perhaps if she gave herself to him, submitted her body to his demands and appetite, then he'd love her, long for her, want her the way he seemed to want Dagmar. _

"_You didn't mention my dress," the blonde-haired tanned skin noblewoman pointed out to the Prince as she felt his fingers start to immediately slide up to unbutton had a tailor-made evening dress that she had been dying to show off to the dark-haired prince. Normally, she enjoyed wearing bright pastel colors, but her mother had admonished her to start wearing the colors of the prince she was courting. She said it would show Prince Loki that she was ready to be his bride. She figured it would be a tremendous surprise for Loki to have returned from war to find her festooned in his distinguished colors. She hoped he would be oh so very pleased. She didn't think that green suited her though and green was so last decade. Of course there was always gold. Gold never went out of style. She had one of the finest tailors in all of Asgard him make a gown for her of resplendent gold. It shined like the royal palace itself. Very eye-catching. Of course she was a little nervous to wear it, typically, Queen Frigga wore gorgeous gold dresses at high functions of court. Yes it was a risky move, slightly taboo, but fashion often favored the boldest, she reminded herself as she strolled across the floor making her way to Loki. Besides her own mother, Lady Ingrid wife of Arn, had encouraged it. She said it was only natural that she should try to emulate her future mother-in-law. She told her the queen would be very impressed and see her as a good match for Loki. She couldn't help but relish in the way all the other maidens of court were green with envy as they saw how she glistened. She did so love being the center of attention. Of course the envious compliments that the daughters of nobles had had to allow slip off their tongues for courtesies sake were less important than the compliments she longed for Loki to lavish her with. Loki had yet to come to her tonight. She had suspected that he would come to her after dinner when the dancing had begun, but still she longed to hear his silver-tongue tell her how fabulous she looked. The gown had pure emerald stones stitched around the neckline plunging and forming so that they'd draw the eyes to her chest, she had bought a long silk, black sash to tie around dainty waistline to accentuate her figure. The belt was bedazzled with lovely, large emerald stones. _

"_Nice," Loki said as his emerald eyes never even glanced down at her lovely garbs. He hadn't even attempted to slather her with the lovely words that his silver tongue could wield. He knew with Sigyn lofty words were a waste, she would need a dictionary to figure out more than half of them._

"_Does it please you?" the blonde woman pressed as Loki roughly backed her toward the daybed. _

"_Mmm hmm," he groaned pushing her back on the bed and looming over her licking his before diving in to take her mouth furiously. His fingers fiercely rubbing over her body as he started to lift up her skirt and gave the fabric a firm grasp popping the buttons in the back of the gown. Lifting one of her legs up to wrap around his slender hips while swifly conquering her neckline._

"_Oooh," she soothed, " be gentle,"she prompted rubbing her hands through his hair. "We can go nice and slow," she encouraged. Usually when they made love, Loki was quick and somewhat rough with her. He acted as if he was anxious to get it done. Not that she was unsatisfied after their sessions, not it was quite the opposite, he was possessive and ravished her until her body was weak, but still she longed for the tender intimacy of a slow and steady night when they could lie in each others arms and whisper secrets."Please?" she panted as she placed his slim yet strong fingers around her waist. She walked him back toward the daybed in the salon. Soon he was sitting on the bed Sigyn pulling up her dress as she straddled his hips. "please," she continued as she felt his cold hands run over her thighs and bottom._

"_Fine," Loki growled dominantly, instantly flipping their position so that he was on top of her. In the blink of an eye their clothes were off. Her whole being yearned to be touched by his magic once again. The spell that his hands and lips cast over her sent her writhing with pleasure. The use of his magic wand left her completely helpless. _

"_Loki," she breathed coming up for air as he continued to suck on her neck while creating a rhythm for them. _

"_Yes," He murmured his mouth still pressed against her tanned flesh. His voice was thick with lust as his felt his heart rate quicken as she moved beneath him._

"_You're grrrreatt!" she called biting into his shoulder to keep herself from screaming too loudly. Loki looked up at her his green eyes dark his smiled sensually before conquering her mouth. "You're a great lover," she breathed nearly hyperventilating as he touched on all her pleasure points. "Ahhh," she gasped, "Gr-gr-great wizard," she expressed as he body melted into his magic coursing through her system. She grabbed at his back as it arched up not wanting to disconnect from him. " A great prince," she swiveled her hips rolling on top of him. She ran her tongue from her nose to his navel. Loki's eyes glittering green eyes rolled back in his head pleased with the way she played with his sensitive milky skin. "I'm sorry you didn't get the hammer," she stated between breaths feeling him kiss her chest sweetly. "But... But...ohhh...I give you myself... am I enough?"she panted, "I...ahhh...I love you," she moaned as they climaxed. _

_He pulled her down wrapping her tight in an embrace, "Say it again, my love," he begged of her feeling her delicate butterfly kiss on his gaping mouth. "How I've longed to hear you say that, beautiful one,"Loki confessed his thumb gently stroking her jawline._

_Sigyn's heart swelled in all the times they'd made love never had he been so worshiping of her. Never had he doted on her so. "OHH, Loki y-y-you're enough...for me...Am I for you?" she posed the question again tenderly caressing his face."Oh Lo-l=l=loki," she stuttered as he dived deeper into her. "I love you," she breathed her body relaxing and melting into him, by the end._

"_you...you know you are," Loki smiled into her flesh. He started to make slow kisses from below her bellybutton, "Were I a pauper." he began stopping when he got to her bellybutton and digging his tongue in there, making her squirm with delight at the way he toyed in her hotspot. "And I needed to beg on the street I'd, be as rich as I am now if you loved me," he swore to her nuzzling his face against her sweet smelling body._

"_Were you the princess," he went on tenderly sucking on her left breast making her moan. "And I your lowly stable boy," he panted as he peppered her right breast with sweet pecks and nips. "It would me enough," he breathed his heat pounding as he poured out the confession. "To know I pleased you," he panted making their lips meet and tasted her luscious tongue. _

"_Oh Loki!" Sigyn exclaimed tears pooling in her eyes as she forced her mouth to part from his while she looked into his gorgeous emerald eyes. _

"_Oh Dagmar," he whispered passionately as he laid his head down on her breast and felt her pelvis rise beneath him. _

_Sigyn's body froze growing rigid next to his. "Wh-what did you say?" she looked at him shaking her head. Her sensual tone becoming a murmur as she wrapped honey colored arms around herself as if trying to conceal her nakedness from him. _

_Loki's jade eyes, got wide. He couldn't believe he'd allowed that to come out his mouth. They'd made love countless times by now and more often than not he pictured Sigyn as Dagmar. His mind's eye replaced her golden locks with hair as dark as midnight. He envisioned her sandy body as alabaster skin. When he gazed into her liquid amber pupils he imagined starlight silver eyes shining back at him. There had even been occasions when he'd transformed Sigyn into Dagmar using his magic for his own twisted fantasy, it was a cruel an unfair game for Sigyn he knew, but she was happy and content the few times he'd done it she'd gone mad with erotic ecstasy at the sex he'd laid upon her, But never had he actually let Dagmar's name leak from his mouth. He smiled smugly, as he looked into her trembling hazel eyes. He never wanted to see her cry. He ran his hands through her blonde tresses. "I said 'Oh Damn More," he purred into her ear as he fooled her gullible mind for the time being. _

Lady Sigyn felt the tears slowly trickle down her painted cheek. For a moment Loki's magic worked on her. It convinced her of his lies as truth long enough for her to continue in their love making. So many times she'd given herself to him. Shame and embarrassment engulfed her once again. Thinking of the way Loki broke off their courtship and had their engagement annulled.

"_Stitch it nice and tight around the waist Elke," Sigyn commanded her families faithful older servant woman who was working busily with Sigyn's mother and older sister to make her gown for the banquet to announce Loki and Sigyn's soon to be nuptials. _

"_You must wear green to your engagement announcement, it is Loki's color," Lady Ingrid admonished her daughter._

"_No Sigyn," her sister immediately chimed in as she brought over a pink chiffon drape and held it next to Sigyn's glowing honey colored skin. "Once you and Prince Loki are married you will always have to appear in his colors at all the royal functions. Enjoy your last moments of freedom as an unmarried woman and wear your favorite color...pink," she teased wiggling the pretty fabric in front of her. _

"_Maybe I'll wear both,' Sigyn compromised between the two. "Pink and green go well together," she winked and her and her sister burst into fitful giggles._

"_Alright, alright that's enough you two," Ingrid chided her two bubbly blonde haired daughters. "You must hold still Sigyn or Elke and I will stick you," the lady of the house of Arn winked at her plump maidservant and both women pulled out their needles and playfully poked at Sigyn's outer thighs underneath her skirt. The four women continued snickering giddy over the fact that in a few short months Sigyn would be marrying into the royal family. All of a sudden the door to the sewing room, flew open and slammed against the cobblestone wall. The four women whipped their heads up to stare at Sigyn's father who was dripping wet and soggy from a ride in the rain from the palace._

"_Arn!" Sigyn's mother gasped seeing her burly redhead husband drenched head to toe._

"_Father!" both daughters expressed Sigyn jumped down from the pedestal she was standing on getting her alterations for the dress and ran to her father's side. Her older sister, Rana followed suit. _

"_Arn you are dripping wet," her mother fussed over the obvious observation. 'We must get you out of these things," she went on trying to pry the sopping cloak from her husband's back. "Elke go and fetch some of Master Arn's fresh clothes," she instructed the maid. Elke nodded dutifully and started out the door, but Lord Arn raised his red and hairy knuckled fist to stop her. "Arn say something dear," Ingrid called worriedly to her husband. His brown eyes looked stricken. "What happened? What happened when you went to talk with the king?" she asked. "Were you able to settle on a dowry price for Sigyn?" she inquired busily._

"_Prince Loki wants to break the betrothal arrangement," Lord Arn announced his eyes staring at Sigyn sorrowfully as he found a chair and slumped down in it._

"_What?" Sigyn shrieked _

"_That's why Odin called me to palace tonight," Sigyn's father confessed pitifully._

"_That can't be true," Sigyn's mother immediately defended her daughter. "On what grounds?" _

"_He can't just annul the betrothal, father," protested one of Sigyn's sisters chimed in. "Even if he is a Prince of Asgard. He has to have legal grounds," she confirmed. "Our family has already entered into a Betrothal contract with the house of Odin," Rana insisted. _

"_Infidelity," Her father confessed._

_'What no!" Sigyn shouted. "I haven't...I haven't been unfaithful to Prince Loki during our time of betrothal...I love him...I love him...I would never," the blonde bride to be countered the argument. 'Who has spread these vicious rumors about me?" she demanded._

"_It's probably one of the women at court," their maid servant, Elke spoke up as she brought Lord Arn a throw to wrap around her wet shoulders. _

"_Greedy throne mongers is all those girls are," Sigyn's mother spat. _

"_It wasn't women," her father began his voice which was always burly and baritone was was rough as sandpaper. He glared at soft hazel eyed Sigyn, who seemed to be trembling. "Prince Loki has says he's seen you consorting with other men in taverns at late hours of the night," the man of the household raised a stern and questioning eye at his daughter._

"_Sigyn!" Lady Ingrid squealed._

"_I...I...I have only gone with Prince Loki and his friends to the tavern...I haven't gone a lone in months," Sigyn explained herself her breath hitching as she tried to explain. _

_'When was the last time you went, my daughter?" Her father urged._

"_Oh...Oh...I can't remember now," Sigyn cried grabbing her head. "It was a while ago," she started._

"_Sigyn, for the love of Asgard my child you must think. Your very reputation depends on this," Her father gripped her forcefully by the shoulders and shook her for the information. _

"_3 weeks ago!" she finally blurted out. "It was 3 weeks ago...it was a drinking contest being held for the ladies there," she explained her memory of the night foggy. _

_'Which tavern?" her father pressed._

"_Elixirs...Elixirs or Wild hogs...maybe The Frothy Mug..." Sigyn stumbled over her facts as her face creased with worry. "I don't remember," she wailed. "I was drunk," she cried looked to her parents. "I was very drunk...Loki...he encouraged me to drink. It was me and Sif and Frandal's new beau...I think her name was was Adelheid and Dagmar. We were all playing...Sif can hold her liquor as well as any warrior of Asgard, Aldeheid passed out and then there was me and Dagmar... Loki was supposed to be helping us back to our rooms...I don't remember what happened,"_

"_Sigyn, you mean you could have been with another man and you don't even know?" asked Rana_

"_I was sharing a chamber with Prince Loki,"_

"_What?" Her mother squealed. "Why on Asgard were you sharing a chamber with him?"_

"_It was late and everyone was drunk," Sigyn tried to explain, "no one wanted to ride back to the palace,"_

"_And you mean to tell me that Prince Loki couldn't pay for you to have your own quarter in the tavern?"_

"_Sigyn you have slept with him?' Her father's face turned red as his thick beard._

"_I...I," Sigyn stammered as she looked around at her family, the wholesome eyes of her parents, sister and even elderly Elke all gazing at her with horror. "I...I...I," she continued trying to find her tongue. "No," she blurted out a lie immediately. She sucked in her plump pink painted lips as she saw her family relax. "I...I...yes," she then confessed looking down at her shoes feeling tears well up in her eyes._

"_Sigyn!" Lady Ingrid gasped bringing her hand up to cover her quivering red lips. "Sigyn! No!" she yelled with horror, "Sigyn you are not his wife!" Her mother insisted frantically waving her arms about._

"_I know...I know," Sigyn admitted as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks with embarrassment, "I...I love him...I just wanted...I just..."_

_WAP! Her father's heavy hand flew across her cheek busting her lip open and nearly knocking her to the floor. He loomed over his her, his shoulders heaving as he watched Sigyn's older sister, Rana rush to her side and attempt to wipe the blood from the blonde young woman's quaking lip. Sigyn started openly sobbing as Rana held her by the shoulders."You are a silly slut Sigyn!" her father hollered. "You played the harlot for him?" he continued to yell as Sigyn started to weep. "He accused you of not being a virgin!" the nobleman pointed a condemning finger in his face. "And I defended you. I defended you in front of the all father saying that his son was simply spreading slander on you, I called Prince Loki a liar to his face. Do you know how steep the penalty is for me insulting him in such away?" Arn demanded of his daughter as she continued to blubber, crying on her big sister's shoulder. "Do you?" the red-bearded Viking nobleman ranted as he snatched his daughter roughly by the arm pulling her toward him. "Do you?" he demanded._

_Lady Sigyn could only bring herself to answer through continuous wailing. She buried her damp face in the folds of her father's soggy surcoat. "Oh Father, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," she pleaded hugging him tight. _

"_I am to face a flogging for the insult I gave his highness," Arn confessed his voice hushed and hollow._

"_Father no,"_

"_And I was willing to do it... I was willing to endure the torture to defend you honor, Sigyn" Arn finally looked at her in the eye. "But...But...but it's true you are no maid." Lord Arn's brown eyes filled with tears himself. "You have slept with him and Heimdal knows how many others." Arn growled at his daughter as he pushed away from her._

"_No father!" Sigyn ran after her father catching on to his tunic. "I've been with no other man," she protested, "I was only with Loki," she pledged tripping over herself and falling to the ground as she chased behind Lord Arn. _

"_How do you know! You cannot even remember the night you spent at the tavern and let's face it Sigyn you have never been very bright. You have disgraced us all!" Lord Arn told her. "You are a shame to this house," he replied._

The hazel eyed maiden looked on the ex-prince's chamber with horror. He'd disgraced her so. Causing her father to be beat, allowing her name to be dragged through the mud. She could still hear the whispers as she walked through the gardens and banquet halls, she overheard, her own best friend, Liv, mocking her one day. "Well the annulment doesn't take me by surprise, after all what use has a bee for a flower once he's sucked all the nectar out of it," Loki hardly even acknowledged her in court after that. If he did he was polite and courteous, but he acted as if he hardly knew her. It was only Queen Frigga who had taken pity on her. She'd offered her the position to be a waiting attendant to her. Queen Frigga...all of a sudden Sigyn remembered why she was ran from the hall, she had to find the king and crown prince and tell them of what she had witnessed.

* * *

"Loki must die!" the councilors shouted from their stands and seats with in the court.

"It'll be civil unrest, the likes of which Asgard has never known if he is allowed to live any longer!" protested Thor's cousin Thram loudly to a group of listeners.

"Justice for our Queen!" Another group of noblemen started to shout as Prince Thor rose to take the podium before the most esteemed and powerful men and women of his realm.

"The queen must be avenged!" more delegates clamored from their seats.

"My lord, Prince Thor," Lord Algrim immediately greeted the thunderer. Lord Algrim's flowing purple garbs swept across the top step of the white marble dais. He quickly made his way down the marble steps and rushed over to the strapping blonde prince's face. The expression on the Thor's face was dour and contorted. "Thank goodness you are here, sire" the elfin chamberlain stated his dark eyes wide and hopeful. The white haired high counselor gave a bow to the future king and kissed Thor's ring. He offered a nervous yet still earnest smile. "The delegates are getting restless," The skinny elfin leader of court explained rubbing his palms together, "How long until the All-father arrives..." He started to ask.

Thor raised a strong hand before his father's head of council silencing the frail looking elder. "My father is not coming," he stated simply.

"Not coming?" Algrim nearly choked. He turned around looking at the crowd of furious dignitaries. "Not coming!" he balked once more. "My lord, my lord," Algrim went on shaking his head. "This sentencing cannot be delayed another day. The people are already riotous..."

"There will be a sentencing Lord Algrim," Prince Thor confessed his massive shoulders heaved a great sigh.

"But.." Algrim stuttered out a protest.

"I will make the sentence," The eldest son of Odin announced his voice hollow as he place a mighty meaty palm on the elder;y elf's old shoulder and patted it gently before he walked up to the dias to sit upon the throne where his father so often rendered judgment. His feet felt heavy as he climbed the shining white marble staircase.

"Death for the monster!" A group of soldiers who were guarding the door began chanting raising their swords high into the air as the saw the blonde prince bold as blood, red cape drape across the alabaster throne.

"Death! Death! Death! Death!" the delegates cried as the saw their favored prince upon the throne. Thor had always been mighty in battle, never one to be shy with a blade, never one to hesitate in vanquishing a foe. Surely he would not spare the life of the slimy worthless critten who dare and try to harm his mother, not now when she truly lied at the point of death. Not now when all the Imperial City was in an uproar willing to execute judgment themselves. "Death! Death! Death!" the soldiers of Asgard continued to protest as they looked at their undefeated prince.

"Hang him!" shouted a delegate from the province of Thrace.

"Chop off his head!" cried Brunhilda, the general of the Valkyrie, mercilessly as she raised a double edge blade and slid it near her own throat.

"Stone him!" demanded the prince's cousin, Lord Thram, the head male of Frigga's clan. Thor narrowed his sapphire eyes as he looked through the crowd at Thram. Thram was much older than Thor and Loki. He was more of an uncle than a cousin. He thought of the holiday's when mother would invite her relatives to celebrate at the palace. Thram would so often boast that loki had inherited his silver-tongue from him. Loki was far more eloquent that Thram ever was, still, now Thram used the gift that he once said he shared with Loki to rally the councilors to beg for Loki's death.

'Torture that savage until he dies!" Olaf, Dagmar's intended and a noble of Vanaheim suggested boldly. The crowd continued to squabble over all the ways that Loki could die. The blonde prince listened intently his brow furrowed as his pending decision loomed over him.

"My Prince," Lord Algrim spoke up coming to stand at the muscular man's side. The old elf sighed, "i would advise that we begin now. There is enough panic...I think the people of Asgard need an answer," he encouraged. Prince Thor nodded not yet able to bring himself to talk because he was afraid of the words that would inevitably have to pass out his lips. Thor brought himself to wave his massive hand giving the royal minister permission to begin the proceedings.

"Order! Order!" Algrim began. He walked away from the the high backed throne and over to the podium. He raised his hands into the air signaling for the room full of delegates to come to attention. Slowly the voices fell from raised shouts, boisterous bellows and shrill shrieks to gentle murmurs as attention fell toward the pointy eared chief of counsel. "Lord and Ladies of Asgard we must come to order!" Lord Algrim, the Elfin chamberlain called to the nobles of the golden realm. He struck his golden gavel on the crystal podium.

"Where is Odin!" Thram, the bold relative of the queen demanded. "Time for deliberation is over!" Thram persisted throwing his cape to the side. "And the time of judgment is now!" he railed flipping a sharp, crooked dagger from a concealed sheaf inside the folds of his tunics and plunging it into the red cypress wood desk. The blade was so pointed that burrowed all the way through the other side of the desk. The hilt of the deadly instrument glistened as it was made of the purest silver mind from the from the treasure hills in the Dwarf Kingdoms. The blade of the knife was still corrode with burgundy blood of a Dwarves he had killed during the battles ages ago. The weapon had actually been a gift of pledges surrender that the Dwarf General Tali had given to the great warrior Thram. Once Thor had admired his older cousin greatly for his brutality. Lord Thram's bushy dirty blonde eyebrows narrowed as he began to carved something into the red cypress wood. It was the crude shape of heart.

"Lord Thram, the all-father is not rendering judgment tonight," the pointy eared man announced as he straightened the regal deep plum-colored sash around his waist.

"This is unacceptable!" Olaf Dirkson barked from the back of the oval-shaped, dome topped, marble walled room. "The realms suffer blow after blow and still King Odin will not simply sign for the execution of such a monster's," the furture son-in-law to the Prime Minister of Vanaheim shook his head with disgust. His mustache covered lip snarled up defiantly at Prince Thor who sat unflinching on the throne.

"The Vanir is right!" confirmed Brunhilde, the leader of the Valkyrie.

"Perhaps it is time that the council reach a decision of it's own..." petitioned one of Asgard's elders. He was frail looking man, but he still wore the medals on his tunics that had been afforded to him for his centuries of service among the Einherjar. The leaders of the golden realm grew still and one could almost hear as all the breaths were sucked in from shock. It had been more than a 1000 years since that council of Asgard had blatantly challenged the authority of the monarchy by thinking to call for an emergency vote. It was a loophole in the structure of the way the Asgard was governed. It dated back to ancient times before the realm had been unified. It came from the Einar, the 12 brothers who once ruled the feuding clans of the Aesir, after the brother's had banded together and formed one central government after a war in which the Frost Giants, Dark Elves and Troll kingdoms had banded together to destroy the blissful realm of youth and beauty. The brother's chose the youngest of them to serve as king and they served as his council. The young king was a fearless warrior, the mightiest of all his kin, but what the youthful king had in prowess for battle he lacked in wisdom on how to rule. To protect all the Aesir the brothers set in place that in times of crisis if the king struggled then the council had the right to make a verdict.

"Our king is the only one who has the right to make such a call!" insisted one of Odin's loyal friend and advisor, Lord Algrim.

"And our king does not render judgment!" protested another noble.

Thor grit his teeth and clenched his hands tight around his knee caps. He shut his eyes as he heard the continuous clamors of the members of the council. He gulped feeling as though he was being forced to swallow Mjolnir. The strapping future king rose to his feet. He took painstaking strides to approach the podium and push pass Algrim who repeatedly banged his gavel over the podium trying to quell the arguments that had once again been fueled. "Delegates of Asgard," the golden prince's booming voice echoed throughout the grand expanse of the council chamber. "I know these times are trying," he began as he saw the nobles and lords slowly lower themselves into their chairs and pews. Thor swallowed once again feeling his heart beat in his ears like the resounding drums of war that played out loud and triumphant on the battle field. Yet this was no victory march that boomed against his inner ear, no it was the sound of panic. "I know the fear and anger that you all must fear and know that I feel that pain and betrayal and anger tenfold" the blonde prince confessed to the room fool of lords and ladies, generals and dignitaries. "I know how you long for justice," he confirmed for them loudly. The viking lords cheered at the mentioning of such things. He looked out at the faces in the crowd. They were all fearful, wide-eyed and needing of an answer. He was their prince, he was their future king, they were his people in need of his protection. He knew he should be willing to do anything to protect them. To ensure the safety and the peace of the realm, that was his role. He blinked hard, shut his eyes as the sea of faces swirled about him. Shouldn't he? He knew he should. It was justice. How could a king not enact such righteousness. "And I promise you, that justice will be served," Thor swore, but the words came out slow and uneasy as if breath was being ut from his lungs as he forced his handsome lips to move to utter such awful syllables. The crowd roared with cheers. They clapped and hooted and stomped their feet in anticipation to hearing the longed for pronouncement. Thor dropped his head his long golden locked falling in his face and hiding the tears that quickly trickled from his sapphire blue eyes. "Loki's outrageous crimes cannot be overlooked," he admitted to the high council of Asgard. "Nor can Loki's sins be simply pardoned. No, for such heinous acts for such evil there must be recompense and there must be atonement." the golden prince explained. He lifted his head and looked back out amongst the council. His ocean blue iris surveyed the council chamber as if he sought the answer in the eyes of those who were considered the wisest in all Asgard, but all he saw in their eyes was lust for his brother's blood. All the elders chanted for Loki's death. It wasn't wrong request, Loki was a traitor, a murderer, a treasonous villain, he proved on every turn to be nothing but a heartless wretch, but still Thor's heart ached to forfeit his brother's life

_Small, pale, bare feet slipped silently down the quiet gilded corridors. The golden tile was chilly on already frigid feeling toes. The torches and lanterns which normally illuminated the palace walls with splendor, now cast eerie shadows down the hall, making the slender figure who was anxiously scuttle down them jump. The willowy form clung tightly to a stuffed figure as he nearly went into a full sprint trying to get down the long and ominous hallway. Tonight it seemed his desired place of refuge was miles away and he was on edge thinking that behind the other doors that lined the walkway would be cold scaly fingers just waiting to grab him. Finally, the shimmering green eyes land on a much desired target. He quickly moved toward the large door made of thick iron and engraved with the emblems of sword, ax and shield. Loki wiped under watery eyes and sniffed back the snot that longed to run from his little narrow nose. He sighed in relief seeing his brother's bedchamber door. He'd thought about going to his parents bedroom, but the walk to the other hall seemed too long after the things he'd experienced tonight. He shuddered as his mind replayed the events in the dream. The condemning words and the sharp dagger that dangled inches over his exposed milky chest. Loki had to stifle crying out loud as he held his favorite stuffed toy close. His beloved little dragon, Legendary. But even the braved beast was not enough to make him feel safe and secure now. _

_He was right outside Thor door, he raised his tiny white knuckled fist and started to rap upon the iron door, then instantly with a flicker of fear in his eye the black-haired boy hesitated. His jade eyes turned down with shame for a moment, he could only imagine what his older brother would say. "Goodness Loki, you don't have to be such a baby," Thor would ridicule. The younger prince cringed his scrawny shoulders scrunching up as if he was trying to tuck himself into his shell-like one of the shy turtles in the pond. He didn't feel like hearing Thor's remarks tonight. He'd had such a terrible dream. He only wanted someone to curl up beside, someone strong to tell him it was alright that it was nothing and that they would protect him from the terrible nightmares which plagued him. Loki thought better of seeking comfort from the older boy. He sighed in defeat, sniffling as he started to turn back around a slink back down the gilded corridor and back to his lonely bedchamber._

_But then there was a bump. A sudden crash. Normally such a slight disturbance in the night would have been easily dismissed by the raven-locked little prince. He was a shrewd little boy and he could easily deduce that the sounds were servants stumbling back to the servant quarters after a nightcap in the wee hours of the morning or the night watchmen making their way to their post outside of the gates. But on a night like tonight when his bedroom was filled with shadows and voices he couldn't bear the slight noise. The skinny future mage nearly jumped out of his skin as he scampered back to Thor's door and furiously started banging on his big brother's door to be allowed interest. "Thor! Thor!" Loki desperately cried outside the ironclad entrance way he felt fresh tears quickly start to sting behind his emerald eyes once again. "Thor!" he continued to yell, but got no answer. Finally, Prince Loki gave up with knocking and waiting to be invited in, after all, Thor never gave such courtesies to him. The big blonde boy would just barge. Sometimes the great golden-haired oaf of a lad would kick the door down in the night and barreling into Loki's neat and tidy chambers with a war cry while Loki was peacefully and calmly reading a book in the night. The elder prince would lead upon his frail looking little brother tackle him with tickling. Loki finally just pushed his way in. The iron door was heavy, but the thin muscled child managed to budge the metal just a slither enough so that his slight frame could slip through the crack. _

_Thor's room was dark, but Thor never closed the curtains that lead to his balcony so a few beams of moonlight slipped through into the bedchamber and shined down upon the golden prince. It was a picturesque scene, but Thor never slept neat and composed the way a good little prince should. He slept wild and sloppy. His limbs kicked about in every direction, pillows tossed left and right and scattered all about the bed. His lovely golden mane was disheveled and wild across the blue sheets of his king sized bed. Thor's mouth was gaping as he snored obnoxiously loud. It sounded like a thunderstorm inside the room, dribble hanging down the side of his mouth. Loki shook his head as he crept inside his brother's room. He stubbed his toe on one of Thor's many toys that were scattered all over the ruby rugged floor. The ebony haired prince hopped on one foot bouncing in pain from the small figurine of foot soldier with a sword. Loki finally calmed himself after rubbing the sore area, he proceeded the danced across the landmine of toys, clothing and who knew what else that littered his older's brother's rug._

"_Thor! Thor! Psst Thor!" Loki whispered nervously as he straightened his dark-colored night garbs from falling off his slender shoulders and approached his brother's bed. Loki nearly needed to cover his ears as he drew closer to his the eldest prince's bedside as his brother's snoring grew louder as if he was competing with bilgeschnipe males who were lowing for mates in a winter's tempest. "Thor wake up," the slim emerald eyes child persisted as he gave his brother's forearm a good shake. The blonde merely responded back with a serious of guttural grunts and snorts, his hands and feet kicking bout as he tried to shoo away the one who dared disturbed his slumber. "Brother?" Loki asked in earnest desperate trying to pry his older brother from sleep._

"_Wha-wha-wha?" Thor asked waking up in a blurry haze waking up and finding wide trembling green eyes staring at him. _

"_Brother," Loki began his voice small and timid as he pulled his nimble little fingers back to himself and playing with them. _

"_Loki?" the blonde child asked as he looked around scratching his head. "What are you doing up?' he asked in between a yawn._

_Prince Loki shook his head and hugged his thin form. "I...I...had..." he started to confess. "I can't sleep," he stated. It wasn't a lie. _

"_Go find Helga," Thor flagged off as he started to pull up the thick fur pelts that lined his bed and get confortable once again. "She...she can give you some...some warm goats milk," The elder prince explained as he yawned and stretched and started to drift back to sleep. "It'll help you sleep," he insisted nodding as he burrowed under the wolves' fur blankets that lined his bed. 'Nite Loki," he said dismissively as his blue eyes slowly slipped shut._

_Loki didn't budge. He fidgeted in his spot. He looked on enviously at the way his older brother always slept so blissfully soundly through the night. Loki was so tired. His eyes already were forming dark circles, but he couldn't sleep...not after the nightmare. He didn't want to be alone. "Brother," the younger prince of Asgard raised his voice once more._

"_Hmm," Thor responded with a hum._

"_C-c-can I..." he started feel scared to ask. "Can I sleep in here...with you," He added quickly before he lost his nerve._

_Thor opened one sapphire eye and rolled it up to look at Loki's eager beaming face. His hands were clutched together in prayer form, his bright emerald eyes blinking back tears as he entreated him brother for permission to come into his bed. Thor propped himself up on his elbow, "Why?" The elder prince inquired._

"_I...I...I had a bad dream."_

"_A bad dream!" Thor balked with disgust. Loki nodded making his emerald eyes stare at the floor as he dragged his toe around in the plush carpet. "Loki you're 400 years old," Thor protested. This made Loki the equivalent to the Midgardian age of 7. "You're too old for nightmares!" Thor reminded his trembling sibling harshly._

"_You can't be too old..." Loki shot back._

"_Yes you can," the elder brother ranted. "You're too old to come running in here every you have a bad dream at night," the blonde scolded. "You're such a little baby, Loki," Thor teased. "You still think that there are beast lurking beneath your bed?" Thor explained wiggling his fingers and making his voice sound as spooky as possible. _

"_No!" Loki shouted. He balled up his fist and pressed them back down by his sides._

"_Prove it!" The older child challenged. "Go back in your room and go to sleep!" the blonde-haired prince dared he raised his eye brow as he egged on his brother. Loki's brave stance faltered, his skinny shoulders rounded with defeat. His eyes emerald eyes darted with worry over Thor's messy bedroom floor. He felt a shiver run up his spine as if he could feel his nightmares coming back to life. He bit his thin lower lip to keep from yelling. "Brother please," Loki begged. He glowing green eyes started to leak once more as he thought of having to make the trek back down the dark and creepy corridor all on his own and remain in his unlit room until morning light fearing for his very life after the dreadful dream._

"_No Loki!" Thor growled irritably as he put his silk pillow over his head to block out the image of his little brother shivering standing by his bed. _

_Prince Loki nearly jumped at the gruff manner his ten-year-old looking brother spoke to him. He knew that his brother hated to be disturbed in the middle of the night, but usually he was more consoling than this. Loki supposed he had become a bit annoying. This was the 10th time this month that he had come calling at his brother's door begging to sleep with him because he was too scared to sleep by himself. He had to admit he was acting like a baby. "You have to learn the handle these silly little dreams by yourself." the elder prince of Asgard grumbled groggily. _

"_But it wasn't silly!" Loki protested. "Thor it was awful...I"_

"_I'm not always gonna be able to save you from everything," he continued his voice starting to slur as his hand slacked against the pillow. "What are you gonna do if I'm not around?" Thor questioned with a lazy yawn. _

_Loki's lower lip quivered uncontrollably as he heard his brother words. He took a deep breath trying to control himself from breaking out into a full sob but he couldn't help the silent tears that trickled from fearful jade eyes. 'J-J-Just go back to sleep Loki..." the 10 year old looking prince instructed from the comfort of his bed._

_Loki sighed he pulled his night tunics tighter around him all of a sudden feeling a chilly wind whip around him. His head hung as he felt forced to make the terrifying walk back to his own chambers. He couldn't fall back asleep alone. He couldn't have them come again. He couldn't bear the thought of another sleepless night. Thor's actions only proved further that these were night merely ridiculous images from his subconscious, these must have been visions of things to come. "Thor please...I won't come back after tonight," Loki whimpered as he neared the door to Thor's chamber. His small pale hands touched the silver doorknob, but Loki turned around with a wide and hopeful smile on his face. Thinking that his big brother would beckon him back. He waited for a long moment for the older boy to provide security as he had in times passed, but Loki was only greeted with a choral of loud thunderous snores. _

_Thor heard the latch of the chamber door shut. Some how that quiet clicking jarred the hard sleeper from his barely settled into sleep. "Huh? Huh? Huh?' the young blonde haired prince sat up a little in his king-sized bed and looked around his dark room. "Loki?' he asked as he rubbed weary blue eyes. "Loki you can sleep in here," the confessed sleepily. "Juztrynot to talkinurschleep, okay," the older brother offered. Thor smiled smugly as he nestled back down into the cool sheets of his bed. He expected to feel his younger sibling's bony body come bounding and bouncing into the bed happy as a lark who had just learned a new song. But as Thor observed no slim figure slid in next to him. "Loki?" Thor asked once again into the dark waiting for his younger brother to respond, but no reply came. For a moment the blonde-haired child frowned, perhaps he had been too harsh in his dismissal of Loki? Loki had had a series of nightmares lately, more than once a week he would wake up screaming or crying or he'd just run to Thor's room. He never talked about his dreams, not that the elder prince had ever inquired. Perhaps he should have. Thor shook his head against the silky pillow as if pushing such a thought from his brain for its silliness. He had just started his hand to hand combat training. The Einherjar who began the instruction for the group of youngsters told them that hand to hand combat was the bravest and most manly form of fighting there was. He said with weaponry a person had their sword and shield to protect them, and an archer confronted their opponents from a distance, but with hand to hand combat a warrior must face his fears head on there was no barrier between you and your enemy. So one had to be fearless, no backing down no cowering you had to face the things that scared you to be a true warrior of Asgard. Thor smiled contentedly to himself as he snuggled back beneath the warm fur pelts that lined his bed. He was simply helping his little brother become a warrior. Loki had to learn to face his fears just like anyone else. When Loki began his hand to hand combat class he would be advanced._

_A few minutes passed and Thor contented proud feeling of being a great big brother by showing tough love slowly started to leak away. He twisted in his sleep which was unusual for the ten year old in appearance son of Odin. He never had trouble sleeping, he always slept like a log, long and deep until Helga, his nursemaid stormed in and pried him from his bed. Minutes passed and Thor continued to feel the small knot in his stomach form into a giant pit filled with guilt. He gulped. He'd hardly paid attention to how small and frail Loki's form had looked in the moonlight. He had hardly noted the shrill, weak, needy plea that his baby brother had offered as he asked to sleep in the room with Thor. He'd scarcely registered the way Loki's bright green eyes shook with pain and fear. He'd simply brushed aside the trail of tears flowing like a river down the 7-year-old looking prince's narrow cheeks. His pale face so wet it looked like he had just come from the tub. He hadn't paid any attention at all the the way his younger brother's bony little body rattled with quivering in the dark. He hadn't heard the hitched breath gasped that Loki did as he tried to keep from openly sobbing. _

"_Brother?" Thor asked quietly as he pushed open the golden door to enter his brother's sleeping quarters. "Hey, Loki, are you still awake," Thor asked as the door creaked shutting behind him. His little brother's room was always so neat and tidy, he always put away his toys and books and trinkets, he always kept his tunics, trousers, robes and cloaks pressed and hung up neatly in his walk in closet and wardrobe. Even though the room was an abyss as Loki has his thick curtains drawn tight as not to let even the faintest traces of light into his chamber Thor had no problem walking through the room and he knew the path to Loki's bedside without having to see the way. "Brother," Thor called softly as he place one palm on the foot of his brother's large bed. He padded against the bed until he came to the headboard. He placed two small ceramic mugs of steamy goats milk on his the incredibly well crafted nightstand made of black cedar from the forest of Alfheim and laden with the most glittering of golden plasters. Normally, Loki would chide his elder brother to use an emerald coaster. The older blonde boy set down on his brother's bed, his sturdy hand feeling along the mink pelts. He didn't feel Loki's body though. He felt for good while. Loki was slight of build, he often was completely swallowed up by the thick quilts and large pillows that decorated the mattress of his kingsized bed._

_Worriedly Prince Thor felt along Loki's night dresser trying to find the lantern. He found it and managed to turn the it to get the fire to glow in a tiny flame. He raised the lantern off of the dresser lifted it above his head allowed its fragile illumination to penetrate the darkness of the room. There he saw in the corner a tiny figure huddled under a massive jade colored blanket, whoever was under there was shaking like a leaf. Thor could hear the chattering of knocking knobby knees and soft muffled whimpers from under the sheet. "Loki?" Thor asked as he pulled up the end of the blanket to peek below the cozy fabric and find a trembling black-haired child clinging for dear life to the stuffed dragon that he owned, Legendary. Loki's eyes were squeezed shut tight as he mumbled something between his deep gasping breaths as he sobbed. "Oh Loki," the old boy muttered as he observed how terrified the little prince truly was. Loki looked up at his older brother with horror transfixed in water filled emerald irises. _

"_No!" the seven-year old equivalent aged prince yelped as he saw his brother's form hovering over him. He held up his little plush dragon protectively in front of his face as he cowered behind the toy._

"_Loki," Thor said his face twisting with pain as he pulled the much beloved stuffed animal from slim porcelain fingers, "Loki shh, it's just me," He expressed noting that Loki flinched and fought to hold on tight to his possession. Finally he managed to pry Legendary away from the constrictor like grip that his little brother had on the animal. "Brother it's just me...it's ok," Thor tried his best to explain placing the toy gently in Loki's lap and wrapping his tanned arm around the Loki's trembling shoulders._

"_Thor?!" Loki squeaked it was all at once a timid question and an elated exclamation. The older child nodded as his thick hands clutched tight around Loki's shoulder. Thor offered a faint smile as he placed the lantern down on the inside of the blanket. For a moment it reminded him of the many times he and Loki would camp out in the play room. They'd turn their cover's into tents on rainy nights and light the warm hearth and fashion bows and arrows out of fun objects they'd find around the house, like the golden utensils in the china cabinets. Then mother would have the maids bring them chestnuts and pastries for them to roast over the hearth flames. They'd laugh and joke tell each other spooky stories, which mother didn't like. Then Loki would open up one of his books and he'd display one of the big maps of the cosmos against the ceiling with his magic and it would feel just like a real woodsy adventure. Thor's reassuring smile faded as he recognized that Loki was not smiling and laughing and chattering away eager to share his knowledge, but rather he was shaking and scared. _

_Almost instantly Thor felt the practicing magician wrap his slender arms tight around his torso. "It's ok Lok," Thor encouraged affectionately as he felt his brother's damp face press and soak through the thin fabric of his sleep tunic. He could feel Loki's spine quivering as he folded him into a tight embrace. Loki broke into a sniveling mass as he felt his older brother's protective arms guarding him. He clung tighter shaking his head as if refusing to let go much like he'd done with the stuffed dragon. "It's alright now, shhh" he reminded him. 'I'm here, ok...you're ok Loki...there's nothing to be afraid of," Thor soother as Loki nuzzled into his big brother's chest for comfort. For a long moment he held Loki firmly whispering for the younger boy to settle down. He rubbed his back gently until he no longer felt Loki's body being wrecked with tremors. "I thought you'd gone back to sleep," he expressed once Loki wasn't blubbering quite as loudly._

"_I tried...I tried," Loki began to express frantically slowly peeling himself from the blonde boy's shoulder. "I fell asleep and it happened again," the raven-locked lad continued shaking his head furiously. "The dream came back...it always comes back," he went on, his glistening green orbs dating around the room as if he was searching for the source of his terror. "I couldn't let them get me...so I hid..." Loki confessed his ivory cheeks turning crimson with embarrassment. He knew it was simply a vision, nothing more. Yes he could rationalize such concepts, but in the moment when the dream spiked it seemed so real, he couldn't help but run and hid in the corner like a frightened little rabbit._

"_It's alright Loki," Thor reassured him. He took him back by the shoulder and once again pulled him close. "It was just a dream..." he tried to state._

"_I know...I know...I know you...you must think I'm so weak for hiding from my nightmares...I'm sorry," Loki admitted looking down rubbing his finger under his sniffling nose. _

"_No," The blonder prince replied strongly. "No," he said nudging the younger child's chin up so that he could look him in the eye. "it must be something really scary...I'm sorry for how I was before..." the older son of Odin apologize. His gorgeous blue eyes dropped and he looked almost as shamefaced as sniveling ebony coiffed prince. Prince Loki nodded his acceptance to his younger brother's apology. "You...you want to talk about?" the elder child offered clumsily. Loki shook his head and looked down once more embracing Legendary. "You've had a lot of bad dreams Loki, I think you should talk about it..." Thor prompted gently scooting closer to the younger boy's side._

"_I..." Loki started collecting himself and swallowing deeply, he didn't know how he could tell Thor. He didn't even want such words to pass his thin lips. "I...I'm being attacked..." he breathed out._

_Thor's eyebrows knit together and his normally smiling mouth formed a snarl, naturally becoming defensive. "By who?' the older brother demanded._

"_Everyone," Loki whispered._

"_Everyone?" Thor continued._

"_At first...at first it's all these Frost Giants," the green-eyed prince stated quietly as he looked up at the sapphire orbs of his big brother feeling as if he would cry again. "There so hideous,"_

"_Yeah they are," Thor agrees almost feeling a glimpse of fright himself at the thought of being surrounded by those big blue beasts "But..."_

"_They are leading me to this crumbling ice temple... and I'm fighting and bucking and trying to pull away, but I can't I can't get away," Loki continued as his emerald colored pupils stared at the flickering flame that burned inside the lantern. "Then," Loki's voice turned even more hushed. "They slap me on this altar," the young prince shivered as he can feel the way the ice froze his entire being even through the dream, "and... and...and the faces," the sable haired boy forced himself to stutter out. "They...they change," Loki told his brother quickly glancing up at him._

"_Change how?' Thor asked purely confused. _

"_They change from being Frost Giants to Asgardians," Loki confessed as he clutched his knees up toward his thin heaving chest._

"_What? Oh Loki..." Thor began while reaching his hand out to stroke his brother's face, but Loki twisted from the affection._

_'They all want me dead!" the youngest son of Odin confessed breathlessly as tears spill from shimmering jade eyes once more._

"_No, Loki," Thor contradicted immediately, "No Loki...It's just a dream it's silly, you are a prince of Asgard, no one would want to kill you," Thor tried to assure his younger brother. _

"_There's more," Loki sniffled as he wiped his linking eyes once more. " So...So in the dream...I guess I become older..." he nodded gearing himself up to tell the most blood chilling part of the dream. The climax of the terrible nightmare that always left him dripping in freezing perspiration and screaming bloody murder. "Well you're there and you're older too..."_

"_Really?" Thor asked eagerly. "What did I look like?" He inquired with unnecessary perkiness considering the fact that his brother was debriefing him on a terrifying sleeping vision. _

"_What?" Loki barked back giving the big blonde boy a hard glare._

"_Sorry?" Thor recounted his previous question immediately and help his hands up in a surrender position. "What happens when I come?" _

"_You...you...you try to kill me!" Loki shouted and broke forth into blubbering into his milky white palms. Thor's bright blue eyes were wide with horror when he heard Loki's confession. "I'm...I'm tied down and...and...and you march over to me and...raise this stake over my chest," Loki did his best to explain through his sobs. _

"_No, Loki," Thor immediately rejected the dream and threw his arms around his little brother. "No Loki, No...Never!" Thor pleaded for Loki to believe. "That could never happen, you know that right?" Thor asked earnestly gingerly pushing the crying boy off of his shoulder and twisting his head so he could look Loki in the eye. But the raven-haired child avoided eye contact, as liquid kept splashing from his eyelids and running down his cheeks like and endless raging river. "You know that don't you Loki?" Thor pressed shaking the thin little boy by the shoulders "Don't you?" Thor pressured nearly shouting. "You know if anyone ever try to hurt you I'd beat them up!" Thor declared giving his younger sibling a gentle nudge on his quivering a tear soaked soggy chin. Thor jumped to his feet and started jabbing at the air, showing off the fancy techniques he'd recently started studying in the hand to hand combat course. He threw the blanket off from being wrapped tightly around Loki's fragile looking body. Thor instantly started wrestling the thick sheets. He gripped up and flopped himself around in the sheets acting as if it was truly a match and pretending that he was beating the Frost Giant to a pulp. "Be gone Laufey!" The young thunder declared. "No one messes with my little brother, you hear!" he warned the big green quilt as he twisted it around and put it in a headlock and repeatedly punched the part that he had turned into a head. Thor laughed heartily at the gesture and he noticed in between sniffles Loki was starting to sniffle. Thor came back to his brother's side broad smile now stretching over his face. He wrapped his strong young arm around Loki's bony frame _

"_In the dream...you...you hate me," Loki continued still choking back his tears. _

"_Loki it was just a dream!" Thor admonished the younger child. "I...I could never hate you. Never, never, NEEEVEEERRRR!" Thor elaborated. Thor shook his head vigorously proving himself. "You're my little brother, I love you. No matter how much we fight...I'll never hate you," Thor gripped his brother's tiny hands in his own. Loki's hands were cool and clammy in contrast to his brother's warm clasp. "Could you ever hate me?" Thor asked encouragingly he batted back innocent blue eyes._

"_No Thor," Loki bobbed his head and gave a small glimmer of a smile that barely traced across his lips, but some how shown through the water in his eyes. "You're my brother," Loki continued to nod as he let out a yawn. Thor rubbed his brawny had through Loki's midnight locks and ruffled his hair causing Loki to give a sleepy giggle. _

"_Come on," the blonde-haired lad encouraged as he pushed himself up off the ground still clasping his little brother's hands, "Let's get some sleep," he offered perkily leading his brother by the hand to the bed. "Here," the older prince exclaimed once Loki had slowly eased himself back into the bed. "I brought you some warm goats milk to help you sleep," the taller prince offered. Loki's drooping emerald eyes automatically perked up. _

"_Really?" Prince Loki beamed at his younger brother as he watched him walk around to the other side of the bed and place the lantern down and then scoop up two ceramic mugs full of the soothing drink. _

"_Yup," the blonde prince winked a sky blue eye. "I fixed yours just the way you like it" Thor told Loki eagerly as he rushed back to his brother's side. The steamy drink sloshed out the side of the mugs as Thor made great haste to get it to his brother. Loki started to cringe as he noticed the milk stains soak into his clean carpet, before he could even wrk up the nerve to fuss at the crown prince his felt the hot mug hit his chilly fingers. "Bottom's up!" Thor cheered as he brought his cup to clank with Loki's before he threw his head back scarfing down the thick hot brew. Loki smile and followed suit. When the tepid thick liquid hit his lips Loki couldn't help but smile, Thor had made it just the way he liked it. With honey and zesty splashes of cinnamon and just a pinch of ginger to make it perfect. Loki guzzled it down contentedly as he watched Thor do the same with his own mug of goats milk. They both finally finished laughed as they slammed there empty mugs back down on the counter top of Loki's night stand. The two prince's burst into laughs as they stared at each others faces and took in the freshly painted milk mustaches on their face's. Thor pointed and laughed with a guffaw that sounded like a roll of thunder. "HA! You're gonna look so funny when you actually grow a beard and mustache!"_

"_Yeah well what about you?" Loki barked back as looked at his reflection in the mirror opposite his bed. He must admit he did look rather awkward with the white trail over his narrow and pointed upper lips and the thin line of access dribble that rolled down his chin like a goatee. He swiped at the milk mustache with the back of his hand. "Blonde head and brunette mustache!" he joked and yawned once more. Thor turned around and looked into the mirror too, he laughed as he saw his face. The cocoa infused goats milk smeared all over his face running down the side of his mouth like a full beard. The pair of brother's snickered a little long as Thor ineptly tried to wipe the access off of his face but mostly ended up just making himself look even more messy. _

_Eventually the two brothers laughed themselves into tiredness. "You want to come back and sleep in my room," Thor offered gesturing his head toward the door. _

_The raven haired prince shook his head bringing his pale hand up to cover his gaping mouth trying to stifle the yawn that was escaping. "Mmm I'm so tired now, Thor," Loki slurred groggily allowing his weary head to flop against his dark pillows. _

"_Then I'll stay in here with you," Thor declared triumphantly snapping his finger like he'd had an idea for a brilliant invention. Loki smiled sleepily as he watched the blonde climb across the bed to get under the covers next to him. "Make sure you don't have any more of those nightmares," Thor continued once he had slid completely under the black mink pelts and satin sheets over his brother's bed. He tucked them both in and watched as Loki wriggled his slender shoulder to get situated perfectly for bed once again. Loki took a deep and contented sigh feeling snuggly under the blankets and safe knowing that his big brother was by his side to protect him in the night._

"_Nigh-nigh brudder?' Loki whispered falling asleep._

"_Goodnight, little brother," Thor muttered back patting Loki down and easing him into sleep. "Loki?" Thor added moments later._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You know what I told you back in my room wasn't true right?" Thor asked. "You know, about not always being there for you and stuff," the blonde went on. "Cuz there's never gonna be a time like that...I'll always look out for you and I always I'll protect you," he promised._

"_Thanks Thor," Loki smiled in his sleep._

"_You'll always look out for me, won't you?" Thor prompted _

"_Yesss," Loki babbled nodding with his eyes closed. The younger prince flipped over to face Thor, Loki's green-gem eyes batted pitifully as he tried to stay awake. He yawned once more helplessly drowsy after a night of frightful dreams, crying and sipping warm honeyed goats milk. He offered a small weak smile up sleepily at the blue eyed boy who guarded him. "always,"_

"_Go to sleep," the crown prince instructed as he ruffled Loki's midnight locks. _

_The black-haired boy's breathing even without thought he scooted closer to his brother, allowing his pointy little nose and his forehead to lean on Thor's chest. Even at the tender age his older brother's body was rock solid firm and dependable. He could feel Thor rhythmic heart beat strumming bravely near his ear. It sound like the drum and fife and it sounds familiar and good. Loki smiled as the old familiar beat played and lulled him to sleep, his slim porcelain fingertips instinctively curled around Thor's sleeping garbs just as they had the first time they'd met. "Luvyou," slurred as his last ounces of consciousness faded from him._

"_I love you too, Loki," Thor whispered back as they both drifted to sleep. He looked around protectively in the darkness as if he was daring anymore of the nightmares to come back and pester the younger prince's sleep while he was on standby. Thor reached over his brother, after his sky blue eyes had surveyed the room to satisfaction, he turned out the glowing lantern. The flame flickered away until the two princes were cloaked in darkness. The blonde nestled back down under Loki's dark-colored quilts and wrapped his arm once more around "I'm here I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," Thor swore doing his best to whisper and let his little brother settle into slumber_

Thor blinked rapidly, feeling moisture wash over his vibrant azure pupils as he pulled himself from remembrance. He told hos brother that there would never come a time when he wouldn't protect him, when he wouldn't fight for him. He said it would be impossible for him to kill him...It wasn't as if he was going to actually commit the act of execution. No his hands would be clean though his conscience never would be. He would make a declaration, but he'd allow someone else to carry out the deed. But still he knew he'd be a promise breaker and either way he could see Loki's penetrating jade eyes burrowing into his soul as his cracked, dry, thin lips mouthed the word "LIAR!" from the noose. A shudder shot through the son of Odin. He looked around at the bewildered faces of his most noble subjects. They stared back worriedly at their soon to be king. Thor smacked his lips together, his mouth felt dry as he reoriented himself with his surroundings. How long had he been lost in thoughts of the past. It must have been for more than the average moment for he noted Lord Algrim's pruned fingers gently skimming his bulging bicep as if to come and rally him from a trance. "My prince," the old elf whispered low enough so that only Prince Thor could detect the worry housed in his voice.

The great blonde warrior cleared his throat and head shaking his sunlit locks along with his head. "The leniency that has been granted to Prince Loki in hope that he would become repentant and in hopes that he would change his wicked ways has obviously been in vain," Thor picked up right where he left off. "The attack on the queen has proven to us all what type of creature Loki is," Thor confessed bitterly. The words turned his flesh tongue to iron. He twisted looking away from the unblinking eyes of the delegates as they hung on the edge of their seats to hear the pronouncement. Thor bit his lip so hard that he scarcely thought he'd make himself bleed. He'd promised Loki that he'd protect him. He'd told his brother he would never do those terrible things that he'd seen in that awful dream, but here he was standing before all the dignitaries of the golden realm feeling he would say the opposite. He tried to say it was different. That Loki was different that Loki was not that little boy, that little brother who was so scared and trembling in the night looking for a savior from terror in the night. No he was a far cry from that. He was mangled, twisted and gnarled on the inside. He'd become a dark soul capable of taking his very mother's life. Thor's ivory white teeth sunk deeper into the pink skin of his lip. "It is with a heavy heart," Thor forced the words to escape from his throat and he knew that his voice that was ever the roar of thunder was was now as weak and wobbly as a spring shower. "it is with much regret and because of the point of desperation that this crisis has risen to," Thor went on. He looked up. He looked up to the gold dome shaped ceiling then his sea colored eyes went back to the crowd he scanned over the faces of the nobles and then he looked to the back standing around the doors along with the other soldiers he saw Hogun standing amongst them. The slant eyed warrior stared right back at Thor. He quickly banged his right fist toward the left side of his chest, silently telling the hurting prince that he would support him no matter what his decision. Thor barely managed to give a nod to his old friend as he swallowed the thick not that bulged in his muscular throat. "It is with much sorrow, that I Thor Odinson declare that on this day..."

"Prince Thor! Prince Thor!" a shrill cry rose over the calm and still of those assembled who waited with baited breath. The blonder haired bearer of Mjolnir looked over the crowd and saw the guards struggling to control a most rowdy young woman. She bucked and pulled desperately fighting to get free of the strong hold that guards had placed on her gentle upper arms.

"Lady Sigyn," One of the palace soldiers whispered roughly keeping a firm clamp on her forearm. "You cannot be in here," He expressed not releasing her.

"This is a private session of the council," another one of the watchmen clad in the gleaming gold armor of the palace soldiers expressed.

"This I urgent," the young noblewoman declared. She stomped on one of the guard's toes who was apprehending her. The feisty outburst and was enough to make the palace soldier slacken his grip enough to allow delicate looking Sigyn to tear from the arms of both soldiers. She ripped her sheer champagne colored sleeves as she flung from there hands and feel prostrate on the ground before all the councilors. Without hesitation Sigyn flipped her long light-colored locks from out of her face as she clambered to her feet and rushed to the dais. "My Prince! My prince!" she cried pushing her way to the throne. More guards jumped up to try and quell the obviously disturbed young waiting woman of the queen.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Algrim stood up from his elevated seat on the platform and pointed toward the frantic girl who none of the guards could seem to catch as she ran down the center aisle.

"My lord forgive me," she begged breathlessly when she finally arrived at the foot of the glorious marble steps of dais. She placed her hand to her chest still trying to quiet her palpitating heart. She nearly forgot her courtly manners, but once the lovely golden-haired maiden composed herself she brought herself into a curtsy. "I...I...I have news...news of the queen," she shook her head fumbling to get the words across correctly. Sigyn had never been much of speech maker. She'd never been known as one of the articulate women of court who charmed by reciting rhymes and lyrics. A guard came to seize her from behind. He reached out his hand to clasp her roughly by the shoulder and drag her out of the council chambers, but Prince Thor strong hand raised to halt the soldier in the very act. The warrior of Asgard immediately withdrew his hands from accosting the young maiden. He stood straight and stiff at attention waiting for further instruction from his liege.

Prince Thor descended the beautiful marble steps quickly and stooped down only a few steps above lady Sigyn's head. "What news of my mother?" Thor's voice was shaken.

Sigyn looked up her large hazel eyes shimmering with tears. She blinked once and the fell like rain upon her cheeks splashing down quick and leaving small puddles on the marble steps. She grabbed at her chest once more. Thor's heart felt as if it would nearly burst. His mouth hung open like a cod fish as he braced himself for the unimaginable news. He felt his never failing legs falter and get weak as he watched Sigyn's chin quiver. "Something wondrous has happened," Sigyn explained.

* * *

After Sigyn's announcement the council adjourned itself. The gossipy courtiers rushing out to spread the words and have all pray for the queen's speedy recovery. Thor had rushed to his parents bedroom where he knew his father waited. Odin had expected Thor to come in and report the decision that had been made. When the all-father heard such news he sprinted from his resting couch in his chamber to be at his wife's bedside, with Thor hot on his heels. The two waited for the queen to wake while a few servants went to awaken Eir, the master healer.

Eventually, the others moved on. They went to inform the people who still waited outside of the castle gates for news about the queens condition as the faithful citizens still kept their vigil burning candles and incense and chanting hymns to hope for the queen's survival. King Odin had continued to talk to Eir outside the queen's chamber door. Prince Thor stayed with his mother as she healed. He couldn't bring himself to leave her side, not knowing that just an hour or so before she had knocked on deaths door. She'd stopped breathing and almost been lost to him for good. He'd not lose her now. He'd watch and stand like a faithful guard and see her wake. The waiting was nerve wrecking for the queen had not moved nor stirred, she'd not even moaned and despite the fact that her vision once again looked much improved all still feared that Frigga would not pull through. Thor closed his eyes refusing the thought. He brought her warm knuckles up to his lips once more planting a hard kiss on them. He busied himself for a time walking around the golden queen's quarters and tidying up. Trying to assemble, the cards and flowers, fruit baskets and other gifts given to his mother into piles and bunches, but he'd never been one to organize unless he was arranging troops for battle or finding a place of a new trophy on his shelf. While he walked he couldn't help but glance at the portraits that lined golden dressers and cabinets in mother's room. Paintings made of mother of when she was a young maiden. A lovely portrait of her and father on their glorious wedding day. A small depiction made of her pregnant with Thor. Her middle was so round it looked like she had been pregnant with twins. Thor's blue eyes surveyed more of the portraits. Sweet family portraits of the four of them. One where Odin stood behind his beautiful wife and Loki stood the left side of his mother, while Loki who was still young at the time sat happily upon mother's lap, but that was far removed from now. Thor scarcely noticed way his mallet carrying hand reached out to clutch the frame of the portrait he studied. His calloused fingertips skimmed the edges as he traced the outline of his little brother's sharp features. Bright green eyes and brighter smile. How they had once happily played, chasing each other back and forth through the palace. Thor would threaten the younger child after his impish little brother pulled some prank on him and Loki would dart quick as a flash to hide behind mother's skirt. Thor turned the portrait over he couldn't look at it. He couldn't look and remember his kind and happy younger brother who now was accused of attempting to murder there mother.

Thor flung himself back to the bedside on his knees. "Mother, please wake up," the thunderer's voice reverberated with emotion as he watched the slow steady rise and fall of her chest. "You must return to us," he begged rubbing her slender silky fingers over his cheeks and down through his golden beard desperate to feel her comforting touch. "I am in need of your advice mother, I know not what to do, Mother, I know not...mother I need you," Thor whispered as he leaned his head down and pressing his forehead against hers as her cupped her beautiful face in between his rough palms. He visage fell into a sob and he allowed the tears to roll from his eyes and onto her cheeks. Thor had fallen asleep with his head resting on Frigga's belly. Much like he had many times as a boy. So many nights when he and his brother were lads mother had come into their chambers or found then in there playroom or in rooms they had no business being in and she'd read them stories, lulling them to sleep with he smooth and loving voice. There'd been times when on long carriage rides when they'd go to visit mother's relatives who lived in the High Mounts or if they'd travel to one of the obscure province's to stay at one of the getaway palaces that he'd become tuckered out from the long journey. He'd try to twist toward the side and lean his head back or against the door of the carriage, but it was uncomfortable, mother must have noticed how he continuously squirmed and kept trying to reposition himself. Eventually he'd feel her graceful hands come around his shoulders and gently guide his sleepy head to resting upon her velvet covered lap. Her tender hands would stroke sweetly through his blonde locks. How he wished he could feel her delicate fingers massaging through his scalp now. Queen Frigga's condition had much improved her color had returned and her breathing had eased to steady rhythm, but she had not once opened her eyes. Despite that magic spell that Sigyn had claimed to have witness, Mistress Eir still seemed doubtful that the queen would return to them.

"O-O-Odin?" Frigga stuttered groggily as she batted her cornflower blue eyes open. Her fingers laggardly playing in the with thick golden locks.

The person connected to the sunny colored mane started to stir. Shoulders wriggling sluggishly for a moment. He craned his neck to face the direction of the groggy yet gentle soprano voice. The warrior prince's sapphire blue eyes gazed with wide eyed wonder at his alert mother. His face immediately unveiled a dazzling smile. "Mother!" Thor nearly shouted as he pulled his head from off of her stomach. "Mother!" he gasped. "Mother you're awake!" Thor exclaimed scrambling on his knees so that his head was closer to her face.

"Oh Thor," Frigga giggled bringing her warm hand to stroke his face and forehead. "You look so much like your father," she explained with a tired smile as she yawned finally allowing her palm to cup his cheek around his yellow beard. "So handsome," she told him lovingly as her heavy eyelids fought to stay awake and keep her azure eyes revealed. Thor snuggled his face into her hand, when he was a boy her hands seemed so large they seemed to cradle his whole face, but now they seemed so tiny and fragile pressed against his masculine features. He could scarcely form his words he only managed to graze the inside of her palm with a sweet kiss. "You're tired," the queen continued bringing her gentle fingertips up to trace around the edges of his dark circled eyes. "You need to sleep, you need to sleep," she repeated drowsily. Her dainty but dry looking lips arched into sweet maternal smile.

"Mother, shhh no... no you're awake," Thor's voice trailed away as he gripped his mother's hand with a squeeze like he'd never let go again. "You're awake," he whispered his deep blue eyes shinning with the wonder and the happiest form of disbelief. He squeezed his eyes shut allowing the liquid that shimmered over his bright azure irises to overflow and run down his face. He felt like a boy again. He remembered a night so long ago, a night we'd waited ever patiently for Julenissen to arrive. He'd been an older boy, far to old to still believe in the childish fairytale, but still he had. Still he'd kept the faith even when all his friends had long since given up in holding onto such fantasy. He set on the sill his the window in his large bedroom, his eyes like that of a hawk gazing out over the slumbering Imperial City that wore her white robe for Solstice. His eyes were careful and shrewd that night, but it was a rare occurrence for he had not been an observant boy, truth be told he wasn't an observant man, but that night he had been a tune to the slightest sound, the tiniest disturbance. He waited and watched like a sentry that never leaves his post. He waited on past his brother's pleading and even when his brother had fallen asleep he kept surveillance out of his window, but finally as the minutes and hours passed as the night grew later and later and his beloved patron of holiday gift-giving didn't arrive, he grew despondent, gave up hope and headed to bed...but then...then just as he drifted off into a teary eyed sleep a light shone through in his doorway and a round, jolly ole elf came to him. He'd been so elated as a boy. He hadn't known what to do jump up and down, scream, run in circles and turn somersaults or just break down and cry. It was one of the best sights he'd ever seen, that moment of sheer joy was only a fraction of the glee that flooded through the entire being of Prince Thor upon seeing his mother awaken, seeing her sapphire shaded eyes bat, seeing her lips moved and crinkle in a kindly smile and feeling her hand warm as it clasped his. "Mother you're awake!" he exclaimed like a boy on the morning of Solstice

He cupped her tiny face in his massive hands and pulled it gently toward him and showered it with kisses. "Oh mother...I thought... we thought...all of Asgard... we...we thought we'd lost you," he explained breathlessly pulling his face away from her only to give her a once over. She did look weak, but she looked gorgeous as always her cheeks flushed from the attention and affection that her oldest boy was giving her. "I couldn't bear it...oh Mother I couldn't bear it to lose you...I" he stammered his cheeks once again all of a sudden becoming damp. He felt Frigga raise a weak hand slowly and tirely she managed to swipe his tears away. "I'm so glad you are alive," he expressed wishing he had better words to convey his utter ecstasy at knowing that his mother had not been ripped from their realm to be taken to Valhalla. The behemoth of a prince instantly folded over burying his hairy face in the crook of her neck, sobbing with joy like a child as he felt her strong heart beat strum in his ears. The wife of Odin tenderly moved her hand down onto her son's back as she hugged him tight. His arms were careful as they folded around and engulfed her not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

"Shhh," the queen soothed, "weep no more, my little thunder, I am here," she whispered feeling as Thor relaxed in her touch. Thor looked up at her his sky colored eyes beaming as he showed his teeth through a watery smile.

"Little Thunder, Mother?" Thor asked playfully managing to wipe liquid filled eyes as he gingerly lowered her down to her pillow.

The golden queen of the realm eternal smiled wearily back at her eldest. "I used to say that to you when you were a babe, crying at night," she confessed. Thor once again bowed his head to plant a loving kiss on her forehead.

" I must alert...I must alert everyone...Father!" Thor said rambling his muscular body trembling with excitement. He was on his feet rushing to the door. "FATHER!" he bellowed down the hall his voice rolling through the corridors like thunder. Frigga wince at the loud tone that Thor used, she noted her body felt stiff and her head was tender and sore in the back and she brought her delicate left hand to feel along the bandaged area of her head only to note that the area was moist, she drew her hand back toward herself only to smell the faint but distinctive scent of dried blood now on her nails. She allowed her head to flop back on her satin pillow case. "Father come quick!" Thor roared all the more.

"Thor," Queen Frigga called to her son mildly, her hoarse and sore voice straining to be heard over the thunderer's bellows.

The blonde soon to be king of Asgard immediately turned from the door upon hearing his mother's sweet call. He rushed back to her side. "Mother are you alright," he asked in earnest placing his sturdy hammer carrying hands on her thin shoulder, "Do you need anything?" he asked almost breathlessly, panic in his tone and eyes, "Water?" he offered finding a pitcher by his side on her nightstand. He gather it and attempted to pour water into the cup but his hands shook violently as fear gripped him thinking something else was going wrong. Frigga waved her hand refusing the proffered cup. "A healer, then?" Thor asked. "Mistress Eir!" he immediately shouted. "Mistress Eir, Father come quick!" he yelled for them all the more. Only a second passed and they did not arrive and Thor's impatient impulsive nature got the best of him. He stood to his feet ready to rush out. "Hold on, Mother," he instructed the beautiful and loving honey combed haired woman lying in the illustrious bed. "I'll go fetch help," he reported. His foot raised ready to sprint.

Frigga caught her son's powerful hand just as he was starting to try and flee, "No, Thor," she muttered weakly, smiling and shaking her head.

"Mother you need..."

"I only meant to ask...I...where's Loki?" she questioned through sleepy half-lidded eyes.

Thor looked stymied and blinked rapidly as he took in his mother's question. "Mother...w-what do you mean where's Loki?" Thor responded. "Mother don't you remember anything before..."

"I remember Loki and I arguing," the queen began her beautiful blue eyes rolling back in her head as she stretched to find the moment in her head. "He was so angry," she shook her head and frowned. "He was so vehemently angry...but he'd been sick and hurt after that whipping," she went on even now trying to defend his violent outburst.

"Mother," Thor stated pulling her from her hard thought at trying to recall the events. "Loki did this mother...he struck you...tried to kill you...I"

"No!" Frigga immediately cut Thor off.

"He's so tainted now Mother...I...I don't know who he is...perhaps all are right about him...perhaps he is just a...monster," Thor whispered looking up at her for an answer.

"No," Odin's wife protested her eyes batting determined to stay awake. "Loki came to me...he sung the song... he used the flower...he saved me. He's just afraid Thor...he's just afraid," Frigga breathed, he eyes slowly closing as she gripped Thor's hand tightly.

"Afraid? Afraid? Afraid of what, Mother? Afraid of you? Afraid of me?" Thor demanded.

"Thanos," Frigga stated as she drifted off too sleep, just as the King and servants came bolting breathlessly into the room.


	10. Who is Thanos

**A/N HELLOOOOOO READERS! Once again I must thank you for your patience. I know these updates come slow, but unfortunately i don't always have the full time to devote to writing as I would wish, still when I see your words of encouragement with your reviews and pms always keep me going and wanting to write more. You guys are awesome and make every moment of writing this story a treat. This chapter was tricky, I thought that it was going to a bit more action driven, but the climatic scene is coming very very soon :DD Once gain thank you. Happy Reads and writes and God Bless!**

"You can't be serious!" Lady Sif railed halting Prince Thor as he made his way to the passageway that would lead to the stairwell to the dungeon. "You cannot go down there,"he persisted as she yanked at his strapping arm.

"Sif I must see him," Thor immediately responded pulling his muscular bronzed bicep from the clasp of the warrior woman's calloused hands, her rough fingers nearly scratched him as his skin slid through her firm grip.

"Thor I think you should listen to Sif," Volstagg interjected as he came up behind them a little winded from the long hike down a never-ending stair without any snacks. It was just then that he realized how isolated Loki was. They'd walked down through three flights of prison holdings hearing as the cantankerous prisoners bang on the prison bars trying to bribe the guards for bread and smoking pipes, but Loki was held miles beneath where even the seediest of criminals in all of Asgard resided.

"This is just what he wants!" Sif shouted furiously stomping behind Thor as the great blonde prince thunderously plodded his way to the large heavy stone doors that lead to out of one level of prison and to the spiraling staircase that would lead to the most dank recesses of the dungeon. "It's just a plot, a ploy, some trick to get you to come down there," Sif continued to protest sprinting up behind and matching her strides with Thor's. Before Mjolnir's hands could reach the handle to push open the heavy iron door, the female warrior jumped in front of it spraying her arms across the door.

The blonde hammer bearer laughed humorously at Sif's attempt to barricade the door, although he knew that she would be able to put up a warrior's fight to protect the entrance way, "Sif this is foolish," he began.

"The only thing that's foolish is how you are so easily willing to fall prey to Loki's schemes," the strong Viking woman shouted back as her hand immediately strayed to behind her back to grab at the sword kept in the sheave slung over her shoulder.

"Sif has a point Thor," Frandal said grabbing the thicker and sturdier built blonde man by the shoulder and pulling him back before he got his hand chopped off by Lady Sif who angled her saber ready the strike. "It's most likely a trick," Frandal added finally releasing Thor's massive shoulder and scratching his golden goatee.

"Of course it's a trick!" Sif declared rolling her eyes at Frandal's droll terms. "That's all he is!" the brunette warrior railed. "Tricks, lies, deceit, mischief," Sif listed as she waved her sword around angrily.

"And magic," Hogun commented coolly from the left side of Prince Thor. The brown-eyed shield maiden shot the slant-eyed Einherjar a glare, "You forgot magic," Hogun shrugged as he pulled out a dagger and began twirling it between his forefinger and thumb.

"And we can't leave out that," Sif said rolling her eyes. "He's just trying to lure you down there to release him," the dark-haired shield maiden cautioned. She lowered her blade and reached her hand out to grab at Thor's firm and handsome bronzed ones. "He just wants to get out...have you free him so he can spread his venom, start seize power..." she looked him in the eyes earnestly, her mahogany pupils imploring the sky colored eye prince to see reason.

"You don't know that," Thor responded twisting away from her statements that sounded all too real.

"He's just trying to awaken Ragnarök," she expressed nearly begging as she pulled down on Thor's hand.

"You don't know that!" the blue-eyed son of Odin turned around a hollered in the face of his trusted friend. Volstagg couldn't help but let out a faint squeal taken by surprise at the thunderer's outburst. Hogun lost his grip on the dagger he'd been twirling with precision and it fell against the dirty and wet cobblestone floor. Frandal's eyes bulged from their sockets as he noticed the volume to which Thor had raised his voice it nearly made the ceiling crumble. He instinctively raised his arms to shield his head from what he though would be bits of crumbling debris from the ceiling.

Lady Sif remained steady as a bolder, she only sucked in a pinhole worth of a breath at the way his voice boomed making her quake, it was like thunder overhead foreboding and warning and yet she could not turn back. reared back ever so slightly at the lightning that flashed through Prince Thor gorgeous sapphire eyes. She was not a timid damsel who sought refuge from a storm or ran from a fight. She was a warrior of Asgard. Despite the was she girded herself, forced her stance to remain still and jutted her chin out in bravery, Thor still noted the way she drew in a sharp breath; his tempestuous outburst had...startled her. He himself was not bold enough to ever state that anything frightened Lady Sif. Even to himself he was scared to admit such things. He'd called her a coward before merely in jest in their youth only to face an uppercut to the jaw and experienced a roundhouse kick to the abdomen finished off with a hit to the behind by a javelin, no after that he had learned better that to ever impugn her courage, but she was startled for sure.

"You both need to calm down," Hogun stated coming forth and placing his hands between them.

The leader of Einherjar collected himself breathing in deeply before allowing his hands to reach up and gently rest upon her shoulders. "You don't know that, Sif" he repeated his voice steady as he caused his thumb to rub a soothing circle on her shoulder.

Sif felt a tremor run through her as his warm and powerful thumb grazed her skin. "Yes I do!" Sif hollered back not allowing herself to succumb to the seductive power of touch from the golden pulled back and wiggled her shoulder's free of physical contact from golden-locked thunderer.

"Sif," Volstagg said quietly coming up to her and pulling her back by the shoulder. "Just let it go, if Thor feels..." he began.

She quickly twisted free of the plump warrior's meaty fingers, "I will not let it go," she ranted back at the curly locked redhead Viking warrior. Volstagg immediately released her thin yet strong shoulder and flung his hands in the air not willing to pick a match with Sif when she was already this riled up. Lady Sif let out a growl, it was a fearsome snarl she was noted for putting on in the heat battle. It had become an on going legend that her fierce glare could stop a giant's heart. Volstagg could attest to the fact that it was more than just a vicious rumor.

"Yes I do!" the female Einherjar went on casting a furious glance back toward the beautiful prince before her. "Yes I do!" she declared once more shaking her head, looking down and laughing harshly at her best friends ignorance. "Because I know what he is! I know what he is...!" she informed Thor breathlessly as she . Her brown eyes flashed up at him filled with anger. "You chose not to... You chose not to see...you chose to remain ignorant of everything he is... every evil and slimy thing that he really is," Lady Sif looked the crown Prince of Asgard but I will tell you," Sif declared. "He is a viper!" she screamed furiously, Thor watched as the muscles in her throat bulged with the scream. "He is a deceptive serpent," Sif whispered feeling her voice start to shake as she stared into his large and hurt looking blue eyes at the words she had just uttered. She turned away, looked down at the hilt of the dagger in her hand. She could not bear to cause him pain, if only he knew how every time she'd seen him scratched or scathed in battle she wanted to run to his side, how each one of the war scars that tattooed him tawny fleshed pained her to see as they filled her with pride at how strong a brave he was. "He is a cobra, that charms," she finally spoke in a low hushed tone before she brought earthy eyes back to meet Thor's sky blue orbs. "Dancing and twisting," Sif started to move her hand imitating the snake. "Hypnotizing and conniving its way to get our guards down," she went on her arms still slinking in seductive patterns, "Then he strikes!" she snapped opening up the palm of her hand like a venomous cobra would as it attacked its prey. "Why? Why? Do you want to be a victim to this serpent's poison?' she questioned indignantly pointing her hand toward the door that kept Loki at bay.

"He saved our mother Sif," Thor tried to reason.

"You are not certain of that... we are certain that he attacked her though," the Lady Sif was quick to point out.

"Mother said..." Thor began.

"She was in a coma, she could have dreamed the encounter," Sif immediately countered throwing her hands up.

"It could have been an illusion of Loki's," Frandal championed behind the armor draped woman

"A mother knows her son," Thor shot back.

'But perhaps it was another..." Volstagg attempted.

"Another?' Thor questioned. "Another? If it was another than whom? Eir admitted she had already pronounced mother dead and she knew nothing of the flower that mother kept, had she known she would have sought to use its power sooner.

"Lady Dagmar," Volstagg tried to give some explanation other than Lok. He raised a chubby finger as he posed the alternative. "Surely Dagmar knew of the flower studying with Loki for all those years," he hinted.

"Dagmar said it would take an enchanter of great strength to summon the reserves of healing energy left over in a flower that had been dead and dried for more than a millennium," Thor expressed trying to get his friends to see reason. "She said she was not strong enough to do it," the prince stated flatly. His four warrior friends still looked nervous and pensive as Thor pressed passed them and made his way to touch the cold granite door that led to Loki's cell. "I know you say Loki is treacherous..." The mallet weilding prince confessed as he blew out an exasperated breath, "And you're right," he nodded. "And he is," The strong prince swallowed the thickness in his throat, "He is," Prince Thor was forced to confess with a sigh, "But he was not always so and you know that as well. My brother's life hangs in the balance, this could be his last chance..." Thor's sapphire blue eyes looked up imploringly at each of him companions. Frandal heaved a sigh, and Volstagg lowered his light brown eyes in submission to the royal's request. Hogun's face remained firm, he was not one to crack many smiles, but he gave an approving nod. Thor turned once last glance to Sif. She wasn't looking at him and her posture was rigid and on alert. "He is due to face extraction," Thor added craning his neck to see her face, but the warrior maiden tilted her had in an angle so that her features were not to be found.

"He deserves that and worse," she spat. "He deserves death!" she turned to the golden prince of Asgard and proclaimed.

"And that is why I need to see him," Prince Thor expressed as he placed his thick, masculine hand on her slim and toned shoulder. He felt he shoulder lower as he gazed into her earthy colored eyes. There was something in them, something besides the rage and bitterness that she held toward Loki, it was something tender and full of longing, but Thor couldn't quite but his finger on it. None the less it made his female friend drop her firm place and move away from the ironclad door. The golden locked prince inclined his head to her gratefully.

* * *

Even once pass the door the trek to Loki's actually confine was still a hike. The long tunnel that lead back to the isolated cage was without ventilation and the air, stifling, suffocating and stale. It was hard for the thunder to even breathe in the toxic and noxious fumes that came from the prison. He plodded along shiny gold boots traipsing through sludge and grime.

He finally came to the glowing barrier that held Loki within the small cage. There was no light besides the faint green glow of the magic inhibiting force field wall that held the raven haired man in place. Thor squinted as he peered through the shield. There he saw a man wrapped tight in chains that hung from every part of the ceiling and wall. Manacles braced and bound him, they were enclosed around his ankles, wrist, waist, neck and mouth. He looked like a fly caught in a web an ill-fated creature with no choice but to wait for its end. Loki's head slumped forward as best it could. His neck heavy from the collar he wore and his head weighed down by the iron muzzle cast across his mouth to still his quicksilver tongue.

Thor sighed and girded himself up mentally to slip through the shield and enter Loki's pitiful domain. He pitied his brother, but somehow his friends' words from mere moments before crept through his mind, perhaps he was the fly and Loki the spider who'd laid the dreadful net for him. The handsome blonde exhaled as his hands carefully turned the dial to get the shield to dissipate and allow him access to his brother.

The golden prince tiptoed into the bleak holding chamber. Loki didn't stir or rustle as Thor's heavy boots plopped through the mud and thatch ground that the once prince had to call a floor. Thor was standing right before his brother. Loki was bare-chested; his cream-colored flesh clotted with dirt, and marred with black and blue marks and hideous red welts and scars. It made Thor cringe, his hair still long and bedraggled, unkempt, he knew Loki would be appalled at how mangy he looked. Thor reached his mighty hand out to skim across Loki's brow, he noted how the raven-locked prisoner's forehead furrowed with even the slightest touch, but Loki didn't open his eyes or seem to rally. Thor's warm and pillow like hand came and cradled the younger man's chin and cheek, Loki's face lulled listlessly in the palm of the man who he once considered a brother. The sunlight haired prince couldn't help the deep frown that crawled over his features along with the tears that pricked behind his eyes. Loki looked like a broken doll. He reminded Thor of the puppet theater they had in their playroom as lads. The puppet theater had been initially more of a gift for Loki than for Thor, being that Thor always preferred more rambunctious activities, but initially the large theater set that was a gift from a performing troupe that came to the palace from Alfheim became a source of delight for both princes. They'd practice with their puppets for hours. Loki always gave his older brother the simple hand puppets saying that Thor wasn't sophisticated enough for the more advanced marionette. Thor resented his brother's criticisms and naturally would try his hand at the string puppets. But it would always end badly for the performance dolls. Their strings and wires would get mangled and tangled, too twisted up and full of knots to be anymore use as playthings. Once lively and happy full of amusement and whimsy, now entwined and wrapped too tight to be good for playing again.

Thor pressed the latch on the side of muzzle that kept the contraption fastened to Loki's face. The latch hissed as it was unhinged and the muzzle slipped from around Loki's mouth and down his porcelain neck that was still chained causing him to lean deeper into Thor's touch. Loki's breath came out wheezy and sharp through his chapped, thin lips crusted with dried blood. "Loki," Thor's lips spoke before he processed the sensitive tremble in his voice. He dragged his thumb across Loki's dry flesh.

Loki's eyelids slowly fluttered open as he reacquainted himself with his surroundings. He saw the blonde's visage swim into focus. His piercing green eyes glared up at the son of Odin. His look cold as a viper. He growled as he yanked his chin from resting in Thor's palm. "Loki?" Thor asked cautiously flinching at his brother's enraged reaction to the very sight of him.

"Why are you here?' Loki asked his voice low and dark so that it was barely audible. Loki kept his head lowered but raised his glowing green eyes so that burrowed into Thor's. The bearer of Mjolnir flinched under the incriminating gaze.

"I..I have news," Thor stated.

"Are you simply the town crier that you feel the need to herald news to me," Loki's tongue was biting.

"About Mother," the blonde prince stated simply choosing to ignore his brother's sharp words.

For a moment the ex-prince's eyes bulged, his mouth hung gaping with expectation. Then he closed his eyes shut tight. He bit his ashy lips that drew a sharp lined frown on his face. "Have you come here to give me details of a funeral I shant attend?" the dark-haired prisoner's voice rippled with anger as he closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and balled his dirty hands into tight fist.

"What?" Thor shook his blonde locks baffled. "No Loki," he began.

"Come to tell me how I am foul and unnatural for slaying my mother?" He whispered his voice was shaky and Thor could detect that it wasn't from mere hoarseness. He heard a strange sound emitted from brother. Sniffles? Crying?

"Loki," Thor muttered his voice incredibly tender as he heard the sorrow sounds coming from Loki's scratchy throat, his hand reached up and clasped Loki's bony shoulder-blade. He could feel the way it trembled muscle and bone convulsing with the sobs, "Mother lives," Thor announced as he took a deep breath he offered a slight a hopeful smile

Loki's emerald eyes flickered, the harsh shadows that lined his face momentarily faded, it was so quick that Thor wasn't sure it was there, the faint way that the corners of his mouth twitched as if he was stealing them from turning into a smile. Loki dropped his head and bit his lip. The elder prince ever thought he caught a sigh of relief, but maybe it was just Loki's labored breathing after being muzzled and forced to inhale this stale air for so long. The blonde twisted his head trying to view his brother's shadowy visage, he thought he saw moisture on the pallor of Loki's pale cheeks. "She's awake?' Loki questioned the question sounded dazed and groggy as if Loki was coming out of a dream.

The golden prince nodded, a lump formed in his throat a feelings of overwhelming joy at how his mother had returned to them, rushed back to him. "Yes," Thor nearly exclaimed he was still so overwhelmed with glee about their mother. "It is a miracle! Eir had pronounced mother dead, then she came back to us," Thor explained taking a step closer to the prisoner. Loki's expression remained stoic once he caught the way Thor's blue eyes scanned him "Loki," Thor called him noting that his brother's gaze seemed to sail right through him. "She wishes to see her son," he nudged looking at the ragged bound man before him. A gentle expression playing on the full lips beneath his golden mustache.

"Have you not attended her?" the caged magician inquired smugly. "Go to her then!" he ordered "Why do you waste time here with me in the dungeon, son of Odin and Frigga?" Loki mocked.

Thor paid no heed to the jabs of the slim raven locked waif. "She wishes to see both her sons," Thor went on his voice showing a slight irritation.

"Tell her she has but one," Loki expressed with cold nonchalance as he looked back at the well dressed royal before him.

"ENOUGH!" Thor yelled in Loki's face his voice so loud and commanding that it rattled Loki's bone thin body. "Enough of this, Loki!" the Crown Prince declared cutting through the air with his powerful hand.

Loki chuckled deep in his throat, thin slipped his tongue out quickly to wet, chapped thin lips then allowed his twisted severe smirk to be displayed on his sweaty and grimy face, "What's the matter Thor can't stomach the truth?" the prisoner spat.

"You tell so many lies, you don't know what truth is," Thor responded his voice steady as he hung his head

"I know the truth, Thor," Loki breathed as if inhaling a fresh bouquet, "I know what I am...it is you and this family that have been the liars all along."

"I never lied to you," Thor blurted out an immediate protest as he thumped on the brass breastplate laid across his own chest, before gripping Loki by his bone thin shoulder's and looking into his wild emerald eyes. "and Mother...her love for you has never been a lie," Thor went on entreating the delusional man to see reason.

"I have no mother," Loki simply responded sick smile on his face as he saw how the words coming from his lips kindled his brother's ire. Ah, yes, how he relished it. He loved how shackled and bound as he was he still had the power to wound and maim. "I never did."

"STOP IT!" Thor thundered. "Stop it Loki!" Thor roared once more as his mammoth hands gripped the rusted chain and yanked Loki forward by the neck." I know no mattered what resentment you have toward me, no matter what anger you feel toward our father, I know you can't possibly feel nothing for our mother," Thor went on his hand tight around the brace that kept Loki pinned to the wall by the neck. "For the woman who raised you... fed you, clothed you, read you all those books you so loved before you were old enough to string the words together on your own, kissed every wounded knee you had, came and held you in the night when you were afraid of the dark, supported your magic, went to all those trials and competitions you had, defended you even when you were wrong, sat by your side night and day when you were ill... even up until this point she still believes there is good in you, she still weeps for you...she wants to see you...does that not suit your definition of motherhood?" Thor pressured gazing in to Loki's emerald pupils Loki's eyes flickered and trembled as they met the blue-eyed stare. Thor's eyes were so much like Frigga's everyone always said that Thor was the spitting image of Odin and he was, but his eyes were big and vibrant and blue just like the queens. They were gentle, trusting eyes. Loki thought to look away to turn his head so that he'd not have to gaze into the eyes of his mother any more, but he'd not give into such weakness. He gritted his teeth, growled and kept his vivid emerald irises trained on Thor's. It was a stalemate for several seconds neither blinking, finally the thunderer batted blonde lashes over azure lenses. "I know you don't hate her," Thor finally confess, his shoulders slumped as if he'd just gotten through sound long bout and was trying to catch his breath.

The raven haired prisoner started shaking furiously. His breath hitching and getting ragged."I struck her did I not!" Loki yelled. "Her blood still stains my palms, does it not?" Loki asked a wild look taking hold of his gem like irises. The golden locked prince shook his head as he watched his brother's tantrum. "Does it not?" he continued to demand.

"Loki," Thor whispered.

"DOES IT NOT?" the shackled ex-prince screamed his raspy voice barely able to reach the pitch he wanted it to. He pulled against the fetter that bound him to the slimy wall. He clawed like animal struggling to show the blood stains that marred his hands. Finally, he caught the hem of Thor's sleeve drape and he held on tightly to the fine fabric. It tingled on his finger tips, the texture so soft and rich, he remembered what that felt like, luxury and refinement, now all he felt was the coarse unrefined metal that made in fetters or the scratchy, thin material of the prison garbs that irritated the sensitive areas of his skin. He seethed he wanted to sink his nails into it and tear Thor's garments to nothing but shreds of red mesh. He started to, he sunk his dirty nails into the tunic, it must have hurt, he felt his brother's bulbous muscles flinch, he felt Thor tug away to get away from the harsh grip. "What does that make me, hmm? What?" Loki growled his long nails sinking deeper into Thor's skin, "A savage?" He inquired with crazed fury, "An animal?" he panted. Thor gripped Loki's hand back, flipping the wrist around so he could look at Loki's palm. The positioned his turned the hand in made Loki feel as though Thor would snap his wrist. The slender man gasped. The blue-eyed prince looked curiously at Loki's hand. Studying them. They were so horrendously filthy in comparison to how meticulous Loki had kept himself before. "Like...what...you...see?" Loki panted his torturous question as he allowed a smile to spread over his lips.

Thor's own handsome lips formed a scowl, as he scrutinized the inside of his brother's hand Loki's hands were filthy, mud and dirt were caked there, the lighting in the cell was almost none existent besides the faint glow that came from the magic resistant shield, but still even in the dim lighting Thor though he could make out the could make out the crimson coloring that was left on Loki's knuckles. "Mummy's blood." Loki panted noting Thor's crystal blue eyes didn't break their fixation from his palm. "I did it!" Loki informed his voice so sharp that it forced Thor's blue eyes to look up into his green ones, they were a swirling vortex of confusion and pain. "IdiditIdiditIdidit," Loki blubbered his jade eyes pooling with water as he shook his head. "I'm a monster," he choked.

"You healed her," Thor gently reminded Loki as held Loki's face in place with his mighty hand. His other hand dropped the wrist of Loki's which contained the blood residue and he picked up Loki's left wrist and looked at that hand, he thought he could feel the small fragments of the dried bits of flower petal there.

"I...I...I" Loki stuttered Thor's tender and understanding look unnerved him. "How do you know it wasn't Eir?" Loki asked pulling his chin from Thor's palm.

"Eir pronounced her beyond remedy," Thor explained. "She said mother was beyond her repair. It would take a magic user of tremendous strength to do what even a master healer such as Eir had deemed impossible"

"Lady Sigyn said she saw a figure looming over mother's bedside," Thor pointed out.

"Perhaps she saw a shadow," Loki sneered

"She did, she said the shadow looked like you," Thor pointed into Loki's chest.

Loki tried to toss his head back in mocking laughter to shake his muddied black locks. "And you believe her?' He questioned and chuckled callously at the thought. "Sigyn is a foolish and flighty damsel at best, she is prone to fantasy," Loki reminded his brother with a piteous click of the tongue.

"If it was Sigyn's word alone I may have dismissed it," Thor continued. "But Mother, said you came to her to heal her..." Thor concluded as he allowed a faint smile to grace between his golden mustache and beard.

Loki audibly sucked in a sharp breath, "I..." he started

"Loki," his brother cut him off, "I saw the remnants of the petals, and I know that you would be the only one with enough power to call upon the reserved energy left in a few dried dust particles to actually heal her," Thor said forcefully. "I know that you are the only one who knew where mother kept her book for horticulture," Loki's jade eyes glistened on the verge of tears, he dropped his head not wanting to look into the thunderer's sapphire blue eyes that were so much like Frigga's. "If you did on purpose," Thor began taking in deep breaths, "Why reverse it?" Thor posed.

"Perhaps I knew you'd kill me if she died," Loki automatically shot back his eyes glowing mysterious green orbs.

The blonde prince frowned. Loki may have been insane, but he was not without reason and there seemed to be no question Thor could produce that Loki didn't follow up with some blunt, hardened answered as if he'd already read Thor's thoughts. For a moment Thor thought that the magician in chains was reading his thoughts. Loki would do it sometimes when they were boys, but he hadn't done it in sometime at least if he had Thor was unaware.

"Why do it in secret then?" The thunder shrugged his large than life shoulders."You always liked a good show Loki," Thor posed, "Why not do it for all of Asgard to see, if you just wanted us to spare your life?" Thor kept up his interrogation.

Loki's breathing got ragged he sucked in a wheezy gasp for air, his frantic jade eyes darted across the cell rather than meet Thor's gaze. "I...I...I" he sputtered fumbling for another excuse. "I didn't know if it was going to work," Loki pulled a lie from the air.

"Why were you crying when Father, the guards and myself came and found mother unconscious? If you wanted her dead, Loki why weep for her?" Thor pressed his words were gentle as he watched Loki's green eyes brim over with liquid. The hot streaks ran down the bound magicians dirty face leaving zebra like strikes to cross over his cheeks. "Why do you weep now?' the muscular warrior inquired of the frail ex-prince.

"Because," Loki started to whisper, his voice so low that it was hard to decipher, "She's...my...mother...and I thought...I thought...I'd lost her," he confessed allowing his head to slump forward chin resting on his skeletal, pale chest as if he was exhausted by just saying the words.

"Brother," Thor's sturdy thumb under Loki's trembling angular chin. "Let me help you," Thor implored the waif of a prince as he dropped to his knees. The blonde-haired prince nudged his brother's chin up so that he stared him in the eye and observed all that was there, the confusion, the joy, the sadness, the rage, the fear. "Let me help you, hmmm," Thor asked gently cupping the sides of Loki's thin face. He stroked it in a patronizing gesture as tears escaped from Loki's emerald irises.

"Who says I need you help?' Loki hissed venomously.

"We always helped each other Loki, always protected each other," Thor presented. "I cannot count all the times you helped me."

"Oh I seem to recall a few," Loki spoke with disdain. "Like that time you fell for that Huldre Troll princess, she nearly sacrificed you," Loki reminded the blonde.

"I was unwise, easily fooled by beauty," The prince admitted dropping his head. He lifted it and looked Loki in his glowing green irises, "but my brother," Thor qualified, "he was not so unwittingly charmed, even after I had spoken harshly to him and dismissed him he came back me," Thor confessed somewhat shamefacedly as he reached out a hearty hand to try to stroke Loki's face. The shackled ex-prince swung his head to the side and attempted to bite the prince's bronzed fingers.

"Much good it did him," Loki spoke in third person playing along with Thor's speech patterns. "He should have left you to what folly wrought and taken the throne," he spat.

"What about that time you saved me from the Bilgeschnipe," Thor countered.

"I remember that time. I defended you to the point of exhaustion, I lied in a coma and had a concussion, Odin gave you a parade, proclaimed you an Einherjar, the youngest Asgardian ever to take such a title. He gave you the crest of valor," Loki hissed like a coiling python. "He gave me nothing!" he spat.

"I gave you something!" Thor retorted.

"Worthless piece of ice,"

"A bilgeschnipes tusk!" Thor bellowed. "A ring that symbolized our brotherhood," Thor expressed his voice brimming with emotion as he reached into a pocket hidden in the folds of his cape he pulled out the a small open sphere, the little piece of jewelry glistened a twinkle in the midst of the darkness of this abyss Thor twirled it around. He dropped it in Loki's muddied hand.

The dirty prisoner scoffed, as he looked at the ornament. It was crude craftsmanship, it wasn't even all the way around it was more an oval than a circle, he looked on the inside at the sloppily engraved word. "Einar" Loki bit his chaffed lips, "We are not brothers," He whispered awith a growl. He curled a tight and angry fist around the small ring. He felt like crushing it in his palm, but rather he chose to hurl it at the force-field wall the glowed dimly behind Thor's back. The ring said through the the magic shield. He seethed even that worthless ring was free to leave this wretch confine, but he was bound hand and foot, helpless.

Thor watched as the glistening white ring whizzed pass his nose and shot clean through the glowing green wall. He heard it clunk as it hit the mud. The curplop sound reminding him of the way his heart fell inside his chest."We were then," the thunderer scowled as he swiveled his head trying to find the ring he'd so carefully crafted for his brother. He saw its whiteness glisten from the muddied ground.

"Everytime I ever helped you I regret," his like a venomous snake

"I don't regret helping you," Thor responded.

"You never helped me!"

Prince Thor looked down, "Do you remember when you started to work with your weapons," The blonde prince managed to chuckle. "Do you...do you remember that Loki?" he asked.

"No," Loki responded back quickly, coldly.

Prince Thor frowned. "It was spring and you were 433 (10) I think," the eldest son of Odin concluded

_It was a warm spring day in Asgard, the season had nearly broken and it would soon to be summer. It was that time of year again when the youngsters who attended the Primary Academy got to begin their weapons training. It was always a highlight of the year for the young Viking boys and girls to begin to take up combat. Combat was essential to the way of the life f the Aesir everyone was expected to study weaponry and the art of war. All children of the age of 500 years (10) were set for sparring challenges to begin training for their first weapons. Even the most lowly of peasant farmers, were expected to know how to use sword and shield to defend their homes from invasion. _

_Prince Thor had thought to pay his younger brother, Prince Loki a surprise visit to see how his first day went. Loki had been excited about it when they left from the palace this morning. Normally Thor and Loki met at the gate that separated the Primary Academy from the Royal Academy where the older children of nobility attended for the their schooling._

_The blonde prince quickly arrived at the schoolhouse gymnasium. It was an opulent looking structure made of white limestone and silver. It had only been a few years since he had moved on from the stomping grounds but he remembered the glory days that had come to him in this gymnasium. It was here, where he'd had his first sparring match. He'd rapidly progressed pass facing boys in his own age range and he was fit to spar against older lads. He'd faced Sif's brother Leif and broken his record. Leif had never been fond of the golden-prince of Asgard but after the day Thor broke his record they'd nearly become mortal enemies. Thor laughed to himself as he though of Sif older brother boast and bragging about his skill but when it came time for a true sparring match the brunette teenager couldn't hold a candle to young Prince Thor and the way he could wield instruments of war._

_Thor shook himself from such musings. Remembering that he was there to encourage Loki. He wondered what weapon Loki had chosen to be his first weapon to master. Thor tried to get into the arena, but the gymnasium doors were locked. No doubt the sparring and training had run late for the day because the younger students were so excited to finally be granted real tools to take home and begin to learn how to fight with. The blue-eyed son of Odin waited rather impatiently for the silver doors of the arena to open and for the 500-year-old children to come from the building. He was hungry, schooling always left him famished. He paced about on the outside of the arena restlessly trying to control his growling. Finally, after what seemed like hours which in reality could have been only ten minutes the silver doors of the training arena sprang open. Children eagerly bust forth from behind the sterling entrance ways. They all came out bursting with giggles and excited chatter. Young boys scampered by with Prince Thor waving their newly acquired battle axes, clubs, and blades. Most of the weapons had been blunted and dulled for safe use, but they were no less real, made of real metal: iron and steel and no less capable of producing damage if one was struck by them. Some girls came out with small lightweight sabers and bows and arrows, more children scampered by with daggers and whips. They were pushing shoving teasing one another and comparing their instruments._

_Thor's wide blue eyes eagerly awaited to catch glimpse of his little brother after this proud moment. It was his first official step in becoming a warrior of Asgard. The elder prince watched intently as one by one lad and young maiden raced from the inside of the arena, he watched for Loki, but the numbers started to dwindle. Fewer children began exiting the building until it was only a few children remained darting out anxiously. Thor waited by the main entrance for a few minutes longer. He scratched his thick blonde-haired head as his leaned on one of the strong limestone columns that held up the regal looking edifice. Where was Loki all the other children had left? Thor peered his head inside the arena but the arena was empty and dark by now. The young thunderer started to walk through the gymnasium and back to the actual schoolhouse building. Loki loved his studies, perhaps he'd gone back into the academy to talk to one of the tutors or rather maybe he'd taken to the library to take time for his own personal study being that the sparring and weapon selection process no doubt took away a few hours of academic instruction. Thor shook his head in amusement a smile dancing across his rounded golden features as he thought of how his scholarly little brother would not dream of missing one moment to go over facts and figures or reading of a scroll. _

_Just as Thor was about the go back and retrieve his brother from some tiny nook where his was nestled down with a good book, he caught glimpse out of the corner of his eye a hooded, slim green figure slinking from behind the back entrance of the gymnasium and across the front lawn. "Loki!" Thor called enthusiastically to the figure cloaked in green slinking through shadows and behind the trees. "Loki!" the bigger blonde boy continued as he waved his brother over. Loki cringed upon hearing Thor shout his name once more. He pulled the hood of his green cape down over his face tighter. Before he could start to walk away he felt his older brother's strong firm hand come and wrap tightly around his bony shoulder. "Hey!" Thor called once he grabbed him pulling him back toward himself. "I was just about to go look for you," the oldest son of Odin explained to the younger._

"_Why?" Loki immediately remarked curtly his voice sounding somewhat hoarse as he kept his head down and hood up. "We always meet at the gate anyway," the slim built prince replied._

"_I know but I had snuck out of glass early to you in your first sparring event," Thor added happy grin flashing across his face as he gave the thin raven locked boy a playful punch on his slender arms._

_Loki winced as he felt the mild blow from his 13 year old equivalent brother. "Y-you saw?" Loki asked anxiously barely able to make his green eyed gaze fall on his older brother._

"_No," Thor mumbled with agitation, "The doors were locked," he expressed blowing his long blonde strands from his face and pointing his thumb toward the silver door structures. "Anyway I getting pretty worried almost everyone was gone and you still hadn't come out," Thor continued scratching the back of his neck. Thor turned back around only to find Loki walking off head down and cape drawn tight round him as if he was trying conceal himself. "Loki?" Thor turned back around spinning to the side wondering where his emerald eyes sibling had gone. "Loki!" he yelled dashing up behind him still laughing. "Loki will you wait up a minute?" Thor called sprinting as he ran behind his brother. The ebony coiffed prince halted and blew an exasperated breath out his mouth as his heard the blonde's thunderous footfalls pound behind him on the path. "Did you here me talking to you back there?" Thor asked in a pretend sort of huffiness as he put his hands on his hips and protested._

"_Well you know how it is brother, sometimes I just have to tune you out," Loki replied with a tongue sharp as flint._

_Prince Thor scowled at the blow. "What wrong with you?" Thor asked curling his lip at Loki's attitude._

"_Nothing," the younger prince immediately snapped turning to face his brother. He nearly growled as he looked up at Thor, but still his face was cloaked and obscured from full view. The bigger child flinched at Loki's harsh reaction. His face falling into a frown like a simpering mongrel who's just been kicked by its owner after so happily coming to green him. The young magician pulled his outer cloak around him even more closer. "Nothing," the younger son of Odin replied correcting his tone. "Nothing," he breathed bringing skinny fingers to touch the bridge of his nose. "Sorry," he apologized quickly. "I'm...I'm just tired," he reasoned. _

_Thor beamed back a sunlit grin. "No doubt," he immediately agreed, "after a long day of your first weapons class," the prince with the azure pupils winked. Loki didn't respond he merely hung his head forward deeper. "Any way how'd it go?" Thor questioned giddily? Smiling fondly down at his younger sibling._

"_Fine," Loki gave a curt answer._

"_Fine? Fine just fine? Loki this is you weapon choosing and training day!" Thor reminded his little brother. "It is your first step in becoming a warrior of Asgard, the greatest day of your life," Thor insisted._

"_Greatest day of my life?" Loki questioned rolling his eyes. "What about my wedding day?" Loki shot back._

"_Your wedding day?" Thor scratched his head in complete confusion not understanding how the day you plant your lips of a woman in public could ever compare to the day when you first get to feel the might o steel and armor clashing ant your command. "I thought you didn't fancy anyone?' Thor added immediately, loving the opportunities he had to tease his shy sibling about being attracted to the opposite sex. If ever he mentioned it Loki's porcelain skin would flash red as a tomato._

"_I don't!" Loki immediately shouted his could feel his cheeks flushing but luckily the large hood that he had pulled over his head kept his crimson colored cheeks from being noticed by his taunting older brother. "Anyway that's besides the point," Loki answered sounding flustered._

_Thor guffawed for a minute at his brother's expense, then composed himself noting that Loki was starting to walk away again. "You're right it is," the teenaged prince responded slowly doing his best to contain the fits of laughter that were ever eager to escape him. "So anyway what weapon did you chose, huh?" Thor inquired with great interest as the pair started walking down the path. "please don't tell me you tried to pick battle-axe," Thor nearly begged. "Loki you are far to frail for that," Thor pointed out giving his brother a quick blow to shoulder and smiling. "You chose sword like me...didn't you...didn't you?" The older child pestered._

"_yes," Loki's voice came out as a ripple as they started to near the bed near the stables._

"_Well where is it?" Thor asked looking around. Loki only had the small satchel which her always carried to school for his book with him he had no newly acquired sheave for a saber._

"_Can we just head home Thor I'm hungry," he asked._

"_You're hungry?' Thor threw his head back and laughed. "I know you had your weapons training today Loki, but I'm the one starving. I could eat a whole bilgeschnipe," the older lad insisted. He laughed taking the lead of his brother. They walked on for a minute Thor still laughing and talking about all the foods he was going to eat while Loki shuffled along behind. "Loki?" Thor finally asked to break his brother's silence, "Why do you have on your cloak, it's a warm day Loki, you look ridiculous walking around with that heavy cape and hood," the young thunderer informed._

"_I'm cold,"_

"_Cold? Cold!" Thor roared with laughter once more, "Loki it's nearly summer, are you sick?' Thor inquired with more concern. The thirteen year old-looking prince of Asgard stopped marching a head of his younger brother allowing their paces to align. He looked on the younger child with concern, reaching out thick hands that were already proficient with blade and lance to stroke across Loki's normally cool forehead. Loki's slim hands blocked his brother from the affectionate gesture._

"_No I'm not sick," the younger child confirmed pushing Thor's hand back down by his side and stomping a head of the blonde. Thor plodded behind his younger brother only to notice Loki freeze in his tracks when they came across a group of boy who were in Loki's classes. The boys were talking and playing with their weapons under the large and shady sycamore tree that grew in the center of the grounds. _

"_Ha-ha- take that and that," One burly brown skin lad called as he swung his newly acquired blade at his friend who tried to defend himself with a shield. The brown skin boys moves were unrehearsed, but it was clear that he had a nature talent and poise when wielding the sword. The dirty blonde boy cowered behind his shield doing his best to fend off the attack. "I'll smite you yet foe," The chocolate hued youth played as he crashed his blunted blade against the strong metal of the shield. The darker skinned boy managed to bring the taller and bulkier boy who had held the shield to his knees. He humbled the boy until he was down on the dirt leaving grass stains of his school uniform trousers. _

_Another lad among the four soon joined in the game, "That was a pretty good imitation of Lord Theed in arena," a dusty haired strong-looking boy explained as he pushed himself up from resting on the trunk of the tree. 'Now I've got one," the child snapped his fingers and wiped his palm along the sides of his tunics and britches. He unsheaved his sword that had dangled by his side he pulled it out and immediately fumbled with the hilt dropping it on the ground. The other three boys who were around him broke out into fits of laughter. The dusty haired child attempted to pick up his weapon but couldn't seem to lift it off the ground. When he finally did he spun around with it wildly, tottering to the side and nearly falling over as the sword appeared to be to heavy for him. Thor watched with amusement at the younger children display. _

"_Ha," the older blonde boy pointed at them, "This boy is pathetic," he whispered to Loki as he watched the young man stumble about. One of the other boys who he had played with came up and kicked him in the seat of the pants causing the boy to trip and fall over flat on his face. His friends rolled on the lawn kicking their feet in the air with belly busting raucous cries of hysteria. _

_Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness," the plumpest of them sucked in air gasping for breath from laughing so hard, "That...that...that was perfect," he expressed exhaling deeply as he tried to pull himself up off the ground and into an upright sitting position. "That...that was great," he told the dusty haired boy who was taking bows in front of his 3 friends._

"_That was just like Prince Loki this afternoon," another one announced pointing. _

_Thor's eyes went wide when he heard those words, his face falling into an open mouth grimace. "Loki what are they talking about?" He started to demand of his younger brother turning to him for an answer only to find Loki sprinting off in front of him. "Loki! Wait!" the thirteen year old-looking prince of Asgard threw his hand out and started to call toward his little brother, who was fleeing the scene of his mockery. Thor growled like a protective guard dog as he stalked over to the chuckling younger boys under the sycamore tree._

"_I'm so glad you reported his cheating ways to the training coach," the boy with the sword remarked to the dusty haired youth, _

"_Ha!" the dusty haired boy laughed back, "I had to," he announced. "Like Loki could ever actually beat me," the child boasted._

"_As if that little trickster could ever beat anybody in a fair fight," The plumpest child continued._

"_He's such a little coward," the dark-skinned boy teased._

"_You there!" Thor's strong voice roared as his thick and already muscle forming silhouette loomed over the younger children making them jump. _

_The four boys immediately sprang to their feet nervously. Thor could hear the chattering teeth of the nervous youngster as they stood before the golden prince. "Prince Thor!" they gasped huddling behind one another. _

"_What did you say about my brother?" Thor demanded his golden eyebrows knitting together as he scrutinized the bunch of lads. They were a motley crew at best. Though they may have been bestowed with newly appointed weapons and shields Prince Thor was more than confident he could best them all with one hands tied behind his back and maybe blindfolded as well._

"_What...uh...ummmm...nothing...nothing..." they mumbled simultaneously._

_The blonde-haired son of Odin quickly grew annoyed with the stammering of the ten-year old-looking Asgardian boys. Thor reached out his hand and snatched the plumpest of the boys by the collar of his tunic he hoisted the hefty child off of the ground and dragged him through the air to himself. The big lad trembled thinking that the thunderous crown prince would bring his strong hands to strike him in the face. "What did you say about my brother?" he growled the question, leaning his face into the plumper child's face whose feet dangled in the air. _

"_I...I...I...I didn't say anything," the portly noble's son stammered. He attempted to turn his head around and point at the culprit but the tight grip that Thor held on the collar of his tunic pinned his neck in one position._

"_One of you called him a coward," Thor eyed each lad harshly. His eye landed on the dark-skinned child._

"_It wasn't me! It wasn't me," the brown boy responded instantly throwing his hands up in a surrender, "it wasn't me, your highness...It...it...it was Soren," he immediately threw his index finger back and pointed to the dusty haired tawny boy._

_Thor dropped the chubby child like a sack of potatoes landing the chunky built Viking boy flat on his bottom before he marched over to young Soren. He came toe to toe with the dusty blonde boy, with tawny skin. Thor stood nearly a foot over the other child. Soren held his ground but swallowed deeply as the strong built golden-haired royal leaned over him. "You dare call the son of Odin a coward?" Thor accused. "Speak up!" Thor challenged. "You were so bold before," he reminded the younger lad._

"_I call it as I see it," Soren barked back balling up thin fist by his side before the young thunderer._

"_Soren," the lankier dirty blonde called._

"_No, I'll speak," Soren shooed away the caution of his friend. "Yes, I called him a coward, because that's what he is. cHe was using his magic the time making us think that he could actually fight, but take the magi away and he couldn't even pick up a blade. Some prince of Asgard he is," Soren added defiantly staring into the prince's deep blue eyes. _

"_And what of you, huh?" Thor arched a sun colored eyebrow at the Soren. "You're so good?" he inquired his voice low and and nearly feral with defensiveness. "So handy with a blade, huh," he egged on hitting Soren in the chest and causing the dusty haired Viking child to stagger backward. "Come on," Thor smiled as he pulled out his own finely crafted sword. "How bout it, you and me can spar in arena tomorrow," the blonde proposed as he carefully maneuvered his weapon easily flipping the blade from his right hand to his left and slashing and parrying and thrusting with the saber. "Or better yet let's have a go at it right now," the Crown Prince pressed, he raised his sharped blade at Soren's chin. He wiggled his eyebrows quickly smug smile etched across his sunlit face. "Hmm?" Thor inquired. Soren's defiant stance soon faltered, his head's cocky position soon fell and his gaze didn't hold its stare into the prince's eyes he dropped them and looked at his shoes. Thor snorted as he put his sword back. "Like I thought, my brother's no coward! Did he not face those who challenged him?" Thor gave the dusty mopped boy a shove and watched as Soren tripped over a protruding root of the sycamore tree. Thor hovered over Soren, who was sprawled out on his back. Thor stepped in between his spread legs."The coward is you," the young thunderer announced before stepping over the dusty haired boy and going after his brother._

_Loki had dashed to the stables, where he busied himself trying to free Luna, his winged mare from his stall. He untied her reins and of her bit that had been tied to a post. "Here, you go girl," Loki said quietly as he reached under his thick evergreen cloak and pulled at a juicy, shiny looking red able. Loki managed to crack a slither of a smile from underneath the long hood of his cape as him emerald eyes watched his horse gratefully gobbled at the much desired fruit. "At least you appreciate my magic," the youngest prince of Asgard whispered as his stroked Luna's black velvet muzzle. Luna nestled her soft nose against Loki's palm then moved her snout the brush against his face. Loki winced jerking back as he nose rubbed gently near his right eye. He hissed the spot was tender and he flung back his hood as he massaged the sore spot. _

"_Loki!" Thor bellowed coming in behind his brother. The stable was empty besides Loki and Luna all the other horses and riders had vacated the grounds for the day. The raven-locked prince gasped and quickly flung his hood back over his head. "Loki!" Thor continued calling his brother's name until he came right behind the gangly youth. His strong hand weighing down on his brother's shoulder. "Loki, what was all that about back there?" Thor demanded._

_Prince Loki pulled his bony shoulder from out of the blonde-haired prince's clasp and went on tending Luna, he struggled carrying the heavy leather saddle off of the hanger in the back of the stall to Luna's back. "What happened back where?" Loki asked nonchalantly finally managing to place the saddle on Luna's sturdy ebony furred back. _

"_When you broke out running! Why'd you run away like that?" the blue-eyed teenager Asgardian demanded._

"_I'm just anxious to get home, I told you I'm tired and hungry Thor," Loki explained lifting his long thin leg up to mount Luna. He was soon straddling the midnight colored Pegasus pony. He clicked his silver tongue and gave a light, swift kick to Luna's haunches getting the horse ready to ride. Luna started to happily trot from the stable stall only to have Thor grab at the reins and halt the stallion. _

"_Liar!" Thor automatically accused pulling down hard on the horse's bridle. Luna reared and grunted as the gesture cause her pain._

"_Stop!" Loki protested slapping at his older brother's hands to get him to release Luna's bridle. He jumped down off of the horses back, "You're hurting her!" he protested._

"_You cheated today in weapons assignment?" Thor asked with disgust._

_'I didn't cheat!" the slighter built prince of Asgard insisted stomping his foot in the hay scattered across the floor of the large barn. _

"_You used magic today, during your sparring rounds didn't you? that's cheating!" Thor condemned pointing his an accusatory thick finger at his brother long, sharp nose that was the only part of his face revealed beneath the emerald hood that shadowed his face._

_ "Magic is a weapon!" he insisted taking deep sharp breaths and trying to compose himself. _

"_Loki your little smoke and mirror tricks aren't warfare! That's not real combat how many times do I have to tell you!" Thor ranted back tossing his hands into the air._

_'Magic is the most powerful type of warfare there is," the sable locked prince protested back. "And it takes more skill than wielding some blade!" he insisted._

"_You take that back!" the older sibling demanded of the younger. "You have disgraced our entire family!" Thor carried on. Loki stiffened at his brothers harsh comment. "You were supposed to pick a weapon today, and now you have nothing to show for it. A real warrior uses blade and ax, sword and shield, not illusions!" Thor scolded._

"_Why?' The jade eyed little magician questioned. "Because it involves my brain?" He demanded sniffling trying to keep the tears from running down his face. He couldn't hold it though. Thor had said he'd disgraced their family. Thor was ashamed of him and no doubt father would be, he was an embarrassment. He'd looked so forward to this day. Father and mother had beamed with pride when Thor came home nearly a century ago carrying his appointed sword. Father had shown Thor his first sword and the two of them instantly began sparring in the palace training arena, Loki had looked so forward to enjoying the same magic moment with his royal parent, but instead, he would return to the palace empty-handed. Once again he's only stand in Thor's shadow. "Are you crying?" Thor asked with a disgusted snarl as he heard the muffled whimpers from under the emerald cloak._

"_N-n-no," Loki stammered bringing his milky colored fingers to rub under his pointed nose. _

"_Ugh," Thor grunted, "Can you take off that cape my goodness I'm starting to sweat just looking at you," Thor expressed with annoyance as he flicked back the younger prince's hood. Loki winced as the light stung his eyes. The proud warrior prince of Asgard sucked in a sharp breath as his caught of glance of his brother face. Loki's normally flawless porcelain skin was now covered in scratches, bumps and bruises. "Loki?" Thor mumbled looking at his little brother's marred façade. Small red scratches and bruises were scattered across Loki's cheeks and forehead, but they were mild in comparison to the blaring, shiny, purple and blue, battering that had come to claim Loki's right eye. The black eye was large, swollen and blistering nearly causing Loki's eye to be swollen shut. "Loki. My goodness," Thor said wincing as he stared at the horrible battering on the green-eyed lads face. He reached out his hand instinctively gingerly allowing his thumb to graze now purple hued flesh. The thinner boy twist away as even the slightest touch to the inflamed area was excruciating._

"_Let it be,'" Loki instructed pulling from Thor._

"_Well my goodness, Loki, what did you do just stand there and let them punch you in the face?"_

"_No!" Loki balked his voice quivering and the rest of his body following suit. "I tried...I tried...I tried," the green-eyed boy continued water unabashedly leaking down his black and blue skin around the eye. "I did I tried every weapon...I tried to fight," Loki blubbered tears streaming down his injured face. "But I wasn't good at it...I kept getting beat," he confessed. "So I used magic and I then everyone became upset and they told and then the instructor..." Loki became too choked up to continue._

"_Loki it's alright," Thor expressed to his distressed baby brother, he reached out his arms trying to bring the trembling black-coiffed prince into a protective embrace. 'it's alright," he insisted wrapping sturdy fingers around Loki's forearms and engulfing him in a hug. Loki flopped his head against his brother's chest finally allowing his whimpering to calm. _

"_I'm...I'm just no good at it," the child expressed to his big brother, "Why...why can't I just use magic?' Loki questioned looking up at his handsome older brother. His left green eye glistened as the liquid still lingered there as he gazed back with hopefulness, his right eye squinting to open it because of the pain that the black eye had induced._

"_Shh," the elder prince comforted rubbing soothing circles across Loki's shaking back. "There must be some weapon you'll be good Loki," Thor seemed to puzzle aloud. Loki looked back at his big brother hurt and betrayal swirling around emerald eyes as he backed away from Thor shaking his head_.

"Later that same night," Thor went on, pulling Loki out of his vivid reminiscing of that day long ago. Loki grunted finally bringing his emerald eyes from looking at the nasty big insect that scuttled across the floor of his cell and back to looking into Thor's sparkling blue eyes. "I came into your room and woke you up in the middle of the night and took you to the arena and we worked with staffs,"

"You worked me all night!" Loki added.

Thor chuckled as he remembered him and Loki working with the staffs most of the night. He saw himself shuffling Loki's feet and helping him get in the proper stance. He barked out commands telling his brother to stand firm and not falter. 'You were good with them though," the well dressed prince responded and winked. "You caught on quick," he added. "You were always a fast learner," Thor continued. The golden locked son of Odin smiled, "You were so exhausted after our little training session you fell asleep on the gymnasium floor," Thor pointed out golden grin plastered on his face.

"We practiced until the crack of dawn,"

"You slept through lessons the next day," Thor reminded Loki crossing his bulky arms over his equally massive chest and giving a shy and hopeful glance at one he'd once been so close to. "Then you were angry at me for not waking you up in time for your classes," the blonde prince added letting out a hearty chuckle. "You always hated missing school," he went on. He looked at the bound man with the matted midnight tresses, but the expression Loki wore was impassive. Thor snorted but his facial muscles still held a faint smile. He took long strides as he marched around the containment chamber. Loki, like a cagey, hungry beast followed Thor fluttering red cape with intense emerald eyes. "We trained all week, and we threw in daggers...you were really good at those too, but we decided that it would be most impressive for you to use your staff when you challenged Soren at the end of week to a sparring match in front of the primary academy,"

_Thor lunged with his sword, swing it was a wild sort of precision, Loki blocked the powerful blow of the blade bringing his iron staff up and holding it firmly between both hands as Thor had instructed him earlier in the week. "Good," Thor encouraged panting. There round had lasted longer the youthful thunderer had intended. Loki was blocking most of the elder prince's moves and he was getting hits in where Thor had least expected it. He'd taken the end of the rod and struck Thor with a powerful blow to the gut. Then while Thor had been doubled over Loki rounded off and hit him in the back. Thor had nearly fallen over on his face on the mats, but he caught himself and nicked Loki's arm. Thor switched hands and slashed at Loki again only to have Loki completely dodged the blade leaning back and almost touching the floor with his the back of his head. Loki lost his balance with the advanced back bend he ended up falling flat on his back. Thor chuckled as he marched over to his fallen brother willing to offer him a hand to get up. As Thor dropped his defenses to give a hand Loki swung his staff rapidly like a baton bring it down and sweeping Thor off of his feet. The sturdier built blonde lad crashed on to the ground. The raven-haired prince leaped to his feet and loomed over Thor. He planted the edge of his staff on Thor's strong chest. _

_A wide grin spread under thin pink lips, "I win!" Loki declared panting breathlessly with excitement amazed that he'd been able to make such an impressive move, without magic against his big brother. "I win?" Loki got bright-eyed as the realization dawned on. Thor slowly crept up to a sitting position rubbing the lower part of his back as he blew and exasperated out the side of his mouth, which made the long, sweaty, gold locks that were in his face flip back. Then he beamed back at his brother. _

"_You did it! You did it!" Thor celebrated leaping up and tossing his sword to the side. He high-fived his younger sibling who was bursting with excitement over his new-found victory._

"_I did it! I did it," Loki rambled his bright jade eyes filled with glee, "I did it!" the midnight haired boy exclaimed his emerald eyes big as the moon as he jumped in the air. "I can't believe I beat you. You!" he put his hand to his forehead still overwhelmed with the idea. "Without any magic!" the younger prince of Asgard continued to proclaim. _

"_Yes!" Thor declared back with equal energy clapping his brother on the back. "So now your ready to face Soren," Thor insisted._

_Loki's broad smile faltered, his staff dropped hanging limply is his pale little hands. "I..." the green-eyed prince hesitated._

"_You have to Loki," Thor admonished noticing that Loki seemed somewhat uneasy with the suggestion. "You have to...for our family honor," Thor continued._

"_Thor...I...I can't," Loki bowed his dark-haired head in shame._

"_What? Loki no you cannot back out of this." Thor nearly scolded._

"_Did you let me win?" Loki demanded the question was harsh and he narrowed his green eyes searching his older brother's azure pupils for truth._

"_What? Loki no," Thor flagged off his brother's accusation. "Do you think I would ever willingly lose? To you," Thor threw in with a cheeky smile for good measure. His little brother looked up shooting him piercing glare. The thirteen year old-looking Asgardian prince put his hands up in his own defense. "No, that's not what I meant...I...I...you're ready, you're really ready," Thor encouraged gripping the frailer built child by the shoulders and giving him an affectionate shake, "truly." the blonde-haired son of Odin pledge sinking his head in a bow. _

_The second son of Odin's slender pointed lips curled up in sly little smile as he looked back at his strong and proud brother. "But what if I lose?" he asked nervously fiddling with his fingers. _

_Prince Thor pursed his fleshy lips, he brought his thumb to rub under Loki's dropped chin, he nudged it up forcing his emerald eyed brother to look at him. There was still some discoloration along Loki's right eye, but much of the swelling had gone down. "You're a son of Odin," Thor announced to the younger child as he squared his shoulder and watched as Loki mirrored him. "You are a prince of Asgard," He confirmed his voice almost sounding as regal as their father's. "You are my brother," Thor declared bringing two meaty fist to thump Loki on his skinny chest. "You won't lose," Thor told him looking him dead in the eyes. "Do your best," the elder prince instructed, tapping Loki on his pointed nose making the younger lad crack a smile. "Fight hard. I'll be in the stands cheering for you," the older brother said giving his younger sibling an affectionate tap on the side of the neck. It was a common gesture of familial love throughout Asgard. Thor winked at Loki before pulling away and going to retrieve his sword which his had flung across the room moments before. _

"_Thor," Loki scampered over behind his older sibling. Thor stood up straight and sheaved his blade. "Th-thanks," Loki breathed and grinned a full mouth grin at the blonde boy who stood about a foot over him. "Thank you for helping me," he finished dipping his head in a sign of respect. He so greatly admired his big brother. "You're the best," the fair skinned child beamed brightly at the older lad._

_"Of course I am," The crown prince of the realm replied smugly at first, running bronzed fingers through silky gold tresses. He looked back down at Loki, whose earnest expression somewhat faltered. "Come, here" the elder son of Odin called and Thor automatically wrapped already muscle forming arms around Loki's lank frame pulling him close to ruffle his ebony mane and give him a noogie. Loki protested flailing about wildly hating when his appearance was anything less than pristine, "any time, little brother, any time?" Thor let out a heart laugh release Prince Loki who looked disheveled and disoriented after having Thor mighty first grind into his scalp. Despite his annoyance Loki could help but return Thor laughter with a few joys guffaws himself. "Come on," Thor began, "Let's get you ready for this afternoon's tournament!" he declared gripping Loki by his thin wrist and dragging him from the arena. _

" And what?" Loki shot green eyes glaring up at Thor tearing the blonde from his musings. Thor batted back bewildered blue eyes at his snarling sibling. "You want a reward?" he asked with mockery, "Another metal of honor to hang on your tunics? Another crest of valor to dangle about your neck?" the silvertongued prisoner taunted. Thor's eyebrows knitted together puzzled by Loki's reaction. "What shall we inscribe upon your plaque now, Thor?" He questioned his word were flint daggers that cut. "Oohh such a good brother always rising up to protect his weak little sibling," Loki jeered his eyes gleaming icily at Odin's pride and joy.

"Loki," Thor whispered shaking his head. "Brother, I want to help..."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Loki roared pulling and tearing against his fetters making them shake with such ferocity that Thor feared he would dislocate his shoulders and hips. "I am not the sniveling little shadow who once idolized you before," he barked like a rabid hound foaming at the mouth. The Crown Prince of the golden realm looked on his brother piteously as the a spittle dribbled down his narrow and nasty dirtied chin. Loki started laughing wildly, cackling with manic hysteria. His riotous laughter made his gaunt body shake and rattle.

Thor's vivid blue eyes grew wide with horror as he watched Loki's crazed fit. "Loki!" he said gripping his shoulders firmly and shaking him. "Loki," he growled as he watched Loki's face finally regain composure, "There are only two options for you," the mighty prince declared holding up two strong as tree trunk fingers. "Death and Extraction," he explained. "Do you want to die?" Thor erupted. "Do you!" He screamed at Loki his breath hitching and his sapphire eyes welling with tears.

Loki composed his cackling for only a moment, he licked his tongue over his thin, ashy lips and smirked cruelly, "Do you want me dead," he asked with a quiet, taunting intensity. His calculating jade eyes never leaving Thor's.

"What?" Thor asked back jerking as he heard the question. "Loki no," he entreated his massive hands holding his brother's slender face firmly. The great warrior couldn't stop the thick, hot tear from running down his grizzly cheek, "I want to spare your life, brother," Thor explained with a sniffle, "But you have to give me something. Give me some testimony to tell to the council. Tell me what happened when you fell into the void?" Thor encouraged only to see Loki's face get hard and stern. "Tell me about Thanos," Thor nearly begged still on his knees. He felt his brother's bony body shudder thin get rigid. Loki's green eyes wide and petrified. "Loki," Thor whispered, trying to call him back from the trance of terror that washed over sharp features. "Please, I want to protect you," Thor continued his grasp on Loki's shoulders became less controlling and more comforting. "Tell me who he is," Thor persisted taking a firm clasp on Loki's skin and bone shoulder-blade. Loki started to sputter a dry, cracked and hollow laugh, he shook his head and dropped it, letting mud caked, soggy, straggly long ebony locks fall messily over his face. "Loki," Thor called in earnest, keeping the firm grip on his brother, "Loki," he shook him slightly as if to break him from his mad cackling

Loki raised his head sharply, instantly his deranged chortles fell silent, Thor heard a feral rumble escape from inside the porcelain throat. The mallet wielder's mighty hand flew from the pale skinned prisoner's begrimed, tattered tunic as if he had touched a hot skillet. Loki glared at him furious venom bubbling through jade pupils. "You wish to know who he is? You wish to know who he is," the liesmith hissed.

"I wish to help you, Loki, tell me so I can do that," Thor expressed with a sigh and he forced his bright cerulean eyes to gaze into Loki's tainted stare. Looking into Loki's eyes was a painful process for where once playful mischief, and vast knowledge, along with sensibility and compassion were housed now only anger and malice seemed to shine through.

"Ahhh the one story your father did not tell you, Odinson," Loki mocked, his slim chafed lips curling up. "On legend in the vault kept so secret," Loki clicked his tongue. "A story even to grim for his strong, little prince to bear," the green-eyed prisoner teased.

"What are you talking about?' Thor asked with annoyance in his tone. He grabbed his forehead trying to stave off the headache.

"What indeed?" Loki responded slyly.

"Enough!" Thor thundered tired off his brother's taunts.

"So thirsty for knowledge, Thunderer?" Loki arched his inky eyebrows, "well that would be a first," he enunciated crisply. " Let me give you a sip of the knowledge you so crave," the once prince sneered. He pulled against the chains leaning as close as he could toward the blonde prince's ear. "he is to be feared, he is termination and destruction, a destroyer of worlds," Loki panted. "He is Death's Consort," Loki whispered and when Thor looked up at him with horror and confusion written plainly across his visage he watched Loki snort with a giddy sort of laughter. The Crown Prince of Asgard's gut twisted and he heard his brother's words, but despite Loki's sickening guffaws when Thor looked up and into emerald irises he didn't see joyful pleasure, he saw fear Lying beneath the mask of insanity he noted the way his eyes trembled, the way his pupils were dilated and the way his eyes darted back and forth with nervousness.

"Tell me what he did to you Loki...did...did he force you? Did he make you do those terrible things on Midgard?" Thor implored his green-eyed sibling.

"Everything I have done...I have done because it is what I want it," Loki stated sternly looking at his puppy dog trusting brother.

The confession cut, Thor blinked as he was a child who had gotten struck and he didn't understand why. "Then tell me what he has done to you, to make my once kind and wise brother become this...this...this" Thor sputtered looking for the right word.

"Come on Thor,' Loki rumbled from a deep place, "Say it!" he taunted. "SAY IT!" He shouted in outrage leaving his self winded and his unused vocal chords aching. "Say like everyone else has," Loki whispered, his breathing now wheezy and uneven as his piercing gem colored eyes peered the his dirty unkempt black locks that had now fallen in his face. Loki attempted to push the sweaty mud caked strands aside using his tongue to part them. Prince Thor felt his blood run cold as he looked on Loki he looked like no more that a chained dragon, poised and ready to strike and when given liberty Thor had no doubt his would bite. "I know you think it," Loki continued to his pulling on his binds. "But you don't say it. Why? Say it and make it real!" he ordered. "Make it real," he begged his tone trembling.

Thor stooped down next to Loki. "You are not a monster, Loki" Thor confessed.

"Yes I am...yes I am!" Loki panted defiantly shaking his head. "I tried to kill your mother..." he insisted.

"You healed your own mother," Thor immediately countered back standing up and pointing in Loki's face. "Monsters don't do such acts of charity," Thor reminded Loki as he fixed his tunics and cape. "They just destroy," he admitted looking down at Loki.

'You're an idiot!" Loki snapped showing his teeth. 'If I were at liberty I would destroy you and this entire house," he railed. "Set me free and I'll show you, I'll show you!" he hollered struggling and yanking at his own fetters. "I'll show you what I am and you will run and cower in my despicable presence!" he hollered.

The blonde prince closed his gorgeous blue jewel toned eyes, not wanting to watch Loki tirade and carry on like some madman. Thor breathed starting to turn on his heels and leave the cell. "You make things hard on yourself, Loki," Thor whispered placing his palm to the magic reinforced shield and watching it dissolve to allow him to exit the stuffy quarter where Loki was held. Thor walked away his strides confident and even, in the background he heard Loki roaring with insane laughter. It was painful to hear. Each cackle and twisted giggle revealing how truly ill Loki had become. Thor thought of running because he couldn't take the sound anymore, he couldn't take the hysteria that the vision from long ago had predicted coming to pass right before his eyes. He took a few steps out of the cell and stooped down to pick up the ring he had made for his brother which had been chucked into the mud as if it were a worthless piece of nickel.

"Thor!" Loki bellowed from behind the glowing green force field. "If you are so curious about Thanos, go ask the man you call father," he instructed.

* * *

"Thanos!" King Odin gasped upon hearing the name fly from Prince Thor's lips. The revered leader of Asgard's face nearly went white. His sole eye dilated to the size of the moon as he processed the word. He instantly gripped Gunginir protectively in his hand as he stood from behind the large obsidian stone writing desk in his private chamber. He pushed from behind the desk and walked over to the small window as if he was in need of some air.

The blonde-haired man looked perplexed by the older rulers expression. "Yes," Thor went on. "That was the name mother mentioned..." he began to explain to his father. "She said...she said Loki screamed that name out loud in his sleep while she tended him," The hammer possessor confirmed.

"In what context?" Odin demanded of the soon to be leader of Asgard.

"Perhaps you should speak with mother about the matter," Thor expressed as he played with an ornate paper weight on his father's large and opulent desk.

Odin shook his head, "Your mother rests and I wish not to disturb her," the king breathed. She'd fallen back to sleep right before he and the healer came rushing to the queen's bedchamber. They rallied her and kept her awake only to check on her condition and examine the injury. The bruising to her busted nose and lip had disappeared and the deep scar that had torn through the back of her head that had continued to gush blood through her days of unconsciousness had vanished. The wound was gone as if by magic. They made the queen wake making sure that she'd suffered no severe head injury, but the Queen of Asgard though healed still needed much time to recuperate from the ordeal. Odin had set by his wife's side he couldn't help but stroke her face and examine every inch of her. The days when they'd thought she'd the moments when he feared for his beloved's life had been the most harrowing experience he had face and he had fought one thousand wars. He'd kissed her hands and temples, showing her with affection like she was a tiny little girl, but when he'd held her still, shallow breathing body in his elderly, but strong arms he realized how fragile and precious her life was. She e wished the speak with him about something, she kept muttering how she was alright, but he couldn't help how he shushed her ushering her back to sleep, he wanted her well, strong and vibrant a pillar to stand by his side until his time was no more, but even when he faded and joined his forefathers in the illustrious gilded hall of Valhalla he wanted her to live on 300 more years to see their sons and grandchildren.

"She said Loki begged him pleaded for him to spare his life. She said she'd never seen him so racked and gripped with in the clutches of fear. Mother said Loki's dreams were so violent, Loki wretched in the night as he implored Thanos to give him more time," Thor elaborated.

"Did you meet him?" Odin asked turning around to face Thor. "Did you see him when you were on Midgard with Loki?" He demanded.

"No," Thor shook his head earnestly to ease his father's fears over the matter.

"Good...good..." Odin confirmed but the way he mumbled and hung his head Thor could not take comfort in his father's words.

"Who is he?" Thor asked blatantly as he started to walk over to where the king leaned over the edge of the arch shaped window made of stained glass.

Odin shut his one eye, "He is not a who...he is a what," the kings voice dead serious.

Prince Thor cleared his throat, "Then what is he?" Thor pressed making gliding strides over to the window to stand beside his father. "A Frost Giant?" he guessed. The carrier of Mjolnir sucked in a breath ashamed that that had been his immediate reaction. Old habits died hard, but surely it was thoughts and statements like that that had led Loki to believe himself a monster, a thing a creature not even a civilized being and had led him to act out in such beastly an animal like ways.

"If only," Odin responded a humorless grunt echoing from his throat.

"is he one of the Chituari?" the blonde prince continued to question becoming more concerned. Reflexively, as a defense mechanism his fingers brushed against the mighty hammers hilt.

"He is an abomination," Odin growled clutching the stone frame of the window.

"The Chitauri look quite abominable," Thor quipped only to lighten the tension in the air of his fathers study. Thor chuckled his laughter pleasant as a balmy breeze. Odin normally always seemed amused by his eldest son's droll sense of humor, but he did not respond to the petty joke.

"I Had thought," Odin began his voice a distant whisper as his only grayblue eye stared out at the peaceful slumbering city below. The throngs of citizens who had clamored and hollered and rallied in protest just outside the castle mere days before had now dispersed since Frigga had come out of her coma. "I had hoped," Odin rephrased shaking his head as he watched the thirty guards who were on the outpost of the palace gates they marched making their chants as they did their rounds. He shook his head his white locks bouncing as he brought himself to stand up straight. He turned away at a sharp angle from window and crossed pass Thor to march over to a glass cabinet that contained a few scrolls. Scrolls that were rarely touched. Ancient scrolls that were a rare as the items that were nestled safely in the weapons vault. Thor watched as his father's stormy day colored eye roved pensively over the scrolls. The future king watched the rule raise a shaky, weathered war scarred hand raise and extract one of the scrolls from the center of the pile. Odin paced back toward his mammoth sized desk and plopped down in the chair as if he was exhausted by the short trip around the room. Odin's shaking hands started to unravel the thick rolled parchment paper, the he thought better of it, back out on the movement and allowed the scroll to roll itself back up. He hunched over his desk, he flopped his white-haired head in his strong and worn hands.

"Father," Thor asked cautiously after a few moments as he lumbered across the room. He felt panic rise at the base of his spine and slowly dance its way up his back until it sent a sharp pain to the stem of his skull. "Father," Thor voice sounded small and nervous like he was but a boy. Before long Thor's mighty hand rested on Odin's shoulder, he could feel the tension mounting in his father's shoulder blades. He could feel the way the older king's shoulders shook through the draping of his cape and armor. "Who is he?" Thor asked once more, his deep voice was serious and his blue eyes filled with concern.

King Odin shook his head as if breaking himself from some trance. He batted back slate-colored eyes as he stared up at his handsome heir. "He's a Titan," Odin stated simply enough as he let out a pent-up sigh and dragged old, calloused, bronzed fingers through his snowy colored mane. "A mad Titan," he qualified.

"A Titan?" Thor twisted his lip up in confusion. "I...I...I don't understand," the golden son of Odin wagged his head, "I...aren't they extinct?" he questioned.

"They are," the one-eyed king nodded, "Because of Thanos," Odin declared slamming a flattened palm on the desk. "He is a monster...who destroyed his own people," Odin expressed. "Many ages ago," Odin began looking back at the rolled up piece of papyrus and allowing Thor time to take a seat on the opposite side of the grand desk. "Once the Titans had a mighty and vast realm, Titania, it rivaled even our fair Asgard. Historically, the Titans had been a brutal people. They were powerful and they were tyrants among stthe realms. It was my grandfather, King Magnus, that had subdued their tyranny and freed the realms, the realms were grateful to him and he was the first to be given the name, all-father," Odin explained. "In the millennium to follow Titania became a peaceful place, but it was weak and poor. The King and Queen of the Titans died in time to come and left no heir to the throne. It was then that military leaders seized power of the realm. One such one was Thanos. Thanos glorified the brutality and enslavement that the realm of Titania was built upon in the past and he wanted to regain that power," Odin expressed. "He hated Asgard for taking their power and strength and he sought revenge on us," the great king paused. "He trained the Titan military preparing to wage war against our kingdom, in the time of my father, I was but a boy in those days," Thor father explained to him. The great gray-haired king couldn't suppress a snort that came from his nose. He'd been basically a small tot, no doubt, how many eons had gone by since the time of his boyhood. Thanos and his Titans bombarded the city for 40 nights. Raining catapults filled with brim stone down on us. Odin's one eye filled with horror. The imperial city was so peaceful now. But then it had been a place of turmoil an ash filled pit. He shook himself bringing his eye to look back into his son's. "But our warriors led, but my father defeated Thanos." He nodded feeling the surge of pride well through his being, "But Thanos was relentless, his desire for blood unquenchable," Odin insisted, "Desperate to defeat Asgard and conquer all the realms, he went to the Norns to try to buy one of the time held secrets from the Fates," Odin stated gravely

"The tesseract?" Thor inquired leaning over onto the desk deeply engrossed in the tale.

The king gave a deep nod, "The Tesseract indeed," Odin confirmed.

"How could the Norns agree to give such a monster such a powerful weapon?" Thor asked with disgust. "The Norns are supposed to be the protectors of fate!" he ranted.

"They were threatened. The Norns refused at first, but Thanos and his Titan forces besieged Nornheim," Odin explained noticing that his eldest son was becomin worked up over the matter. "For days on end the peaceful Nornish city was ransacked. When Thanos and his brutes broke through the city walls mercilessly slaughtered and left a trail of blood as he made his way to the palace. He threatened to burn the city if the Nornish King did not agree to his terms," Odin expounded plainly for Thor. Thor's face lost a few shades of color and his blue eyes expanded to take in the room. He understood the tremendous pressure that the Norn king must have felt. Thinking that he needed to protect the lives of his people over the preservation of a relic. "The Norn King wrote to my father, begging him for aid against the Titan army, but we did not receive the message in time. "Thanos ended up holding the king hostage, telling the advisers to the king that he would slaughter their leader and burn the city if they did not surrender the tesseract, the terrified Fates agreed, they opened up the catacombs and gave the Tesseract to Thanos only to watch him plunge his bloodied blade into the kings chest and give orders for his barbaric men to burn the sacred city of Nornheim,"

"Thanos tampered with the Tesseract, but he did not know how to handle the immense power that it wielded," King Odin went on."He wanted to use to destroy Asgard, but in the end, he only obliterated his own," Odin admonished, "The Tesseract is a power source, and it will suck and drain energy if it is not stabilized it will abolish life..." Odin looked up at Thor who was intently leaning over on his knees listening to his father's story. If it wasn't for the gravity of what had been revealed the king might have cracked a smile, Thor's face was still held the same enthralled expression that he'd worn as a boy, when he'd hear these old tales. His bright azure eyes bugged out at attention. Pouty lips held ajar as he hung on his father's every word.

"Time passed," Odin inhaled continuing his tale. "A century or so went by and we thought...we thought, Thanos had died along with his world. My father had taken a great deal of time in harvesting the fragments of the Tesseract and they were stored safely in the weapons vault. It was then that we heard of an attack Muspleheim. Thanos had been biding his time, lurking in the places unknown and harvesting these," Odin said unrolling the scroll across the desk. The scroll held a huge depiction of a large gauntlet that had a bright gleaming gemstone of diverse colors on each finger. "These are the Seeds of Yddrasil, The Infinity Gems" Odin revealed. "They would make Thanos...invincible," Odin whispered. "Each one of these sacred gems holds untold capabilities of time, space, reality, soul and power," Odin explained pointing to each bejeweled ring on the gauntlet.

"Thanos sought out the gems out a scoured realms leaving death and blood as the trail. He ravaged worlds and when he had collected all the crystals he would have the power to destroy us because he would finally have the knowledge need to know how to control the Tesseract. With the Infinity Gauntlet he brought his fury to the very gates of the Imperial City. He was like ravenous wolf killing and pillaging with no remorse. Our warriors fought as bravely as they could, but they could not resist him with the Infinity Gauntlet Thanos was unstoppable. It was then that my Father forged Mjolnir, to aid Gungnir and the Tesseract in defending Asgard. With the three mighty weapons Asgard was able to defeat Thanos, but not without great cost...the battle drove my Father into the greatsleep," Odin relayed the message to his son his voice quivered as he thought of his parents prone body lying in the bed. "He never recovered, I swore to him as he lay there still and dying hat Thanos would never rise again to threaten our borders or the peace and security of the realms. I searched for his body after the battle had ended, there were no traces of him. My general insisted that he'd been obliterated by the powerful blast, all that we found was the Gauntlet. I have stored it in the Weapons Vault, but I never thought..." Odin's voice and eyes drifted. He lowered his gaze and bowed his head. "If he is alive then he lives for one purpose to gain back that which he has lost. He seeks to awaken mass destruction on us all," the king confessed with a shudder. "And you brother...Loki," The one eyed king spat his younger sons name. "Has cast his lot in with that vicious monster," he looked up at Thor his one eye possessing a harsh and cruel look.

"Father," Thor sturdy voice called to the wizened ruler of the golden realm, he reached his hand out and grabbed Odin's strong yet wrinkled hand, "Mother...Mother says Loki was afraid of Thanos, that does not sound like they are allies," Thor tried to insist.

"If Loki has met Thanos then no doubt he knows of Loki's power... and he means to use it..."

"Then Loki is merely Thanos' pawn, that does not make him a willing accomplice, that does not mean he is what Thanos is," Thor rallied in the dark-haired prisoner's defense.

"The things he did on Midgard our proof enough that he has become Like Thanos, a savage that feast upon death and bloodshed," Odin countered the argument instantly standing and glaring down at Thor. Though Thor at full height towered over his aged father from this position he looked like no more than a child.

"Perhaps he was a victim, perhaps he was forced, or enchanted or..." Thor came up with a million excuses in his mind.

'Or perhaps he is a soulless beast same as Thanos was!" Odin barked back. His voice boomed and reverberated off of the walls made of the walls made of white limestone. Thor looked shocked as if he had been slapped across the face by the kings trumpet blast. Odin's eye softened he, faltered, his shoulders slumped and he sighed. "We...we cannot...we cannot trust him, my son, we cannot trust him," The war weathered sovereign replied.

"How can you say that, Father?" the blonde prince shook his head baffled by his father's words. "How...how...How can you?" Thor looked back up at him his crystal blue eyes searching for some level of remorse for the words his father had just said. The bright sapphire eyes trembled. He bit his lip allowing his strapping chest to deflate as he heaved out a powerful exhale that sounded like the stormy gust of a storm. It blew the scroll of the infinity gauntlet right off of Odin's writing-table. "How can you say that?" Thor repeated, he no longer could bring his gorgeous blue eyes to look into Odin's slate-colored pupil. "He came back and healed mother!" Thor shouted.

"We don't know how much influence Thanos has over him," Odin mused allowed.

"He needs our help, Father" Thor protested on his brother's behalf. "What if he is as Mother says, what if he is afraid?" Thor questioned relentlessly.

"Thor," Odin held up his bejeweled left hand that held his signet ring trying to dismiss his heirs pleas for Loki.

"If only you'd go and see him," Thor pointed out.

"Thor..."

"Won't you go and see your son, Father, go and look into his eyes and see the fear that is housed there?" Thor begged. King Odin did not respond. He kept his back to the Crown Prince who spoke in earnest for the young enchanters defense. "He is my brother and he is your son," Thor placed his firm calloused hands along the shoulder pads of Odin's tunics. "WE are his family, h

* * *

_Dear Dagmar, _

_I'm officially about to embark in my training in magic! I know you're thinking that I already know much magic, but all that has been self-taught and some not even taught, some just came naturally to me, but now it is official. Mother and Father have gotten me a personal tutor to come to the palace! Just as Thor is being instructed privately by the Captain of Guard here at the Palace on how to handle his weapons now I will have personal lessons for how to handle my weapon. My brother and I will be able to spar and once my powers grow I will no doubt best in combat all the time, I already have a couple of tricks up my sleeve that have knocked him flat on his back._

_I suppose you are wondering how the situation occurred, well I shall share with you. It was after dinner, Father had gone to meet with his advisers and Thor had dashed away from the table to head to the pool to get ready for a swim before bedtime, well Mother pulled me to the side and presented me with these packages. Three boxes to be exact. I opened them and found the most wonderful surprise. Inside was a cloak a real wizards cloak! It was tailor-made for me Dagmar, it fit like a glove too. I wrapped it around my shoulders right away. Mother gave me a matching wizards hat as well. They were both such beautiful pieces. They were made in my colors, thick rich emerald-green velvet and silky gold stars and moons embroidered on it. It looked so authentic, like how the sages dress when they come to the palace to perform ceremony for one of the celebrations. I can't wait for you to see it._

_But my friend that isn't even the best part...oh it get's better it truly does. Mother pulled out an authentic wand. A real wand, Dagmar! A signature wand that will be mine to wield. The wand is to the enchanter what the blade is the Einherjar, this one will be mine. It is gold and silver intertwining and then at the top is a gorgeous diamond. It is bright and gleaming. It is a sight to see and I can't wait to let you see it, hold it. I will not let Thor hold it, my oaf of a brother breaks everything, but of course I can trust you with it!_

_After I thanked Mother for these gifts she informed me that they were not merely for dress up, but these were real and for me to use as I began my apprenticeship with Mistress Sigrid! Have you ever heard of Mistress Sigrid? She is one of the most powerful and celebrated mages in all the Nine Realms. Thor say that she's nothing but a mean old witch, but he's wrong. I know he's wrong. I do hear that she is very old I hear, but very wise and kind, mother says she is a very gentle woman who was a beauty in her younger years, but I digress...you see The reason why I asked if you had heard of her is because for a very long time she was residing in Vanaheim where she was setting up schools and universities in mysticism. Mother said she was thrilled and honored to be asked to come and teach a son of Odin. I will not disappoint her._

_Can I tell you something, Dagmar, my friend? I have not told anyone else, but I am secretly hoping that Father will sneak in and watch my practices with Mistress Sigrid. Often time when I have watched Thor in his beginners battle training classes I have seen Father come in to watch. He stands silently by the door so as to not break Thor's concentration. He'll come and sit down next to me and tell me how well Thor is doing. He always so proud of him. I see the twinkle in his eye when he watched Thor maneuver the sword in some advanced positioning or seeing him get his footwork together. I know that Father has not been pleased with my progress in battle training, I one time dropped my saber, I saw father hang his head and walk out. I did try though Dagmar, but the weapons are heavy and Mother says I am truly too small to try and tote around such heavy instruments around. Perhaps she is right, but I don't want to disgrace my Father or bring shame on our royal name, perhaps when Father sees how I progress quickly in my studies he will be ever so pleased with me and commend me before the nobles as he commends Thor. Wouldn't it be wonderful if Father actually would teach me himself! Sometimes father and Thor will have sparring sessions, father will show Thor how to hold a dagger, they even wrestle, of course Father gives us both instruction, but Father and I never have private moments for lessons, but Father knows much magic. He can cast powerful enchantments with Gunginir, but yet he never shows me. I could learn so much more if Father would teach me. But he will see now...he'll be so pleased I am sure he will want to instruct me personally. _

_I am determined to work hard, to be most studious, I will astound Mistress Sigrid when she sees all that I already know. She will soon say of me that I am the most capable and competent of all her students. I will bring honor to my family and upon our royal name. I will master my craft and become a great enchanter who Asgard will take pride in. I will dazzle the court with my tricks and spells, then they will see, all will see Thor and I as equal. My brother and I will be an unstoppable pair. Asgard's Mighty Princes!_

_I'm so excited to be beginning in only a few weeks time. When you come back to visit I will ask Mistress Sigrid if she will teach you too. I'm sure she will not mind in the least. You are so talented yourself, she will be no doubt honored to have too such studious and dedicated pupils. How is your study going. Have you gotten the book on cloaking I sent you. I left some notes in the back for you that I thought would be most useful to you as you work on that concept. I'm sure it is going splendidly, you are so smart. I can't wait to see you come Solstice and you can see how I've advanced in my studies as well._

_Until then, your friend_

_Loki_

Lady Dagmar's lips crinkled and quirked into a smile reading the old letter from her childhood friend. The parchment was weathered it was wrinkled by the edges and the paper had become discolored. The ink had faded but still the words were easy to decipher. She laughed despite the tears she felt welling up inside her so many centuries they'd written each other so that even when they were separated by stars and space they could still be in close contact with one another, sharing their joys and triumphs and even their disappointments. She often wrote him with questions about techniques in her arts that she was trying to perfect and he always had an answer. Loki had always been so devoted to his arts, it meant everything to him. She remembered watching his sweet young face light up as he mastered a new move or technique. He'd always been so eager to share quick to help her gain a new skill and even more excited to have a captivated audience to showcase what he could do. He so longed to be impressive and pleasing with his talent. The way he put his whole heart into it every time. It was a part of him. It was as much his trademark as his vivid emerald eyes that were as impish and mischievous as they were wise and compassionate. His magic was as inherent to his being as his silver tongue that could weave lies as easily as he could recite a dissertation that could stay an army. Dagmar traced her manicured fingers over the loops and curves of Loki's cursive. She bit her pomegranante lip, stilling herself from tears she quickly rolled the letter back up and placed it back in the chest she had that held all of the letters that had been written by Loki to her since he was but a small boy, no older than the midgardian equivalent of 7. She placed that letter down and reached for another. She dug in deep pulling out one of the scrolls from the bottom. She felt this one it was encased in velvet textured box. She pulled it out an rubbed his smooth as butter pale palm over the encasement. Sometimes Loki would put his letters in these fine royal package when it was a very special or personal message. The Vanir healer wiggled her manicured hands nervously before steeling herself with a gusty exhale before she opened the emerald velvet container lined with golden silk. She unraveled the parchment. It was was some of Loki's best stationary. The papyrus had a golden hue to it and the design on the side was that of old rune written in black ink that made out the letters of his name. Besides that though the page was blank; no words, no pictures nothing. Dagmar's lips twisted up in a in a lopsided grin. Ha she remembered this trick of Loki's. It had been an act to conceal there personal notes from prying eyes, namely a pair of bright blue eyes that love to read Loki's mail. Thor had taken to teasing Loki about the letters he received from Dagmar calling them Love Notes if only to see his younger brother's face flush crimson as their mother's lips. Lord Audric's daughter's smile brightened from a reminiscing smirk to a full till smile. She traced one finger delicately across the parchment paper. The pattern was deliberate and percise. When she was done transcribing the pattern she ever so gracefully waved her hand over the golden colored stationary. Slowly words began to appear as if they were seeping through the very fiber of the parchment, they oozed through the thick sheet like bubbles boiling in a bog, but before long the jade colored ink took form to reveal Loki's impeccable penmanship.

_Dear Dagmar,_

_I have very exciting news! It is so exciting I can hardly contain myself enough to write this letter, but I will...I will. I am actually taking deep breaths to control myself as I scrawl. I'm sorry I'm so giddy I don't know if these words on this parchment will even be legible my hand is jumping. I must sound so foolish and silly, so juvenile, forgive. But I believe when I reveal my news you will understand completely and you will share my joy. You have always shared my joys Dagmar, we are like two kindred spirit. I remember as a lad how I so desperate to find a friend in whom I could confide in and who would not think my love of learning strange. So many nights I wished upon star for a true friend...I supposed I had my brother, but...I digress! My goodness Dagmar you must keep me from rambling so. _

_You can see no doubt how terribly excited I am. Alright I shall cut to the chase, stop beating around the bush (or any other idiom that you can think of to mean, Get to the point Loki!)What has happened is...is so incredible. It is something I have dreamed of, so many nights. It is something I have worked hard for since I was such a little boy, ever since Mistress Sigrid came to the palace to be my personal tutor I dreamed of this day, this proud moment. Of course I thought it woul happen later in my life, although it has already felt like an eternity. _

_Alright, I must have kept you in suspense long enough. I can hear your voice now, feel your fingers plucking me on the shoulders. "Out with it Loki!" Alright I'll tell you. I'M TAKING MY MAGES TRIAL! I can't believe it, but yesterday a message arrived to the palace by courier for me. It cordially invited me to participate in this years Mages Trial. Dagmar I was floored and overwhelmed. I have worked so tirelessly for it all my life, but never, never did I guess to actually be chosen. I know that I am good, well in fact I am better than my professors at the academy, but still...I didn't expect I didn't expect to be asked to come and compete to ranked as one of the High Mages of Asgard to become a wiseman of my father's court at this age. I am floored, ecstatic, my sheer joy cannot be contained at this moment._

_It is an honor and an accomplishment to be considered to take the trial at this age, it's unheard of! It was just like Thor when he hunted a bilgeschnipe accept Thor forced and bombarded his way into the Einherjar trial even when he was told no by Captain Theed and father, but Thor cannot take no for an answer. He proved himself by going a against the grain, he was deserving of it, I will not deny it, there is no young man as fearsome a warrior as my brother, but still he made it happen himself, but I...oh Dagmar I have so patiently waited. I have dedicated myself so to my study and it has been my greatest achievement to know that all my hard work has finally paid off and they requested me. I did not pout and whine and have a tantrum to get what I wanted, I practiced and studied and slaved over my craft and now all will see what I can do._

_This is the opportunity I have waited for so long. A chance to showcase all my hard work a chance to feel all the praise and glory and applause that is always singularly reserved for Thor. All my life I have seen my talents and my gifts pushed aside, mocked and belittled, but no more not after this, after the trial all will gaze and see how powerful magic can be. My father will see. He'll see and he will beam with pride for me just as he beams with pride for Thor. When he sees how fiercely I compete and how intensely I fight. All I have wanted to do was be a source of pride for my father with my arts. Father knows magic, but never has he taken an interest in my studies in mysticism the way he has about Thor's battle exercises. I want to make Asgard proud. Let them know that I am every bit the Prince of Asgard that Thor is, I so want the people to take pride in my Magic to hear them shout my name in the arena. I want them to celebrate me._

_Dagmar I write all this to say, rather to ask would you come to the trial? I know it is not the normal time in which you and your father normally visit Asgard, but it would mean the world to me to have you there. You have been my partner since we were but children. We have shared so much for so long. _

_We have grown together as enchanters. I know you have always considered me the master and you the apprentice, but that has never been true. You have helped me in so many ways and taught me so much. You have helped me in innumerable ways, I have often felt like your pupil. Because of you I have become a better mage. Your encouragement, energy, and enthusiasm as we practiced, studied and trained has been a source of inspiration to me since the moment we met. When I first saw you do your invisibility trick and you scared my brother making him think that there was a ghost in our midst. You had such a raw natural talent and I knew I wanted to get better so that I could be a better tutor for you. Your faith in me has given me wings to soar and expand my repertoire of spells and incantations. You have challenged me, and worked with me you have shared with me my deepest passion, no one could have given me more than that. My dear friend you would do me tremendous honor if you would come and see me on the momentous occasion. It would mean the world to me to share this day with you as I hope to share all my happiest moments with you. To look up into the stands as I am dubbed a mage of the realm before all will not be complete without seeing your sparkling eyes twinkling in the crowd._

_Please say you'll come Dagmar, with you there as my lucky charm I am sure to do well._

_Love Your friend,_

_Loki_

Hot, fresh tears rolled down powered porcelain cheeks she could not stop them as they cascaded down the side of her face like rapids from a waterfall. She shook her head noticing how the salt water from her eyes was making the mystical ink smear. She quickly waved her hand over the parchment paper and the writing vanished. She clutched the blank page toward her chest, hugging it tight as if it was her friend. Perhaps it was. Were the words left in her trove of a chest of letters all that remained of the young man who had been her best friend growing up, of the deep thoughtful young man who she had loved for so long? Was he gone? Disappeared as the scribbling on the letter? Could she bring him back by whispering magic words? She sobbed harder. How could she? How could she do it? How could she go through with the extraction? How could she strip him of the thing that he once held so dear? What would he be left with and what would he become when the process was over? She shuddered to think. Dagmar had seen first hand what Loki was... gnarled and twisted, jaded and defiles by his own envy and lust for power, but with no power what would he be? A shell? Dagmar could feel her whole body begin to tremble. The thought of Loki listless, eyes without vibrancy or purpose, vacant and empty. Or maybe he'd just die. Dead. She'd thought she'd killed him once. Her rejection, her betrayal the final straw that broke the camel's back, the prospect of what they could have had the last thread tethering him to sanity and she had snapped it. She blamed herself for his death before, but then she had found that he was not dead. He was alive. Now she would possibly take his life again.

"Lady Dagmar! Lady Dagmar!" A sharp voice called at the door accompanied it. The silver eyed enchantress didn't know how long the person had been knocking at the her door when she registered the sound she found that she had fallen out of her chair and was weeping openly on her hands and knees over a trunk full of letters. "Lady Dagmar?"

Dagmar straightened herself quickly, shoving the scattered scrolls back into the chest. "Yes! Yes!" her silvery voice called shrilly to the knocker. " Just one moment, please," she asked as she ran to the mirror to inspect her face. "Yes," she flung open the door only to see wide-set amber eyes and gaping pink lips facing her. An awkward silence passed between them. The pair hardly ever spoke.

The honey colored eyes lowered and looked down at the carpet. "Mistress Eir, request your presence in the healing chamber my lady," the blonde haired maiden said to the darker haired.

Dagmar flipped her ebony lock and clutched her silky night robe tight around her. "At this hour?" Dagmar shook her head.

"It's for the extraction," Sigyn sighed.


End file.
